Planète
by Stellatsu
Summary: Les préjugés devraient-ils empêcher les gens de se connaître ? Faut il s'y plier ou aller contre ? Hermione a décidé de passer outre et d'aller s'expliquer avec un certain professeur Rogue … Mais une potion et des objets magiques plus tard, c'est toute l'histoire qui se retrouve chamboulée. Chronologique, du 5 au 7, et happy end.
1. Le petit enfant violet

**Planète**

****Bien le bonjour à tous !

J'ai il y a peu recommencé à lire des fanfics d'HP, et il y a peu aussi j'ai connu la chanson « Planète » des Wriggles. Quelque chose a muri instantanément dans mon cerveau (**édit :** même si en autant de chapitres, l'idée première a laissé place à une nouvelle cette fic ne devait pas faire plus de 4 chapitres). Pour bien comprendre, il faut écouter la chanson : le mot « violet » a, pour les Wriggles, un double sens … Et je fais pas de pubs mais ils ont réellement des textes poignants.

**Édit :** J'ai enfin fait **un cover de Planète**, des Wriggles. Disponible sur youtube, il suffit de copier **/watch?v=wy9W3oovwfI** & de le coller après l'adresse youtube. Comme dit dans la description il a fait l'objet de beaucoup d'attention vu qu'il vous était destiné … J'ai l'habitude d'être écoutée mais vous, je ne vous connais pas, alors c'était stressant ! J'espère juste que cette audace ne vous répugnera pas à me lire ! & pour celles qui l'écouteront, j'espère qu'il vous plaira un minimum !

Ni la chanson, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le petit enfant violet**

« Sur la planète aux mille et une couleurs  
Des enfants gais jouent dans les fleurs  
Y'en a des verts des roses des jaunes des bleus  
Ils sont si jolis dans leurs jeux  
Ils ont des rayures des pois des bariolages  
Qui s'effacent avec l'âge

A chaque couleur, son caractère  
Les bleus sont joyeux et les verts solitaires  
Les roses composent des chansons, les marrons les écoutent  
Et les rouges jouent au foot  
Mais il y a celui avec qui on peut pas rigoler  
Le p'tit enfant violet

En grandissant tout l'monde change de couleur  
Selon la vie ou l'humeur  
Monsieur Violet lui est devenu grand  
En conservant son pigment  
Les gens se mélangent loin de cet homme étrange et violet  
Qui vit tout isolé dans une grande maison mauve du sol au plafond »

Rogue se tenait immobile devant la classe, qui trépignait d'impatience. Les dernières minutes étaient insupportables, plus encore que d'habitude. Après celles ci, c'étaient les vacances. Les vacances de Noël. Et Rogue, sadique, ne cessait de demander à ses élèves de rajouter de nouveaux ingrédients à la potion, en les coupant en tout petits dés, en les laissant bien infuser … La majorité de la classe grognait, certains, trop peureux, ne se plaignaient pas, et Hermione Granger, totalement passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait, avait même un sourire radieux sur le visage. Rogue pestait contre elle mais avait un moyen de la faire rager elle aussi. Ainsi, il commença à énumérer des devoirs à faire pour la rentrée. Il continuait d'attendre que quelqu'un se plaigne, pour pouvoir enlever des points à sa maison, mais il n'y eut rien. Ne laissant pas paraître sa déception, il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à infliger aux cinquième années sans que ça ne paraisse suspect. Puis il les lâcha, jubilant de savoir qu'il gâchait leurs vacances. Néanmoins, plus tard dans la soirée, il fut consterné de les voir s'amuser avec les flocons au dehors. Il se pinça les lèvres et retourna dans son cachot, soupirant de l'avoir quitté, et laissant malheureusement son esprit voguer ailleurs Il se souvenait d'une bataille de boules de neige comme celle qu'il venait de voir, c'était loin, très loin, si loin... C'était Lily. Severus Rogue ne sourit pas. Personne n'avait plus jamais réussi à le faire sourire. Son cœur s'était endurci, rempli de haine pour James Potter et de toujours plus d'amour pour Lily Evans. Jamais elle n'était devenue une Potter, non … Severus ne pouvait toujours pas accepter qu'elle ait pu faire ça. Ca aurait signifié qu'il aurait dû, à défaut de la haïr – c'était impossible – ne plus l'aimer. Et cela non plus n'était pas possible. Elle l'avait sauvé, avait mis des couleurs dans sa vie, et avait également tout repris lorsqu'elle était partie. Ne restait plus que la seule couleur d'antan. Une couleur plus sombre que sa seule évocation. Le violet.

Le professeur Rogue franchit la porte de ses appartements sombres sans un bruit, telle l'ombre qu'il était, et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Chaque soir, lorsqu'il rentrait, il s'octroyait quelques minutes de calme, de solitude, à lui, à lui et à Lily. Il avait essayé de s'en passer quelques jours, d'essayer. Le résultat avait été catastrophique. Il avait été exécrable avec ses classes. Mais plus que ça – car ce n'était pas le plus grave – ça l'avait rendu complètement malade. Alors c'était un compromis qu'il avait fait : tout une journée pour lui et pour protéger son abruti de fils, et quelques minutes pour elle, pour son salut, pour l'amour qu'il n'avait cessé de lui porter.

Ces quelques minutes passées, il repensa à sa vie présente, et au fait qu'il faille qu'il reste à Poudlard ces vacances encore : pour protéger l'abruti de fils. Il fallait qu'il aime Lily pour continuer à effectuer cette tâche …


	2. Une petite fille rouge et capuchonnée

**Chapitre 2 : Une petite fille rouge et capuchonnée**

« Mais un après-midi ensoleillé  
De ce joyeux mois qu'est Juillet  
Une petite fille rouge et capuchonnée »

Après plusieurs jours d'une banalité affligeante mais néanmoins bienfaitrice pour le professeur Rogue, 3 petits coups furent frappés à la porte de ses appartements. Le professeur fit la sourde oreille et referma les yeux. C'était SON moment. Les coups retentirent à nouveau. A la troisième tentative, une voix vint s'ajouter aux coups sourds. Rogue se leva, passablement énervé, et ouvrit brusquement la porte sur une Hermione Granger qui s'apprêtait à réitérer.

- Miss Granger. Pas au travail ?  
- J'ai fini, professeur Rogue, et c'est pourquoi je me suis permise de vous rendre visite.  
- Avoir fini vos devoirs ne vous permet pas de venir vous vanter devant moi, Miss Granger.  
- Oh, je me doute bien, rétorqua celle ci avec force. Ce ne serait même pas un plaisir pour moi, vous savez. Je ne viens pas vous voir parce que j'en ai ENVIE.

Severus pinça les lèvres, jeta son regard froid sur la jeune fille.

- Pour quoi, alors ?

Hermione hésita quelques instants. Elle avait préparé quoi dire mais aurait du se douter que rien ne se passerait comme prévu avec son interlocuteur. Et sa fierté l'avait forcé à répondre, et elle avait perdu le fil. Se délectant de ce silence gêné, Rogue la fixait sans l'aider. Elle n'en fut que plus déstabilisée.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant contenance.  
- Surement pas, répondit-il.  
- C'est important, insista-t-elle après avoir pesté.  
- Oh vraiment ?

Un sourire sadique s'installa sur son visage.

- Il y a donc quelque chose d'important dans votre misérable vie, Miss Granger ?

Hermione s'indigna. Il allait trop loin.

- Non en fait, vous avez raison, ce n'était pas important puisque ça VOUS concernait.

Le sourire du Maitre des Potions s'étira.

- Miss Granger, bien que le peu de considération que vous avez pour moi ne me blesse en aucun cas, je me sens obligé de retirer 20 points à Gryffondor. Et ne me regardez pas ainsi, un autre professeur aurait fait pareil, et vous aurait sans doute collé en plus. Mais vous avez cette chance, que je ne veuille pas vous voir. Et puisque la réciproque est vraie, pourquoi êtes vous venue ici ?

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait été piqué au vif, mais par cette phrase, il ne le faisait pas tant comprendre qu'il compromettait Hermione. Elle finit par laisser tomber le fait d'être seule avec lui, du moins, dans un endroit clos ou personne ne pourrait l'entendre.

- Dans quel camp êtes vous ? se décida-t-elle à asséner sans plus tourner autour du pot.

Un rire rauque sortit de la gorge du professeur. Mais toujours pas joyeux.

- Miss Granger, je vous croyais un peu plus intelligente.

Elle ne répondit pas, blessée. Lui la laissa ruminer sans rien dire. Après tout, il passait des heures à rendre mal à l'aise ses élèves en cours, il pouvait bien faire quelques minutes supplémentaires, payées en nature par le plaisir et la supériorité que celles ci lui procuraient. Ce silence se prolongea. Le prince de sang mêlé avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Se soutirer à Lily pour être avec cette Sang-de...

Il faillit se mordre l'intérieur de la lèvre. Lily ETAIT une « sang-de-bourbe ». Et c'était parce qu'il lui avait dit, dans un accès de colère, qu'elle était partie. Comme pour se faire pardonner, poussé par une force qu'il ne contrôlait pas, le professeur reprit :

- Il serait tellement facile de vous répondre du vôtre, Miss Granger, comme il me serait facile de dire le contraire à vos ennemis. Et quand bien même je vous répondrais de l'autre, que feriez vous ? Vous iriez le crier sur tous les toits ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde ne doutait pas DEJA de moi. Maintenant, si vous en avez terminé avec vos …  
- Et vous le regrettez ?

Poussée par un courage improbable – celui des Gryffondor, sans doute – elle l'avait coupé et en plus, la question était personnelle.

- Dix autres points en moins pour Gryffondor,annonça Rogue en fermant la porte derrière lui, et en passant dans une autre pièce, échappant ainsi à une furie rouge et or qui continuait de frapper à la porte. Lily, murmura-t-il quand il fut seul.

* * *

- Où étais tu passée ? Demanda Ron à Hermione lorsqu'elle reparut à nouveau dans la salle commune, près d'une heure plus tard, ayant senti que sa tentative était vaine et surtout, que son absence allait commencer à être remarquée.  
- A la bibliothèque, répondit-il la jeune femme sur un ton très convainquant. J'ai trouvé un livre formidable sur … enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance, dit-elle faussement déçue alors que Ron soufflait.

Il lui adressa un sourire gêné, elle ne répondit pas. Elle était réellement absente.

Le soir vint et avec lui, le repas dans la Grande Salle. Celle ci n'était pas partagée par beaucoup de monde mais tous les professeurs y étaient, considérant Poudlard comme leur maison. Seul Rogue s'absentait parfois mais ce soit, il était bien là, et Hermione lui lança un regard déterminé qu'il ne releva pas, bien qu'il n'ait pu le louper. Il ne savait que penser de cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout qui venait lui poser des questions pseudos-existentielles. Il aurait préféré être tranquille mais son visage déconfit dans l'après midi l'avait amusé.


	3. A sa chevillette vint sonner

Lessa42 : merci de ton soutien ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : A sa chevillette vint sonner.**

« A sa chevillette vint sonner »

Severus Rogue corrigeait à présent des copies quand Hermione Granger, plus résolue que jamais, frappa en déclinant son identité. Rogue eut un rictus. Qui d'autre que cette peste ?

- Entrez, lui lança-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit par enchantement sur une Hermione surprise.

- Adieu votre petit speech pour me convaincre, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ? Vous manquez de spontanéité.

Elle semblait de plus en plus surprise.

- Je... je ne vous permets pas !  
- Et moi je ne vous permets pas de venir.  
- Je veux une réponse.  
- Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout veut une réponse ?  
- Vous êtes mon professeur, vous me devez de m'apprendre ce que je ne sais pas.  
- Pas sur le plan personnel.  
- Et même pas en tant que membre de l'Ordre ?

Il sourit après un bref étonnement.

- Miss Granger, votre stupidité me déçoit. Vous vous croyez membre de l'ordre ? Vous n'êtes que la babysitter de Potter. Jamais vous n'effectuerez une véritable mission !

Un instant choquée, Hermione retrouva bien vite ses mots. Manque de spontanéité ? Elle allait lui prouver.

- Et vous ? Faire quelque chose d'autre que vous rendre à ces sales réunions de sales types ?  
- Disons qu'au moins je me rends quelque part, répondit-il distraitement.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait par ces échanges. La blesser ? Non, il ne lui semblait pas. Mais la raisonner, peut être, à sa façon. Sa position, socialement parlant, n'était pas très envieuse, mais au moins il avait une place, il en avait même deux, et il connaissait son importance. Elle ne pourrait pas l'atteindre sur ce front. Et mieux valait la préserver de la vérité. Il était à de toute manière, et lui avouer son camp ne changerait en rien la donne. Comme les autres, elle ne le croirait pas.

- Professeur Rogue ?  
- Votre entêtement m'agace, Miss Granger.  
- Alors répondez-moi.

Le professeur souffla et se leva de son bureau. A son entrée, après avoir refermé la porte, Hermione était allée se poster au centre de la pièce. Le centre, ça marquait une certaine confiance en soi, une certaine présence. Elle se tourna vers lui en même temps qu'il lui tourna le dos.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi cela vous tient-il tant à cœur, Miss Granger ? Il y a peu vous ne vous plaigniez pas de l'ambiguïté de la situation.  
- Je n'aime pas l'ambiguïté, je veux que tout soit PRECIS.

Rogue retint un sourire. C'était effectivement une qualité qu'il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher. Il l'avait vu de lui même, dans ses devoirs et ses réponses... en cours, tout au moins.

- Alors avec précision, je vais vous indiquer la sortie de mon bureau, vous préciser que je vous retire 10 points et vous demander de rendre un devoir précis sur une potion, au hasard … le philtre de Paix ?

« L'une des plus difficiles », pensa Hermione, « quel hasard ! »

- Si je vous obéis, demanda-t-elle, aurais-je ma réponse ?  
- Vous ne désobéirez pas.  
- Je suis en vacances. Je n'ai pas à obéir.  
- Vous êtes dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.  
- Ce n'est ni un devoir que vous avez demandé en classe, ni une retenue. Rien ne m'oblige à le rendre.  
- Mais quelle bonne idée que la vôtre, Miss Granger ! Pour une fois, peut être tout n'est-il pas perdu pour vous ? Vous viendrez donc le faire demain soir, en retenue. J'essaierai de faire abstraction de votre présence gênante. Maintenant prenez la porte, Mademoiselle.

Il s'était dirigé vers ladite porte et l'avait ouverte, Hermione n'avait pas bougé.

- Je m'impatiente, Miss.  
- N'êtes vous pas d'humeur à me garder ce soir ? Après tout je suis là.  
- J'aimerais que cette retenue vous dérange.  
- Pas le moins du monde. Elle tombe au moment opportun pour mes questions.

Décidément, elle ne semblait pas encline à lâcher l'affaire. Mais pourquoi son camp avait-il tant d'importance ?

- Miss Granger, reprit Severus Rogue qui n'allait sûrement pas céder, voulez vous vraiment faire perdre tous les points accumulés par votre maison en deux semaines de vacances ?  
- Je me fiche des points, lâcha la jeune femme, se mordant presque instantanément la lèvre.

Le prince de sang mêlé afficha un air surpris.

- Eh bien. Si vous n'étiez pas si .. VOUS, dans les autres domaines, je pourrais presque croire que quelqu'un a pris du polynectar et a en tête que je pourrisse la fin de votre année.  
- Vous la pourrirez de toute manière.  
- C'est une réponse exacte, Miss Granger. Dix autres points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Hermione tenta de cacher une grimace. Mais son professeur ne pouvait pas la manquer. Ainsi, elle ne s'en fichait pas, mais la réponse à sa question lui importait plus que cela ? C'était un peu inconcevable pour le professeur Rogue. La jeune femme ne bougeait toujours pas. Le prince de sang mêlé non plus. Immobile près de la porte, il se dit qu'il allait finir par en venir aux mains. Mais poser ses mains sur elle le dégoûtait au plus haut point.

- Sortez, Miss Granger.

La rouge et or jeta un regard presque suppliant au professeur Rogue. Encore une fois c'est une expression qu'il ne rata pas.

- Demain, 20 heures, dit-il alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait piteusement vers la porte, consciente qu'elle avait perdu et que les malus de points allaient continuer à affluer si elle continuait d'agir ainsi.

Il referma derrière elle et porta la main à son front en soupirant. Hermione, quand à elle, se posa contre la porte, pour réfléchir quelques secondes. Quelques minutes, d'ailleurs. De longues minutes …

Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ...?


	4. A sa chevillette vint sonner encore

Merci à Melody Snape and Kaileena, Nimidias & SweetCinammon pour leur soutien !  
J'ai regardé Harry Potter & Les Reliques de la Mort (partie 2) hier et avant hier. Le non bonheur de Rogue me tue. Obligée de faire un happy end ici !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : A sa chevillette vint sonner ... encore.**

La porte s'ouvrit au premier coup. Elle était entrouverte. Prudente, Hermione passa la tête à l'intérieur et appela son professeur.

- Quelle déception, Miss Granger, que vous ne soyez pas déjà en train de me questionner! Votre ténacité aura duré bien peu de temps.  
- Détrompez vous, professeur.

Elle avait pris cette agression comme une invitation à entrer et s'était retrouvée dans le bureau. Le professeur Rogue sortit bientôt d'une porte derrière et dit, face à Hermione :

- En effet, vous avez ce regard que je déteste tant chez vous autres Gryffondor.  
- Nous au moins avons autre chose dans les yeux que haine et moquerie.

Et justement, une flamme de haine naquit dans les pupilles de Severus Rogue.

- Découvrez d'abord qui a commencé les moqueries, Miss Granger, avant de dire que nous en sommes les initiateurs.

Il pensait forcément à Potter ... James Potter. Mais cette inconsciente de Miss Je-Sais-Tout ne savait pas tout pour le coup, et ne saurait jamais, et ne comprendrait jamais.

- Mettez vous au travail, dit alors Rogue avant qu'elle n'ait l'audace de répondre.

Mais au lieu de ça, elle s'approcha du professeur et sortit de son sac un parchemin roulé. Rien qu'à voir la taille du cylindre dans la main rêche du Maître des Potions, on pouvait deviner qu'il était conséquent.

- Précis, dit Hermione.

Severus soupira. Il lui avait donné une retenue, il n'allait pas la laisser partir maintenant, question de principe. Il fallait qu'il lui trouve quelque chose à faire. Ou peut être que ...

- Partez, Miss Granger. La soirée ne devrait pas être propice au travail.

Hermione fut encore une fois piquée au vif. Elle pensait qu'il ne s'en souviendrait pas, comme il ne s'en souciait pas ... Rogue aperçut son malaise et décida de l'accentuer. Après tout, ce serait son seul divertissement de la soirée.

- J'ai à mon tour une question, Miss Granger. Comment pouvez vous préférer la compagnie d'un maître des potions à celle de vos amis la veille de Noël?

Ouvrant la bouche à demie, incapable de formuler une réponse, la jeune femme finit par se faire violence et répondre d'un ton tranchant :

- C'est vous qui m'avez donné cette retenue! J'étais obligée d'y être!  
- Vous n'avez jusqu'à présent eu aucun scrupule à désobéir et à faire perdre des points à votre maison, Miss Granger. Il vous aurait suffit de ne pas venir. Je n'aurais de toute manière pu être plus désagréable avec vous que je ne le suis déjà.

Il eut un demi sourire, presque ... réel. Hermione se détentit un peu, mais pas assez pour lui révéler la véritable raison de sa venue. Et pour la cacher, elle ne pouvait que l'agresser.

- Pourquoi VOUS n'êtes pas à la fête?  
- Une ... Fête? Une inepsie oui.

- C'est Noël! Vous devriez ...

Il devrait quoi? Profiter de cette fête en famille? Avec ses amis? Avec une femme? Aux connaissances de la brune, Rogue n'avait rien de tout ça. Et elle n'allait pas se risquer à poser la question. Le professeur eut un rictus lorsqu'elle se stoppa net.

- Continuez, Miss Granger, continuez, j'aimerais votre avis sur la question.

Il avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise, et ça l'amusait.

- Vous ne pouvez effectivement pas apprécier la fête de Noël à sa juste valeur, professeur. Vous n'êtes pas assez HUMAIN.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et franchit la porte, la laissant se refermer derrière elle.

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, siffla le professeur Rogue entre ses dents serrées.

* * *

- Où étais tu? Demanda Ron à Hermione lorsqu'elle reparut dans la grande salle.  
- J'avais mal à la tête, je suis allée prendre l'air.  
- Ça va mieux?

La jeune femme hocha la tête. En fait, non. La situation la perturbait bien trop pour qu'elle aille réellement bien. C'était la veille de Noël et elle n'avait pas eu sa réponse. Celle qui aurait déterminé si ...

- Tu danses?

Hermione sortit de ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'y plonger, ou ils se rendraient compte de quelque chose ...

- Bien sur! Lança-t-elle avec un sourire resplendissant.

Ron le lui rendit et il prit sa main. Et ils allèrent danser. Emportée par la musique, elle finit par se laisser aller, s'abandonnant à son propre corps. Elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour danser. Ou peut être que si, justement, ce qui lui occupait l'esprit et lui permettait d'oublier ...

- Hey regarde, la chauve souris est sortie de ses cachots ! Finit par annoncer Ron.

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite, elle avait pris au premier degré la réflexion de son cavalier. Mais lorsqu'il lui indiqua, d'un signe de tête, l'encadrement de la porte de la grande salle, elle put y distinguer une silhouette toute de noir vêtue, raide, qui observait la salle d'un air neutre, cet air neutre qu'il arborait tout le temps. Mais Hermione était certaine que, en regardant plus attentivement, on aurait pu distinguer du dégoût dans ses yeux. De l'envie aussi, sans doute. Qui n'envierait pas le bonheur de toutes les personnes présentes ici? Toutes avaient des amis, peut être pas énormément de famille - Hermione pensa à Neville, dansant pas loin, un grand sourire sur son visage, toujours des dizaines de blagues au bout des lèvres - mais des gens sur lesquels ils pouvaient compter, des gens en qui ils avaient confiance et qui leur faisait confiance en retour. Rogue n'avait pas ça. Hermione s'en trouva déstabilisée, mais ne dit rien. Alors il était monté finalement. La rouge et or s'en voulait. Toute cette joie devait être un supplice pour lui et pourtant, masochiste, il était monté.

Collée un peu plus contre Ron, elle refusait de regarder dans la direction du maître des potions.


	5. Le chaperon rouge & le loup violacé

Merci Ewiliane pour ton soutien ! Mais les titres viennent directement des paroles de la chanson, je n'ai aucun mérite ! Par contre j'ai beaucoup galéré pour le titre de ce chapitre !  
Je suis vraiment trop contente, je n'avais jamais été autant lue. Et avoir des messages de vous, des petits mails disant que vous vous êtes "abonnés" & tout ça, c'est un bonheur !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le chaperon rouge & le loup violacé**

Hermione dormit peu cette nuit là. Comme la plupart des filles dans son dortoir, et comme la plupart des grands enfants du monde. Chacun était pressé de recevoir ses cadeaux, chacun conjecturait à leurs propos. Les yeux posés sur ceux qu'elle allait offrir, la rouge et or entortillait machinalement le ruban de l'un d'eux autour de son doigt. Son esprit était ailleurs. pour la cinquième fois, elle repassa en revue les destinataires de ses cadeaux. Ses parents, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly et Arthur Weasley... Luna, Neville et Seamus, Remus … Hagrid ... Et il y en avait un autre, un dernier, sur lequel aucun nom n'était écrit. Elle le regarda longuement avant de soupirer, et en caressa distraitement l'emballage.

Se laissant tomber sur le dos, elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Peut être aurait elle sa réponse aujourd'hui? Et alors il ne serait pas trop tard ...

Mais Hermione se voyait mal aller rendre visite à Severus Rogue aujourd'hui. Après ses derniers mots assassins, sa présence à la fête la veille tout de même, elle ne voulait pas ajouter à sa souffrance, même si elle serait un bon défouloir pour lui.

Elle posa son bras sur son visage, pour cacher ses yeux du soleil qui se levait. Dans quelques heures, elle devrait distribuer ses cadeaux, tout en se demandant encore si elle donnerait celui qui ne portait pas de nom. La jeune femme grogna. Elle sentait qu'elle allait être d'une humeur de chien aujourd'hui. Elle ne dormait pas beaucoup depuis quelques jours, et ne pas arriver à ses fins rajoutait à son irritation.

Lassée de toutes ses réflexions, et consciente que le sommeil ne viendrait pas, la jeune femme décida de se lever. Après s'être douchée, elle s'habilla très chaudement, attrapa son cadeau sans nom et sortit le plus silencieusement possible de la salle commune, souhaitant un joyeux noël à une grosse dame grognon.

Elle descendit les escaliers capricieux du château et se retrouva devant l'immense porte du château. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle l'entrouvrit juste assez pour passer, espérant que personne me l'entende grincer. Une fois dehors, elle poussa un profond soupir, fière d'avoir achevé son périple sans encombre. Enfouissant son menton dans son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison, et après avoir lancé un sortilège d'imperméabilisation, elle se mit à déambuler dans le parc, les flocons s'amoncelant dans ses cheveux bruns. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'enlevait que ceux qui ne la gênaient. Après tout, c'était la magie de Noël.

Recueillant quelques flocons qui tombaient dans sa main, et qui fondaient instantanément au contact de sa peau chaude, elle continuait à marcher, au hasard, contemplant le soleil qui se levait sur l'école. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cela et le spectacle était à couper le souffle, de ceux qui la feraient outrepasser toutes les règles de l'école. Elle poussa un long soupir, pas d'exaspération comme à son habitude, mais de ... soulagement. Elle se sentait paisible. Elle était à Poudlard. Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle était entourée de gens qui l'aimaient et qui, elle le savait, la protègeraient en cas de problème.

Alors une seconde son esprit se perdit dans un souvenir, celui d'une nuit de pleine lune, de deux yeux qui deviennent sauvage, d'un HOMME qui devient sauvage, et d'un autre, un homme peu avenant, dans ses longues robes noires, qui prenait place devant elle, devant Ron et Harry, pour les protéger.

Des gens qui l'aimaient, vraiment? ...

Sa réflexion prit fin lorsque son regard se posa sur une forme noire et blanche dans la neige. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait bougé. Sinon, son regard n'aurait pas été attiré dessus. Prudente et téméraire, la jeune femme sortit sa baguette et s'approcha. La silhoutette se précisa. C'était un homme tout de noir vêtu, qui se laissait lentement recouvrir par la neige, sans bouger, sans trembler, sans essayer de se protéger du froid. Alors vint l'évidence. Hermione étouffa un cri de surprise, mais pas assez. D'un bond, la silhouette s'était levée, baguette en main, et lui faisait face. Il baissa néanmoins sa garde en voyant la jeune femme, mais à la place leva un sourcil.

- Combien de points en moins pour Gryffondor, professeur? le devança-t-elle, la baguette rangée, sa main tapotant la poche de son manteau.  
- 20, cingla Rogue. Que faites vous dehors à cette heure, Miss Granger? Le confort et la chaleur de votre maison ne vous conviennent-ils pas?  
- La neige est une sorte de confort elle aussi. Elle tombe imperturbable. C'est ... rassurant.

Elle garda le silence en regardant ailleurs et, fait étrange, lui aussi. Au moins quelques secondes. Avant de planter à nouveau ses yeux froids dans ceux d'Hermione.

- Rentrez, Miss Granger.

C'était un ordre mais il avait peine à sonner dur.

- Pourquoi? répondit la jeune femme, engaillardie par ce qu'elle ressentait comme une faille, une faiblesse.  
- Vous enfreignez les règles. Et vous n'avez pas à discuter mes ordres.  
- Vous êtes vous aussi dehors.  
- Je suis un professeur.  
- Je suis en vacances.  
- Vous êtes à Poudlard.

Un instant à court d'argument, elle se reprit :

- Monsieur, pour quelle raison cette règle existe-t-elle?  
- Pardon?  
- Je suis tout à fait CONSCIENTE - et elle insista sur ce mot, puisqu'après tout ce n'est pas ce qu'il pensait d'elle - qu'on puisse interdire l'accès au chateau ou au parc sans accompagnement, au beau milieu de la nuit par exemple, mais ... pourquoi devrais-je rentrer puisque vous êtes là et que je ne risque rien?  
- Parce que vous me dérangez.  
- Que faisiez-vous?  
- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Allez vous rentrer!  
- Non, Monsieur.

Sa voix était beaucoup plus calme que celle du professeur Rogue.

- Je pensais au contraire m'asseoir, avec vous à mes côtés, et garder le silence qui vous est si cher. Quoi que vous puissiez penser, professeur, j'en suis capable.  
- Voyons ça, répondit-il.

Oui il jouait avec son élève, mais il voulait réellement savoir si elle en était capable. Cette orgeuilleuse de Miss Je-Sais-Tout ...

- Combien de points si vous perdez? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à distance.

La jeune femme, sans le regarder, haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber dans la neige. Etrangement, l'amas de flocons semblait plus confortable que son oreiller. Ou peut être était-ce parce qu'elle était .. en bonne compagnie? Non, surement pas... enfin... peut être... et elle caresse son paquet dans sa poche.

Elle soupire très lentement, le plus silencieusement possible, ferme les yeux. Rien ne l'atteint. A peine le froid, surtout pas l'humidité. Par moment, elle enlève quelques flocons gênants de son visage, cependant que son corps s'en couvre sans qu'elle ne réagisse. Il n'y a aucun bruit. Elle entend à peine Severus Rogue respirer près d'elle. Elle se demande si elle l'entendrait si il partait. Après tout il n'est qu'une ombre ...

Le Maitre des Potions est nerveux. Cette présence le dérange. Malgré son silence - elle s'y tient, elle n'a même pas répondu à sa question, comme si cela l'aurait fait "perdre" à leur petit jeu - il n'a plus la quiétude des instants précédents. Il était seul avec Lily, et elle essaie de prendre sa place, elle, l'étrangère, l'odieuse Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

Il ne sait quoi faire. Il ne veut pas rester et pourtant c'est ELLE qui a envahi son espace. Ce n'est pas à lui de fuir, c'est à elle. Mais elle est restée. Il ne peut la forcer à partir. Il n'a pas réagi assez vite, a passé sa chance. Il s'en veut. Alors il attend.

Et elle s'endort.


	6. Les bleus sont joyeux

Merci à l'une des nouvelles qui vient de me rejoindre dans cette grande aventure qu'est l'écriture pour votre plaisir : Hedwige McCarthy ! (en plus avec Ian Somerhalder en avatar .. *-*) Merci aussi à Nawenn, Miss angel whitlock, & SweetCinammon encore une fois (deux review, wah, ça c'est de la fidélité)

Et plus encore je tiens à remercier (et à féliciter) Evils-Roses qui m'a donné toutes les idées de cadeau ! Y aurait jamais eu de suite sans elle xD

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Les bleus sont joyeux**

« A chaque couleur son caractère  
Les bleus sont joyeux et les verts solitaires  
Et pour la première fois Monsieur Violet  
Se sent l'envie de rigoler »

Elle est sur un lit à l'infirmerie lorsqu'elle se réveille. Elle imagine qu'il l'a transportée, contre son gré, seulement à cause de sa dernière réplique. Elle l'en remercie intérieurement. En tout cas, elle n'a pas parlé, elle en est plutôt contente. Elle se lève, s'échappe, remonte rapidement à sa maison, se lave et s'habille. Revenant vers son lit pour le faire, elle déplace son manteau et, soudain, se souvient du cadeau qu'elle avait en poche. Elle tâte une première : rien. Un peu paniquée, elle s'acharne sur la deuxième. Toujours rien.

- Oh non... Non non non non non !

Elle laisse tout en plan.

La jeune fille se mit alors à refaire le chemin à l'envers, en courant. Repasser par l'infirmerie ne lui semblait pas nécessaire. Non, elle devait l'avoir perdu sur le chemin, quand son professeur l'avait portée...

Par acquis de conscience, la jeune femme repassa tout de même par l'infirmerie, en trombe, sous le regard désapprobateur de Madame Pomfresh. Cela ne la freina en rien. Au contraire, Hermione la fuit vite et descendit précipitamment les escaliers. Passant près de la Grande Salle, elle y vit les élèves qui étaient restés, qui mangeaient leur petit déjeuner. La jeune femme s'arrêta net, observant la table des Gryffondor, et, dans son prolongement, son professeur de potions. Elle ne put s'empêcher un sourire reconnaissant avant de repartir en courant.

- Je dois le retrouver !

Elle déboula dans le parc du château, manqua de tomber dans la neige. Le froid la gela. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris son manteau? Aucune importance. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son paquet, son précieux paquet ... Ses pas suivirent les traces que le professeur avait laissé dans la neige un peu plus tôt, en la ramenant, mais celles ci s'effaçaient déjà. Ses yeux, eux, scrutaient partout. Elle cherchait un paquet bleu, au ruban argent. Un paquet dans lequel le destinataire ne retrouverait pas les couleurs de Gryffondor ...

Plus le temps passait et plus elle paniquait. Elle ne voyait rien. Pourtant, du bleu nuit, ça ne pouvait pas se rater! Malheureusement la neige qui continuait de tomber recouvrait tout. Alors, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle sembla se souvenir qu'elle était une sorcière et sortit sa baguette. Elle ferma les yeux, n'osant pas regarder ce qu'il se passerait après qu'elle ait prononcé les mots suivants :

- Accio cadeau.

Elle déglutit difficilement, ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait rien qui venait, aucun bruit. Claquant des dents à cause de la morsure du froid, une larme glissa silencieusement sur sa joue. C'était de la tristesse et de la colère. Elle n'aurait pas du le prendre pour sortir, c'était de sa faute si elle ne l'avait plus. Une seconde larme coula, puis elle renifla et sécha ses larmes. Tant pis. Au moins, elle n'aurait plus à se demander si elle allait l'offrir ou non.

Elle allait se retourner pour reprendre le chemin du château, résignée, quand elle sentit un poids sur ses épaules. Elle fit volte face et se trouva devant son professeur de potions, qui venait de retirer sa longue cape noire.

- Sombre idiote.

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il prononça, en faisant demi tour, et elle le suivit jusqu'à la grande porte sans un mot. Une fois la porte passée, il reprit sa cape des épaules de son élève sans aucun ménagement et la repassa rapidement. Plongeant sa main dans sa poche, il en sortit le paquet bleuté tant recherché par Hermione, dont la bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle devrait lui fournir en retour, mais il le lui tendit et elle le recueillit au creux de sa main. Elle l'examina un long moment avant de relever les yeux vers Severus, balbutiant :

- M-Merci Professeur.  
- Faites plus attention la prochaine fois.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, stupéfaite. A nouveau Rogue fit demi tour, dans ce bruit de cape qu'elle connaissait si bien, et elle le regarda s'éloigner. Maintenant, c'était elle qui lui devait quelque chose. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas sa réponse, elle ne voyait même plus comment le questionner sans que ce qu'il venait de faire ne lui retombe sur le dos. Elle entrouvrit la bouche à nouveau mais ce qu'elle voulait dire ne sortit pas. Elle le sentait bloqué au fond de sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle. Et il disparut.

- Tu as tout gâché, Hermione...

Piteuse, elle regarda son paquet, tremblant toujours de froid. Elle avait envie de le jeter maintenant. Courir autant pour rattraper ce simple paquet et perdre son occasion de questionner Rogue ...

La jeune femme soupira et se retourna vers la Grande Salle, où elle alla retrouver Ron, Harry & Ginny.

- Oh, Hermione ! s'exclama cette dernière. Comment vas tu? Où étais tu ?  
- Ça va, ça va, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Joyeux Noël à tous.  
- Joyeux Noël à toi, répondirent Ginny et Harry.  
- Et c'est tout? demanda Ron. Où sont nos cadeaux?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle connaissait Ron, et ce qui aurait pu l'énerver quelques années plus tôt ne la dérangeait plus - ou presque.

- Dans la salle commune, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. D'ailleurs il nous faudra rendre visite à Hagrid, j'ai quelque chose pour lui. Ainsi que pour Sirius et Remus.  
- Tu es tellement attentionnée, tu penses toujours à tout le monde...  
- Dis plutôt que tu es égoïste! lui rétorqua Ginny. Tu ne m'as même pas offert quoi que ce soit, à moi.  
- Je suis ton frère, c'est le plus beau cadeau que je puisse te faire.  
- Va te faire !  
- Je vais le dire à Maman!

Hermione regardait cet échange avec un petit sourire, et Harry ne le loupa pas. Il posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme en faisant bien attention à ce que ni Ron ni Ginny ne s'en rendent compte, et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Hermione lui lança un nouveau sourire, espérant qu'il le rassurerait.

- Tu me le dirais, hein? murmura-t-il.  
- Oui, souffla son amie.

Et sur un dernier regard elle partit dans ses rêveries, alors qu'Harry veillait sur elle. Elle aurait aimé avoir encore la robe du Maitre des Potions sur ses épaules. Elle avait un peu froid. Le manque de sommeil, sans doute. Et puis sa petite virée dehors.

Ses doigts froids, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, caressaient le papier bleu nuit de son présent. Elle sursauta lorsque Ron se leva, plein d'entrain.

- Hermione ! Les cadeaux !

La jeune femme sourit et se leva. C'était vraiment un gosse.

- Manque plus que tu m'appelles Maman. Allez, suis moi.

Il montait les escaliers 4 par 4, Hermione suivait à son rythme derrière. A ses côtés, Ginny et Harry, qui s'exaspéraient eux aussi du comportement de Ron. Ils atteignirent finalement la tour Gryffondor, et Ron se jeta sur les cadeaux d'Hermione comme un affamé sur de la nourriture.

Dans le petit paquet bleu et argent se trouvait une petite boite, qu'il ouvrit, exaltant. Son souffle se coupa. Un médaillon avec le symbole des Canon de Chuddley.

- Mione.. c'est ...

Il en devenait rouge à ne pas respirer. Ginny le frappa dans le dos pour l'y forcer, et son frère se jeta sur Hermione.

- Merci !

Elle lui sourit tendrement, n'osant pas trop refermer ses bras sur le corps de son ami, et encore une fois Harry crut voir quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard. Elle se détourna et tendit leurs cadeaux à Ginny et Harry, qui les ouvrirent plus lentement que Ron. Dans la boite de Ginny, un pendentif en forme de vif d'or, et dans celle de Harry, un médaillon en forme de tête de magyar à crête.

Chacun la remercia comme il se devait, et Hermione chercha à sortir pour donner son cadeau à Hagrid, une potion contre les limaces et autres bestioles qui dévastaient son jardin. Celui ci l'accueillit avec un grand soulagement. L'hiver était prévenant de ces mauvais événements mais le printemps à venir, lui, accueillerait toutes ces petites bêtes. Sa cape sur les épaules, la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à celle de Rogue, plus chaude, indéniablement de meilleure qualité, et à une odeur qu'elle avait senti lorsqu'elle l'avait portée. Quelque chose de doux, de très léger, mais présent. Quoi exactement? C'était lointain, ça ne lui revenait pas en mémoire.

Son cadeau distribué, elle se rendit à la volière, seule, et réduisit les deux paquets qu'elle avait en main. Elle les attacha à deux hiboux différents, auxquels elle demanda de trouver Sirius et Lupin. Le premier recevrait une chainette avec un médaillon représentant une tête de chien noir. Le deuxième, la même chaine, avec un pendentif à tête de loup. Hermione savait que ce loup était une part de son ancien professeur, qu'il le veuille ou pas. Mais qu'il le porte sur lui tout le temps était un symbole de dissociation, pour lui prouver qu'il était avant tout un homme, et que le loup, figé dans ce médaillon, ne ferait plus de mal tant que Lupin n'oublierait pas sa potion. Potion toujours fabriquée par le professeur Rogue, soit dit en passant.

Sachant son ancien professeur plein d'esprit et ouvert, elle lui avait expliqué sa démarche dans une lettre accompagnant son cadeau, et elle espérait qu'il le prendrait de la même façon qu'elle.

La jeune femme était tombée amoureuse de la nouvelle boutique de Pré-au-lard. Une boutique de bijoux qui ne payait pas de mine, pas très onéreuse, mais qui renfermait des trésors. Tout ce qu'elle avait acheté en provenait - sauf la potion pour Hagrid. Elle même avait un phœnix autour du poignet depuis peu, une petite chainette très discrète, et pourtant la jeune femme se plaisait à la regarder. Le phoenix, d'or, avait été gravé avec précision, bien plus que ne l'auraient fait d'autre joaillier. Beaucoup de risques avaient été pris sur ce bijou et elle l'aimait pour cela.

Hermione s'attarda un petit moment sur les hiboux qui s'éloignaient dans le parc avant de baisser les yeux et de regarder le parc. Quelques personnes s'y promenaient, elle pouvait apercevoir quelques couples qui se donnaient la main, des amis qui jouaient dans la neige, Hagrid, mais elle recherchait cette présence du matin même. Elle l'avait dérangé, elle en était certaine. Elle avait été effrontée, ne s'était même pas excusée. Et avait à peine dit merci au professeur Rogue.

Comment savoir maintenant? Cet abruti ne semblait même pas se rendre compte à quel point c'était important pour elle. Mais il avait raison, sa question n'avait aucun sens quand on savait qu'il était un pro du mensonge. Pourtant Hermione était prête à le croire, étrangement. Comme une nécessité. Car il était impensable de se sentir en sécurité au 12, Square Grimmauld si le mangemort y était. Mais il était possible, à force de temps, d'oublier sa froideur et sa méchanceté passée, de le considérer, peut être pas comme un ami, mais comme un homme digne de respect, qui a joué un rôle pendant si longtemps, contre tout, contre la haine et la méfiance de chaque camp. Hermione préférait penser que Rogue était un espion plutôt qu'un mangemort, et c'était bien normal : qui préfèrerait penser que les ennemis sont si proches?

Un hibou passa juste à côté de Hermione, s'envolant. La jeune femme se retourna. Un homme tout de noir vêtu, aux cheveux mi-longs noirs, lui faisait dos, s'éloignant. Réellement, elle ne l'avait pas du tout entendu? Il était bon, très bon ...

Et Hermione s'était élancée sur ses pas.

- Professeur Rogue !

Celui ci s'arrêta à son appel et se retourna. Il était en bas des escaliers, déjà. Hermione avait mis un long moment avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Elle avait descendu les escalier et s'arrêta prêt de son professeur, haletante. Elle s'octroya quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle puis, enfin, releva la tête vers lui, silencieux, impassible.

- Miss Granger?  
- J'ai ... j'ai quelque chose ... pour vous.

Elle respirait encore bruyamment, mais elle savait qu'elle avait peu de temps, qu'il ne l'attendrait pas indéfiniment. Et que les quelques secondes qu'il l'avait déjà fait étaient déjà bien plus qu'il n'en aurait supporté en cours, par exemple. Elle fouilla donc dans sa poche et en sortit le paquet bleu et argent du matin. Elle s'était décidée à lui donner. Car oui, il était pour lui. Dès qu'elle avait vu le bijou, car ç'en était un lui aussi, elle l'avait pris en pensant à lui, sans réfléchir. Sous prétexte qu'il était membre de l'ordre. Après tout elle avait aussi acheté quelque chose pour Remus et Sirius. Mc Gonagal et le professeur Dumbledore n'auraient rien car pour elle, ils étaient « au dessus » de tout cela, et elle ne se sentait pas en droit de leur offrir quelque chose. Alors pourquoi le professeur Rogue? La jeune femme ne savait pas, maintenant, devant lui qui arquait un sourcil, pourquoi elle avait entamé une course pour le rejoindre. Mais il faillait, maintenant, devant lui qui arquait ce sourcil, trouver une raison et elle l'avait dans sa poche. Après tout, il était pour lui, pourquoi ne pas le lui donner? Même si elle n'avait pas eu sa réponse, même si elle ne savait pas s'il en était digne ... d'un sens ... oui il l'était, il avait pendant toutes ces années enseigné à des élèves sans aucun talent, il avait souffert de son rôle d'espion - dans les deux sens du terme, Hermione se refusait à lui attribuer un camp -, il l'avait déjà protégé, elle et ses amis, plusieurs fois ... Alors même s'il n'était pas lui-même dans le camp de Dumbledore, il avait droit à un remerciement. Ce n'était rien, de toute manière. Ce n'était pas ce qui allait faire pencher la balance en faveur de l'un ou l'autre camp. C'était juste ... un cadeau sans prétention, qu'elle lui tendit, qu'il hésita à saisir.

La Gryffondor le regardait.

- Sev... M-Monsieur ... Quelles que soient vos pensées à propos de mon appartenance à l'Ordre, c'est en tant que membre que je vous offre ce présent.

Elle fit un petit mouvement de la main, pour l'inviter à prendre ce qui lui appartenait, et elle crut voir sa main trembler lorsqu'il le prit. Relevant ses yeux vers les pupilles noires de son professeur, elle crut aussi y distinguer autre chose que ce qu'elle y voyait d'habitude. Autre chose qu'un regard glacé ..

- Je croyais vous avoir dit que c'était une ineptie, reprit le Maitre des Potions après quelques secondes, temps qu'il lui fallait pour reprendre contenance. Et je croyais que vous aviez répondu que je n'étais pas assez humain pour apprécier cette fête.  
- J'ai cela depuis quelques semaines déjà, lui répondit-elle. Autant qu'il vous revienne.

Le professeur ne sut que dire pendant quelques secondes puis, tournant les talons, fit après quelques pas:

- Vous avez de la chance que je ne vous retire pas des points pour tentative de corruption, Miss Granger.

Elle se dit que c'était un remerciement.


	7. Et dans mon lit quand il fait tout noir

Merci à Gabiie T, Methylenn, Beatrice SNT59 & Miss-Grimalkin de me lire ! Excusez moi d'être aussi longue, je commence à ne plus avoir de temps. Enfin, disons que si je veux ne pas être virée de mon stage, mieux vaut que je ne prenne pas trop le temps d'écrire pour vous !  
Je vous suis tellement reconnaissante de me lire alors que cette histoire n'est pas finie ! Pour ma part, je ne lis pas des trucs « en cours », j'aurais trop peur de ne jamais avoir la fin.  
Mais celle ci viendra !  
A très vite !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Et dans mon lit quand il fait tout noir**

« Et dans mon lit quand il fait tout noir  
Je pense à toi j'en ai marre de faire de cauchemars »

A partir de ce jour là, Hermione ne retourna pas voir son professeur. Elle restait sagement dans sa salle commune, à la bibliothèque, ou dehors avec Harry et Ron. Elle se sentait moins tourmentée, ne se demandant plus si elle devait offrir son présent au professeur de potions ou pas. Elle ne se demandait même plus si il le méritait ou pas. OUI. La réponse était « oui », tout au fond d'elle. Ca ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle était donc tranquille, apaisée, ses songes étaient doux et ses journées, emplies de rire. Harry lui avait sourit en la réentendant rire. Hermione était de retour, il ne pouvait demander plus. Alors il cherchait à la faire rire encore, et il y parvenait. Sauf quand elle se plongeait dans un livre, tantôt l'arrête du nez plissée, tantôt un petit sourire léger aux lèvres : elle n'avait pas changé, il ne fallait pas la déranger lorsqu'elle lisait. C'était elle.

Il y avait un moment où elle semblait soucieuse, c'était lors des repas. Mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Après un coup d'oeil vers la table des professeurs, elle reportait son attention sur sa table et faisait entendre sa voix, sur n'importe quel sujet. Harry s'en était étonné, mais elle avait l'air si … spontanée. Si sure d'elle, si elle. Il n'avait pu déceler rien d'autre d'étrange dans son comportement. Peut être avait elle tout simplement envie de se faire une place parmi les Gryffondor. Plus une place de Miss Je-Sais-Tout, non, celle d'une amie, d'une fille pleine d'esprit qui aime discuter. Mais était-elle seulement épanouie dans ces conversations ? Elle valait tellement mieux que ça...

Encore un autre regard à la table des professeurs, en partant. Rogue y est enfin arrivé. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'attarder à le regarder, à l'observer. Et puis, si il surprenait son regard ? Non, ce n'était pas assez subtil, il fallait attendre … Et pendant ce temps, penser à autre chose, pour maintenant ne plus se torturer à se demander si il l'avait mis...

La jeune rouge et or soupira. Le regard inquisiteur d'Harry se posa sur elle. Elle le lui rendit, un sourire en plus, mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Quelle plaie, ce Ron ! Impossible de parler à Hermione en sa présence. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu, la jeune femme annonça qu'elle allait se coucher. Harry aurait voulu lui parler avant qu'elle ne dorme, pour purifier ses rêves. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que sa nuit ne soit pas trop mauvaise. Il ne savait rien mais ça s'était à nouveau lu sur son visage, quelque chose clochait.

29 décembre. Hermione s'était levée sans problème. Sa nuit lui avait fait du bien, elle avait été longue et revigorante. Elle affronta le petit déjeuner sans problème : son sourire était sincère, ses coups d'oeil vers la table des professeurs, pas trop fréquents ni insistants. Chaque repas de la journée se passa ainsi. Et ceux de la journée précédente aussi. Sauf celui du soir.

C'était le réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre. Après Noël, le jour de l'an. Quelle pourrait être une plus belle période de l'année ? Non, il n'en existe aucune. Il n'en existerait pas. Et ce soir, à Poudlard, peut-être à part pour les Serpentards, tout le monde espère que la prochaine année sera meilleure et verra la fin d'Ombrage, de Voldemort. La fin de cette guerre dont on sent les prémices. Tout le monde y pense, et pourtant garde le sourire, tout le monde est optimiste. Tout le monde espère le renouveau.

Et Séverus Rogue, assit dans son coin, à la table des professeurs, alors que les discussions vont bon train, que les gens rigolent, aspire au renouveau. Il balaie la salle du regard, sans la voir vraiment. Ses gestes sont plutôt saccadés. Il est … étrange. Mais personne ne prête attention à lui, après tout, il est le bâtard des ca...

Enfin, il PENSAIT que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il se trompait, de toute évidence, puisque deux yeux venaient de se poser sur lui. Il les avait senti. Il ne savait comment. Le temps de les chercher, il se retrouvait dans sa bulle de solitude, dans laquelle il décida réellement de se retirer, en quittant la salle, le poing fermé.

Démasquée. Hermione était démasquée. Enfin, du moins, son regard avait été trop insistant pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. Mais elle avait cru voir, une seconde, une micro seconde, quelque chose étinceler à son poignet, et alors.. et alors elle voulait … savoir si …

Son premier réflexe fut de poser les mains à plat sur la table comme pour se lever. Mais elle se ravisa. Pour quel motif ? Lui courir après ? Et comment expliquer ça à Ron et Harry ? Non, elle s'en tiendrait à son idée première, attendre la reprise des cours, dans 3 jours.

Trois jours.

Trois jours.

Rien à dire sur la soirée de la nouvelle année. Ca avait été joyeux pour tout le monde, et ça s'était terminé, pour les Gryffondors, sans distinction d'année, par une nuit blanche remplie de blagues, d'anecdotes, de rires, tous ensemble dans la salle commune, entassés sur les canapés usés ou des matelas descendus pour l'occasion. Ils étaient presque aussi blancs et cernés que le professeur Rogue le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner. Petit déjeuner suivi par un cours de potion.

Arrivée en cours, Hermione prit sa place près de Harry et Ron et baissa la tête sur son cours alors que Rogue, laconique, expliquait le contenu du cours du jour. La rouge et or évitait vraiment de lever les yeux : son regard aurait été trop insistant, elle aurait cherché sur son poignet un quelconque reflet argenté... Ses yeux baissés sur son chaudron, concentrée, elle s'affairait, quand le Maître des potions passa à son côté, l'ignorant avec superbe, faisant claquer sa robe contre la table et attirant son regard … grâce à un reflet argent. Elle en lâcha son ingrédient qui, tombant dans la potion fumante, dégagea immédiatement une fumée intense. La jeune femme se reprit rapidement et, étouffant un juron, saisit sa baguette en prononçant le traditionnel « Evanesco », utilisé d'habitude pour les potions de Ron et d'Harry. Elle put presque sentir, du moins, deviner, un sourire sadique sur le visage du professeur.

Hermione tâcha de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa potion. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se coupa du monde, ignorant les appels à l'aide de ses amis. Elle même appelait à l'aide au moment présent. Quelle idée, mais quelle idée de lui avoir offert quelque chose ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi … quelque chose de différent des autres ? Et il semblait conscient de son malaise, en plus ! Il le provoquait !

Elle maugréa dans sa barbe le reste du cours, ne levant la tête que lorsqu'elle y était obligée. Elle savait qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à la mettre mal à l'aise. Mais … deux secondes... hey ! Ce n'était pas à elle d'être mal à l'aise ! C'était lui ! Lui qui devait se dire qu'il lui devait quelque chose ! … Ou alors, c'était elle qui le remerciait de lui avoir sauvé la vie en troisième année, et ils étaient quitte !

BORDEL.

- Miss Granger, restez, s'éleva la voix de Rogue.

Bien sur qu'elle avait prévu de rester, mais... Hé ! Où étaient tous les autres ? Harry & Ron n'avaient ils pas pris la peine de la sortir de ses rêveries ? Non, bien sur que non. On ne dérange pas un génie qui pense. Même si ce génie pense dans la classe du professeur de potion.

Hermione se leva précipitamment, remplit sa fiole de potion, et l'apporta au professeur, avant de retourner faire son sac, alors que Rogue se mettait à parler à nouveau.

- Très joli, ce bracelet, Miss Granger.  
- Contente qu'il vous plaise, répondit la jeune femme, mi-figue mi-raisin.

Elle releva la tête, son sac sur l'épaule, s'approcha du bureau du professeur Rogue. Elle n'en avait plus peur comme quelques années auparavant, elle ne ressentait plus de dégout pour lui, au contraire, elle avait pour lui une sorte d'admiration sans faille, presque malsaine, peut être … peut être était-ce pour ça qu'elle lui avait offert ce cadeau. L'admiration, bien sur.

- Et qu'avez vous mis … dans la tête de serpent ?

La jeune femme s'autorisa un petit rire. Le genre qu'elle se serait autorisé avec lui lors de ses visites durant les vacances, si la situation s'y était prêtée. Mais non, pas vraiment. Mais elle s'était sentie proche de lui … en un sens.

La rouge et or s'approcha un peu plus, debout près du bureau derrière lequel le professeur la toisait, les bras croisés. Cette posture remontant un peu ses manches, elle vit le fin serpent argent qui entourait le poignet de son professeur. Elle savait que sa tête remontait sur son bras, et que celle ci avait la gueule ouverte, permettant deux crocs de s'enfoncer – quand Rogue en aurait besoin – dans sa veine.

C'est pour cela qu'il demandait ce qu'il y avait dedans. Qu'est-ce qui s'insinuerait dans ses veines si il s'en servait ?

- Non, vraiment ? S'étonna Hermione. Vous n'avez pas regardé ? Vous le portez sans savoir ce qu'il y a dedans !  
- Vous n'avez pas un niveau suffisant pour faire une potion qui pourrait me tuer, Miss Granger. Je ne me fais aucun soucis.  
- Est-ce une sorte de confiance que vous m'accordez ?  
- Dans vos rêves, Miss Granger.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Il la regarda, interdit, une demie seconde.

- Alors, reprit-il, qu'y a-t-il dans le serpent ?  
- Un … un antipoison, bégaya-t-elle.  
- Vous pensez sérieusement que je n'en ai pas ?

La jeune femme regarda ailleurs, sous le regard perçant du Maitre des Potions. Puis il passa devant le bureau, droit en face d'Hermione, qui s'évertuait à baisser les yeux.

- Miss Granger ?  
- Ahem... c'est … Bon, très bien, abandonna-t-elle dans un soupir. C'est un antipoison universel mêlé à un poison très puissant et immédiat qui paralyse vos muscles et vos organes. Il vous laisse pour mort tout en soignant le poison qui, pour sur, sera bien moins rapide à atteindre votre cœur que celui qui vous paralyse. Votre cœur ne battant plus, le sang ne circulant plus … l'antipoison a tout le temps d'agir. Vos fonctions vitales se rétablissent au bout d'une à deux heures, histoire de vous faire oublier.

Un long silence s'installa. Des élèves, Rogue le savait, attendaient devant la salle de classe. Mais il avait fermé la porte au début de leur entrevue. Rien ni personne ne les dérangerait.

- Vous croyez en votre potion, Miss Granger ?  
- Bien sur, répondit-elle, on ne peut plus sûre d'elle.  
- Alors que pensez vous de passer les deux prochaines heures avec moi ?

La rouge et or n'eut pas besoin qu'il soit plus clair. Tendant la main vers lui, il retira son bracelet, qu'il déposa dans sa paume ouverte. La jeune femme prit la tête de serpent entre ses doigts et, sans hésiter, l'amena à l'intérieur de son poignet. Rogue l'arrêta au dernier moment.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas le faire.  
- Pourquoi ? Je vous ai dit que j'avais confiance en ce que j'ai fait.  
- Et vous vous rendez compte, si je me retrouve avec un cadavre sur les bras ?

Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Vous n'avez pas compris, murmura-t-elle.

Les yeux de Rogue s'ouvrirent en une expression de surprise qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue. Elle eut un nouveau rire discret.

- Là, vous avez compris.  
- Vous l'avez … testée sur vous. Mais vous êtes malade ! S'emporta-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet, la faisant lâcher le bracelet.  
- J'étais sûre de moi.  
- Abrutie de Gryffondor !

Hermione rit, d'autant plus.

- Vous avez confiance en moi maintenant ?  
- Confiance en une gamine qui ne réfléchit pas à la conséquence de ses actes ?  
- Une conséquence ? Quelle conséquence ? Dit-elle en souriant, faisant l'idiote.

Le Maitre des Potions soupira, lâchant son poignet, se baissant pour récupérer son bracelet. Il le remit devant une Hermione au cœur battant.

- J'ai fait une potion qui pouvait vous tuer... pour quelques heures, sourit-elle.  
- Une potion dont vous me donnerez les ingrédients et la marche à suivre pour la refaire.

Une expression de joie éclaira le visage de la jeune femme.

- J'espérais que vous réagiriez ainsi, professeur.

Il grogna pour seule réponse.

- Ce soir, 20 heures ? Reprit-elle.

Il grogna à nouveau. C'était lui qui disait cela d'habitude ! La jeune femme laissa éclater un rire cristallin.

- A ce soir, professeur, dit elle avant de faire une mine contrite.

Elle ouvrit la porte, tête basse, maugréant quelque chose que les prochains élèves à l'extérieur interprétèrent comme « espèce de sale con ! » et se dirigea vers son prochain cours. Il avait confiance en elle. Et avec cette potion, elle ne s'inquiéterait plus - ou plus autant - de savoir si oui ou non, il était en danger ...


	8. Et seul dans sa mauve demeure

Énumérons les merveilleuses personnes à me suivre : Merci à **Emma Came**, **Elsar**, euh, une **anonyme, Angie 450, A Strange Cat, Beatrice** (pour répondre à ta review : Non, je vois pas DU TOUT de quoi tu parles =P), & **Or Elise** !  
Réponse aussi à la review de **Miss Lilith Samael**: Les wriggles jouent sur l'homonymie « violet » et « violé ». Quant à « la petite fille rouge et capuchonnée », si les gens « accourent de tout le village » c'est parce qu'ils ont peur que « Mr Violet » lui ai fait du mal. Comme si quelqu'un de violé voulait le faire subir à son tour tu vois ? C'est une critique de l'état de penser des gens. Comme avec les enfants battus qui deviennent parents : il y a toujours la peur qu'ils fassent subir à leurs enfants ce qu'ils ont subi. Mais c'est pas héréditaire. J'espère répondre à tes questions dans mon interprétation de la chanson & j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire dans mon histoire (:

Edit : je vous ai trouvé une photo des Serpents. Par contre vous faudra faire preuve d'un peu d'imagination ! ;) Donc, il aurait la forme de celui de gauche, et au niveau longueur, il faut compter un demi avant bras et il serait simple comme celui de droite. :) (y a un espace, enlevez le ;)  
img208. imageshack. us/img208/1765/serpentr. png

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Et seul dans sa mauve demeure**

« Et seul dans sa mauve demeure  
Un drôle de monsieur Violet broie du noir »

Quelle jouissance que d'avoir quelque chose à apprendre au professeur Rogue, et de voir son air renfrogné. Un bonheur ! Hermione s'était rendue rapidement dans la salle de classe où il se trouvait, chaudron prêt. Elle sourit. Pas lui. Forcément.

- Voyons professeur ne faites pas cette tête ! C'est une merveilleuse découverte, cela vous dérange qu'elle soit de moi?  
- Vous n'auriez rien découvert si vous étiez morte, Miss Granger!  
- Je vais très bien. J'ai un peu de considération de la part d'un homme que, il faut le dire, j'admire : ça vaut toutes les morts.  
- Vous êtes stupide.  
- Mais j'ai créé une potion.  
- Techniquement ce n'est pas une ... Potion. Une potion se boit, Miss Granger.  
- Appelez ça comme vous le souhaiter, ça n'a aucune importe. Cette création pourra sauver des vies.  
- Vous allez la breveter, peut être?  
- Je vous laisse vous en charger.  
- Vraiment ? Et qu'en est il de la gloire, de l'honneur qui vous revient?  
- Je ne veux pas de gloire ni d'honneur. Quand je vois ce que ça apporte à Harry …

Rogue faillit répliquer mais n'en fit rien. Même si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas, il avait quelque chose à apprendre de la Gryffondor. Elle s'en souvint et se mit au travail. Elle savait que rien ne lui manquerait : elle était avec le Maître des Potions, il lui apporterait ce qu'elle demandait …

- Bien, commença t'elle, soudainement mal à l'aise, hum ... Pouvez vous m'apporter un antipoison quelconque?

Le professeur rit. Bien que rire était un bien grand mot. Un sourire narquois.

- Tout le mérite ne vous revient donc pas.  
- Je ne l'ai jamais prétendu, répondit elle sèchement.

Le professeur se calma et alla chercher plusieurs fioles de potion. À son retour, Hermione avait rapetissé le chaudron et apporté ses ingrédients sur la table. Elle connaissait la marche à suivre sur le bout des doigts ... Elle l'avait fait tellement de fois ... S'exécutant, elle s'arrêtait parfois pour que Severus Rogue ait un peu plus de temps pour prendre des notes. Rien ne fut dit, tout comme dans les cours. Après tout, l'art des potions était minutieux et devait, apparemment, s'exécuter dans le silence …

Néanmoins, étrangement, ce silence n'était pas dérangeant. Il pouvait même sembler apaisant et … plaisant. Après tout elle pratiquait les potions, qu'elle aimait, sans subir aucune remontrance… et c'était elle qui donnait les instructions… C'était une situation particulière et plaisante, dont elle profitait.

Elle poussa un soupir d'aise tout en fermant les yeux, laissant tomber des feuilles de livèche émiettées dans la potion. Avait-elle réellement trouvé sa voix ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne supporterait pas, de passer sa vie seule … Toute sa vie … Mais ô combien ces moments de solitude, à la confection des potions, à la lecture de ses livres, lui paraissaient doux. Ses aventures avec Harry & Ron … La guerre qui, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, allait finir par éclater … C'était trop pour elle. Elle aspirait à quelque chose de tranquille, elle pensait à Sainte Mangouste … la guerre finie, il ne devrait plus y avoir trop de choses ignobles à voir …

Ou l'enseignement, à part des élèves un peu … remuants, elle ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes … Elle était pédagogue, non ?

- Miss … Granger ?

Sa voix hésitante fit sortir Hermione de ses pensées. La main toujours ouverte au dessus de son chaudron, elle ouvrit des yeux pleine d'incompréhension, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était stoppée en plein dans son geste, à cause de sa réflexion. Semblant reprendre vie, elle se tourna vers ses ingrédients préalablement préparés et en saisit un autre, qu'elle plongea dans la potion. Trois tours dans le sens horaire et deux dans le sens anti-horaire.

Ca serait bientôt fini. Et ensuite ?

- Pro.. professeur ?

Les yeux baissés sur sa potion, et les doigts crispés sur sa cape, Hermione Granger tremblait légèrement.

- Hmmm, est-ce que … est-ce que … est-ce que vous accepteriez que je vienne travailler mes potions ici, en dehors des cours ?  
- Et puis quoi encore, Miss Granger ?

La jeune femme chercha deux secondes quelque chose à ajouter mais abandonna la bataille. Elle soupira à nouveau, mais dans un tout autre état d'esprit cette fois ci, puis s'assit sur une chaise. Silence absolu. Aucun geste. Il était toujours immobile, devant la potion, à l'observer. Maintenant qu'il savait quels ingrédients elle avait utilisé, ça lui avait paru logique, oui... ça pouvait fonctionner. D'ailleurs s'il ne le pensait pas, pourquoi lui aurait il demandé de lui apprendre la préparation ? Ah oui, bien sur, pour savoir. Il la testerait après sur des petites bestioles sans défense.

Mais c'était tellement tentant de le faire maintenant … Juste pour voir …

Il jeta un regard à la Gryffondor, le plus droit possible sur sa chaise, et dont les yeux s'étaient perdus loin, très loin de là. Ses yeux à lui se perdirent sur elle quelques secondes. Non, il ne pouvait pas s'empêtrer de sa présence pour les 2 prochaines heures. Et puis plus que de voir les effets sur quelqu'un d'autre, il voulait les sentir sur lui. Mais elle était encore là. Allons bon, elle n'allait pas y passer sa v...

- Miss Granger, dit-il en serrant les dents, vous pourrez utiliser cette salle.

Comme frappée par un coup de tonnerre, la rouge et or sortit de sa torpeur.

- SOUS RESERVE que vous apportiez vos PROPRES ingrédients, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il se rendait compte du droit qu'il venait de lui accorder. Et que vous vous confondiez avec le mur.

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête, sans voix. Et se rendit compte que maintenant, c'était à nouveau elle qui lui devait quelque chose … Est-ce que cela ne finirait donc jamais ? Elle se leva et s'approcha du chaudron, du professeur par la même occasion.

- Un peu d'armoise et …

Elle fit un seul tour dans les aiguilles d'une montre puis observa sa création, un petit sourire sur son visage.

- Bien, je … je vais … bonne soirée professeur.

Celui ci ne répondit rien tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers la porte. Elle se retourna vers lui une demie seconde alors qu'il était revenu de sa quête de fioles et qu'il les remplissait, maintenant, puis ferma la porte en soupirant. Quel genre de soupir exactement ? Ah, ça …

Severus Rogue verrouilla la porte de sa salle de potion et passa dans ses appartements par la porte attenante. Il la verrouilla elle aussi. Puis il sortit de sa poche toutes les fioles qu'il venait de remplir et les mit à l'abri dans sa réserve personnelle. Puis il alla s'installer dans son fauteuil, confortable bien que moche, et observa la tête de serpent grimpant sur l'intérieur de son bras. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il planta les crocs du serpent dans sa veine.

Une perle de sang goutta alors que le poison/antipoison s'insinuait dans ses veines. Il se mit à respirer de plus en plus difficilement. Il en avait besoin mais ses poumons refusaient de s'emplir. L'espace d'un instant, il douta d'Hermione Granger. Un piège ? Ils avaient fait la potion ensemble, oui, mais il venait de s'injecter celle qu'elle avait fabriqué. Bordel, il allait tout de même pas crever comme une merde comme ça ? Et pourtant ses muscles se raidissaient, il se sentait nauséeux, ne réussissait plus à respirer...

Quelques secondes, et Severus Rogue était mort.


	9. J'en ai marre de faire des cauchemars

Un petit chapitre rapidement ! Le réveil de Rogue et … !  
Enjoy !  
SNT59 : merci de me suivre ! Comme tu le verras : confiance … :) & je ne mourrai pas aujourd'hui (cela vaut aussi pour Emma Came ! D'ailleurs quand je t'ai parlé de cookies … on m'a demandé d'en faire ! Et merci pour tes liens, je me suis marré. Je connaissais déjà mais c'était pas mal version théâtre!)  
Béatrice : non et il va même la fé... fé.. hein !  
Merci aussi à Diane37 !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : J'en ai marre de faire des cauchemars**

« Et dans mon lit quand il fait tout noir  
Je pense à toi j'en ai marre de faire de cauchemars »

Un cri dans la nuit. Les poumons du professeur Rogue viennent de se remplir à nouveau, c'est comme une renaissance. Et ça fait mal. Mais il est vivant. Quelle heure est il ? Le poison a fait effet pendant près de 3heures. Combien de temps a t'il mis pour agir? À peine une trentaine de secondes.

Le Maître des Potions n'est pas assez fou pour tester son effet en s'empoisonnant. Mais pour le reste, il peut certifier que l'invention a tenu ses promesses. Il fallait ... Il fallait qu'il félicite Hermione Granger. Cette Miss Je Sais Tout avait toutes les capacités d'aller loin ... Si seulement elle était moins ... Arrogante? Mais, l'était elle réellement ? Ou ne faisait il que la haïr car elle était amie de Potter ...?

Non. Elle étalait sa science c'était certain. Elle parlait trop. Mais dans la préparation des potions elle était d'un calme et d'une concentration impressionnante.

Le professeur, ayant repris peu à peu le contrôle de ses membres, finit par se lever, non sans trembler. Il avait senti, lors de sa 'mort', un engourdissement ; tout son corps était devenu lourd et rigide. Et puis plus rien. La Mort.

Peu pouvaient prétendre avoir connu la mort - et y avoir survécu. Lui l'avait frôlé déjà plusieurs fois. Mais jamais d'aussi prêt, jamais il n'avait senti cette sensation. Il devait l'avouer, il avait carrément flippé. Comment s'était sentie Miss Granger, lors de ses essais? Il lui en voulait d'avoir subi ça pour lui. Ou alors s'en voulait il ? Oh! C'était SON problème si elle voulait jouer l'héroïne! Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il s'en serait toujours voulu qu'elle soit morte pour lui ... Oh, et puis, il n'aurait pas su alors bon.

- Gamine abrutie, ne put il s'empêcher de murmurer en allant se coucher.

Se déshabillant, il soupira en regardant la marque des ténèbres sur son bras gauche. Ce serpent descendant qui semblait se battre contre l'autre, montant, de couleur argent. Il n'enleva pas le bijou. Il était … trop précieux. Par son contenu, bien sûr. Enfin non! Le contenu, il l'avait dans d'autres fioles. Alors... alors par la manière dont il faisait s'infiltrer le poison dans ses veines, oui.

Il passa son index long et fin sur la tête du serpent qui ondula contre l'intérieur de son poignet, et siffla de plaisir. Il soupira, s'allongea sur ses couvertures et observa le plafond. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dormir, c'était trop dangereux … Trop dangereux...

Pensait-il, lors de sa Mort ?

Sa Mort, si reposante, malgré le sentiment dérangeant au réveil... Sa Mort … Son seul repos, apporté par Hermione Granger … Enfin, son seul moyen de se reposer en oubliant tout … Tout ? Il fallait qu'il en soit certain, qu'il demande à la seule personne qui était au courant et qui pourrait l'aider …

Confiance ?

Confiance ...


	10. Je pense à toi

32 reviews, 8 mises en favoris, 15 followers... Je suis trop heureuse *-*  
Merci Emma Came pour tes supers messages, c'est pour toi que je me dépêche de faire ce chapitre t'en as conscience hein ? =p  
Merci aussi à SNT59. Moi je pense qu'il faut plaindre Severus ! Si on ne le plaignait pas on n'écrirait pas sur lui, et on ne lirait pas à propos de lui ! Alors oui d'une certaine façon...  
Merci pour toutes tes reviews en une nuit Miss Lilith Samael, pour te répondre, Hermione est désespérée d'avoir perdu le cadeau de Severus. Déjà qu'elle n'a pas le courage de lui offrir celui là, alors si elle avait dû en acheter un autre … Nan, elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait. FIN DE L'HISTOIRE ! XD J'aime bien ton expression de 'système immunitaire' ;) J'aime aussi la façon dont tu interprètes son caractère. Hey reste là toi, t'es une fille cool =p  
Amazonélo : merci à toi de me rejoindre et de m'aimer 8D Non je n'aurais pu laisser Séverus mourir, je veux son happy end ! j'ai lu une fic hier je me suis dit « Non mais sérieux ! » y a des gens ils veulent juste nous faire les haïr !  
Merci aussi à Eneris & Or Elise :D et à Nelumbo & Lovinghumanity5 pour avoir rejoint ma petite communauté ! J'vous aime !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Je pense à toi**

« Et dans mon lit quand il fait tout noir  
Je pense à toi j'en ai marre de faire des cauchemars »

Après une nouvelle journée de cours à des élèves sans cervelle, Rogue se prit en train d'espérer que la Gryffondor institutrice de sa nouvelle potion salvatrice soit à l'œuvre dans les cachots. Un trop grand espoir. Pourquoi espérer ça? Oh mon dieu. Il devenait fou. Il était déjà dépendant. De la potion.

Il entra bien trop précipitamment dans la salle de classe et elle se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. Il était ... Étrange.

- Bonsoir, tenta-t-elle.

Rogue fut tenter de grogner mais il se souvint qu'il voulait lui demander un service. Oui, il se souvenait bien plus que ça que du fait qu'il devait la féliciter pour sa potion.

- Bonsoir, Miss Granger.

Et après un silence :

- Que préparez vous?

Hermione fut prise au dépourvu. Elle bredouilla.

- Rien en particulier, je... J'essaie. Peut être arriverai je à créer autre chose ...

Un silence s'ensuivit.

- A propos de votre création, Miss Granger ...

Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à pétiller. Le maître des potions se souvint qu'il devait lui adresser ses félicitations. Mais c'était coûteux pour lui. Le penser était déjà bien assez.

Et c'était aussi très coûteux de lui demander de l'aide.

- Oui ? Risqua-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Rogue serra les dents.

- Vous vous y connaissez en … légilimancie ?  
- Pas vraiment, enfin j'ai lu à ce propos mais je ne l'ai jamais pratiquée, pourquoi ? Et puis Harry m'a expliqué vos séances et …

Voyant la tête de Rogue – pire que d'habitude, s'entend – elle se tut.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide, Miss Granger. Besoin de savoir s'il est encore possible de penser sous l'effet de votre potion. J'ai besoin que vous pénétriez mon esprit alors que je suis … mort.

Hermione tressaillit. Elle allait même jusqu'à trembler. Ses dents claquaient les unes contre les autres. Alors il avait essayé. Avait-il cru en un piège ? Avait il paniqué comme elle ? Avait-il cru que c'était la fin ? Et pourtant... depuis ses premières fois … elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se piquer régulièrement, de retrouver cet état de rien qui lui permettait de dormir sans cauchemar. Le voulait-il lui aussi ? Se sentait-il en danger sous l'effet de la potion, et voulait-il être certain de pouvoir se protéger dans ce sommeil artificiel ?

- D-Dites moi ce que je dois faire ?

Elle avait confiance en elle. Confiance en lui. Eh mais … IL avait confiance en ELLE ?

- Concentrez-vous pour une fois, et lancez le sortilège Legilimens.

Enfin, « pour une fois » … Il y allait un peu fort : elle se concentrait à chaque fois qu'il le fallait et le résultat de cette potion le démontrait bien.

- M-Maintenant ?  
- Bien sur, maintenant. Vous n'êtes pas assez douée pour réussir du premier coup.

La jeune femme continuait de trembler, de peur, sans avoir cure de la dernière phrase de Rogue. Ce qu'il lui demandait était trop important pour qu'elle s'attarde à des … détails. Elle avait l'habitude du comportement du professeur des potions.

S'éloignant de quelque pas non sans quitter ses yeux cendrés, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Rogue.

Bon nombre d'élèves auraient voulu être à sa place et lui lancer plus qu'un simple Legilimens. Mais ceux ci étaient ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la valeur du professeur. La valeur de l'homme. Ceux qui pensaient simplement qu'il était le bâtard des cachots... Non. La jeune Gryffondor ne pensait plus cela depuis bien longtemps. La 3ème année sans doute. Quand il les avait sauvé, et puis, Dumbledore avait confiance en lui alors … Et puis …

- LEGILIMENS !

Rogue ricana.

- Tant de conviction pour si peu de résultat …  
- LEGILIMENS ! Tenta de nouveau la rouge et or.

Il devait sans doute plus s'attendre à une réponse qu'à un nouvel essai et elle pénétra son esprit. Il l'en éjecta sitôt qu'il se fut reprit. Son regard était mauvais. Mais après tout, c'est lui qui lui avait demandé …

- Je pense que vous êtes prête, Miss Granger.

Ca lui coûtait de l'avouer, ça aussi. Il soupira.

- Bien Miss. Sortez le temps que je … que le poison fasse effet. Vous ferez quelques essais, puis vous partirez.

Hermione hocha la tête, lui tourna le dos, lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Elle franchit la porte. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle obéisse … Quelques secondes, et elle entrait à nouveau.

La vision de Rogue se tordant de douleur sous ses yeux la pétrifia quelques secondes. Voir cet homme toujours si impassible, se laisser aller devant ses yeux … Il leva son regard et elle crut y voir de la honte : c'est ce qui l'électrisa. Elle se précipita sur lui et lui prit la main. Sa peau changeait de couleur, son pouls devenait de plus en plus bas, il avait des spasmes.

- Ca va aller professeur, ça va aller, lui murmurait-elle en pressant sa main qui devenait de plus en plus rigide. Ca va aller, murmura-t-elle encore une fois.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Maitre des Potions, incapable de le regarder souffrir plus longtemps. Il avait déjà trop souffert, il ne le devait plus … Même si Hermione savait quel serait son état après cette souffrance, elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle continuait de le rassurer, et continua jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. Severus Rogue était mort, encore une fois.

La rouge et or attendit quelques secondes avant de relever la tête, observant les traits de Rogue. Posant ses doigts sur son visage, elle le caressa pour les détendre. Arrivant près de ses lèvres, elle les étira en un sourire. Il allait la tuer, mais elle était contente d'être revenue. De ne pas l'avoir laissé traverser ça seul. Il allait la détester. Enfin ! Ca ne changerait pas grand chose.

Elle avait eu du mal à retirer sa main de celle de Rogue et ça l'avait fait rire. Comme si elle avait été sa bouée de sauvetage. Elle espérait … elle espérait l'être en cas de problème, tout au moins, sa potion. Elle sourit.

- Vous devriez sourire plus souvent professeur …

Elle sourit, lâcha son visage, se leva. Prit une grande inspiration. Si elle voyait ce qu'il pensait, alors sa potion ne le sauverait en rien. Si en revanche …

- LEGILIMENS !

Un filet argent sortit de sa baguette et atteignit Rogue de plein fouet. Mais rien. Elle n'avait pas accès à son cerveau comme quelques minutes auparavant.

- C'EST UNE REUSSITE TOTALE ! Hurla-t-elle. Vous entendez professeur ? Une réussite totale !

Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour se rappeler que sa réussite totale faisait qu'il n'entendait pas. Elle soupira et alla prendre place à ses côtés. Partir maintenant ? Pas question. Elle n'allait pas le laisser à la merci de tout le monde …

La jeune femme sortit sa baguette et verrouilla la porte. Après encore un regard pour Rogue, elle se rappelait qu'elle était dans la confection d'une potion lorsqu'il était entré. Elle se dirigea vers son chaudron et s'y remit.

- Voyons voyons … Et si je rajoutais de l'hellébore ? Oui je sais Monsieur que c'est toxique et que ça n'a jamais été utilisé autre pour le filtre de Paix … Mais si son effet toxique est annihilé pour ne garder que son bon effet ? Hmmm … et on pourrait le détruire avec... une version améliorée de l'antipoison ? Aaah, je ne sais pas où je vais … quand j'ai fabriqué votre potion je savais parfaitement ce que je voulais, mais … là ce n'est pas le cas … Peut être n'était-ce qu'un coup de génie. Oui, ç'en était un, vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire. Tout marche comme prévu. Je déplore seulement que vous ne m'en félicitiez pas mais … je pense que vous êtes ainsi, qu'attendais-je de plus ? (Elle soupira.) C'est drôle de vous parler ainsi. En cours je me tais, seule, je me tais, avec vous même je me tais … Mais vous savoir là et savoir que vous ne m'entendez pas me fait vous parler. Ah, que dites vous de ça, de la belladone ? Moins dangereuse que de l'hellébore... Mais toujours pour faire quoi ? (Un soupir à nouveau.) Je pense que finalement, je n'utiliserai votre salle de classe que pour travailler sur des potions déjà existantes... C'est dommage, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas d'ambition, mais je manque d'idées. Je ne suis pas comme vous...

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Même s'il ne l'entendait pas, cet avoeu la dérangea.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai deux heures à passer... Autant tenter quelque chose. Mais avant ça …

Elle se rapprocha du professeur qui ne bougea pas – et pour cause – et pointa sur lui sa baguette.

- Legilimens !

Elle avait moins de conviction que précédemment … et si ça ne fonctionnait pas aussi bien qu'elle le pensait ? Mais ce fut le noir dans l'esprit de Rogue.

- Oh, parfait, parfait … Hey mais … Non, non c'est trop dangereux, c'est encore trop expérimental … Je ne peux pas me permettre de tester cela sur vous pour vous réveiller... Mais il me sera impossible de le tester sur moi … Vais-je devoir trouver un cobaye ? Je pensais, Monsieur, puisque vous vous posez la question, à vous injecter l'hellébore ou la belladone pour détruire le poison qui vous entrave … (Elle rit) Trop de poisons en cause dans ce seul filtre, ne croyez vous pas ? Je suis … fière de moi. Si seulement il pouvait vous être utile...

Elle se rembrunit.

- Ou si seulement vous n'aviez jamais à l'utiliser … ce serait encore mieux. (Un soupir) Je me sens en fait complètement perdue, dans cette classe alors qu'il n'y a que vous et moi, et que vous … vous n'êtes pas vraiment là. (Elle s'approcha, posa les doigts dans son cou, cherchant son pouls) Non, vous ne respirez pas, c'est un succès, un succès …

On avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de se rassurer. De quoi ?

Une seconde elle eut l'envie de sombrer dans le même sommeil que lui, mais se rendit compte qu'eux deux, dans le même état, dans la même pièce, c'était juste irresponsable. La jeune femme soupira. Cette potion en elle même, ce cadeau, c'était irresponsable. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire face à l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Cet homme ne méritait pas de mourir, pas maintenant, pas avant d'avoir trouvé le bonheur.

- Legilimens, murmura-t-elle.

Toujours le vide dans son esprit. Elle aurait aimé, tout de même, que cette potion ne marche pas comme prévu, elle aurait aimé pouvoir voir toute sa vie dans son esprit, COMPRENDRE. Pourquoi toute cette haine ? Toute cette froideur ? Elle aurait aimé savoir. On ne pouvait pas devenir « comme ça » de son propre choix, il devait y avoir une cause …

La jeune femme posa sa main sur le front du Maitre des Potions et en dégagea quelques mèches. Elle se releva brusquement, comme électrisée. Cette proximité avec lui, c'était flippant. Flippant qu'elle ait osé. La jeune femme serra les dents et retourna à son chaudron. Énumérer tout ce qu'elle trouvait dans l'armoire d'ingrédients et leurs propriétés n'était pas suffisant. Elle n'allait tout de même pas faire ça pendant les deux prochaines heures, non ? Avait-elle un livre sur elle ? Elle se dirigea vers son sac, posé sur une chaise, et fouilla dedans. Non, elle n'en avait pas pris, certaine qu'elle n'en aurait pas eu besoin. Mais là, elle ne savait plus quoi faire et ne pouvait pas rentrer. Elle se dirigea donc une nouvelle fois vers l'armoire et jeta un coup d'oeil aux différents livres qui s'y trouvaient. Principalement des manuels de potions de différentes années, en cas d'oubli des élèves. Elle ne prit pas celui des 5ème années : elle le connaissait par cœur. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas encore jeté un œil sur celui des 6èmes … Elle en saisit un, vieux, abimé, et l'ouvrit. A l'encre, sur la première page, était écrit une phrase, une simple phrase. « _This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince. __» _Elle passa son doigt sur le papier. Elle avait l'impression de reconnaître cette écriture, étrange …

Elle tourna la page et se plongea dans la lecture de la première potion. D'abord, elle observa les ingrédients, cherchant leurs propriétés. Quand cela fut fait, elle s'interrogea sur leur ordre et leur manière d'être introduits dans la potion. Un moyen de s'assurer de ses compétences. Lorsqu'elle se fut fait le film de sa potion dans la tête, elle s'autorisa à en lire la véritable marche à suivre. Mais elle fut perdue en se rendant compte que les indications du livre avaient été barrées, ou complétées. Qui croire ? Elle continua sa lecture. Oui, couper finement ces plantes était suffisant, vu l'acidité de la potion, les broyer était une perte de temps et d'énergie … Quant aux tours antihoraires à faire dans cette situation... comment la personne qui avait écrit cela avait elle pu imaginer qu'il n'en fallait que 3 ? Sa potion était elle réussie ? Hermione avait énormément envie d'essayer de voir où les modifications de cette personne l'avait conduit. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son nécessaire à potions et y trouva presque tous les ingrédients.

- Bien … je peux bien vous en piquer un ou deux, non ?

A nouveau un coup d'oeil dans l'armoire et, deux ou trois ingrédients plus tard, Hermione se mettait au travail. Elle fit sa potion dans le silence, imperturbable, suivant toutes les améliorations du Prince de Sang Mêlé. A sa grande surprise – ou pas, elle avait étudié la marche à suivre tout de même – la potion fut un franc succès. Elle ne put que s'en extasier. Elle qui suivait toujours les instructions des manuels de potion, ça la surprenait que quelqu'un ait pu s'en défaire. D'un côté, elle même avait fait quelque chose sans suivre aucune instruction. Et c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle elle était venue aujourd'hui. Mais peut être était-ce qu'elle avait commencé trop haut ? Oui, peut être qu'elle devait prendre une première potion et y apporter ses modifications avant de passer au niveau supérieur …

La jeune femme regarda l'heure. Elle avait tellement été prise dans la confection de la potion améliorée par le Prince de Sang Mêlé que le temps était passé à une vitesse phénoménale. Il ne devait plus tarder à présent.

- Legilimens, murmura à nouveau Hermione alors qu'elle s'approchait de son professeur, la baguette tendue.

Ce qu'elle vit dans l'esprit du professeur lui glaça le sang. Était ce Rogue, l'enfant recroquevillé sur lui même, dans un coin sombre, un homme bourru se tenant devant lui, une bouteille à la main? Elle voulait en savoir plus et en même temps, c'était insupportable. Qu'avait enduré cet enfant ? Elle retint sa respiration.

Une autre scène. Il est allongé dans son lit, tremblant, les couvertures remontées au plus haut sur lui. Hermione s'en approche et soudain, entend une porte se fermer. Et derrière cette porte une ombre, menaçante, et une voix tout aussi glacée 'ce bâtard a eu ce qu'il méritait!'

Hermione ne put en voir plus. Elle se dégagea de là, se retrouva dans son corps, debout devant son professeur. Elle tremblait, vacilla. Se raccrocha à une table. Une grande inspiration, une deuxième, avant de s'approcher à niveau de lui. Sa main alla se poser dans le cou du maître des potions, pour entendre son pouls.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit le professeur Rogue pour prendre sa première inspiration. Hermione retira sa main, comme électrocutée. Son cri la paralysa. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, pendant que Rogue se reprenait. La voyant, il leva les yeux vers elle. Un regard froid. Ca faisait trop de froideur pour Hermione en une soirée. Trop de tremblements.

- Vous … Je … Je … Je n'ai pas pu pénétrer dans votre esprit, tout fonctionne à merveille professeur.  
- Mais je vous ai entendu.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

- Je … je suis désolée professeur je … passez une bonne nuit.  
- Vous allez vous piquer ?  
- Pardon ?

Elle était réellement surprise. Comment savait-il ?

- Allons Miss Granger. Une telle sensation, il est difficile de s'en passer.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, honteuse. Hermione Granger se droguait. Car oui c'était ça. Si ça provoquait une addiction, alors c'était une drogue.

- Venez.  
- Hein?  
- Venez vous dis je.  
- Professeur vous ...  
- Je reformule : suivez moi, insupportable miss je sais tout, ou je vous colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année et je vous enlève la moitié des points gagnés pas votre maison.

Si la première menace lui importait peu, la seconde en revanche ne concernait pas qu'elle et elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire perdre autant de point à sa maison. Elle prit donc son sac et suivit donc Rogue qui, encore un peu groggy, se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement, la porte attenante à la salle. Dès qu'Hermione eut franchi la porte, Severus la referma et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil.

- Si vous voulez à boire, servez vous.  
- Monsieur pourquoi ...  
- Oh et puis taisez vous, vous m'énervez. Je vous ai bien assez entendue comme ça.

Severus ne comprenait pas cette bipolarité. Chaque pas en avant qu'il faisait vers elle, il se sentait obligé d'en faire deux en arrière. Et pourquoi en faisait-il en avant, déjà ?

- L'hellébore et la belladone, reprit-il, ne sont pas de bonnes idées. Je pense qu'il vous faudrait créer un autre antipoison spécifique à celui qui permet la paralysie. Je pense que quelques gouttes de ce poison dans un antipoison plus deux trois autres ingrédients annihilant devraient faire l'affaire.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, avant de regarder autour d'elle. Ce fauteuil pas forcément beau dans lequel il était installé, ce fauteuil que tout le monde avait chez soi : pas beau, mais confortable, celui dans lequel on prenait les décisions, celui dans lequel on réfléchissait, oui, CE fauteuil. Un autre fauteuil, le même, mais moins abîmé. « Les habitudes ont la vie dure » pensa Hermione. Une table basse en bois, sans fioriture. Une cheminée stylée, comme toutes celles du château. Il n'aurait pu avoir plus brut. Un petit coin, près de l'autre porte, à droite, qui ressemblait à une cuisine. C'était le minimum vital : un évier, une plaque de cuisson, quelques placards en hauteur. Contenaient-ils, comme chez une personne « normale », le nécessaire pour recevoir quelqu'un ? Recevait-il, d'ailleurs ? La jeune femme fit quelques pas vers cette cuisine dans laquelle se trouvait la même table en bois que dans le salon, plus haute, et passa sa main dessus. Trois longues traces attestaient de la poussière qui s'y trouvait.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Rogue, affalé dans son fauteuil, le pouce et l'index massant l'arrête de son nez. Il avait le regard sur elle et elle frissonna. Il faisait froid et sombre. Ce confort était très sommaire, Hermione aurait pu y vivre – elle ne demandait pas grand chose, un lit et un peu de chaleur, et puis un bon fauteuil où faire ses devoirs, le genre de fauteuil dans lequel il était assis – mais le manque de lumière l'aurait très vite dérangé. Mais si ça avait été son cas à lui, il aurait très facilement pu y faire quelque chose, et pourtant il vivait dans cette solitude et ces ténèbres.

Un éclair fugace passa dans son esprit. L'enfant recroquevillé dans son lit. Le noir. Comment pouvait il vivre dans une atmosphère qui lui rappelait ce souvenir ignoble ? La rouge et or se détourna brusquement, ne voulant pas que le professeur voie dans son esprit ce souvenir qu'elle lui avait volé, et se mit à ouvrir compulsivement les placards, à la recherche d'un verre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir la gorge sèche.

Le premier placard était vide. Le second aussi. Le troisième, au dessus de l'évier, contenait une assiette, deux verres, et des couverts en bordel. Cela fit mal à Hermione, de voir, ou plutôt, de se RENDRE COMPTE de tant de solitude. Elle plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux du Maitre des Potions.

- Vous allez bien... professeur ?

Un grognement lui répondit. La jeune femme se saisit des deux verres et les remplit d'eau, puis en apporta un à son professeur. Indécise, elle resta debout derrière le fauteuil libre. Un effet indésirable de sa potion ? Pourtant, elle l'avait testée sur elle bien plus de fois que le professeur.

- Professeur...  
- Taisez vous, Miss Granger.

Dans une autre situation, la rouge et or se serait sans doute mise en colère et aurait tourné les talons. Mais elle avait l'impression que le comportement de son professeur était dû plus à la détresse qu'à la haine. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais elle en avait la sensation. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était plus blanc que d'habitude et ce, malgré le manque de lumière.

Alors, en silence, elle récupéra son verre duquel il avait pris une petite gorgée, et le posa sur la table, près du sien, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Il soupira lentement avant de reposer son bras sur celui du fauteuil. La Gryffondor, quant à elle, sortit de son sac le livre de potion du Prince de Sang-Mêlé – et elle crut noter une lueur dans les yeux de son professeur, sans doute parce qu'elle s'intéressait aux potions premièrement et en plus, à celles de 6ème année – se positionna confortablement et entreprit de lire.

Au bout d'un long moment perdue dans sa lecture, elle entendit le souffle de son professeur devenir plus régulier. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle constata qu'il s'était endormi. La jeune femme se leva subrepticement et se dirigea vers une première porte, qu'elle poussa. Elle se retrouva dans une salle de bain où trônait une grande baignoire, une grande salle de bain luxueuse et spacieuse. Pour un peu, Hermione se serait demandée ce que cette salle de bain faisait ici. Elle en sortit et prit l'autre porte, conduisant à la chambre de Rogue. Quelques secondes elle fut mal à l'aise d'y pénétrer, mais elle n'allait pas le laisser découvert par une telle température ! Elle se dirigea vers son lit, parfaitement fait, et en tira la couverture foncée. Elle n'aurait pas su dire de quelle couleur elle était réellement, tellement il faisait sombre. Le tissu dans ses mains, elle revint vers son professeur et l'en recouvrit.

Elle se demanda alors si elle devait rester ou partir, mais se dit qu'il ne serait pas heureux de la voir au réveil. Après tout, il avait faibli. La jeune femme soupira en silence et prit ses affaires, le livre du Prince de Sang Mêlé dans son sac. Franchissant la porte des appartements de Rogue, elle somma le tableau de ne laisser entrer personne avant d'avoir réveillé et prévenu le professeur.


	11. Pas l'temps d'se dire au r'voir

Je poste le récit d'une nuit, rapidement … Il devait pas être écrit ce chapitre. Enfin, il apporte rien. Enfin, presque. Mais il m'est apparu comme une évidence. Quelques petites heures & il fut ponduuu !  
Merci à roxiie-me, Ballorchidee, Cocochon, Béatrice, SNT59 & Emma Came ! J'en profite aussi pour vous prévenir d'une peut-être absence. Je sais pas encore !  
Bon... J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'avance, j'avance. Je sais où l'histoire va, plus que le temps de l'écrire. J'espère que ça reste cohérent ! Je recherche souvent dans mes écrits précédents pour être certaine, mais je survole, alors... Mauvaise auteur, mauvaise !  
Bien... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Pas l'temps d'se dire au revoir**

« Pas l'temps d'se dire au revoir »

Hermione entra dans son lit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après s'être déplacée à pas de loup dans le château, par peur de se faire choper. Elle poussa un long soupir sous les couvertures. Il était temps de réfléchir. Réfléchir au comportement du professeur Rogue, au sien, à cette soirée …

Ou peut être valait-il mieux ne pas y penser. Oui … Ne pas y penser.

La jeune femme saisit sa baguette et lança un _Silencio_ sur ses rideaux, puis reposa sa baguette, et laissa sa main courir sur le haut de son bras. Autour de son biceps, un serpent argenté dont la tête descendait dans l'intérieur du coude … et sur lequel elle appuya.

Son cœur qui se serre. Ses mains qui deviennent moites, qu'elle ne parvient plus à bouger. Elle ferme les yeux, se retenant de crier, les dents plantées dans les lèvres. Sa dernière pensée : le professeur Rogue. Pourquoi elle ne pouvait-elle plus dormir sans la potion... ?

Premier cri quelques heures plus tard. Deux, à tout casser. C'est trop peu. Hermione se tourne et se retourne dans son lit.

Avoir pénétré dans les appartements de Rogue, pire, dans sa chambre, comment cela s'était il passé? À son réveil, il lui avait demandé de le suivre. C'est tout. Est-ce que ça avait un but particulier? Il n'avait rien demandé pourtant, juste qu'elle le suive. Enfin c'était plus une menace qu'une invitation.

- Je vais subir ses foudres pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas institué ...

La jeune femme soupira, le visage dans son oreiller. Il fallait qu'elle se rendorme. Ces pensées ne menaient à rien sinon à la torture psychologique de sa personne : elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Mais pour autant elle aurait aimé comprendre ... Quoi que. Avoir voulu comprendre la raison de sa froideur l'avait menée à l'effroi. Qui sait pourquoi il voulait la garder près d'elle? « Non ... Non il ne ferait pas ça. »

Elle venait d'avoir un flash qui la fit frissonner et tenta de s'en défaire. Pour cela elle se mit à penser à d'autres matières que les potions. Mais au final elle se retrouvait à penser au professeur Rogue, à son assiette solitaire, sa table pleine de poussière, et son fauteuil où il semblait passer le plus clair de son temps ...

La rouge et or poussa un cri étouffé dans son oreiller et frappa dedans. Elle voulait juste ... Elle voulait juste dormir !

Comme quelques heures auparavant, elle glissa son doigt sur la tête du serpent, et s'arrêta soudainement.

- Non. Je dois me défaire de ça. Demain, j'irai demander une potion de sommeil sans rêve à Madame Pomfresh. C'est chose une drogue. Je ne peux pas risquer de devenir dépendante. C'est trop dangereux … et je dois prévenir le professeur Rogue aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'il réagit plus mal que moi …

La jeune femme eut une pensée pour son professeur et, alors qu'on était en plein milieu de la nuit, se surprit à vouloir le rejoindre. Mais elle avait dit à son portrait de ne laisser entrer personne. Et puis, pourquoi revenir ? Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Mais pourquoi s'était il endormi alors qu'elle était encore là bas ? Trop de questions sans réponse, il fallait qu'elle tire ça au clair. Encore quelque chose à tirer au clair avec lui. Mais …

Sa demande de vérifier qu'il ne pensait pas lors de son sommeil, était-ce pour cacher des choses au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Comme … son double jeu ? Alors .. il serait de leur côté ? La jeune femme se plaisait à penser cela, sans vraiment en savoir la raison. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne se sentait pas en grande forme, et ne parvenait pas à dormir. Pouvait-elle aller voir Madame Pomfresh en pleine nuit ? Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, toujours dans ses pensées et roulant dans ses draps sans pouvoir dormir, elle se dit que oui.

Se rhabillant sommairement, elle prit soin au préalable d'enlever son bijou et de camoufler les piqûres au creux de son coude. Elle sortit subrepticement de la tour Gryffondor et, lançant un _Lumos_, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle se mouvait dans l'obscurité, silencieuse, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas venant de l'autre. Elle se tapit dans l'ombre, pour voir une ombre au bout du couloir. L'ombre devint de plus en plus nette malgré l'obscurité : Hermione le reconnaissait bien. Le professeur Rogue.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort et eut une seconde d'inattention : elle se montra. Pas grand chose, un pied en avant, une inspiration. Il s'était stoppée. Il l'avait sentie. Il avait dévié de son chemin, s'était approché. Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Elle sortit donc de sa prison d'obscurité pour faire face au professeur. Il était blanc. Elle était blanche. Ils étaient mal en point. Mais lui plus qu'elle.

- Professeur …

Elle tendit son bras vers sa joue, il se laissa toucher. Il était froid. Fermant les yeux, il soupira, et Hermione crut sentir qu'il posait un peu plus sa joue dans sa paume.

- Vous êtes partie.  
- Vous vous êtes réveillé.

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire, lui se renfrogna. Elle garda le silence pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle le laissait parler en premier.

- En effet. Et vous êtes partie.

Ce n'était pas très constructif comme réponse. Mais peut être que si elle lui répondait, il en ferait de même ensuite.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous apprécieriez que je sois là au réveil.

Elle eut un rire contrit. Il ne répondit pas. Elle se mura dans le silence.

- Que faites vous ici ?

Encore une fois, ils avaient parlé en même temps. Cette fois, le professeur fit un geste vers elle pour l'intimer de commencer à parler.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, murmura-t-elle. Et je ne pense pas … je ne pense pas qu'il faille faire trop grand usage de … ma « création ».

Elle pensa à la dépendance qu'elle avait contractée, puis pensa à lui. Il était PIRE. Rien qu'à le voir, à voir son intérêt, et à comment il lui avait demandé son aide, il pensait que c'était son échappatoire. Il était déjà accroc.

Il ne répondit pas, elle resta immobile.

- Vous devriez rentrer, Miss Granger. Vous avez bien de la chance que je ne vous enlève pas de points.  
- J'étais en route vers l'infirmerie, professeur. J'allais demandé à Madame Pomfresh une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Vous … peut être devriez vous faire pareil ?  
- Ne pas rêver ne signifie pas ne pas penser, Miss Granger. Votre cerveau – enfin le vôtre, je ne sais pas, encore faudrait-il que vous en ayez un (Elle grimaça), le mien en tout cas – fonctionne toujours lors du sommeil. Et dormir … Dormir est dangereux.  
- Parce que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pourrait lire en vous ?

Enfin, enfin une réaction, une femme dans ses yeux foncés, il sembla reprendre du poil de la bête, se dressa devant elle, s'approcha de son visage. Un souffle, court, dangereux.

- Rentrez, Miss Granger. Ou faites ce que vous avez à faire, peu importe.

Il tourna les talons. Elle lui saisit le bras. Il s'en dégagea rapidement mais elle n'en eut cure.

- Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas que l'on voie vos bons côtés, professeur ?  
- Encore un mot et je vous retire les points que j'aurais DEJA du vous retirer.  
- SEVERUS !

Arrêt sur image. Noir et blanc. Film muet. Jusqu'à ce que …

- Je vous INTERDIS autant de familiarité avec moi !  
- N'était-ce pas de la familiarité que de me demander de vous suivre dans vos appartements ce soir ?  
- C'était … c'était … !

Il ne savait quoi répondre. Hermione y était presque, elle était à deux doigts d'avoir ses réponses ! Et si elle devinait bien … dans quelques secondes il l'attaquerait car elle se trouvait trop proche de sa carapace.

- 20 points en moins pour votre saleté de maison !  
- Ma maison est aussi pourrie que la vôtre.

Elle le décontenança, elle en sourit.

- Il serait bon d'oublier cette stupide guéguerre entre maison, ne pensez vous pas professeur ? Vous et moi sommes des personnes intelligentes et civilisées. Pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas nous entretenir sans cracher aucun venin ?  
- Et voilà, en parlant de venin vous ramenez la faute sur les Serpentards.  
- Vous jouez avec les mots, professeur.  
- C'est une matière dans laquelle vous-même excellez.  
- A défaut d'exceller dans la vôtre ?  
- Vous vous débrouillez … plutôt passablement bien dans ma matière.

Il lui arracha un sourire, et lui-même … avait-il sourit ? La jeune femme garda le silence, immobile. Il en fit de même. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, relancer la conversation.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était perdue dans les ténèbres de ses yeux, et lui, dans la forêt automnale qu'était son regard. C'était carrément gênant. Mais heureusement pour elle, il ne fit aucune remarque. Il relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses yeux et elle reprit pied avec la réalité. C'était un choc, tout de même, après tant de proximité.

- Professeur …  
- Entrez dans cette infirmerie et sortez-en vite, que je vous raccompagne.  
- Ca va aller.  
- D'autres points en moins pendent au dessus de votre tête comme une épée de Damoclès, Miss Granger.

Elle soupira.

- Je ferai vite, lâcha-t-elle.

Madame Pomfresh ne fut pas difficile à convaincre. Hermione ne demandait jamais rien pour dormir – ni même jamais rien en général – et l'infirmière ne doutait pas d'elle. Elle lui donna donc rapidement sa potion et Hermione put rejoindre son professeur. Celui ci la raccompagna en silence, et la laissa devant la tour Gryffondor, sans aucun mot, alors qu'elle avait tenté de lui dire « bonne nuit ».

Bonne nuit, et puis quoi encore ?


	12. On n'a pas le droit de te parler

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un pas en avant sans pas en arrière !  
Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon rythme de publication : un chapitre pour une fic lue ! Ouais, ça vous aide pas !  
Que vous dire ? Merci à toutes (je pense pas me tromper en disant qu'on peut laisser tomber le genre masculin... ^^), à SNT59 pour sa review et le mot « turpitude » que je m'autodéfie de placer dans ma fic, Amazonélo (tu as reçu mon mp ?), Beatrice, Emma Came.  
Et aussi pour vous faire partager quelque chose que j'ai découvert y a peu : _A Very Potter Musical_ par Starkid :D C'est en anglais mais toute une équipe s'est chargée d'en faire une version sous-titrée. Suffit juste de rajouter « vostfr » dans la barre de recherche youtube (ah oui, j'avais pas précisé ça). Ensuite, y a _A Very Potter Sequel_, pas traduit par la même équipe mais y a eu une traduction aussi. En ce moment, j'écoute « Get Back to Hogwarts » en boucle ainsi que « Granger Danger », où Draco se rend compte qu'il est amoureux d'Hermione ! Franchement c'est hyper marrant. Draco est joué par une fille qui s'appelle Lauren Lopez, elle le rend vraiment … hilarant. Et Rogue, c'est un bonheur aussi dans cette pièce xD  
Et je suis contente, parce qu'en prenant « Granger Danger » j'ai réussi à enlever la voix de Lauren et donc, à chanter dessus, en duo avec le gars qui fait Ron, s'il vous plait ! *-* Alors voilà.  
Fin du racontage de ma vie, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je fais pas mal de recherches pour vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : On n'a pas le droit de te parler**

« Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'c'est parce que t'es violet  
Qu'on nous interdit de te voir  
Qu'on n'a pas le droit de te parler  
Ma mère me le dit tous les soirs  
Et dans mon lit quand il fait tout noir  
Je pense à toi, j'en ai marre de faire des cauchemars »

- Bonne nuit. Bien sur qu'elle va passer une bonne nuit, la petite Gryffondor, avec sa potion de sommeil sans rêve. Mais moi … Moi je ne peux pas me permettre de dormir sans qu'on puisse me réveiller. C'est trop dangereux. Alors dormez bien, Miss Granger, moi, je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Et Hermione dormait. Sans aucun trouble, paisible, comme une Ange. Severus Rogue l'imagina deux secondes. Deux. Minuscules. Secondes. Et il se remit à la préparation de sa potion.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en pleine forme le lendemain matin. Une nuit reposante au possible. Inespéré sans sa Création, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler. Elle n'allait quand même pas devenir dépendante de cette _nouvelle_ potion! Elle soupira. Se leva, se prépara, et rejoignit Ron & Harry en salle commune. Ils se rendirent tous au petit déjeuner, et la première chose que fit Hermione fut de regarder à la table des professeurs. Pas de trace de Rogue. Elle rongea distraitement l'ongle de son pouce avant de se reprendre et de se nourrir. Mais au fond d'elle, elle était … inquiète. Oui, c'était ça, pas besoin de se le cacher : elle était inquiète. Mais ce depuis longtemps, depuis qu'elle avait appris son appartenance à l'Ordre. Si Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, alors ELLE se devait de lui faire confiance. Dumbledore était un homme sage, qui malgré sa gentillesse, ne devait pas accorder sa confiance à tout le monde. Mais s'il l'accordait à Rogue, il avait ses raisons, et puis, il lui avait avoué être de son côté … et … Hermione le croyait. Ce n'était pas une confiance aveugle, non, mais une confiance raisonnable. Sa faiblesse de la nuit dernière, son aide à l'Ordre, le sauvetage en troisième année … Elle ne pouvait que croire en lui. Fort. Très fort. Trop fort. Elle s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille.

- Bah alors Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que t'allais dire ?

Elle s'étouffa encore quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

- Ca va, ça va. J'étais dans mes pensées.  
- Hermione pense à quelqu'un! Minauda Ginny.  
- Je t'en prie, _Ginevra_, ne dis pas de sottise !  
- A peine, répondit-elle avec un coup de coude pour son aînée.

Et c'était parti pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Métamorphoses, Défense contre les forces du mal… toujours la même routine. Mais le temps passait, irrémédiablement. Et heureusement qu'il passait ! Les cours n'étaient pas les choses les plus intéressantes à Poudlard. Enfin, pas pour la plupart des gens. Hermione, elle, les trouvait passionnants. Mais elle avait tout de même hâte de quitter l'école de sorcellerie. Elle voulait avoir sa propre vie, passer à la pratique. Mais quelle pratique ? Elle aimerait faire tellement de choses ! Comment choisir ? Elle avait tellement de rêves. Depuis qu'on lui avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, elle avait tout donné pour se faire sa place dans ce monde, en témoignaient ses notes, et maintenant ? Elle excellait dans tout, aimait tout : comment choisir maintenant? Elle attendait le déclic, elle avait encore deux ans pour trouver sa voie. Et elle avait l'intuition que ce déclic pourrait ne plus être très long à venir …

Elle passa une journée ordinaire et, après un diner pas trop copieux – elle espérait que ça l'aiderait à dormir - elle décida de se rendre aux cachots. Elle avait entendu – non sans inquiétude – l'absence de Rogue à son cours de 3ème année.

Hermione se retrouva donc plutôt vite devant la salle de classe de Rogue. Elle avait entendu du bruit en passant près de la porte et s'était arrêtée, aux aguets. C'avait été un gros juron en même temps qu'un bruit sourd, puis plus rien.

- Professeur?

Pas de réponse.

- Professeur Rogue, c'est Hermione Granger. Laissez moi entrer s'il vous plait.

Toujours rien, mais elle entendait à présent de nouveaux bruits, étouffés par la porte. De son côté, c'était d'un calme affolant.

- Je vous en prie professeur Rogue, je ... Je ... Je vais défoncer la porte !  
- Mais oui, Miss Granger, lui répondit-on de l'intérieur.

Elle ouvrit la bouche en o de sa façon de lui répondre. Comment osait il? Ne croyait il pas en sa conviction?

De rage, la jeune femme se jeta contre la porte. Raté, forcément, trop peu d'élan. Elle se recula donc un peu et repartit à l'assaut de la porte. Une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, et une quatrième.

- Il va pas me laisser continuer à me faire mal comme ça! Surtout parce que le bruit doit le déranger.

En effet, alors qu'elle allait s'élancer, la porte s'ouvrit sur un professeur Rogue livide et visiblement aigri.

- Vous devriez partir Miss Granger.  
- Au contraire je devais venir. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?  
- Je vais répéter, idiote prétentieuse arrogante gamine. Partez maintenant!

Il refermait la porte quand elle se jeta dessus. Rogue, surpris, et visiblement dénué de forces, ne put donc que la laisser entrer. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Il soupira. Confrontation.

- Je sais que vous êtes tranchant pour vous protéger. Je ferai abstraction de toutes les mauvaises choses que vous direz à mon propos. Je suis là pour vous aider que vous le vouliez ou non.  
- M'aider? Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez m'aider? C'est_ votre potion_ qui m'a mis dans cet état!  
- Parce que vous cherchez à en abuser! Elle n'est à utiliser qu'en cas de danger! Vous devez vous en passer professeur ... Vous devez vous battre contre.  
- Ou utiliser des ingrédients qui ne provoquent aucune addiction.  
- Aucun des ingrédients n'en provoquait. VOUS y avez réagi. Je n'ai eu aucun problème !  
- Vous avez été stupide de tester cette potion sur vous!  
- Voilà que vous recommencez ! Vous avez approuvé les ingrédients de cette potion. Elle est inoffensive.  
- Apparemment pas pour tout le monde.

Il y eut un silence, puis le Maître des potions se tourna et s'avança vers la jeune Gryffondor. Elle plissa d'abord les yeux puis les baissa.

-Regardez moi Miss Granger.

En effet il allait mal. Il avait laissé tomber toutes ses barrières devant elle, ne conservant que sa langue de vipère - encore un attribut de serpent - et il lui montrait un visage de lui qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Il était pâle, ses yeux, entourés de cernes, étaient rouges et semblaient être encore plus enfoncés dans leurs orbites qu'à l'accoutumé. Il semblait courbaturé et ses mains tremblaient. Hermione se pinça les les lèvres.

- Eh bien, répondit Hermione, plus très sûre d'elle, je ne sais pas, moi ... Laissez moi ... Vous changer les idées ! Apprenez moi les potions, rajouta t'elle après l'avoir vu froncer les sourcils, laissez moi vous assister et vous empêcher de la prendre et d'en fabriquer. Au maximum. Professeur ...

Le Prince de Sang Mêlé récemment recouronné soupira. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber. Enfin, peut être qu'une semaine en compagnie de l'horrible bâtard des cachots la ferait renoncer. C'était sa seule chance.

- C'est bon, Miss Granger.  
- Bien, le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne rajoute ce qu'elle redoutait. Que fait on ce soir Professeur?  
- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse.  
- Il n'y aurait au contraire pas plus sérieux que moi. Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas professeur ... Vous êtes pourtant intelligent, et un bon legilimens : vous devriez savoir.  
- Et vous, si vous étiez aussi intelligente que vous voulez bien le montrer, vous n'auriez jamais proposé cette … stupidité.  
- Vous aurez beau dire, tout ce que je fais est réfléchi.  
- Et voilà où ça nous mène ! Belle réflexion, Miss Granger.  
- Vous êtes vraiment insupportable !  
- Et 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

La jeune femme se renfrogna. Pourquoi aider quelqu'un comme lui ?

- Bon, vous avez gagné, reprit-elle, je me tais. Mais je vous suivrai comme votre ombre : vous n'aurez pas la possibilité de concocter cette potion à nouveau. Et d'ailleurs, je vais m'assurer que les flacons que vous avez d'avance disparaissent dans un _Evanesco_. Poussez-vous, allez, poussez-vous !

Elle n'avait pas peur, l'avait déplacé sur le côté d'un mouvement de main, touchant par la même occasion sa hanche, en aucun cas gênée par ce contact. Elle se dirigea vers la porte des appartements du professeur, espérant que ça allait passer crème. Elle ferma les yeux, avança la main en direction de la poignée, essaya de ne pas trembler, puis elle ouvrit la porte alors que Rogue semblait se reprendre.

- Où allez-vous ? Dit-il en s'élançant vers elle.  
- Voyons, vous ne les auriez pas mis dans la réserve des élèves. Ils sont forcément chez vous. Alors soit vous me dites où exactement, soit je retourne tous vos quartiers.  
- Vous perdriez tous les points de votre maison avant de pouvoir commencer.  
- Les points contre votre vie, ça me va.

Elle s'était tournée, ses yeux noisette dans ceux du professeur des cachots. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement reconnaître, _pour une fois_ qu'il avait besoin d'elle ? Severus Rogue poussa un soupir. Un long soupir, un soupir de résignation. Hermione avait gagné. Elle lui sourit.

- Ramenez les moi professeur.

Il tourna le dos dans un grognement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. A pas feutrés, Hermione le suivit : elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait le temps d'en cacher quelques unes.

C'était une chose étrange de se retrouver dans la chambre de Rogue, avec lui. La rouge et or le comprit en franchissant la porte. Elle tressaillit il fit de même aucun des deux ne vit la réaction de l'autre. La jeune femme porta son regard sur le lit du maître des potions et ne réussit à en détacher le regard que lorsque celui ci capta un mouvement à sa gauche. Rogue se retournait vers elle, des fioles à la main, et lui tendit, le bras raide. Elle, les saisit en tremblant. Elle se retourna vite tandis que son professeur regardait lui aussi le lit. Ce ne fut que quand elle eut quittée la pièce que la tension cessa, l'électricité entre eux retomba, il put enfin détourner son regard. Et il sortit à son tour.

Hermione de son côté tremblait encore, en sortant le plus rapidement possible de la demeure de son professeur, tout en régulant ses pas tout de même pour ne pas qu'il ait l'impression qu'elle fuie. Ca lui ferait trop plaisir.

De nouveau dans la salle de classe, elle se sentit enfin respirer. Ici, elle redevenait une élève et lui, son professeur, sans aucune ambiguïté. Ca la rassurait. Elle prit quelques secondes pour que ses inspirations redeviennent lentes et régulières, avant d'ouvrir les flacons un par un et, un par un, leur lancer un _Evanesco_. Mais l'entrée dans la classe du professeur Rogue fit raidir le moindre de ses muscles, et raviva la vitesse de sa respiration. « Mon Dieu non... »

Il avait raison, elle n'avait finalement pas assez réfléchi. Mais comment aurait-elle pu penser qu'elle aurait pu nourrir de tels sentiments pour le professeur Rogue ? C'était impensable, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper maintenant. Cette tension alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, son regard insistant pour le lit quelques secondes plus tôt... Allons bon, elle n'avait que 16 ans ! Et lui … et lui ? La jeune femme mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre. « Réveille toi, réveille toi ! »

Elle voulait partir, fuir cette fois. Mais c'était précipité, et puis, elle avait dit qu'elle le suivrait comme son ombre. Non, si elle l'aimait vraiment comme son pauvre esprit le pensait au moment présent, elle se devait de rester et de le protéger. Mais quelle douleur pour son pauvre petit cœur ! Tout en elle était pauvre à l'instant présent. Misérable petite existence. Elle se prit à vouloir être née vingt ans plus tôt, se prit à vouloir le changer. Peut être, si elle avait été là, n'aurait il pas rejoint Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Elle se plut à le penser, une demie seconde, puis revint au moment présent. Comme si elle aurait pu changer sa vie ! Non, elle aurait été insignifiante face au prince de Sang Mêlé, cet être d'une intelligence inouïe et d'une froideur plus inouïe encore.

- Miss Granger ?

Elle releva brusquement la tête. C'est vrai, il était là … Enfin plutôt, ELLE, était là. Elle était l'intruse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir. Elle se força à se reprendre et sourit, un peu tristement.

- Oui ? Pardon, j'étais partie dans mes pensées.  
- Ca, je n'en ai cure, lui répondit-il. Vous voulez vraiment m'aider ? Prenez ces parchemins de première année et mettez y une note préalable. Nous verrons si vous vous souvenez encore de vos premières années.

Il les déposa sur son bureau habituel et elle même alla y prendre place. Lui, retrouva la sienne, son grand bureau austère, où il avait, quelques secondes auparavant, envisagé de l'allonger. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Pas à Lily.

Il était donc assis à son bureau, corrigeant faussement des copies de quatrième année. En vérité, il était plus loin que ça. Bien plus loin.

Lily, vingt ans plus tôt. Lily la Sang-de-Bourbe. Lui et son erreur. Cette erreur qui l'avait détruit. Bien sur, elle traînait avec son petit groupe d'amis miteux, ces bâtards, mais pour autant, elle avait encore de la compassion pour lui, le rejoignant parfois, lui parlant toujours. Mais après ce fameux jour, tout avait été fini, bien fini. Il l'avait perdue … perdue à jamais. Comme le montrait cet abruti balafré, ami de l'ange qui se trouvait dans cette pièce...NON ! Pas un ange, rien de ce qui pourrait s'y apparenter. Une diablesse, une tentatrice, qui voulait la séparer de Lily. Lily, le dernier beau souvenir dans ce monde. Lily, la seule qui comptait. La seule, alors pourquoi avait-il eu une telle pensée pour la jeune Gryffondor ici présente ? Il releva la tête. Elle lui ressemblait. Bien sur, ce n'était pas la même couleur de cheveux, mais chacune avait des reflets de l'autre. Ces cheveux tombant sur leurs épaules, parfois un peu bouclés, et ce caractère... Chacune se battait pour ses amis : Lily s'était battue pour lui et il n'avait pas su l'accepter … Et là, alors que cette fillette voulait elle aussi lui apporter son aide, il la refusait … Allait il toujours refaire les mêmes erreurs ? Il l'observa plus longuement. Elle était plongée dans sa correction, comme Lily se plongeait autrefois dans ses devoirs. Fille de moldus, elle savait qu'il faudrait en faire plus que les autres pour trouver sa place. Et elle acceptait son sort. Et Hermione était meilleure que tous les autres.

Hermione...

Elle l'avait déjà appelé Severus, il ne lui avait jamais rendu la pareille. Comment même avait-il pu accepter tant de familiarités ? Non, il n'avait pas accepté. Mais elle se l'était permis quand même : c'était son caractère. Prendre des droits qu'elle n'avait pas. Enfreindre les règles. Il lui en avait voulu plusieurs fois, ou plutôt, à son petit groupe : il s'était mis en danger en troisième année pour les secourir tous les trois. Il avait tenté de stabiliser Potter sur son balais lors de la première année. Il avait fait tant de choses pour eux, dans l'ombre ! Et ils étaient incapables de s'en rendre compte. Sauf pour le loup-garou, bien sur. Remus … C'était lui qui préparait sa potion Tue-Loup, et rien que cela, avait instauré entre les deux hommes une entente tacite. Depuis le début, Remus avait suivi. Jamais il n'avait accentué le malaise de Rogue comme Black et Potter l'av aient fait. Il n'était pas un ami, mais Severus avait une sorte de … respect pour cet homme qui se battait pour la bête en lui. Alors qu'il n'en avait pas et n'en aurait jamais pour Black et Potter. Potter fils était aussi irréfléchi. Il ne le supportait pas. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait du respect, et malheureusement plus, pour son amie moldue.

Hermione...

C'était un prénom si doux qu'il avait envie de prononcer. Mais il ne devait rien en faire. Ni devant elle, ni même seul. Cela signerait son arrêt de mort. Le point de non-retour. C'était impossible. Le professeur de potions ne pouvait pas se permettre de se compromettre, de l'entraîner dans sa folie. Elle avait le droit à son enfance – bien que déjà bien volée par tout ce qu'elle avait vécu – elle avait le droit d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un qui la mériterait. Tant que ce n'était pas Weasley : il n'aimait pas la manière dont il la regardait. Non, pas Weasley. Ni Potter, si par un quelconque hasard, il venait à se détourner de Weasley cadette. Alors l'histoire recommencerait. Non, quelqu'un d'intelligent, qui saurait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur et pas seulement pour recopier ses parchemins. Il aurait tellement voulu être celui ci...

- Professeur.

Il leva ses yeux, froids de ses pensées, et elle tressaillit.

- J'ai fini, reprit-elle.

Il consulta l'horloge au fond de la salle. Non, il ne pouvait pas s'être perdu dans ses pensées aussi longtemps ! Il n'avait pas avancé … il le fallait.

- Bien, alors partez Miss Granger.  
- Vous êtes certain ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ? Je … il n'est pas trop tard, je peux rester encore.  
- Vous n'imaginez pas l'heure qu'il est, Miss Granger, répondit-il en désignant d'un geste vague l'horloge.

Elle se détourna de lui et la consulta elle même. Il était plus de vingt-deux heures. Deux heures qu'elle était avec lui ! Et elle n'avait rien vu passer.

- Réellement, je vais bien professeur, je …  
- Allez vous-en, vous m'agacez.

La jeune femme garda le silence quelques secondes, sans bouger. C'est lui qui se leva, s'approchant de la porte de son appartement. Elle ne le suivit pas. Oh non. Ca aurait été trop compliqué pour elle. Et même s'il ne le savait pas, il se disait bien qu'elle ne le suivrait pas : il avait senti comme une gène pour elle d'être chez lui la même que la sienne, mais en pire. S'était-il trompé ? Non. Elle ne le suivrait pas. Alors pourquoi … ?

Elle s'était levée, s'était élancée vers lui.

- Professeur !

Avait attrapé son poignet droit.

- Professeur …

Son poignet gauche. Elle tenait ses grandes mains blanches entre les siennes, bien plus petites, un peu plus hâlées.

- Ne vous servez pas de la potion, murmura-t-elle. Ne vous en servez pas.

Il planta ses yeux foncés dans les siens. Une seconde, il s'y perdit avant de se rappeler qu'elle était son élève, qu'elle devait trouver quelqu'un de méritant, et pourtant, il aurait tellement aimé passer sa main dans sa chevelure de lionne...

Une autre seconde, un doute. Hermione entrouvre les lèvres, tremblante. Elle sent le regard de l'homme brûler son visage. Il évite de se détacher de ses yeux, ou il ne répond plus de rien. Elle, ne le lâche plus. Tous les deux soupirent.

- Promettez.  
- Promis.

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Elle sourit, un sourire triste. Il lui adressa le même, même s'il était difficile de se rendre compte que c'était un sourire. Elle lâcha ses mains à contrecoeur. Quel sentiment étrange pour ce professeur de potions. Tant de questions dans leurs têtes. « Depuis quand ? » et « Pourquoi ? ». Aucune réponse.

Elle aurait aimé rentrer avec lui dans cet appartement, le regarder s'endormir. Le regarder s'éveiller. Comment pouvait-il être, au réveil ? Etait-il froid dès le matin ? Ou lui fallait-il quelques minutes pour enfiler son masque ? Elle voulait savoir … Elle aurait tellement aimé savoir, mais il avait tourné le dos, et refermé sur elle la porte.

- Bonne nuit, professeur, murmura-t-elle ce soir encore.  
- Bonne nuit, Miss Granger.

* * *

Petite question, est-ce que l'évolution soudaine de la situation est... trop soudaine? :/  
J'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même!


	13. Une promesse saveur arc en ciel

Pas grand chose à vous dire sur ce chapitre … Si peut être : je ne suis pas exactement les événements dans l'ordre du 5, désolée. Je m'en souviens pas bien et je viens seulement de vérifier.  
Merci Harry (non, un garçon!), Miss Lilith Samael, Blupou, Beatrice, Roselia001, SNT59 (On faisait un jeu y a deux ans en TL, tous les matins on ouvrait un dico et on s'attribuait un mot à dire en cours, comme « pérégrination », « estafilade » ou autres joyeusetés... Et hop, « turpitude » placé !) & les autres.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Une promesse saveur arc-en-ciel**

Et il tint sa promesse. Severus Rogue ne dormit donc pas. Non, il se changea les idées. Il prépara des potions pour rien, s'assurant de ne pas avoir une seconde pour penser. Les plus compliquées, celles qui demandaient une attention de chaque instant, étaient celles qu'il préférait. Elles étaient les meilleures des protections. Ainsi donc, le Maitre des Potions y passa sa nuit sans réfléchir à autre chose. Ses potions étaient ses seules amies. Oui c'était triste de penser ça, mais elles étaient tout ce dont il avait besoin : calme et solitude. Le temps avait passé, il s'était fait à tout ça. A cette vie à la fois dangereuse et trop tranquille. Il n'aurait pas voulu plus. C'était trop de problèmes. Non, sa vie lui convenait, il y avait ses habitudes, ses aises. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas aimer cette gamine. C'était lui dont la perception avait été affectée. Quelle turpitude que cette pensée de la veille ! C'était à vomir.

Et merde ! Voilà qu'il pensait. Peut être parce qu'il venait de regarder l'heure : il allait sous peu devoir reprendre les cours. Il fallait qu'il laisse ses précieuses potions... Ses précieuses amies. Il nettoya rapidement son chaudron et alla prendre une douche, puis décida de monter déjeuner. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis plus 36 heures. Mais il avait connu pire : l'évanouissement n'était pas pour lui. Il n'était certes pas beau à voir mais ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude, pensa-t-il en se regardant dans le miroir. Et puis qui en avait cure ? Non, franchement, tout le monde se fichait du professeur de Potions. Au contraire ! Bon nombre d'élèves seraient heureux de le voir faible. Il suffisait d'un petit souffle d'air et il serait tombé dans les escaliers. C'était tentant. Mais ça ne resterait pas impuni. Prudence, stupides gamins.

Ce fut Ginny qui réveilla Hermione. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil mais finalement, il avait fini par l'emporter. Et forcément après une nuit comme celle ci, elle ne pouvait pas se lever.

- Ca va, Mione ? finit-elle par lui demander après que son aînée se soit habillée. Il faudrait qu'on parle, je ne te comprends pas, je vois que quelque chose te tracasse depuis quelques semaines, et encore plus depuis peu … Et pourtant tu ne dis rien.  
- Ca va, Ginny, je t'assure. Quelque chose me tracassait il est vrai, mais plus maintenant.

La rouquine lui lança un regard plein d'espoir, mais Hermione n'y répondit pas.

Quel sommeil ! Il lui avait fait tellement de bien ! Elle n'avait pas dormi autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité mais en tout cas, encore mieux que la nuit précédente. Et elle n'avait eu besoin ni de sa « création », ni de la potion de Madame Pomfresh. Même si elle n'était pas devenue dépendante, elle voulait arrêter aussi : on ne savait jamais. Si les effets indésirables venaient plus tard, elle aurait des problèmes. Autant arrêter alors qu'il était temps. Et puis au moins, Rogue ne serait pas le seul dans cette épreuve.

Elle se demandait. Devait-elle offrir quelque chose du genre à Harry ? Au cas où ? La jeune femme grimaça. Harry, et le retour de Voldemort, et tout le monde en danger, et … Rogue. Elle revenait à penser à lui, à sa pensée d'hier. Elle n'en avait plus du tout envie maintenant. Que s'était-il passé dans sa tête ? Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse. La fatigue, sans doute ? Toujours est-il que c'était terminé. « Ouf », pensa-t-elle. Elle n'aurait jamais assumé ! Elle sourit.

- Oui, c'est vraiment fini, assura-t-elle à son amie après de longues minutes durant lesquelles elles étaient descendues à la Grande Salle.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs. C'était devenu une habitude depuis des années. Elle vit Rogue, pâle, mais présent, se restaurer. « Bon point », pensa-t-elle. Au moins, il ne recommencera pas sa journée précédente. Hermione allait y veiller, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas faire grand chose. Et quand il irait mieux, elle le laisserait. Il ne replongerait pas. « Il n'est pas homme à replonger », se prit-elle à penser. Non au contraire, elle le pensait homme à apprendre de ses erreurs, tout ça. Elle sourit. Ca ne prendrait pas longtemps. C'était un battant. Il allait s'en sortir.

Elle prit son déjeuner en souriant, un sourire sincère. Elle était réellement présente aujourd'hui, pas comme ces derniers jours : Harry sourit aussi.

- Content de te retrouver, Hermione, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.  
- Je n'étais pas partie bien loin, répondit-elle.

Ou peut être que si. C'était vrai : ces trois dernières semaines, elle les avait vraiment comme … abandonnés. Mais elle était là maintenant. Dans deux ou trois autres semaines, son 'affaire' avec le professeur Rogue serait terminée, et alors elle aurait tout son temps pour l'AD, la S.A.L.E, les BUSEs. Elle n'oubliait pas tout ça, au contraire. Mais elle avait provoqué quelque chose et devait tout remettre en ordre avant de revenir vers ses amis. En tout cas, cela lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour elle, qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'elle avait quelque chose, et que, sur un sourire, il se rendent compte que c'était terminé. Des amis … elle avait des amis merveilleux.

La journée passa vite et, à la fin, après le repas, Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots. Regard inquiet de Harry et Ginny – décidément, Ron ne se rendra jamais compte de rien. Mais la jeune femme les rassure d'un sourire. « Tout va bien ». C'est vrai, elle à le droit à sa vie. Ils ne doivent pas être sur son dos. Peut être qu'elle a trouvé à la bibliothèque un livre qui la passionne, ou au dehors du château, quelque chose d'important pour elle. S'inquiéter oui, ils peuvent, mais pas l'empêcher de vivre. Alors ils la laissent partir. Tant qu'elle va bien.

Hermione alla donc frapper à la salle de potions.

- Ah vous voilà, Miss Granger. Asseyez-vous, que je vous assomme de travail. Vous allez corriger de nouvelles copies de première année. Celle de la dernière fois étaient … bien notées.

Il avait marqué un temps d'arrêt mais que dire à part cette vérité difficile ? Elle rit : il était avare en compliment. Surtout pour elle. Allons bon ! Il l'avait quand même pseudo-remercier. Elle ne devait rien demander de plus.

- Comment s'est passée cette journée, professeur ?  
- Remplie de nouilles.

Il semblait plus... détendu que le jour précédent. Il l'était : cette nuit blanche lui avait fait du bien, ne pas penser à elle lui avait fait du bien, et surtout, s'être rendu compte que sa pensée de la veille n'était qu'une grossière erreur le rassurait. Ca lui donnait une raison de plus pour arrêter de prendre cette potion. Bien sûr la tête de serpent semblait l'appeler, mais la journée, il ne pouvait l'utiliser. Et la nuit, il fallait juste qu'il occupe son temps. Et la soirée, elle serait là pour l'en empêcher. Mais le week end ? Nous étions vendredi soir. Il ne fallait pas craquer le week end, ou il faudrait tout recommencer le lundi. Hors de question. Il devait s'en sortir au plus vite.

Hermione rit à sa répartie. Elle avait senti son état. Bien sur il n'en était pas au stade de voler sur un poney arc-en-ciel dans des nuages en barbe-à-papa, mais il semblait … mieux. Comme s'il se faisait à sa présence. Ca faisait quand même 4 soirs qu'elle venait le voir. Que d'avancée en quatre soirs ! Peut-être pourraient ils devenir … oh, peut-être pas amis, mais … connaissances, qui parleraient de tout et de rien. Il corrigeait des copies.

Celles de la veille au soir, en fait. Qu'il n'avait pu corriger à cause de ses pensées. Mais tout ça avait disparu à présent. Elle ne le gênait plus. Elle était là, existait en silence, comme ses amies les potions. Dans son coin, ne demandant rien tant qu'il ne fallait rien. … Attendez attendez là. Amie ? Quelle idée ! Néanmoins, cette gamine devait avoir des sujets de conversation, des choses intéressantes. Pas la concernant, mais peut être à propos de ses lectures, qui devaient être nombreuses, à en juger par ses notes. Ne lisait-elle que des bouquins de sorcier ? Prenait-elle le temps pour d'autres loisirs ? Il n'allait quand même pas lui poser la question. Et puis, il aimait le silence. Alors qu'ils grattent en silence : ça suffisait.

Hermione finit environ 2heures après. Elle alla déposer les copies sur le bureau de Rogue, en silence. Il sursauta presque elle sourit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le paquet.

- Vous utilisez encore une plume à papier ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Je pensais avoir été clair : vos corrections étant ... bonnes (Il s'étrangla presque), vous pouviez passer à l'encre rouge, ça m'aurait éviter de repasser trop longuement derrière vous.

Ca, c'était clair. Pas ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. La jeune femme reprit le tas.

- Que faites vous ?  
- Je vous évite de repasser trop longuement derrière moi, répondit-elle en reprenant sa place.  
- Il est déjà tard.  
- Demain, c'est le week-end. Ca ira si je me lève tard.

Il soupira. Têtue comme une mule. Tous les deux. Mais pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui laissait tomber en premier ? Deuxième soupir. « Sale gamine ».

Hermione resta encore une demie heure. Ayant fini, elle reposa les parchemins sur le bureau de Rogue. Il était prêt, cette fois. Il avait lui même fini sa correction.

- Voilà, dit la jeune femme. Je reviendrai demain, sans doute en fin d'après midi. Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard demain.

Elle n'avait pas posé de question : la réponse aurait été non. Elle ne devait pas lui donner le choix. Elle viendrait, un point c'est tout. Elle rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte, puis se tourna vers le Prince de Sang Mêlé.

- Pas de potion ce soir, professeur.  
- Promis, souffla-t-il.  
- Bonne nuit, alors.

Il attendit qu'elle eut franchi la porte.

- Bonne nuit, Miss Granger.


	14. Mais une promesse soudain grisâtre

**édit au 25 mai 2013 :** Si le site pouvait éviter de supprimer des mots et de la ponctuation, ce serait super.

Merci à mes précieuses qui me lisent : 'tasu, Ichi, Claire. Quel effort vous faites ;)  
Et merci à Miss Lilith Samael ('On te croira morte, ton corps sera froid', non je ne m'en suis pas inspirée, mais j'y ai pensé dès que je l'ai écrit! Et puis je suis retombée dans ma période Roméo & Juliette maintenant ), Brunasse Lucile, The Prince's Tale (on imagine toujours mal jusqu'à ce qu'on soit confronté au fait …), SSCG, Elsar, Amazonelo (je placerai 'protagoniste', c'est simple, ça me plaît, contrairement au mot de SNT59 qui va me donner du fil à retordre …), Roselia001, Beatrice, lovinghumanity5 (ça me touche!), mais pas à SNT59 qui m'a mise au défi de placer le mot 'callipyge' … Quelle joie ! Enfin, je crois que je vais pouvoir ;) Merci à toi aussi.

Voilà ce nouveau chapitre. Il a traîné à venir mais... hé, mes vacances ! et puis je renoue avec le papier, donc … :)

******Si vous voulez que je vous fasse une petite dédicace en plaçant un mot que vous auriez sadiquement trouvé en ouvrant un dictionnaire à la page des Z, dites le moi !**

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre. (:

* * *

******Chapitre 14 : Mais une promesse soudain grisâtre...**

Ah, Pré-au-lard. Son petit magasin de bijoux. Hermione regrettait qu'il y ait si peu de monde. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ferme. Même si elle n'achetait pas à chaque fois, elle adorait regarder. La finesse de l'or ou de l'argent, la taille précautionneuse de la pierre, l'originalité de la forme.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose, Mademoiselle ?

Une vieille femme au dos voûté, aux cheveux blonds un peu bouclés, s'avança vers Hermione avec un sourire.

- Oh, c'est vous ! Lui dit-elle après avoir remonté ses lunettes sur son nez et, par ce fait, l'avoir reconnu. Vous savez, reprit-elle après avoir vu son regard étonné, on n'a pas eu grand monde ici depuis qu'on est là, alors une enfant comme vous … qui, qui plus est, a acheté les Serpents d'argent.  
Ah, oui ... Les deux serpents.  
- Ce ne sont pas deux serpents Mademoiselle. Ils ne font qu'un.  
- Que voulez vous dire?  
- On dit que ceux qui portent les Serpents d'argent sont liés. Vous devez avoir offert le second à quelqu'un qui vous était important ...

Elle sourit. Hermione se figea. Liés? Important? C'était quoi cette blague?

- Que se passe t'il si cette personne ne l'est pas?  
- Elle l'est forcément, Mademoiselle, ou vous ne lui auriez pas offert, non?  
- C'aurait pu être un cadeau de convenance!  
- Vous avez affaire à des objets magiques, Mademoiselle, et ceux ci en l'occurrence sont relativement puissants. Les Serpents d'argent sont faits pour ne pas être séparés. Ils n'auraient pas accepté d'être la propriété de quelqu'un qui le voulait.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'en savait rien. Mais serait il possible que les objets, eux, aient pu choisir ? Comme une sorte de ... manipulation? La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Quand elle avait vu les bijoux, comme une évidence, elle avait décidé que l'un serait pour elle et l'autre, pour lui. Sa potion était prête depuis un bout de temps. Elle s'en servait depuis ce même bout de temps. Elle avait vu dans les Serpents un réceptacle parfait. Une évidence.

- Admettons, murmura-t'elle, et la suite?  
- La suite vous appartient, lui répondit la vieille femme avec un sourire, les yeux perdus au loin. Les Serpents ne sont qu'un coup de pouce, comme vous dites les jeunes !

Elle sourit encore plus.

- Vous avez une histoire avec ces serpents ? Demanda Hermione.

La vieille femme eut un sourire malicieux.

- Mon mari et moi même avons été réunis par ces serpents. Ils ont cherché à se retrouver et nous même nous sommes rencontrés. Il y a peu nous avons décidé de vendre ces objets ... Pour permettre à d'autres de vivre cette merveilleuse aventure qu'a été la nôtre.

Merveilleuse ? Pourquoi Hermione aurait elle voulu d'une merveilleuse aventure avec le professeur Rogue? La jeune femme se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre.

- Sachez juste Mademoiselle, que vous ne pourrez lutter contre le pouvoir des Serpents d'argent. Si vous refusez de donner une chance à votre histoire, vous devrez vous séparer du vôtre ... Ou le séparer du sien.

L'en séparer? Pas question. Hermione était certaine que cette potion pourrait servir. Inutile de se voiler la face : la guerre était proche. S'il était vraiment dans son camp, la colère de Voldemort serait grande et il serait vulnérable. Et peut être aurait il une chance, de se faire passer pour mort avant qu'un Avada Kedavra ne l'atteigne. Oh oui, c'était ça. C'était comme ça qu'il fallait faire. N'est-ce pas?

Alors elle s'en séparerait. Après tout, il ne fallait plus qu'elle s'en serve. Et Rogue non plus, mais lui devait garder son serpent. Alors c'est elle qui devra ... Lui donner? Elle se sentirait stupide. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle se débarrassait de son serpent et que celui de Rogue l'entraînait, alors il courrait un risque pour rien. Il fallait qu'elle le mette quelque part où il serait en sécurité ... Quelque part où personne ne le trouverait, même pas lui ... Quelque part où son serpent le forcerait à rester. C'était comme ça que ça marchait non?

La vieille femme était restée devant elle, tout sourire, de ces sourires chaleureux qui rassurent. Hermione se retrouva baignée de cette chaleur et releva les yeux vers elle, yeux qu'elle avait baissé dans sa réflexion.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tourna le dos et, en franchissant la porte, elle lui dit :

- Soyez sûre que je parle de votre boutique autour de moi.

Elle fut surprise de se retrouver devant Harry et Ron en sortant. Avait elle été aussi longue?

- Une bieraubeurre, Hermione?

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques secondes avant de faire 'non' de la tête. Voyant l'air étonné de ses amies, elle reprit :

- Je dois me documenter sur deux/trois trucs à la bibliothèque, expliqua-t-elle. Mais je vous retrouve ce soir.

Elle leur sourit et prit le chemin du retour, non sans se poser de question. Surtout sur l'emplacement du livre qu'elle cherchait à la bibliothèque. Elle chercherait dans les artefacts. Oui, c'est ça, c'était derrière les étagères sur les animaux magiques. Elle revoyait les étagères dans sa tête. _Magie et artefacts, Artefacts du XIIIème_ siècle suivi de tous ces petits copains du XIV, XV et toute la clique, _Mes propres artefacts_, hey, elle en avait loupés quelques uns là, voyons, _La lumière sur les artefacts, Artefacts mon amour !, Artefacts : légende ou réalité ?_

C'était un rayon qu'elle connaissait peu, en fait : elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'y séjourner comme dans la plupart des autres. Elle avait, depuis l'un des devoirs d'Histoire de la Magie du professeur Binns, trouvé le sujet intéressant mais n'avait eu le temps de s'y attarder plus longtemps, à son grand regret. C'était l'occasion.

Retour à Poudlard, donc, et cap sur la bibliothèque ! La jeune femme salua Madame Pince rapidement et s'engouffra dans la rangée qu'elle recherchait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les livres à hauteur d'oeil. C'était ici que se trouvaient les livres dont elle se souvenait et dont les titres, à force de passer devant, s'étaient gravés dans sa tête. Elle saisit donc un premier livre au hasard et en lut la quatrième de couverture avant de l'ouvrir à l'index. Ce livre était divisés en 3 parties : les artefacts dangereux, les artefacts qui penchaient en faveur de ceux qui les portaient et les artefacts inoffensifs. Dans les plusieurs sous-parties que contenait la longue partie des artefacts inoffensifs, se trouvait celle qu'Hermione cherchait : les artefacts en rapport avec les relations. Elle ouvrit le livre à la page 421 et parcourut rapidement les lignes. Au bout de quelques pages, craignant que cela ne devinsse long, elle dévalisa le rayon et alla prendre place dans un coin tranquille.

Rien sur les Serpents d'argent dans ce premier livre. Elle le posa au coin de sa table et en ouvrit un autre. Elle avait entamé la longue série des artefacts à travers les siècles. Rien au XIIIème donc elle regarda l'index de celui traitant du XIVème siècle et parcourut les pages de la même sous-partie que précédemment. Aucune mention de Serpents d'argent au au XIVème, ni au XVème. Bien sur, il était parfois question d'artefacts qui engendraient l'amour entre deux personnes, mais elle cherchait précisément son objet.

Elle pensa brièvement au fait qu'il était dans sa chambre et qu'elle devrait aller l'y chercher alors qu'elle ouvrait le livre du XVIème siècle à la page 332. Laissant ses yeux courir entre les lignes, une flamme apparu soudainement dans ses prunelles alors qu'elle trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait.

_Les Serpents d'argent._

Elle reprit rapidement la phrase du début. Le paragraphe, en fait. Inutile de s'étendre à la page. Quoi que. Le chapitre ?

- Concentre toi Hermione, se murmura la jeune Gryffondor.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène et relut le paragraphe. Il traitait d'une bague d'or qui, portée, exposait aux plus réceptifs et aux plus méritants les qualités du porteur, et qui différait des Serpents d'argent qui, eux, ne « forçaient » pas à tomber amoureux mais aidaient – grandement, il fallait bien le dire – des amants à se trouver.

La jeune femme s'arrêta là. Et c'était tout ? Un exemple, comme le précisait le livre, et c'était tout ? Prise d'une frénésie qui lui semblait inconnue – elle lisait toujours dans le calme, d'habitude – elle se mit à tourner les pages à la recherche de plus d'informations sur les Serpents d'argent. Elle essayait tellement de lire vite qu'elle s'en donnait mal à la tête. Quelle était cette réaction ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle se prit à se détester quelques secondes et essaya de reprendre sa lecture plus calmement. Elle inspirait et expirait doucement. Quels étaient ces livres STUPIDES incapables de lui donner les renseignements qu'elle voulait ?

Elle s'arrêta là pour ce livre et chercha dans sa pile celui traitant des légendes – ou non – des artefacts. Allons bon, peut être que cette vieille dame et son mari s'étaient rencontrés grâce au destin. Il fallait se montrer rationnelle. Tout du moins, aussi rationnel qu'on pouvait l'être dans un monde magique. Ici plus que n'importe où dans le monde, il était probable que ces objets soient réellement magiques et qu'ils aient conduit deux cœurs à se trouver.

- Allons bon, qu'en ai-je à faire de son cœur ? Maugréa-t-elle.

Puis après un silence :

- En a-t-il seulement un ?

Un autre silence.

- Oui... Non ! HEY !

Elle secoua vivement la tête et reprit ses recherches. Ne pas se laisser distraire. Alors, donc … légende ou réalité ? En y réfléchissant elle aurait du commencer par ça. Elle s'inquiétait de perdre ses moyens. C'était rare et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle ouvrit donc son livre à la table des matière et constata qu'il se divisait en 3 parties : « Mythes », « Réalités » et « Polémique ». Elle commença par chercher dans les mythes : elle serait rassurée d'y trouver les Serpents d'argent.

Cette grande partie était sectionnée en plusieurs sous-parties selon la nature de l'artefact. Elle alla à la page 53 qui traitait des bracelets. Car même si elle le portait autour du biceps, car il était en quelque sorte « réglable » de par le fait que le serpent se resserrait autour de sa prise, c'étaient bien de deux bracelets dont il s'agissait. Comment avait-elle pu les acheter ? Avait-elle réellement été manipulée ? Non, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne pensait pas être si facilement contrôlable, et contrôlée. Et surtout pas par un objet. Même si … le journal de Jedusor avec Ginny … Mais Jedusor était doté d'une magie totalement différente, non ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle tournait les pages, elle perdait espoir que ces objets n'existent pas. Qu'adviendrait-il s'ils existaient réellement ? Et quelle emprise auraient-ils sur … eux !? Car elle n'était pas la seule embarquée là dedans.

- Merlin, faites qu'il ne sache rien sur les Serpents d'argent, murmura-t-elle en terminant la sous-partie.

Elle retourna à la fin du livre et nota que la même sous catégorie des objets existants se trouvait à la page 127. Elle la parcourut distraitement, avec le pressentiment que ce ne serait pas si simple. Et elle avait raison. Rien sur les serpents ici non plus. Faisaient-ils polémique alors ? Ou n'étaient-ils – elle l'espérait de tout son être – qu'une invention de la vieille dame ?

_Les Serpents d'argent._

Hermione se retrouva alerte à nouveau.

_Les Serpents d'argent auraient, selon le peu de témoignages dont nous disposons, été fabriqués en Italie. La plus ancienne mention de ces bijoux remonte à 1352, dans une lettre de la jeune Ileana vraisemblablement écrite à une amie proche. Elle y relatait qu'elle était en possession de serpents argentés qui, on lui avait assuré, lui permettrait d'attirer l'homme sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolu, sous réserve qu'il en porte un et qu'elle en fasse de même. Une autre lettre, retrouvée en la demeure de l'amie d'Ileana, annonçait l'offre du présent et, dans une autre était narrée le début d'une romance.  
Néanmoins le doute, faute de témoignages, persiste. Peut-être le jeune homme, dont le nom était tu et dont aucun indice à propos de l'identité n'a été retrouvé, était-il déjà enamouré de la jeune femme.  
De plus, la disparition de ces bijoux pendant un long moment amènerait à penser que leurs pouvoirs ne sont en fait que rumeurs.  
La récente réapparition de l'un d'eux, en 1774, n'a mené, à notre connaissance, à aucune relation entre deux inconnus._

Le paragraphe s'arrêtait ainsi. En effet, il y avait bien peu à ce sujet … et elle n'était pas plus rassurée. Elle soupira et feuilleta les autres livres, en désespérée de savoir qu'elle était, mais ne trouva rien de plus sur les serpents. Un autre soupir - il y en avait eu pas mal entre les deux, il fallait l'avouer – et la jeune femme releva la tête. Le soleil avait bien décliné au dehors. Rogue ! Elle l'avait totalement oublié, étrangement. Sa panique avait plus porté sur le fait que des objets avaient pu prendre possession d'elle. Et par prolongement d'idée, elle ne faisait à nouveau le rapprochement que maintenant, elle pourrait finir en couple avec ROGUE !

Non, c'était impossible. Ces objets ne pouvaient pas aller contre le gré de leurs possesseurs. Non ? Elle n'avait aucune réponse.

Tremblante, elle se releva et alla ranger les livres, avant de sortir de la bibliothèque pour prendre le chemin de la tour Gryffondor. Elle ne pouvait pas garder le serpent. Elle devait le mettre quelque part dans les appartements de Rogue, oui, exécuter son plan …

Un plan ? Depuis quand un plan de Gryffondor fonctionnait ? Cette fois il le fallait. Hermione avait trop peur d'être en quelque sorte forcée à tomber amoureuse du professeur de potions.

Déjà, pour son libre arbitre. Elle était libre, elle pouvait faire SES choix, et ne laisserait personne décider pour elle. Et encore moins un OBJET !

Ensuite – et peut-être s'était-elle embrouillée dans l'ordre – le professeur Rogue !? Vieux et professeur et méchant et peut-être-pas-tout-à-fait-mangemort (quart de point pour lui, mais c'était carrément insuffisant) !?

Non, c'était impossible.

- J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir, maugréa-t-elle. J'aurais vraiment du perdre ce cadeau.

Minute. Il l'avait ramenée à l'intérieur … moui, peut-être un nouveau quart de point. Mais il obtenait tout de même encore un T dans la matière « gentil petit amoureux ».

Deuxième petite minute – et la rouge et or se foutait d'être immobile au beau milieu d'un couloir. C'était à double sens non ? Lui aussi tomberait amoureux d'elle... Ne pas croire qu'elle reconsidérait la question, non, c'était … impensable. Elle ne voulait pas de lui. Mais il était … amusant et perturbant à la ois de se demander de quelle manière Rogue aimait.

Aimait-il passionnément ou au contraire, plus secrètement ? Le disait-il, le prouvait-il ou l'intériorisait-il, espérant juste que sa bien aimée le sache et s'en souvienne, car il ne pouvait se résoudre à le dire ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver mignon en l'imaginant plein de petites attentions, mais toujours aussi tacite. Un bouquet de fleurs sur la table, un demi sourire, peut être un petit baiser dans le cou et …

- ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE !? Hurla-t-elle en plein milieu du couloir, s'attirant les regards des élèves autour.

Elle se fit toute petite en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et reprit sa route, décidant qu'elle irait élire domicile dans un autre couloir.

- Non, j'ai promis …

Oui, elle devait se rendre chez Rogue et cacher cet objet démoniaque. Elle courut presque jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame, désireuse d'en finir. Elle récupéra l'artefact où elle l'avait laissé – enfin, elle croyait, elle l'avait bien mis là n'est-ce pas ? Petit doute – et l'entoura autour de son bras, où il serait plus facile à enlever. Le serpent se lova dans sa chaleur et la jeune femme prit bien soin de le dissimuler sous une manche bien longue. Puis, décidée, elle reprit le chemin inverse et se dirigea vers les cachots.

Oh, elle savait bien que sa présence était inutile, mais elle refusait de le laisser seul. Elle savait les ravages des drogues et il fallait qu'elle l'en préserve, qu'elle l'en sorte. Bien sur, encore une fois, il y avait l'A.D, la S.A.L.E, mais Harry lui donnerait des cours particuliers. Harry qui, lui même, certains jours, avait rendez vous avec Rogue …

Quand elle pensait – amèrement, c'était à préciser – qu'elle avait pénétré dans son esprit … et qu'il ne le savait pas … Oh non, et il ne devait pas le savoir. Cela ruinerait leur … pseudo relation de presque confiance. Non, feindre l'ignorance était la meilleure chose à faire.

La petite brune parvint rapidement à la porte des cachots et, après avoir frappé trois petits coups plus pour signaler sa présence que pour être invitée à entrer, elle crocheta la poignée de la porte qui ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya à nouveau, sans succès. Etait-il dans ses appartements ? La jeune femme en prit la direction et, arrivée devant le portrait gardant l'entrée, elle demanda à voir le maître des lieux.

- Il n'est pas là, répondit le portrait, sans appel.

Hermione fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Pas là ? Il était pourtant toujours là... La jeune fille pesta avec la désagréable impression qu'on lui avait posé un lapin, puis elle s'étrangla à cette pensée, avant de se calmer bien vite. Elle était dans les cachots, le territoire de l'ennemi. Il fallait mieux faire profil bas en attendant le professeur, ce qu'elle fit pendant quelques minutes.

Les mains dans le dos, adossée contre le mur, elle attendait en silence, ressassant ses lectures du jour. Elle essayait d'être objective, et se laissait aller dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus sa main gauche. La retirant brusquement de derrière son dos, elle l'observa et vit qu'elle était gonflée et blanche. En une seconde supplémentaire, elle comprit que c'était parce que le serpent s'était entouré avec force autour de son poignet, bloquant ainsi le passage du sang.

- Allons bon ! Fit Hermione. Tu n'es pas content que je veuille t'abandonner ou quoi ?

Le serpent siffla aigu, la jeune femme ne l'avait jamais vu aussi … vivant. Il semblait agité. Sa tête ondulait, comme s'il regardait partout autour de lui, mais son corps persistait à serrer le poignet de la Gryffondor. Quand elle approcha sa deuxième main pour le décrocher, il lui siffla dessus, menaçant.

Hermione ne comprenait plus. Enfin ce qu'elle comprenait, c'était que cet objet était dangereux. Bien plus que ce qu'on pouvait le penser. Il voulait sa mort ! Ou alors … ou alors …

Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de la jeune femme, qui courut rapidement à la salle de potion, direction indiquée par la tête du serpent. Depuis tout à l'heure, il cherchait à attirer son attention ! La Gryffondor essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir la porte de manière moldue, puis utilisa un ___Alohomora_ vain. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tambouriner contre la porte, elle sentit le serpent, qui avait déjà désserré son emprise autour d'elle, glisser contre sa main, et il tomba à terre. Pas arrêté pour un sous, il s'insinua sous la porte de la salle de classe, laissant Hermione complètement décontenancée, et effrayée à la fois. Qu'un simple objet, même magique, se mette à agir ainsi – il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant – il devait se passer quelque chose …

La jeune femme s'interdit de céder à la panique et prit une profonde inspiration, et alors qu'elle se remettait à réfléchir correctement, une lumière blanche et presque aveuglante filtra par les battants de la porte. Là, elle pouvait paniquer, non ?

Elle n'en eut pas le temps. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et la jeune femme se rua vers l'intérieur, pour courir vers Severus Rogue, avachi sur son bureau, la tête entre les bras. Les serpents étaient nichés l'un contre l'autre, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de … trahison. Il avait promis !

Elle jura en fermant la porte et en plaçant quelques protections autour, comme il l'avait fait. Elle continua de jurer. Depuis combien de temps s'était-il piqué ? Elle jura encore. Elle était dans une colère noire. Un véritable gamin ! On lui disait de ne pas faire quelque chose de risqué et il le faisait ! Un juron.

- Mais merde merde merde ! Il vous prend quoi là ? Vous voulez qu'elle devienne inefficace ? Vous voulez qu'elle finisse par durer éternellement ! Si vous n'aviez pas la tête écrasée contre votre bureau, je vous aurai giflé ! Vous … vous n'êtes … vous … Ah !

La jeune femme s'autorisa un cri étouffé dans sa robe, qu'elle venait de relever pour l'occasion. Elle avait vraiment eu peur, le prouvait sa réaction.

- Non mais franchement, à quoi vous pensiez …

La jeune femme s'arrêta net dans tous ses agissements. Elle faillit même arrêter de respirer. A quoi pensait-il ?

___- Legilimens..._


	15. Les couleurs du vent

Je change le rating, le passant en T. J'arrive pas à voir la différence entre T et M. Je lis les deux et vraiment, non je n'ai pas vu de grandes différences. Disons qu'il y a des fanfics où le M me semble justifié, ouais voilà je situe quoi, mais des T qui pour moi passeraient en M parce qu du sexe, enfin c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Mais j'en trouve dans des T aussi ! Si vous pouvez m'éclairer, chères lectrices habituées !  
Je m'amuse en vous trouvant dans d'autres fanfics. Ainsi, Amazonelo, je peux dire que tu lis Loufoca-Granger (que j'aime énormément moi aussi!) ainsi que Bea je crois, et d'autres ;)  
C'est d'ailleurs à cause d'elle (en partie hein, y en a d'autres) que je n'écris pas : je passe mon temps à lire ! Comme je vous l'ai dit au tout début, la fibre Harry Potter m'a repris il y a peu, la fibre de la lecture en même temps (je ne lis plus en papier …) mais quand je commence, je ne peux plus m'arrêter !  
SNT59 : Je me baladais dans les rues de Cadix (la ville dans laquelle je vais étudier à partir de janvier, soit dit en passant, 2000km de chez moi, un bonus de coup de soleil x6000 et 35° à l'ombre) et j'ai vu une fille qui portait au niveau du biceps un serpent comme j'imaginais celui d'Hermione ! Bon moins vivant mais … T'inquiète pas, le tien ne devrait pas te faire des yeux doux pour te forcer à je-ne-sais-quoi … Ceux de nos deux protagonistes non plus d'ailleurs, ils sont presque-majeurs et consentants !

Merci Laeti 3, SNT59, Persephone101, Cocochon, Lovinghumanity5, GabiieT, oOtoiOoet Béa (mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions voyons ! Laissons le mystère planter =D Je dirai juste un truc : elle ne peut lire dans son esprit que dans les toutes dernières minutes, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Rogue s'autorise à prendre la potion : son Maitre ne peut lire dans ses pensées.)

Un petit chapitre marshmallow ? Voilàà !

PS : Je ne sais plus DU TOUT où je vais là, je connais le début, je connais la fin, le milieu ça sera advienne que pourra (quel professionnalisme!)

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Les couleurs du vent**

C'est encore une fois quelque chose de particulièrement déplaisant que vit Hermione dans l'esprit de son professeur ? Qu'elle lise dans son esprit signifiait qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller – si ce qu'elle avait compris la dernière fois s'avérait exact. Elle devrait faire attention d'en sortir à temps. Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait voir allait être éprouvant pour elle, comme ça l'avait été pour lui, mais elle voulait savoir, elle voulait comprendre.

La jeune fille cependant, ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans une prairie verdoyante, regardant de loin deux enfants allongés sur l'herbe. Un vent frais agitait la cime des arbres et la petite étendue d'eau entre eux et elle. Elle s'approcha, cherchant à capter leurs conversations. Mais plus elle s'approchait, plus l'assourdissant bourdonnement dans son oreille devenait précis. Elle s'arrêta pour essayer de le comprendre, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne le pourrait qu'en s'approchant encore, ce qu'elle fit. Et le grondement montait, et Hermione avait peur de bien comprendre ce qu'elle entendait. C'était un canon de la même voix retentissante, en colère, et en l'entendant pour la première fois distinctement, elle se retrouva éjectée de l'esprit de Severus Rogue, incapable de supporter les insultes incessantes faites à son sang.

La jeune femme revint à elle frêle dans le bureau du Maitre des Potions. Elle n'avait finalement rien appris, si ce n'est qu'il haïssait les Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle en fut déçue. Pas personnellement – du moins elle tenta de s'en convaincre – mais du fait qu'il était censé enseigner sans distinction de sang. Malheureusement …

Ca devait être pour cela qu'il privilégiait les Serpentards. Tous des sangs purs ou des sangs mêlés …

Elle était terriblement déçue. Cependant à la première respiration du Maitre des potions, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et se plaça devant lui, raide comme un piquet, les bras croisés, le regard froid, telle une femme attend son mari qui rentre tard le soir.

- J'aurais du me souvenir qu'un Serpentard ne tient jamais ses promesses, cracha-t-elle.

Il était encore en train de s'étouffer, mais leva vers elle un regard … d'excuse ? Hermione en fut destabilisée. Non, pas question qu'elle le laisse s'en sortir comme ça !

- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? Vous savez que c'est dangereux, vous … vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir tranquille ?  
- Et vous, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille ?  
- Non ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous recommenciez ! Comment avez vous pu … !?  
- Vous avez éluder la question en annonçant que j'étais un Serpentard.  
- Je vous pensais plus … plus … !

Mais devant son air là, la tête dans les mains, elle ne put continuer sa phrase. Lui dire qu'elle l'aurait cru plus combatif ? Ca n'aurait fait que le blesser. Et le voir ainsi … non. Non, elle ne pouvait pas, ça lui serrait le cœur.

Soudain un éclat étincelant attira son regard : son serpent se faufilait sur le bureau. Par chance, Severus ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Il semblait vraiment hagard, et la lionne eut un élan vers lui après avoir replacé son bracelet autour du poignet. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux encore vides, vers la jeune femme, elle s'arrêta. Ce regard, à défaut d'exprimer ce qu'il aurait du, était comme une non-acceptation de ce qu'elle allait faire. Et intérieurement elle remerciait de l'avoir regardée. Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait fait sinon ?

Elle se planta néanmoins devant lui et lui tendit la main, un peu tremblante.

- Vous avez besoin de dormir, Severus ?

Il grogna, mais sans tiquer à son prénom. Bien sûr qu'il en avait besoin ! Il ne dormait pas assez, et ces pauses grâce à la potion étaient trop courtes. Et dangereuses, renchérissait la rouge et or. Il aurait voulu faire une nuit complète, juste une, sans se soucier du Seigneur des Ténèvres, seulement une nuit, remplie d'Hermione et …

Remplie d'Hermione ?

- Oui.

Et pourquoi ce mot était il sorti de sa bouche ? Et pourquoi avait elle sa main tendue ? Ne pas la prendre, ne pas la prendre … Et pourtant, dans son esprit embrouillé, elle semblait entourée d'un halo de lumière. En fait, il ne voyait qu'elle, comme si elle le guidait. Ce qui était impossible, improbable, impensable … Mais sa main blanche et rêche alla rencontrer l'homologue douce d'Hermione elle la serra et il se leva.

Cela fait il ne se lâchèrent pas. Leurs serpents avaient resserré leur prise autour d'eux, autour de leurs mains, et s'étaient retrouvés près de leurs doigts entrelacés. C'était très gênant … mais Hermione avait l'impression de ne pas avoir Severus Rogue en face d'elle. Alors elle pouvait se dire que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, l'emmener dans ses appartements, et jusqu'à son lit … non. Non pas le lit. Qu'il se débrouille pour son lit.

Mais après qu'elle l'ait emmené jusqu'à l'entrée de ses appartements, il l'entraîna sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au sien. Enfin il s'autorisa à lâcher sa main et se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce. Il semblait toujours ailleurs. La lionne se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Il n'était pas lui, c'était certain. Et c'était terrifiant. Il ne devait pas utiliser la potion... Mais …

Tremblante, Hermione se releva et, attrapant à nouveau la main du Maitre des Potions, elle laissa son serpent rejoindre celui qu'elle même avait au bras. Ceux ci entourèrent son poignet et lovèrent leurs deux têtes l'une contre l'autre. Il ne réagit pas la jeune femme soupira et alla dans la kitchenette du professeur pour vider son serpent – non sans protestation des deux artefacts. Puis elle revint près de lui et lui repassa le bijou. Il lui lança un regard perçant, brulant, sous lequel elle tressaillit. Puis, retenant une larme en pensant au fait qu'elle le privait peut être, par procuration, de la vie, elle alla dans la réserve des élèves et retira l'un des ingrédient essentiel pour la préparation de la potion, en faisant attention que celui ci soit très peu usité dans les autres potions.

Lorsqu'elle revint, il suivit tous ses pas jusqu'au fauteuil. Il la regardait toujours de ce regard impénétrable et effrayant.

Puis, d'une voix éteinte et en même temps emprunte d'émotions incommensurables, il se mit à murmurer, ses yeux toujours dans les yeux noisette de la brune :

- Lily … Si tu savais comme je suis désolé …

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Désolé ? Mais désolé de quoi ? Sans savoir quoi faire les premières secondes, elle finit par lui sourire et lui tendit la main : il la prit et le serra avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Je te pardonne, Severus.

Comme il était mal de se faire passer pour une autre ! Mais le regard qu'il lui lança alors lui prouva qu'elle avait eu raison : il s'illumina, alla même jusqu'à sourire. Enhardie, la jeune femme se permit de continuer, espérant ne pas faire fausse route.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir autant, Severus. Ca t'aveugle, ça t'empêche d'être heureux.  
- Ne dis pas ça Lily … J'ai l'impression que tu t'en vas …  
- Je serai toujours là …

Il y eut un silence. Hermione ne savait que dire. S'il se rendait compte … Non, il était toujours sous l'effet de la drogue. C'était effrayant. La dernière fois, il avait eu un passage à vide, mais pas aussi long. Voilà pourquoi elle disait que c'était dangereux.

La jeune femme se raidit lorsqu'il se mit à caresser sa main.

- Lily … Parle moi … Ta voix est si douce …

Par Merlin ! S'il savait qu'il avait dit ça !

- Tu devrais dormir, Severus.  
- Je ne peux pas dormir, si tu savais les cauchemars que je fais …  
- Je sais …

Une seconde, Hermione crut être allée trop loin et eut peur de se faire démasquer. Mais son professeur ferma les yeux et serra sa main plus fort.

- Tu as toujours su et pourtant tu n'es jamais partie … Jusqu'à ce que … jusqu'à … Pardonne-moi Lily …

Hermione serra plus fort elle aussi, mais pas aussi fort que son cœur se serrait. L'entendre murmurer ce prénom alors qu'elle était en face de lui … Mais elle n'y tenait plus, devant tant de détresse, elle se leva et alla l'entourer de ses bras.

- Dors, Severus.  
- Reste.

Sa voix s'était faite un peu plus confiante.

- Je resterai toujours.

Hermione, elle, fut surprise de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais ce n'était pas une promesse, ce n'était « rien », rien que des mots en l'air à un pauvre homme fatigué. Il y eut un silence et Rogue enlaça lui aussi la jeune femme. La position n'était guère confortable pour elle mais qu'importe.

Après un silence, il reprit :

- Lily … dois-je oublier de penser à toi pour que tu apparaisses enfin ?  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Je ne prends plus le temps de penser à toi tous les jours, il y a cette élève, elle est … brillante, elle est née moldue, comme toi, et elle tente à tout prix de se démarquer … et il s'est passé quelque chose … et maintenant elle passe beaucoup plus de temps ici et je ne prends plus autant le temps de penser à toi et je me demandais si tu venais pour me le reprocher …

Au début de sa réponse le cœur d'Hermione s'était arrêté une seconde, avant de reprendre plus vite comme pour rattraper son retard. Il l'avait dit brillante ? Elle était certaine que c'est d'elle dont il parlait. Qui d'autre ? Enfin … elle l'espérait. Mais vers la fin, Hermione sentit qu'elle avait perdu ce statut : il regrettait qu'elle soit là au dépend de Lily. Elle ne dit cependant rien, prenant le temps pour réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas dire – ou faire dire Lily – qu'elle était contente qu'il ne pense plus à elle et qu'il s'ouvre à d'autres – si tant est que c'était le cas. Elle adopta alors la solution de facilité :

- Je ne te reproche rien Severus.

Elle le sentit sourire un peu et il la pressa encore plus contre lui. Le temps sembla s'éterniser. Elle sentait peu à peu son étreinte se desserrer : il commençait à s'endormir. Et elle en fut soulagée : si les effets de la drogue se dissipaient et qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation... Elle n'osait y penser.

- Lily …

Elle l'entendait mal, il articulait à peine, il était vraiment en train de sombrer.

- Tu as l'air tellement réelle …

Sa main lâcha sa cape de sorcier et elle le relâcha lui aussi, puis alla chercher de quoi le couvrir dans sa chambre. Elle ne s'y attarda pas cette fois, mais revint pour ouvrir son armoire. Il n'y avait pas de fiole. Elle soupira.

Elle même se rendit dans le salon avec une couette de rechange pour la couvrir et essaya de se faire une place dans le fauteuil.


	16. Dis moi lune d'argent

Alors, le blabla d'avant chapitre ? :)

Un petit truc à préciser : ma très chère **Claire** a cru que Severus traitait Hermione de Sang de Bourbe pour la faire sortir de son esprit, mais non : il repense au fait qu'il ait insultée Lily & ça le hante.  
**SNT59** : plaçage de 'callipyge' dans ce chapitre !  
**Blupou** : contente d'avoir rattrapé le coup !  
Merci à **Lyera, Eagles, Gabiie T**, ma **Claire**, & sans doute **Chloé** & **Laeti** qui me lisent en silence.

Une tripotée de mes amis & moi avons fait un marathon Harry Potter, nous avons regardé les 7 premiers films (enfin, « premiers » !) en une journée (11h-4h quand même xD) & au réveil, nous avons regardé le tout dernier. Que d'émotions mes amis ! J'ai noté plein de trucs pour que mon histoire reste la plus fidèle possible à notre chère JKR. Bien sûr, il y aura 2-3 choses à changer, mais … Par contre, désolée, j'ai pas le courage de relire les livres alors ça ressemblera bien plus aux films... ! J'essaierai cependant de lire des résumés des livres comme j'en ai déjà trouvé, etc..  
Dans le 5, Hermione & Ron sont préfets, on ne le sait pas du tout dans le film. J'avais moi même oublié, je ne sais pas trop comment rattraper le coup ! Mais, est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance ? Je ne sais plus vraiment. Le 5 date de trop longtemps !

Pareil, pour le moment il m'est impossible de suivre la chanson des Wriggles, mais ça va revenir ! Et bientôt, un cover de cette chanson ! Si si, je vais avoir le courage, je vais l'avoir, je vais l'avoir !

Edit : Le voilà le cover : ** youtu. be/wy9W3oovwfI** :D

Ah ! Une dernière chose ! Je suis désolée si « souvient » se transforme parfois en « soutient », j'écris certains de mes chapitres sur téléphone en fait, et mon t9 ben, n'est qu'un t9, et vu que je me relis pas, parfois ça peut ne plus ressembler à grand chose … Un jour, je me relirai et ferai une présentation plus compréhensible ...

Well … bonne lecture, je l'espère !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : « Dis moi lune d'argent »**

Severus Rogue papillonna des yeux un peu moins de 5 heures après s'être endormi. En premier lieu, il grogna de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Son fauteuil avait beau être confortable, il était un peu courbaturé après cette – courte – nuit. Il appuya ses propres bras sur les bras du fauteuil pour se relever, essayant de scruter l'obscurité. Quand il sentit quelque chose glisser sur son corps, puis un courant d'air frais, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été couvert. Mais il ne se serait jamais couvert dans son fauteuil. Il avait un lit pour ça.

Alors … Oh merde. La potion. Il l'avait prise dans sa salle de classe et se réveillait là. Hermione était elle venue, finalement ? Il l'avait attendue, pourtant. Attendue longtemps. Mais il n'en avait plus pu. Cette journée seul … Il se haïssait. Une journée seul et il se repiquait. Il n'avait aucune volonté, il était un lâche. Il avait envie de se frapper à l'instant présent.

Clignant des yeux, il distingua une ombre. Il plissa les paupières mais il faisait trop sombre, alors il sortit sa baguette et, de sous sa couverture, il lança un _lumos_. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait faire attention à la personne qui se trouvait avec lui.

Le halo de lumière se forma, mélange de blanc et bleu, et Severus put apercevoir grâce aux rayons qui filtraient à travers le tissu la personne qui partageait son appartement. Ses cheveux châtain ondulés tombaient de part et d'autre de son visage endormi, si paisible, si serein. Sa respiration était calme et régulière, faisant se soulever la couverture qu'elle avait posée sur elle-même. Hermione était restée, avait pris ses aises. Pourquoi ça ne le dérangeait pas? Ça aurait du, pourtant. C'était son intimité ... Mais en avait il encore une? Après tout, il faisait des conneries dans l'intimité. Pouvait il l'y faire entrer pour qu'elle lui montre à quel point il avait tord? À la réflexion elle l'avait déjà fait. Mais s'il l'avait écoutée, il avait plus encore écouté le manque de cette sensation de sommeil. C'était un fruit défendu et il était maintenant maudit d'y avoir goûté, mais quitte à être maudit, autant recommencer non?

Non! La jeune femme avait dit que c'était dangereux. Et Rogue voulait bien y croire. Voilà qu'il avait vu Lily au réveil ! Il espérait que la Gryffondor n'était pas encore arrivée, ou dormait déjà à ce moment là. Ou au moins qu'elle avait eu la décence de le laisser parler tout seul. Car oui il lui avait parlé. Et même si ce n'était qu'une chimère, il avait retenu de la conversation – car elle répondait, dans sa folie - qu'elle lui avait pardonné. Jamais il n'avait eu de tel délire. Jamais, en songe, elle ne lui était apparue pour lui dire qu'elle lui avait pardonné. Au contraire, il ne pouvait que revoir ce jour maudit où il l'avait insultée, et imaginer des scènes où elle venait lui reprocher jusqu'à sa naissance. Il ne voulait plus refaire les mêmes erreurs ...

Il s'assit et éteignit sa baguette, puis donna deux petits coups dans le vide et la couverture se réajusta sur les épaules de son élève. Il l'entendit alors bouger un peu puis soupirer, et devina qu'elle n'était pas réveillée. C'était mieux. Que devrait il lui dire à son réveil?

Il se leva à nouveau, conscient qu'à présent il allait tourner en rond. Il se dirigea vers sa pauvre cuisine et y prit un verre, qu'il remplit d'eau et qu'il but. Il recommença deux fois mais sa gorge lui semblait toujours seche et pâteuse. Il se sentait comme après une cuite et ne put que se fustiger mentalement. Il fallait qu'il arrête. Mais ses nouilles sur pattes d'élèves lui donnaient envie de s'endormir à jamais. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Ou, peut être que si. Il y avait elle. Et Malefoy, bien sur. Comment aurait il pu en être autrement ? Il était un Malefoy. Il était forcément beau et intelligent, destiné à faire de grandes choses, à avoir une haute place. Même si Lucius avait fait de mauvais choix ... Mais il fallait à tout prix empêcher Drago d'entrer au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec Potter en course, destiné à le détruire, peut être que Drago serait sauvé ...

Potter ... Le fils de Lily ... Lily qui lui pardonnait et qui lui avait dit ... De passer à autre chose? Non, pas après toutes ces années. Qui pourrait la remplacer ? Qui pourrait avoir sa douceur et en même temps son tempérament de feu, et son rire, et sa beauté, et ses yeux ...

Rogue avait déposé son verre sur la table et s'était redirigé vers son fauteuil, mais alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, il vit briller dans l'obscurité deux yeux noisette. Il fronça les sourcils. La nuit si sombre il y a encore quelques courtes minutes l'était moins au moment présent et quelques minces rayons de lune filtraient par l'une des rares fenêtres de l'appartement. Mais c'était suffisant pour voir ses yeux encore endormis, se battant contre le sommeil, fixés sur lui.

- Miss Granger.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire. Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta de l'observer encore quelques secondes. Elle nota que son teint était blafard de par l'astre de nuit mais il semblait qu'il avait reprit pied avec la réalité. Elle lui lança un demi sourire et referma ses paupières, ne tardant pas à se rendormir.

Severus Rogue la regarda de longues minutes. Que faire ? Il s'était déjà posé la question, sans trouver de réponse. Devait il la garder jalousement, pour ne pas replonger? Ou lui rendre la liberté qu'un phénix comme elle méritait ? Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et tendit la main vers son visage, mais n'alla pas plus loin. Il était impensable qu'il puisse ... Qu'elle veuille ...

Doucement, il alla se placer à son côté, passa une main sous ses cuisses et l'autre derrière son dos, puis il la souleva. Dans les couloirs obscurs de Poudlard, il marcha résolument, sans croiser personne. Il arriva bien vite devant le portrait de la grosse dame, qu'il réveilla tout en faisant attention de ne pas faire de même avec sa protégée.

La grosse dame regarda les deux personnages d'un oeil mauvais. On ne réveillait pas une beauté callipyge telle qu'elle si tôt, que diable! C'était mauvais pour le teint !

- Vous croyez sincèrement que j'ai le mot de passe de ces stupides Gryffondors ?

La grosse dame s'indigna mais elle ouvrit la porte, ayant finalement reconnu le professeur Rogue. Mieux valait pas le froisser, cet homme là. Après tout, c'était un mangemort!

L'homme pénétra dans la salle commune des rouge et or avec une grimace. Ces couleurs, c'était ignoble. Et puis c'était vieux ici, et puis ... Et puis merde. Il n'était pas là pour ça. En témoignait le poids sur ses bras. Mais un poids d'une chaleur tellement agréable ...!

Merde. Il fallait qu'il la dépose et vite. Qu'il parte et vite. Qu'il ne la revoie plus ... Mais il lui avait dit qu'il lui laisserait sa salle de classe. Encore merde.

Il grimpa rapidement aux dortoirs des filles de 5ème année et y chercha la valise de son élève. Il la trouva fermée, devant un lit tiré à 4 épingles. Une pile de livres trônait sur la table de nuit. Il la reconnaissait bien là ...

Dans un soupir, il la déposa sur son lit. Elle plissa les yeux en grognant mais ne se réveilla pas. Il la regarda quelques secondes et, alors qu'il allait la recouvrir du drap qu'elle lui avait emprunté, son regard fut attiré par un reflet argenté autour de son poignet.

Doucement, il releva la manche du pull de la lionne et découvrit le serpent lové au creux de son poignet, qui bougea presque imperceptiblement, comme avide de chaleur. Le professeur Rogue passa l'index sur le bijou qui releva la tête en sifflant, tout comme celui qu'il portait à son propre poignet. Ils se retrouvèrent et s'enroulèrent l'un autour de l'autre, sans pour autant quitter leur poignet respectif, liant les deux personnages.

- Les serpents d'argent, hein? Murmura-t-il. Il n'y a que vous pour prouver l'existence d'une légende, Miss Granger. Décidément, vous n'en finirez jamais de m'étonner.

Comme l'ayant entendu, un des serpents siffla. Effectivement, si les artefacts étaient là, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il entende parler de la jeune femme encore longtemps.

Il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. Enfin : il était né dans un monde de magie et son enfance, bien que pas toujours heureuse - et ce n'était qu'un euphémisme - en avait été bercée. Les objets magiques, bien sûr qu'il y croyait, les bons, les mauvais ... Mais jamais il n'avait vu les Serpents d'argent. Ils semblaient n'être qu'une légende. Mais voilà qu'ils étaient là, devant lui, tenant la promesse de ce pourquoi ils avaient été créé : rapprocher les coeurs. Le maître des potions eut un rictus. Rapprocher le coeur de la jeune fille et le sien, selon elle inexistant ? Ils s'étaient trompé sur le coup ... Jamais lui et Hermione ne pourraient être proches. Que ferait elle avec lui? Il était aigre et avait fait tant de mauvais choix. Et pourtant elle semblait l'apprécier - assez pour lui faire un cadeau de Noël et pour rester avec lui dans les moments les plus difficiles. Oui, ils s'étaient rapprochés : elle était devenue une amie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu d'ami. La dernière réelle avait été Lily. Était ce la trahir que d'avoir une autre amie? Était ce la trahir que de laisser aller son coeur vers cette nouveauté dans sa vie ? Et comment être sûr qu'elle ne le blesserait pas? Et surtout le contraire ...

Soudain près de lui, la jeune femme bougea et se tourna sur son flanc gauche, vers lui, toujours endormie. Elle sépara les deux serpents en ramenant son bras gauche le long de son corps, presque dessous, tandis que sa main droite alla se poster pas loin de son visage, sur l'homologue de son professeur qui l'avait laissée à distance pour que les serpents puissent se retrouver. Elle la serra à demie, bougeant encore un peu pour se mettre dans la position qu'elle trouvait le plus confortable, puis redevint immobile.

Rogue resta paralysé. Puis il se reprit : il était déjà resté trop longtemps ici. Et imaginons – une seconde, une INFIME seconde, même moins que ça, car Rogue n'avait rien envie d'imaginer avec les Gryffondors si ce n'était, peut être, une retenue collective dans une forêt quelque peu dangereuse & dont résulterait quelques morts (ou blessés graves au minimum) – qu'il y ait des lève-tôt parmi ces nouilles de Gryffondor – même si c'était improbable : les Gryffondors n'étaient que des feignasse qui restaient dans leur lit jusqu'à la dernière minute avant le cours, en témoignaient leurs tignasse en cours, et Potter était un bon exemple, ainsi qu'Hermione (quoi que sa coiffure se fut assagie). Alors que Malefoy, lui, était toujours tiré à quatre épingles, parfait jusqu'au bout des ongles, frais dès le réveil (et Merlin savait qu'il se levait tôt)-, il ne pourrait en aucun cas expliquer sa présence. Il retira donc sa main de l'emprise de son élève et fit demi tour, fermant les rideaux autour du lit de la lionne.

Elle entendit ses pas qui s'éloignaient et devina qu'elle feignait très bien le sommeil. Elle sourit dans l'obscurité, se leva, enfila ses habits de nuit. Peut être celle ci se terminait-elle dans peu de temps, mais autant être à l'aise. Puis la jeune femme défit sa couverture supérieure et se recouvrit de celle de Rogue. Elle avait une odeur de bois et du sachet anti mites qu'on mettait au fond des meubles. Un objet moldu dans ses appartements? Non, les sorciers devaient avoir leur propre façon de faire, mais toujours est il que la couverture avait cette odeur. Peut être un peu moins forte, plus ... Aérée. Elle inspira longuement puis expira en soupirant.

- Je suis restée avec vous, murmura-t-elle, vous auriez pu faire de même avec moi ...


	17. Blanc

Blabla:)

Merci à **Dellia** (petite dédicace à toi dans ce chapitre : Rogue autojubile) & **Mélody** (ma beta pour ce chapitre & pour ceux qui viendront, j'espère !) de m'avoir lue et de m'avoir fait part de leurs impressions. C'est important pour moi les filles, merci merci ! & toujours merci à **Claire, Laeti, Chloé**, qui me lisent alors qu'elles détestent le couple mis en scène =P

Merci à **Béa** & **Lovinghumanity5**. Pour vous répondre : oui, c'est bien Hijo de la luna (et non 'hero' ;). Mais ça n'a aucun rapport. En fait, j'ai écrit le chapitre, et je me suis demandé comment j'allais l'appeler – en rapport avec le chapitre. Et comme je cherche toujours un titre en rapport avec les couleurs aussi, j'ai pensé à Hijo de la luna, lié au fait que Rogue découvre les Serpents d'argent.  
Mais en te lisant, Lovy, c'est vrai ! (« je trouve que cette phrase correspond parfaitement aux questions que se pose Severus sur le bonheur qu'il ne pourrait pas, selon lui, procurer à notre Hermignonne »). Bravo à cette déduction Béa aussi. Z'êtes trop intelligentes :)

Merci à **Git**d'avoir continué à lire malgré son « rebut » du début ! Tout comme elle, donnez moi vos impressions !

Merci aussi à **Oscarangel, romania rogue, 3lys3, IthilIsilwen, June.C**, & toujours à toutes celles qui me lisent en silence !

Un long chapitre pour vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Blanc**

Blanc comme la neige.  
Blanc comme le silence.  
Blanc comme cette lumière au loin.  
Blanc comme ton visage déformé par la peur.  
Blanc comme le mien par l'absence de sang.  
Blanc comme cette pièce.

Blanc et c'est tout.

Le dimanche matin vint tôt, et avec lui, une neige tardive. Le temps ne s'était pas encore réchauffé et on pouvait craindre un hiver prolongé. Mais ça ne gênait personne. Au contraire, beaucoup étaient heureux de pouvoir continuer à jouer dans la neige sans craindre le froid grâce aux sorts d'imperméabilisation - et à une grosse cape. Mais ce matin, Hermione voulait rester au chaud près de la cheminée, ou mieux, à dormir. Mais ce n'était pas très raisonnable. Et puis elle avait des devoirs - par Merlin, ils n'étaient pas encore faits !

Elle s'extirpa de son lit bien plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée, refit celui-ci, la couverture de Rogue en dessous des draps habituels, puis se doucha, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune, avec ses affaires de cours. Elle regarda le feu avec envie mais finalement alla s'asseoir sur une petite table. Elle soupira. Où étaient Harry et Ron? Elle ne leur consacrait plus du tout de temps ... Elle espérait qu'ils avaient commencé les révisions des BUSES! C'était dans moins de 6 mois maintenant. Elle ne serait jamais prête si elle continuait de passer son temps chez Rogue ... Ou peut être ... Mais bien sur ! Elle pourrait étudier en sa présence, et ainsi, le surveiller. Oui, elle ferait ainsi. En le cachant à Harry et Ron. De toute façon, s'ils la pensaient à la bibliothèque, ils n'iraient pas la chercher. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne pénétraient dans la bibliothèque que lorsque quelque chose d'inattendu se produisait, comme l'histoire Nicolas Flamel en première année. Le reste du temps, ils fuyaient cet endroit. Le calme et la tranquillité n'étaient pas quelque chose à quoi ils aspiraient. Alors que ça irait très bien à leur amie. Mais le calme et la tranquillité étaient inaccessibles pour ceux qui avaient décidés d'aider Harry Potter. Mais peut être ... Peut être était-ce son destin. Être une femme d'action, une femme de décision. Elle se plaisait à le penser. Elle se voyait en tailleur, comme Margaret Thatcher ... 'Give my money back !' se prit-elle a murmurer avec un sourire.

Elle regardait son devoir avec insistance, comme s'il allait se faire seul. Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait être une grande femme. Elle était intelligente, et de plus en plus belle. Elle était stratégique et analyste, et statisticienne. Elle avait tout pour réussir, sauf peut être l'envie. Au fond d'elle, elle voulait une vie calme, à secourir les gens plutôt qu'à les commander. Elle avait déjà beaucoup vécu et le retour de Voldemort, annoncé depuis la fin de l'année précédente par Harry, ne présageait rien de paisible à l'horizon. Au contraire, elle savait qu'il allait lui falloir apprendre encore plus de choses pour être capable de faire face à toutes les situations. Tant de pression sur ses épaules ... Qu'aurait fait Harry si elle n'avait pas été là, rien qu'en première année? Le maléfice de Quirell au match de quidditch, le filet du diable... Rogue, ils l'avaient cru coupable tellement de temps. Alors qu'au final, il avait tant fait pour eux. Quelle injustice ... Mais comment le dire à ses amis? Ils se détestaient tous les trois plus ou moins cordialement - avec un avantage pour Rogue qui pouvait les coller quand il le souhaitait (son seul plaisir, elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher).

Rogue, qui lui n'avait pas une vie facile ...

La jeune fille se leva brusquement, incapable de se concentrer. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à se retenir de jurer à voix haute mais au final, elle siffla entre ses dents.

- Rogue, Rogue, toujours Rogue! Tu as autre chose à penser, abruti de cerveau ! Concentre toi maintenant !

Et dans un accès de folie :

- Tu pourras aller voir Rogue quand ce devoir d'histoire de la magie sera fini. Pas avant ! Alors dépêche toi, nous n'y passerons plus la nuit.

Elle s'était rassise, consciente des regards qui s'étaient tournés vers elle lors de sa levée soudaine, et s'était repenchée sur le parchemin. Son esprit s'était éclairci. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se remit au travail.

Cela lui fit du bien de s'y plonger. Réfléchir tellement qu'elle ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'au professeur Binns et à son cours. Puis se rendre à la bibliothèque, toujours plongée dans ses pensées, tenue dans cette sorte d'apnée par le silence des couloirs de l'école. Ses talons sur le sol la berçaient, rassurants, comme une lente hypnose. Tap, d'un côté, tap, de l'autre ... _Tap, tap_. Elle penchait légèrement sa tête à droite, puis à gauche. _Tap, tap._ Elle était fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dormi avec Rogue, en fait. _Tap, tap._ Dormir avec Rogue? _Tap_. Mais non. _Tap._Pas dans ce sens là, voyons.

_Tap, tap_, comme la mélodie qui mène à la bibliothèque. _Tap, tap._ C'est une mélodie lente, elle n'a pas le courage de marcher vite. Elle est fatiguée._ Tap, tap. Tap._ Une mélodie qui se ralentit. _Tap._

_Tap._

_Boum._

* * *

_Boum boum boum._

Un grognement.

_Boum boum boum._

- Je ne sais pas qui se tient derrière cette porte, mais je vais inventer une potion avec sa cervelle, et je la testerai sur lui !

_Boum boum boum_.

Excédé, le Maître des potions daigna se lever de son fauteuil fétiche. Un 'allez vous faire foutre' poli suffirait sans doute à congédier l'importun. Il ouvrit la porte sans un mot, toisa - ou plutôt électrisa - le pauvre Serdaigle devant lui. Le gamin, de deuxième ou troisième année, resta quelques secondes pétrifié avant de prendre la parole.

- Monsieur ... Madame Pomfresh a besoin de vous ... À l'infirmerie ... Monsieur.

Rogue le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de lui faire signe de partir, se mettant lui même en route. Madame Pomfresh, bien sûr à l'infirmerie, où d'autre? Il aurait préféré savoir ce dont avait besoin la femme, pour ne pas avoir à redescendre. M'enfin ! Sans doute cette nouille sur pattes n'en aurait rien retenu. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi même.

Le pas du professeur était rapide, comme d'habitude, bien qu'il n'eût aucune envie de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Étonnamment, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'y avait pas été appelé - petit moment fort agréable à ne s'occuper que de lui et de son égoïsme (et aussi d'une élève particulièrement collante - il essayait de s'en convaincre - qui prenait la dérangeante - pareil - habitude de s'endormir en sa présence).

Bref, direction l'infirmerie, d'une démarche droite, d'un pas rapide, d'un regard froid. La chauve souris des cachots. Une ombre, un fantôme du passé. _Plus jamais le même ..._

Il ouvre la porte machinalement, s'approche. _Boum boum, boum boum_. C'est son coeur qui se met à battre plus rapidement. Il ne peut s'en empêcher : il sait qu'il va pouvoir prouver sa valeur, venir en aide à quelqu'un, alors qu'il n'a jamais pu aider la seule qui comptait. Comme si en aider mille pouvait combler le manque de n'avoir pu aider Lily. Comme s'il se repentait. Bien sur, personne ne pourra jamais comprendre, voir, ce qu'il ressent lorsqu'il aide quelqu'un. Et tout le monde dira que « c'est pour se faire bien voir de Dumbledore ». Non. Non, encore une fois, c'était un acte égoïste, dans le but d'être pardonné.

_Boum._Un seul battement. Comme si son coeur s'arrêtait. C'est Hermione qui est allongée sur ce lit. Severus ne laisse rien paraître de son trouble. Il se tourne vers Mme Pomfresh, lève un sourcil.

- Eh bien?  
- Son pouls est très faible, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui a pu lui arriver. On l'a trouvée dans le couloir de la bibliothèque il y a quelques minutes, on ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. Comme je n'ai pas réussi à trouver ce qu'elle avait, je me suis dit que peut être vous auriez une idée.

Professionnelle, elle restait calme, refusant de céder à la panique. Rogue aussi était calme. Presque. Ça devait être l'effet de la potion. Mais il était improbable qu'Hermione s'en soit servi dans un couloir. C'était ça qui l'effrayait. Un effet indésirable? Car après tout, son pouls battait encore. Il aurait presque préféré qu'il ne batte plus : ça l'aurait rassuré sur leur deux états. Et si lui même, lors d'une entrevue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'évanouissait ?

Il reporta son regard sur elle.

- Enervatum ?  
- J'ai déjà essayé.

Une grimace. _Boum boum, boum boum._Son coeur bat de plus en plus vite. Il ne sait pas. Il n'a aucune idée. Il ne peut faire qu'une chose : attendre. Attendre et espérer qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle reprenne vie. Ça marchait comme ça, hein? Il n'osait pas lui donner un quelconque antipoison. Et si celui ci brisait l'équilibre entre le poison et l'antipoison qui coulaient déjà dans ses veines? Il avait peur de son réveil. Son premier cri. Comment Pomfresh réagirait-elle ? Elle serait forcément là, ou pas loin. Rogue voulait l'emmener dans ses appartements, protéger leur secret. La protéger. Trouver un moyen de purger son sang de tout résidu de ... Hey, mais c'était ça !

- Laissez moi seule avec elle.

L'infirmière voulut broncher mais n'en fit rien. Elle avait confiance en Rogue, non? ...

- Et apportez moi une potion de régénération sanguine. S'il vous plaît, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.

Elle s'exécuta. Elle avait confiance. Si Dumbledore avait confiance ...

Rogue tira les rideaux autour du lit et s'assit à la gauche d'Hermione.

- Si j'avais su, je vous aurai gardée avec moi, murmura-t-il.

Il lui saisit le bras gauche et en remonta la manche. Il fut d'abord étonné de ne pas y trouver le serpent, mais alors qu'il remontait au plus haut, il le sentit autour de son biceps. C'était donc la qu'elle le cachait ...

Passant sa main sous la manche du pull de la jeune fille, il attrapa la tête descendante du serpent, qui se laissa faire, sentant son homologue pas loin. Le maître des potions les posa ensemble sur la table de nuit, où ils s'enroulèrent. Mais c'étaient des objets magiques. Penser qu'il suffisait de les rassembler et de les enfermer dans un coffre pour se défaire de leur emprise était folie. Ils étaient dotés d'une sorte de mission. Rien ne les arrêterait tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas remplie ...

Il soupira. Elle ? Mais pourquoi elle ? Et surtout, lui? Il ne devait en aucun cas être son idéal masculin ... Elle méritait mieux, c'était certain. Il soupira, agita sa baguette et un large élastique passa entre les rideaux pour atterrir dans sa main. Il l'utilisa pour faire une sorte de garrot à la rouge et or. Il la regarda et soupira.

- Excusez moi, fit-il sans détacher son regard de la jeune fille, tandis que, de sa baguette, il entaillait profondément son bras.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour sentir le liquide poisseux couler dans sa main gauche, qui soutenait le coude gauche de la jeune femme, mais il refusait de le regarder. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le visage endormi de la Gryffondor. Il essayait d'oublier qu'il faisait couler son sang alors qu'elle était déjà faible. Mais, sur le moment, qu'il pensait critique, il n'avait trouvé que cette solution. La saignée ! Dangereuse ! Pas étonnant, vu les instruments utilisés à l'époque où on la pratiquait ! Cependant il doutait qu'elle soit encore utilisée même avec de bons instruments. Ah, c'était stupide comme idée! Si quelqu'un se rendait compte qu'il savait ce dont elle souffrait et qu'il ne disait rien, pire, qu'il la blessait intentionnellement pour la guérir, il était perdu. Perdu ...

La porte s'ouvrit en trombe. Il était perdu.

- Où est Hermione?

_Weasley._

Potter devait suivre. Ou plutôt le contraire. Weasley était le Black de Potter junior. À croire qu'ils devaient tous avoir des larbins pour paraître supérieur.

Ils se rapprochaient, ils semblaient essoufflés. S'inquiétaient-ils pour elle ? Pourtant, elle avait passé un bout de la nuit dans ses appartements et rien ni personne n'était venu les déranger. Bien qu'il fut sûr qu'ils n'avaient même pas pensé au fait qu'elle puisse être avec lui. Il jubilait d'imaginer leur tête s'ils l'apprenaient. Oh, quelle magnifique vision que celle ci!

Mais pour le moment, les pas se rapprochaient et il était mal.

- On n'entre pas !

Voix autoritaire, de femme. Madame Pomfresh. Elle soignait les bobos - presque - avec le sourire mais savait aussi se montrer très sévère. Elle était un peu la mère de tous ces enfants ...

- Mais Madame, Hermione ...  
- Est entre de bonnes mains, coupa-t'elle.  
- Mais ...  
- Pas de 'mais', jeunes gens ! Sortez d'ici !  
- Dites nous au moins avec qui elle est !

_Potter._Et voilà le moment qui mettait un sourire sur le visage du professeur. L'apothéose ! Il aurait donné cher pour voir leur tête.

- Le professeur Rogue s'occupe d'elle aussi bien que je le ferai.

Ô douce symphonie que sa voix disant ces quelques mots! Ô orgasme auditif ! C'était comme un bon opéra.

_- Rogue!?_

Deux voix s'élevant d'une seule, prononçant son nom, d'une telle manière qu'il en eut presque des frissons. Indéniablement, même s'il ne voyait pas leur tête, c'était depuis longtemps la chose la plus agréable qu'il ait entendue. En bonne oreille, il reconnu dans leur voix l'incompréhension, la surprise, le dégoût, la peur - et c'était là la plus belle chose à écouter, la peur, comme s'il allait faire quoi que ce soit à leur Hermione (à part faire couler son sang à flot, oui, bon, mauvais exemple). Et tout plein d'autres sentiments drôles.

- Oui, _le professeur Rogue_, corrigea-t-elle. Et maintenant laissez le travailler en silence en sortant d'ici.  
- Mais Madame, Ro... le professeur Rogue, il ...  
- Dehors !

Encore un mouvement agréable dans cette symphonie, ponctué par le dernier : la porte qui claque. Ô jouissance auditive !

Il avait simplement fermé les yeux lors de cet échange, et les rouvrit sur le visage blême de la jeune femme. Oh, elle était déjà dans cet état tout à l'heure. Il baissa les yeux sur sa blessure. Elle n'avait pas encore assez saigné et pourtant, le sang commençait déjà à former des croûtes. Il espérait que l'entaille n'était pas en train de se refermer : il ne supporterait pas d'avoir à refaire son geste. Ça lui avait coûté, vraiment. Il avait déjà fait trop de mal autour de lui, il ne voulait pas recommencer. Il n'osait pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait si elle se réveillait là, maintenant. Puis il se dit qu'il se posait beaucoup la question en ce moment. Et la réponse était simple : il aviserait. Il improviserait, comme toujours. Elle avait confiance en lui, elle comprendrait ses raisons.

Il leva alors encore une fois ses yeux vers elle, et caressa son visage du regard. Un sourire doux avait pris place sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne doute pas que nous sortirons de cela ensemble, Miss Granger.

Il laissa glisser la main sous le coude de la jeune femme jusqu'à son homologue, et il mêla leurs doigts. Bien sur, le sang séché rendait cela moins agréable que ça aurait dû l'être, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il sourit à nouveau puis redevint impassible, et lâcha sa main. Il saisit alors sa baguette et referma et nettoya la plaie de sa protégée, puis il lui fit avaler la potion de régénération sanguine. Il se sentait de lui dire des mots rassurants, ce genre de choses, mais il les contenait. Il aurait aimé, mais comme Ombrage aimait à le faire graver sur les mains de ses élèves : _il ne devait pas mentir._Il savait ce que préparait le Seigneur des ténèbres, mais il ne devait pas lui dire ... Pas la mettre en danger ... Ne mettre personne en danger ... Et c'est pourquoi il devait s'éloigner d'elle, avant que les serpents n'aient trop bien fait leur travail. Mais comment ces animaux stupides & bornés [nda : merci Msieur Barral, la seule chose que j'aie retenue d'un an de philo] pourraient ils le comprendre ?

- Vous êtes née à la mauvaise époque, Miss.

Il passa son doigt sur la plaie de la jeune fille et descendit le long de son bras, avant de baisser son pull. Il fallait cacher cette marque. Comme lui même cachait la sienne, d'un tout autre genre.

- Une bien mauvaise époque ...

Il reporta son attention sur elle encore une fois, puis soupira.

Et il attendit dans le silence.

Longtemps. Très longtemps.

_Boum boum. Boum boum._

Le sang se remet à circuler dans le cerveau d'Hermione, alimentant ses pauvres muscles endoloris. Et elle était tombée si soudainement qu'elle s'était tordu le poignet droit. Elle le sut lorsque la douleur la frappa comme un coup de tonnerre. Fulgurant. Lancinant. Il fallait lancer une plainte. Appeler à l'aide. Elle gémit.

- Miss Granger?

Quelqu'un est là? Qu'a t'il pu arriver ? Où est-elle? Toujours dans le couloir? Qu'a-t'il bien pu se passer?

Elle ouvre les yeux difficilement : elle doit se battre. Ses paupières sont encore lourdes, quant à la lumière éblouissante qui lui parvient ... _Trop de lumière._Elle gémit encore.

- Miss Granger, répondez moi.  
- P-professeur ...  
- Ouvrez les yeux Miss Granger. Ouvrez les ! Ne vous laissez pas sombrer!

Elle entend mal, elle a l'impression d'être ... Loin. Trop loin pour que ce soit pour elle, pour répondre. Ce serait comme jeter une bouteille à la mer ... Un message qui n'arriverait jamais.

C'est alors qu'une main saisit la sienne et la serre, fort. Et si elle la sent, c'est qu'elle n'est pas si loin. Alors elle s'accroche. Elle serre elle aussi, du peu de force qu'elle a. Elle serre autant qu'elle peut : il faut qu'elle émerge. Quelqu'un semble tenir à elle - et elle sait qui c'est. Mais peut être n'est-elle pas encore prête à y faire face. Et peut être le moment est il mal choisi. Pourtant son corps agit pour son esprit et, de toutes ses forces, elle se redresse et se jette au cou de son veilleur. À peine a t'il le temps de passer ses bras autour de la taille gracile de la jeune femme - qui l'eût cru? - que les forces de celle ci la quittent et elle reste là, les bras ballants, la tête reposant sur son épaule.

Rogue l'avait saisie parce qu'elle allait tomber. Oui, c'était pour ça. Il l'avait sentie se relever trop vite, avait cru qu'elle allait avoir la tête qui tournait ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la serrer dans ses bras. Encore là, il avait ses mains posées dans son dos sans trop savoir que faire. _Ce n'était donc pas une étreinte, n'est-ce pas?_

Il se reprit quelques secondes, la dégagea lentement, sans cesser de la maintenir. Elle avait les yeux à demie fermé.

- Ça va aller Miss Granger. Lorsque vous aurez à nouveau tout votre sang, vous serez en pleine forme.

Elle jeta ses yeux embrumés sur lui :

- Merci ...

Il hocha simplement la tête.

- Pour le moment, gardez les yeux ouverts. Je ne veux pas risquer ... Bref, restez éveillée.  
- Restez tout court ...  
- Je ne comptais pas partir.

Elle sourit difficilement puis ramena lentement ses mains sur le torse de son professeur, qu'elle poussa :

- S'il vous plait ... J'aimerais ...

Il acquiesça et la fit basculer en arrière, puis retira ses bras de sous le corps de la jeune fille. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il était difficile de lutter contre le sommeil. Mais il le fallait, il le lui avait demandé. Et oui, demandé, et non pas ordonné. Cet homme qu'elle croyait sans coeur s'était livré à elle, puis venait de lui sauver la vie - encore une fois. Comment peut on se tromper autant sur quelqu'un? Certes il n'avait jamais été agréable envers eux mais était-il pour autant nécessaire de le calomnier autant. Après tout il était, non, pas charmant, mais ... _Attentionné_. Oui, voilà. C'était un homme bien malgré les apparences, il fallait lui concéder.

Pendant une seconde elle se demanda si c'était l'effet du serpent. Une autre seconde, elle ne le sentit pas. Une troisième, elle pensa impensable d'être attirée par cet homme. Elle refusa de penser une quatrième seconde. Qui sait ce que cette seconde de trop lui aurait fait réaliser ?

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier. Mais sa voix la rappela à l'ordre.

- Miss Granger, gardez les yeux ouverts.  
- Alors parlez-moi.  
- Que voulez vous que je vous dise ?  
- Je ne sais pas, racontez moi ... n'importe quoi.  
- Ma vie ennuyeuse au possible ne pourrait que vous endormir.  
- Vous êtes un grand espion.  
- Il serait préférable de … ne pas l'ébruiter ici.  
- Alors ..

Elle s'arrêta deux secondes. Non, elle n'allait tout de même pas lui proposer de la ramener dans ses appartements pour lui raconter ? Non, non, et non.

- Alors autre chose, n'importe quoi. Je ne pourrais pas rester éveillée si je n'ai rien pour me distraire.

Elle marqua une pause. Elle venait de penser à quelque chose. Et à voir les yeux d'encre qu'il lui lançait, il avait compris lui aussi.

- Je vais chercher Potter et Weasley.  
- Ne restez pas loin. (Puis devant son air étonné) Je ne sais pas, moi, vous êtes professeur, dites leur que vous le devez, que c'est important.  
- Ca ne l'est pas ?  
- Peut être bien que si.

Elle avait tourné son visage vers la droite mais il ne l'aurait pas vu, lui même debout, lui tournant le dos.

- Cachez les serpents, lui dit-il avant qu'elle entende le bruit caractéristique des rideaux que l'on tire.

Et elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner, puis, après un léger silence, d'autres qui venaient vers elle. Différents. Elle eut le réflexe d'attraper les serpents d'argent sur la table de nuit – elle les avait vus en tournant la tête – et elle leva le regard vers la nouvelle arrivante.

- Mon enfant, comment allez vous ?  
- Bien, mieux, Madame Pomfresh, je vous assure.  
- Bien, je vais quand même vous garder pour la nuit. Mais qu'a donc fait le professeur Rogue avec vous, mon enfant ? Enfin, vous êtes bien vivante – et éveillée. Croyez moi si le professeur Rogue n'allait pas surveiller la visite que vous allez recevoir, je ne la tolérerais pas! Elle va vous fatiguer plus qu'autre chose! M'enfin, quand la médicomagie ne peut rien contre l'art des potions...

Elle fit un geste las de la main et examina tout de même Hermione pendant quelques minutes, soignant d'abord son os du poignet cassé, et essayant ensuite de trouver quoi que ce soit qui pouvait expliquer son état précédent, mais ses recherches furent vaines et interrompues par la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrait. Ron et Harry coururent vers elle, Rogue suivait, nonchalant. Il s'ennuyait déjà à mourir.

- Hermione, où étais tu? On t'a cherché partout ! On est allés à la bibliothèque mais tu n'y étais pas alors ...  
- Ron a même pensé aux toilettes des filles, coupa Harry en sentant l'énumération venir, et avide de la faire sourire, ce qui fonctionna.  
- Je suis allée faire mes recherches dans un endroit un peu plus frais, répondit elle, s'amusant de son sous entendu que Rogue n'avait pu manquer.  
- Préviens nous la prochaine fois, la réprimanda Ron.  
- J'y crois pas, _Ronald Weasley_, c'est toi qui ose me dire ça?  
- Il y a une différence entre toi et moi, Hermione.  
- Oh oui, 'je suis une fille' c'est ça? J'attends quelque chose de construit, j'écoute ta théorie.  
- Eh ben ... Euh ... Peut être, peut être que tu ne saurais pas te défendre si ...  
- Dixit celui que j'ai désarmé avec une facilité déconcertante il y a peu!  
- Oui, enfin bon, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter non?  
- Le droit oui. Les raisons non. Je suis parfaitement en sécurité où je suis.

Il se renfrogna.

- Qu'avez vous donc à me raconter, sinon?  
- Pas grand chose, répondit Harry. Et nous n'allons pas rester longtemps ... Tu sais ...

_L'armée de Dumbledore._

- Oui, je sais.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel elle ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit instantanément quand elle entendit la voix grave de son maître de potion.

- Chaque seconde que Miss Granger passera les yeux fermés coûtera 5 points à chacun de vous. Il est impensable que vous soyez si bavard en classe et que vous perdiez votre langue maintenant.  
- Si je pouvais la lui couper, murmura Ron très bas.

Hermione rit.

- Allez, vous trouverez bien quelque chose.

Elle avait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, heureuse que ses amis soient là, que Rogue fasse de l'humour - quoi qu'elle était sûre qu'il s'exécuterait - tranquille tout simplement. Elle se sentait reprendre du poil de la bête, reprendre des couleurs. Elle avait envie de dormir mais c'était une bonne fatigue, pas causée par quelque chose d'extérieur, et surtout elle pouvait la combattre. Pas comme celle qui l'avait emportée dans ce couloir … Ce sérum était vraiment dangereux. Il fallait arrêter à tout prix et drainer le mauvais sang pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucune goutte en eux. Oui en eux. Car Rogue allait devoir y passer lui aussi. Peut être pas maintenant alors qu'il n'avait pas encore arrêté, mais elle le lui ferait. Pour son bien. Elle avait compris lorsqu'elle s'était sentie faible au réveil, lorsqu'il avait parlé de potion de régénération sanguine. Ces deux éléments mis ensembles, elle avait saisi ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il avait eu tellement raison. Encore une fois il s'était montré calme, raisonnable, clairvoyant. En fait, sa seule faiblesse était cette potion. Ô malheur mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait pourtant fait des tests, et tout s'était bien passé. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé .. tant de temps après … Elle avait eu tord, c'était indéniable.

- Hermione ! Tu nous demandes de parler mais au final, tu ne nous écoutes pas !

Ah, Ron et son égo … Il fallait toujours l'écouter, lui …

- Excuse moi, Ron. Tu disais ?  
- Rien d'important, ronchonna-t-il.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry, qui lui sourit. Elle lut dans son regard qu'effectivement, ce n'était pas important, et qu'il parlait pour parler, pour qu'elle garde les yeux ouverts, qu'aucun point ne soit perdu et surtout, pour ennuyer Rogue. Il était assez bon à ce jeu. Pour une fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, il n'allait pas se priver. Mais qu'elle n'ait pas écouté semblait l'avoir contrarié.

Elle lut aussi de l'inquiétude dans les yeux émeraudes de son autre ami. Encore une fois.

- Je vais bien Harry, je te le jure.

Rogue ricana, cela agaça Hermione. Elle allait lui répondre du ton qu'elle avait fini par prendre l'habitude d'utiliser avec lui lors de leurs premières joutes verbales mais se retint. Harry & Ron ne comprendraient pas. Et puis, leur expliquer qu'elle était devenue « proche » de leur professeur détesté, qu'elle y avait passé un bout de la nuit, qu'elle continuerait à y aller … Sans façon. La bibliothèque, c'était pas mal comme excuse.

Mais Harry ne laisserait pas tomber. Soit. Elle non plus. Il fallait qu'elle règle ses problèmes avant de pouvoir les conter à quiconque.

- Si vous n'avez plus rien à dire à Miss Granger, Messieurs, je ne vous indique pas la porte, dit alors Rogue en s'approchant du lit.

Ils ne pouvaient lutter contre ça. Même s'ils avaient eu quelque chose à dire, cela sonnait leur départ de l'infirmerie.

- Quand sortira-t-elle ? Demanda Harry.  
- Demain matin, répondit Rogue.  
- Mais...  
- Demain matin, Miss Granger, dit-il d'un ton catégorique. A présent disposez, Messieurs.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie non sans un regard haineux pour Rogue et quelques messes basses. Le professeur alla reprendre place près d'Hermione.

- Vous allez mieux ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
- Oui, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez que je reste ici jusqu'à demain.  
- Pas ici, Miss Granger.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Nous retrouverons mes appartements un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

La jeune femme garda la même expression puis finit par soupirer. Après tout, aller dans ses appartements, rester avec lui, ça devenait monnaie courante. Et si les Serpents s'y mettaient .. D'ailleurs … Rogue y croyait ? Il était vrai que dans ce monde de magie, on ne pouvait pas réellement être « rationnel ». Alors ces objets, pourquoi pas. Et Rogue … Pourquoi pas non plus. Elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas comme il voulait le faire paraître. Il s'était inquiété pour elle à peine quelques secondes auparavant – et puis sans doute avant aussi. Il avait pris soin d'elle cette nuit. Elle avait vu dans ses yeux une étincelle inhabituelle, douce et belle. Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour la revoir encore une fois. Elle planta donc ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur qui fronça à son tour les sourcils.

- Qu'avez vous donc ?  
- Rien.

Elle gardait pourtant toujours leurs regards liés. Aucun des deux ne bougeait. Chacun voulait avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Mais pourquoi fallait il un gagnant et un perdant ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas arrêter de se battre ? Avec un soupir, Hermione détourna les yeux. Il y eut un léger silence, avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne, bas :

- C'est improbable, n'est-ce pas?

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser quoi. Les Serpents bien sûr. Et bien sur que ça l'était. Après un soupir et un regard fuyant, il répondit :

- Et pourtant ...  
- Vous y croyez? Reprit la jeune femme.  
- Ce serait mentir que de répondre non. Tout comme vous je l'ai ... Senti.

Oui, il avait senti son comportement s'adoucir à son contact, bien qu'il ait combattu contre. Il s'était senti s'inquiéter pour elle, il avait été pris de l'envie de la connaître, d'être avec elle. Elle acquiesça distraitement de la tête.

- Et que faisons-nous, alors ?

Sa voix s'était perdue au loin, tout comme ses yeux. Comme le Prince de Sang Mêlé, elle regardait ailleurs, comme si le mur avait quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Je ne sais pas, Miss Granger …

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, soudainement surprise du ton qu'il avait employé. Il avait vraiment l'air perdu, lui aussi, dans ce qu'il devait ou ne devait pas ressentir. Après tout, c'était une obligation. Et s'il ne voulait pas être amoureux d'elle ? Cette femme, Lily, semblait bien plus importante. Cela le blessait-il de la délaisser ? Ca avait l'air, lorsqu'il s'était confié à « _elle_» …

- Vous êtes... quelqu'un … d'étonnant, souffla-t-elle.

Il se retourna brusquement vers elle, comme électrocuté. Elle lui sourit et plongea ses yeux dans le charbon des siens, pour le rassurer. Puis, doucement, elle vint caresser sa joue du revers des doigts. Il se leva précipitamment.

_Merde._

- Alors, vous savez, dit-elle en souriant, un pincement au cœur.

Que venait-il faire là, lui ? Non, elle ne devait pas ressentir un pincement au cœur. C'était normal après tout. Lily, qu'importe qui elle était, lui était plus chère. Et nul doute qu'elle trouverait elle même quelqu'un de plus cher que lui. Il fallait juste trouver un moyen d'annihiler l'effet des Serpents.

- Je veux aller à la bibliothèque, dit-elle alors qu'il ne répondait pas.  
- Vous n'irez pas, j'ai peur que votre état ne soit pas stable.  
- Alors quoi, je reste à ne rien faire ?  
- Je vous donnerai accès à ma bibliothèque personnelle.

Ces simples mots provoquèrent en la jeune femme bien plus de sensations qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Un sourire illumina son visage et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Rogue la contempla quelques secondes avant de soupirer – pour sa réputation.

- Allons-y.

Elle le regarda tourner les talons et commencer à marcher, et se rendit compte que c'était le seul appel qu'il ferait. Et si elle n'y allait pas ? Non … il avait attisé sa curiosité. Avec un soupir, et un peu plus en forme, elle se leva et se précipita à sa poursuite, passant devant Madame Pomfresh qui s'indignait à grands cris. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Seul Rogue s'éloignant au bout du couloir importait. Elle le rattrapa vite, s'accrocha à son bras. Il n'y avait personne.

- Je ne .. !  
- .. vous permets pas, je sais, coupa-t-elle. Mais vous aviez oublié quelque chose, quelque chose dont on ne peut pas se défaire pour le moment.

Elle venait de lui remettre le Serpent d'argent au poignet, et eut un faible sourire.

- Je vous suis, maintenant. A bonne distance.

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et elle le laissa partir devant. Silence, donc. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Peut être était elle allée trop loin. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une situation momentanée … Il chercherait sans doute à se défaire de cette malédiction. Tout ceci n'était qu'une grosse bêtise, depuis le début … elle aurait dû s'abstenir. Tout ça était de sa faute. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Rien ne l'arrêterait pour trouver une solution à son problème. Et même si pendant quelques secondes elle s'était dit « pourquoi pas lui », il était maintenant certain qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde si elle lui conviendrait. Bien ! Après tout, cela témoignait du fait qu'il soit saint d'esprit … _lui._Elle soupira.

Ils étaient arrivés au bas de l'escalier des cachots. Elle le suivit encore un peu. Ils y étaient presque. Arrivés devant le tableau qui gardait ses appartements, Rogue s'arrêta. La rouge et or fronça les sourcils. Il l'attendait ? Elle fit quelques autres pas, prudente, et constata que oui, c'était le cas. Le tableau attendait tranquillement que Rogue daigne lui donner le mot de passe, ce qu'il fit lorsqu'Hermione fut à ses côtés.

- Pardon.

La jeune femme allait répliquer quand le portrait pivota. « Pardon » ? C'était ça son mot de passe ? Et .. il lui avait _donné_ ?


	18. Crépuscule

Voilà le chapitre, **Git **;) Et merci encore une fois ! J'irai lire ta fiction :) (« Non c'est moi qui te remercie ! - Non c'est moi ! - Non c'est moi! »). Merci aussi à **Béa**, fidèle au poste :) ainsi qu'à** Clo** (tout comme Git je suis contente que tu aies suivi même si les « conditions » de leur relation ne te plaisaient pas pour répondre à ta question, à part peut être un prologue, je ne pense pas …), et aussi à **Jenifael09**. Et à mes précieuses qui restent derrière moi, me conseillent, m'aident. Du style **Claire** qui me dit « Ça pourrait se terminer en une belle et grande histoire d'amitié tu sais. Ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne s'aiment pas vraiment, c'était l'oeuvre des serpents mais grâce à ça, ils ont apprit à se connaître et sont devenus amis dans l'adversité. Il est encore temps ! » Elle est si mignonne =p  
Merci à toi aussi **Lilith,**contente de te revoir ;) ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il aurait pu la garder dans ses appartements ;) ce qu'il va faaaiiire !

Merci à tous ! A **P'tite Mie** & **FloddTheMadWoman**, mes adorées

Je vous ai aussi préparé ce dont je vous parlais depuis plusieurs chapitres: **un cover de Planète**, des Wriggles. Disponible sur youtube, il suffit de copier **/watch?v=wy9W3oovwfI**& de le coller après l'adresse youtube. Comme dit dans la description il a fait l'objet de beaucoup d'attention vu qu'il vous était destiné … J'ai l'habitude d'être écoutée mais vous, je ne vous connais pas, alors c'était stressant ! J'espère juste que cette audace ne vous répugnera pas à me lire ! & pour celles qui l'écouteront, j'espère qu'il vous plaira un minimum !

Et ! Et **j'ai atteint les 100 reviews grâce à vous ! Merci !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Crépuscule**

Ils entrèrent dans les appartements du maître des Potions en silence. Il marcha droit jusqu'à un mur, duquel il toucha quelques briques une par une. Tout comme au chaudron baveur, Hermione sentit le passage secret : elle nota soigneusement les pierres que son professeur poussa. Le mur s'ouvrit comme une porte sur un étroit et court couloir éclairé par la lumière qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce au bout. Et quelle lumière ! Et quelle pièce.

Le jour, bien que commençant à descendre, entrait par une grande fenêtre sur la droite devant laquelle tombait un rideau en dentelle fin et blanc, baignant l'endroit d'une lumière chaude, accueillante, tout comme semblait l'être le canapé au velours pourpre en son centre, posé sur un tapis rond un peu plus foncé. Les murs de la pièce étaient d'un beige clair, comme les 3 coussins sur le canapé. Une table basse en verre, et aux pieds noirs, trônait devant lui. Et enfin derrière celui ci, et sur la gauche, s'étendaient deux bibliothèques, d'environ 3m de haut et 6 de large. Une échelle posée contre un mur vide permettait d'accéder aux ouvrages les plus hauts.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à Rogue. Vraiment, elle pouvait lire ses livres, rester ici ? Elle prit le regard froid qu'il lui lança en retour comme un « Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas encore en train de lire ? » et lui sourit, puis, comme envoûtée, elle fit quelques pas en avant. Elle se dirigea vers la gauche et, parvenue à la bibliothèque, caressa une rangée de livres du bout des doigts. Il y avait des livres d'histoire de la magie, de sorcellerie, de potions (beaucoup de thèses sur les potions), ainsi que de simples romans, et des livres de magie noire. Elle s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux en sentant son aura puis ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, avant de continuer son tour.

Elle s'imaginait, plus tard, avec une aussi belle bibliothèque, variée et fournie, dont elle aurait déjà lu les livres plusieurs fois sans aucune gène. Elle en imaginait quelques uns près du canapé, un autre qui traînerait au sec dans la salle de bain pour lorsqu'elle se relaxerait dans l'eau tiède et mousseuse, d'autres sur la table de nuit.

Ayant totalement oublié la raison première de sa visite dans la bibliothèque, elle saisit un livre au hasard et alla prendre place sur le canapé sur lequel, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, elle s'assit en tailleurs. Elle se pencha sur le livre et n'émergea pas.

Le maître des Potions, après avoir regardé la jeune femme prendre ses aises dans la bibliothèque, quitta celle ci pour revenir dans son salon. Il fit une pause et poussa un profond soupir, avant de se reprendre. Il n'était pas un adolescent. Il devait agir en homme, s'occuper d'elle comme le ferait n'importe quel professeur – bien qu'il l'accueillait chez elle.

Il devait faire en sorte qu'elle s'y sente bien – aussi improbable et difficile que cela puisse être – , lui aménager un endroit pour dormir. Il avait décidé de la garder, il n'allait pas la faire dormir sur le fauteuil. Ni sur le canapé de la bibliothèque. Encore moins dans sa chambre. Soit, il pouvait aussi être doué pour la métamorphose : il transforma le fauteuil de la jeune femme en un lit qu'il fit léviter contre un mur il entoura celui ci de rideaux comme ceux des chambres de Poudlard. Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre pour y chercher des draps, se rappela qu'elle était partie avec l'un d'eux, pesta. Mais c'était plus pour la forme que pour autre chose, après tout, il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il borda son lit consciencieusement puis ferma les rideaux. Il eut ensuite un moment de flottement. Que faire ? Après un regard dans le petit couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque, et qui donnait directement sur le canapé où sa protégée lisait, il décida de s'accorder quelques minutes. Il soupira en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil, se pinça l'arrête du nez, ferma les yeux. Il prit alors le temps de respirer correctement, tranquillement, de se détendre. C'était rare, mais il en avait besoin à l'instant présent. Tout cet après midi avait été irréfléchi. La manière dont il l'avait soignée, dont il l'avait forcée à se rendre chez lui. Qu'attendait-il au juste ? Non,_ hors de question qu'il le formule. _

Et pourquoi pensait-il à elle? Ces moments, dans son fauteuil, au calme, étaient réservés à _Lily_! Mais la belle semblait s'effacer, comme si son apparition signait un adieu. Pourquoi cette apparition ne serait-elle pas réelle? Il vivait dans un monde de magie. Tout était possible. Tout? ... Oui, bien sur, tout. Mais en aucun cas il ne forcerait la main de personne. Ce serait comme réduire quelqu'un à la servitude, comme le faisait le seigneur des ténèbres. Non, pas ces bassesses. Il devait la ... Conquérir ? Et puis quoi encore? _Pensées stupides ! _

Le maître des potions porta la main droite à son poignet gauche et en arracha le serpent. Il voulu le jeter par terre mais le bijou s'entoura autour de ses doigts avant qu'il n'en ait le temps, crachant en même temps. Severus voulu serrer lui aussi, pour faire du mal au Serpent, sur le coup de la colère. Mais c'était de l'argent, un métal … C'était inutile. Il se faisait du mal pour rien.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, espèce de saligaud!

Le serpent siffla, comme s'il riait, avant d'aller se loger au poignet droit de son propriétaire. Il l'en défit et le remit à sa place, à gauche. C'était incroyable comme ces objets étaient réactifs, et comme ils sentaient les intentions de leur propriétaire. Incroyable … et effrayant. Il soupira.

Bon, d'accord. Et s'il fallait penser à elle ?

Hermione Granger, l'agaçante Miss Je-Sais-Tout, s'était avérée d'une compagnie plutôt agréable, d'un esprit remarquable, bonne en potion, bonne en tout en fait elle devait être une compagne charmante, était sûrement une amie dévouée, fidèle, sincère. Oui, sa sincérité, sa franchise, avaient touché le cœur dans la carapace, ainsi que son effronterie & son entêtement. Jusqu'où était-elle capable d'aller quand elle avait une idée en tête ?

Il la revit alors caresser son visage. Jusqu'où était-elle capable d'aller …? Non, il ne fallait pas y penser.

Il voulait la confrontation et en même temps, il voulait le calme, retrouver sa vie d'avant. Mais s'il laissait passer « quelque chose » ? Il en avait la désagréable impression. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas aller la voir et lui demander si elle voulait tenter quelque chose avec lui !

Un grognement. Il était en colère. En colère qu'encore une merde lui arrive. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir à elle. Après tout, c'étaient les Serpents qui l'avaient manipulée. Comme ils les manipulaient tous les deux en ce moment. Et elle était là, tout prêt, tranquille. C'était peut être la solution. La mettre dans une bibliothèque, tout en n'étant pas loin, et tout irait bien – pour le moment. Pourtant il était pris d'une irrépressible envie de glisser ses mains dans sa chevelure, de la regarder lire. Folie, pure_ folie._

Il se leva, jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme, soupira une énième fois. Puis il se dirigea vers sa cuisine où il hésita longuement entre un verre d'eau ou un thé. Lui apporter un thé lui donnerait le statut d'invité. Or, ce n'était pas le cas, pas vraiment. Elle était convalescente. Mais un verre d'eau paraîtrait vide, non ? Avait-elle seulement mangé, ce midi ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle meure de faim sans oser en parler ? Il était bientôt 18 heures, peut être fallait il mieux ne rien lui apporter et attendre le repas.

Rogue pesta. Il avait tellement l'habitude d'être seul qu'il était incapable de s'occuper d'elle lorsqu'elle se trouvait ici. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque.

- Miss Granger ?

Elle ne bougea pas. Le professeur fronça les sourcils en s'approchant. En fait, il était inquiet. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il réitéra sa demande en posant la main sur son épaule : elle sursauta. Puis releva rapidement les yeux vers lui, reprenant pied.

- Oui ?

Il était nerveux, maintenant. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu à s'approcher, à la toucher !

- Vous avez faim ? Demanda-t-il, froidement, puisque c'était son seul moyen de défense.  
- Je...  
- Hors de question que vous tourniez autour du pot, Miss Granger. Vous avez faim, nous mangeons. Vous n'avez pas faim, nous attendrons.

Hermione resta pétrifiée quelques secondes. « Nous ». Elle et lui ? Et il se plierait à sa volonté ? Elle eut envie de répondre qu'elle ferait à sa guise, puis se dit qu'elle ne voulait pas déchainer sa colère et ses sarcasmes.

- J'ai faim, répondit-elle alors un peu brusquement.

Il hocha la tête et fit demi tour et elle se demanda si elle devait le suivre. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle le fit.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Il lui lança un regard condescendant – ou du moins essaya.

- Je suis un sorcier.

Elle rit.

- Vous êtes un sang mêlé.  
- Etre un sorcier me plait mieux.

Se rendant compte de son inutilité, elle s'appuya contre un mur, les bras croisés, et regarda Rogue ne pas s'affairer. Un coup de baguette magique et la table fut propre - « Pourquoi ne fait-il pas cela plus souvent ? » se demanda Hermione – un autre et la vaisselle se posait dessus dans une symétrie parfaite. Ils se feraient face, malgré la table plutôt longue. « Comme un parfait petit couple » grinça-t-elle. « Manquent plus que les chandelles ». Bien sûr il n'en fit rien, et à la place, indiqua à Hermione la chaise en face de lui et elle y prit place. « Il ne me tient pas la chaise ? _Goujat._» Il s'assit lui aussi, l'observa quelques secondes de ses yeux de jais. Elle s'y perdit, elle aussi. Aussitôt naquit entre eux une tension qu'ils finissaient par connaître et avec laquelle ils devraient s'habituer à vivre. Elle soupira en rompant le contact de leurs regards lui claqua dans ses mains et les mets quotidiennement disposés sur les tables de la Grande Salle apparurent sous leurs yeux, dans de plus petits plats. Hermione se rendit soudain compte de la gêne que lui inspirait la situation. Heureusement, Rogue avait déjà baissé les yeux sur la nourriture et se servait. La jeune femme fit de même. Ils se mirent à manger en silence. C'était plutôt pesant et la jeune rouge et or n'osait relever les yeux. Elle mangeait lentement, elle avait du mal à y prendre goût.

- Quelque chose vous dérange, Miss Granger ?

Elle releva brusquement le regard vers lui et croisa ses yeux. Silence. Elle avait entendu dans sa voix de l'inquiétude : il voulait la mettre à l'aise.

- Non, tout va bien, c'est juste … gênant.  
- Je pense qu'il nous faut dépasser le stade de la gêne, Miss Granger. Engagez une conversation, lui dit-il en haussant les épaules, voulant paraître indifférent.

La jeune femme sourit. Tout était tellement nouveau avec lui, en fait. Elle rencontrait un autre homme et ça lui plaisait. Tous deux plus sereins, ils s'autorisèrent quelques regards en mangeant pendant que la lionne réfléchissait.

- Avez vous créé des potions ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse et avide de savoir.  
- Des choses... basiques, sans importance.  
- Parlez-m'en.  
- Eh bien … j'ai amélioré une potion pour nettoyer les blessures, elle refermait les plaies en même temps et aidait même à la circulation du sang. Elle est à base de dictame, d'ellébore, et de divers animaux ... Il y a aussi eu une ... potion à appliquer sur le corps, qui le réchauffait. C'était une potion de pimentine avec de la gelée d'abeille, pour l'épaissir, et l'adoucir. Ce n'était pas de la grande potion.  
- Et ... Les sorts? Dans votre livre.  
- Ça ...

Il garda le silence, mystérieux, et finit par lâcher :

- Autant vous pouvez suivre toutes les modifications que j'ai apportées aux potions, autant vous ne devez, en aucun cas, utiliser les sortilèges. Vous m'entendez ?

Il avait un air grave qui la força à acquiescer. Il lia leur regards puis, doucement, ajouta :

- Je ... J'ai ... Très vite été attiré par la magie noire et ... Bien que je sois ce que je suis aujourd'hui ... Son pouvoir est fascinant. Son étude vous plairait, pourvu que vous gardiez la tête sur les épaules et que vous croyiez en l'humanité.

Il souffla :

- Ceux qui ont soif de pouvoir et de grandeur tournent mal à son contact. La magie se trouve renforcée par les sentiments mauvais, elle s'en nourrit et ... Finit par dévorer votre âme.  
- Mais vous ... Vous êtes un rescapé.  
- Mais à quel prix?

Ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez perdu, Severus, mais j'ai une idée de ce que vous allez gagner. Votre grandeur, vous la gagnez maintenant. Je suis persuadée que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Que vous allez encore faire beaucoup de choses contre les ténèbres.  
- Vous avez du mal à voir la réalité, n'est-ce pas? Vous préférez l'enjoliver plutôt que d'y faire face telle qu'elle est. Miss Granger, officiellement je ne suis pas de votre côté. Attendez vous à encore beaucoup d'horreurs de ma part.

Il avait des yeux perçants posés sur les siens, qui eux perdaient de l'assurance. Elle ne voulait pas y croire.

- Mais ...  
- Hors de question que nous continuions cette conversation Miss Granger. Je ne veux pas y penser.

Elle se tut, soudainement refroidie. Après quelques minutes, il reprit :

- Je vous en prie, ne vous murez par dans le silence.  
- Vous m'en priez!?  
- Ne jouez pas sur les mots. Je ne souhaite pas que cette soirée vous soit désagréable.  
- Elle ne l'était pas jusqu'à il y a quelques secondes.

Son ton lui aussi était glacial, ainsi que son regard. Elle avait posé ses couverts, repoussé légèrement son assiette. Il soupira.

- Mangez encore un peu et je vous libérerai de ma présence.  
- Votre présence ne me gêne guère, ce sont vos insinuations qui ne me plaisent pas.  
- Soit, oubliez les ! Mais je vous aurai prévenue.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et rouvrit les yeux, puis recommença à manger.

- De quoi souhaitez vous parler? Reprit il.  
- Et vous?

Il grogna, elle rit.

- Si vous le voulez, c'est le moment où vous pouvez vous plaindre de vos élèves.  
- Commençons par la plus agaçante des Je-Sais-Tout, lui répondit-il.  
- Oh oui, j'ai hâte de vous entendre cracher sur les gens.

Comme il l'avait pensé, elle était pleine d'esprit, elle jouait avec aisance avec les mots, et se montrait drôle, de surcroît.

- Ou peut être pas, ça a l'air de vous faire un peu trop plaisir.  
- Quel sadisme !  
- Vous oubliez qui je suis.  
- Je me damnerais si j'oubliais. Ne vous rendez donc pas compte de la _satisfaction_ que c'est de savoir que c'est justement avec _vous_ que j'ai ce genre de conversation?  
- Je pourrais vous faire passer cette satisfaction Miss Granger.  
- Oh non vous ne pourriez pas. Qu'importe la punition, vous avoir vu comme ça vaut tout.

Il grogna. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était un compliment, après une bonne surprise qu'il lui avait fait. Il devenait doux comme un agneau. Et elle semblait aimer, s'adoucissant elle aussi. Elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, picorant dans le reste de son assiette. Lui, il restait neutre, ayant déjà fini. Mais il avait envie de l'entendre parler encore.

Lorsqu'elle termina à son tour et après avoir décliné sa proposition de desserts - plutôt dure, il refusait de devenir une guimauve devant elle -, il envoya la vaisselle se faire d'un coup de baguette magique et se leva. Un peu incertaine, elle fit de même et lui demanda la permission de retourner à la bibliothèque. Il leva un sourcil avant de rétorquer :

- Et que ferez vous si je vous réponds non? Si je vous ordonne de rester à table encore une heure? Sombre idiote, ne me demandez pas si vous avez le droit de respirer.

Il lui passa devant puis alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle même se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, lentement. Était-ce un rêve où venait-il de lui dire qu'elle pouvait faire comme chez elle?

La jeune femme se posa sur le canapé et entendit l'eau couler. C'est vrai après tout, la salle de bain était toute proche. La Gryffondor songea qu'elle l'utiliserait après le Maître des Potions. Même si ça aussi, ça allait être très gênant !

Elle avait fait une entrée fracassante dans l'intimité du Serpentard en en brisant tous les murs. Mais c'était lui qui l'avait conviée, elle, elle n'avait rien demandé. Même si au final ... Ce n'était pas si déplaisant. Elle avait découvert de lui une facette qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il s'était, à sa manière, montré drôle. Il s'était livré, lui avait confié une faiblesse. Il lui avait aussi conté de grandes réussites. Ces discussions, aussi naturelles qu'elles puissent paraître pour d'autres, ne l'étaient certainement pas pour Rogue et elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas l'avoir laissé manger dans le silence. Il faisait tant d'efforts. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il était quelqu'un de mauvais. Et si Harry et Ron pouvaient le savoir aussi ! Mais ils étaient aveuglés par la haine. Qu'importe ce qu'elle dirait, ils ne l'écouteraient pas. Ils seraient même capable de la dire empoisonnée !

Elle soupira et reprit sa lecture d'avant repas. Puis, soudainement, elle se souvint qu'elle n'était pas là pour ça. Non, cette proximité avec Rogue n'était que temporaire et pas « _naturelle_». Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour les Serpents d'argent. Ça la serrait au ventre, mais lui même voulait sans doute retrouver toute sa liberté dans ses appartements.

Elle se releva donc et parcourut la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un titre évocateur. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à utiliser l'échelle, et commença par repérer tous les livres à sa hauteur. Ils étaient apparemment classés par genre et dans ceux-ci, par nom d'auteurs. Certaines étagères n'étaient pas remplies au cas où il faille rajouter des livres. Elle contempla avec fascination ce sens de l'ordre et de la rigueur, puis reprit sa recherche. C'était difficile de se concentrer lorsqu'elle voyait des livres dont le titre l'attiraient, et qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus toucher lorsqu'elle aurait résolu l'affaire des Serpents. Elle avait envie de tous les lire d'abord, mais elle perdrait trop de temps.

Deuxième bibliothèque. Elle était en plein dans les livres de magie noire, là, mais rien concernant les artefacts. Persévérance. Elle se devait d'être efficace. D'être une miss je-sais-tout, un rat de bibliothèque. Un autre rayonnage. Un livre. Enfin.

- Te voilà!

Elle le saisit et prit place dans le canapé, l'ouvrit, et se mit à lire. Le prince de sang mêlé la rejoignit rapidement. Il aimait être dans la bibliothèque, regarder le soleil couchant. Il se demanda une seconde où il allait se poser puis s'autorisa à se mettre de l'autre côté du canapé. Elle ne bougea même pas, plongée dans sa lecture. Il la regarda un long moment, ou plus exactement, ses yeux se perdirent dans sa chevelure. Quand il reprit pied, il détourna le regard vers le soleil.

Il n'entendait que leurs deux respirations calmes et le bruissement régulier des pages. Cette tranquillité alors qu'il n'était pas seul, c'était magique. Il n'aurait jamais cru que deux personnes ensemble pouvaient respecter le silence. Et pourtant. Ca lui donnait envie d'avoir quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à qui il pourrait parler quand le silence deviendrait trop pesant – car ça arrivait. Il retint un soupir qui aurait perturbé cette harmonie entre eux, et continua son admiration des derniers rayons du soleil, très bas, et qui s'amusaient à roussir les cheveux de la jeune rouge et or.

Le professeur Rogue sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le lustre en décrivant un cercle les chandelles s'allumèrent l'une après l'autre, faisant danser des ombres sur les murs. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa protégée, qui n'en avait pas été dérangée, et ne put s'empêcher un regard de tendresse à son égard. Elle, agaçante ? Au contraire, elle l'apaisait, l'empêchait de partir dans des réflexions tumultueuses et blessantes. S'il se retenait à elle, il irait bien. Mais pour combien de temps ? Après tout, il avait remarqué le livre qu'elle lisait …

Elle voulait se défaire du lien entre eux …

Et elle avait raison … Cette relation entre eux n'était que folie. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle, alors que la sienne ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Il patienta encore un moment avant de se lever et de se rendre dans sa cuisine. Là, il fit quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement : il se prépara un thé. Ou plutôt il LEUR prépara un thé. D'habitude, il prenait quelque chose de plus fort. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, aujourd'hui il SE sentait différent. Il avait presque un sourire aux lèvres .. Par Merlin! Il fallait faire dégager cette expression de son visage avant de la retrouver. Il malaxa donc ses traits quelques secondes puis s'autorisa le soupir retenu de longues minutes auparavant. Puis, il prit les deux thés fumants et les apporta à la bibliothèque.

- Miss Granger ? Fit il bas en déposant la tasse devant ses yeux.

Elle la remarqua mais ne s'y attarda pas, levant les yeux vers lui, moitié incrédule, moitié émerveillée.

- Merci, Professeur.

Il remarqua comment elle passait de « Severus » à « Professeur ». Il ne se formalisait plus lorsqu'elle utilisait son prénom. Mais il se défendait à faire de même. Il reprit sa place et attendit quelques secondes avant de prendre sa tasse, temps qu'elle utilisa pour prendre la sienne.

Son parfum lui chatouilla les narines. Elle avait rarement senti un thé si fort .. mais si doux à la fois. En tout cas, son odeur était un délice. Elle y sentait des notes épicées à travers le sucre. « J'arrive à sentir tout ça ? Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que je serais douée en potions ... » Elle esquissa un sourire et porta enfin la tasse à ses lèvres. Un goût divin titilla ses papilles et cela lui réchauffa la gorge. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se relaxer ! Lisait-il dans ses pensées ?

Ils burent en silence et, reposant sa tasse, sans la regarder, Rogue lui dit :

- Sans vous commander, Miss Granger, vous avez besoin de sommeil. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas traîner.

Elle hocha la tête et finit son propre thé.

- Je … je vais dans la salle de bain et je me couche, lui répondit-elle.

Il acquiesça lui aussi, et la suivit des yeux lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce. Rapidement, il entendit l'eau couler. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir louper la serviette et les habits de nuit qu'il avait posé pour elle sur le rebord du lavabo. Il espérait que tout lui conviendrait. Il espérait avoir fait au mieux...

Il soupira.

Il se sentait soudainement mal loin d'elle. Il savait que ce moment ne serait pas éternel et ça le rendait aigre. Il voulait que tous les moments avec elle soient les plus parfaits possible. Il voulait prendre d'elle le maximum possible avant que tous deux ne retournent à leurs vies respectives.

Il resta là, immobile, les yeux dans le vide sur le passage entre la bibliothèque et le salon.

Cependant une silhouette le ramena à la réalité et il leva la tête vers la brune au bout du couloir. Il était resté dans ses pensées un trop long moment, apparemment.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire et passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, gênée :

- Bonne nuit, Professeur...

Elle se détournait lorsqu'il l'apostropha.

- Attendez Miss Granger.

Elle s'arrêta et il se leva, s'approcha. Le passage, vide, se referma derrière lui. Il se retrouva face à son élève, embarrassée au possible.

- Ce que j'ai fait, à l'infirmerie …

Lui non plus n'en menait pas large. Il avait honte de ce moyen qu'il avait utilisé. Sur ce coup là, il avait été pire qu'un moldu.

- Si vous l'acceptez, j'aimerais le refaire. Pour être sûr.

Elle sourit tendrement.

- Allez vous allonger, je vais chercher les potions.

Elle obtempéra sans discuter et, lorsqu'il revint, elle était redressée contre le mur, l'oreiller derrière son dos, le corps à moitié dissimulé sous les couvertures. Il lui tendit un petit flacon en premier/

- Ca, c'est contre la douleur. Buvez la et vous serez insensible un petit moment.

Elle acquiesça en silence, lui obéit. Sa prévenance la touchait. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans mot dire, puis il lui pinça doucement le bras. Elle n'eut aucune réaction.

Il installa une serviette sous son coude et y mit sa main, puis rouvrit la plaie de l'après midi. Une fois encore, il refusait de regarder son geste. Il la fixait, elle faisait de même. Mais cet échange ne créa pas, comme à l'habitude, la tension, le désir. Non c'était bien plus doux que ça. Elle finit par sourire et poser sa tête contre le mur, fermant les yeux.

- Si vous vous sentez partir, dites le moi.

Oui, elle se sentait partir, mais pas de la manière dont il l'entendait. Elle était bien. Réellement bien ! Elle ne sentait rien, comme s'il était juste là, veillant sur son sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes, pour faire bonne figure, puis les ferma.

- Parlez moi, dans ce cas.  
- Que voulez vous que je vous dise ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix faible.  
- N'importe quoi.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Mes parents sont dentistes.

Il laissa échapper un rire qui fit instantanément rouvrir les yeux de sa protégée.

- _D'intéressant_, s'entendait.  
- C'est un métier intéressant ! S'emporta-t-elle.

Il rit à nouveau, plus doucement, un demi sourire sur son visage. C'était tendre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever le bras droit à hauteur du visage du professeur, et de caresser sa joue. Il soupira profondément.

- L'intéressant commence ici, annonça-t-elle. Cela vous gêne-t-il ? Ce genre de contacts.  
- Vous êtes mon élève, Miss Granger, ne l'oubliez pas. Les conditions sont un peu particulières mais vous êtes toujours mon élève.

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer.

- Soit, mais plus qu'une relation élève-professeur … je vois en vous un ami. C'est encore fragile, mais j'ai la naïveté d'y croire. Si nous devons être liés encore un temps, autant ne pas se bouffer à chaque conversation. Celles que nous avons eues aujourd'hui, ce moment passé dans vos appartements... sont les genre de moments calmes que j'affectionne tant. Et avec vous .. c'est vraiment agréable, vous savez. De vous voir tomber le masque. Vous vous battez contre je le sens mais au final vous perdez … Parce que vous ne voulez pas être comme ça avec moi, ou du moins vous ne pouvez pas. Et vous êtes quelqu'un … d'intéressant … d'étonnant … et pour cette nouvelle rencontre que je fais je remercie ces bijoux … même si pour le reste, j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne se soient trompés …

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible, Rogue ne savait si c'était la fatigue ou si elle tournait de l'oeil. Il décida d'appliquer sa potion de soin sur la blessure d'Hermione après avoir nettoyé celle ci. Il s'apprêtait à lui donner la potion de régénération sanguine lorsqu'elle agrippa son épaule, de la main qu'elle avait reposé sur sa propre cuisse. Elle planta ses yeux un peu vitreux dans ceux, toujours aussi noir, du professeur.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Severus... Et vous ne devriez pas … non, vous ne devriez pas … vous …

Plus un mot ne sortit de sa bouche, elle relâcha son emprise sur la robe de sorcier du Prince de sang Mêlé. Celui ci lui administra la potion de régénération sanguine rapidement puis soupira. Il jeta à terre la serviette couverte de sang et sa baguette, puis défit les draps de la jeune femme, de sorte à l'allonger. Il rabattit ensuite les couvertures sur la jeune femme et alla nettoyer baguette et serviette. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, il éteignit une grande partie des chandelles de son lustre, en gardant seulement assez pour garder un œil sur la Gryffondor. De longues minutes passèrent, et il finit par trouver sage d'aller se coucher.

Non sans s'être approché de la lionne pour déposer un baiser sur le haut de son front ...


	19. Aube

Ce chapitre a un nom tellement recherché :D (**édit :** mais pas de signification cachée... c'était assez ironique !)  
Me revoilà aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre, et de nouvelles personnes à remercier ! Une **Guest **qui n'a pas mis son nom :( fais toi connaître très chère qui me dit que c'est adorable ! J'aimerais bien connaître ton ch'tit nom :) Merci à toi donc ;) Merci aussi à **Mukaji** (combien de fois j'ai effacé de '&' dans ce chapitre ! C'était dur ^^), **Clo, Mimi3094, June.C** (j'aime le lent :D non, en fait, j'aime bien les faire s'engueuler alors c'est pour ça que c'est lent, et puis j'ai tellement vu de fics ou ils se sautent dessus en 3 minutes, hé, faut pas oublier que Severus a été amoureux de Lily pendant ***compte*** enfin longtemps quoi ! Il peut pas d'un coup passer à Hermione comme ça, et l'aurait sans doute pas fait si les Serpents ne leur avaient pas donné un coup de pouce, ou pas. ...Mais si :D), **P'tite Mie** (love ya), **Git** (owi, review mooiii! *-*), **Isa'ralia Faradien**, ma **Claire** que j'aime, **Cocochon** (première review, merciiii !), **Béatrice** (non ils vont pas pouvoir, déjà parce que sinon 1. c'est pas – ou moins – drôle, et 2. si ils y arrivaient, j'aurais plus ma fin ;P), **Diane37** (Effectivement, mais comme je viens de le dire à Béatrice, je perds ma fin s'ils se débarrassent des Serpents ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Aube**

Une main tendre secoua l'épaule d'Hermione. La jeune femme plissa fortement les yeux et essaya de se détourner.

- Allons Miss Granger, ce n'est plus le moment de dormir, dit Severus Rogue en continuant de la secouer, veillant à ne pas la serrer trop fort.  
- C'est le moment idéal au contraire. Tout le monde me croit agonisante, je peux bien ...  
- Il en est hors de question. Allez, debout, ou vous sortirez d'ici en même temps qu'une troupe de Serpentard. Et si ça ne _vous_ dérange pas, moi oui. Et que ça saute.

Elle soupira fortement, se redressa un peu. Puis fronça les sourcils :

- Vous avez l'intention de me regarder encore longtemps?

Il se leva, raide, et se détourna. Elle rit, puis sortit du lit en prenant les affaires qu'elle avait posées sous son oreiller la veille. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y habilla.

En sortant, elle découvrit le professeur Rogue assit dans son fauteuil. Le contournant, elle vit qu'il avait une mine fatiguée.

- Vous allez bien? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il grogna pour toute réponse. Elle soupira et se planta devant lui, puis porta la main à son visage.

- Vous pouvez me parler, Professeur. Oh vous pouvez ricaner. Mais vous n'avez aucune idée de combien je suis sincère.  
- Les gens, même les plus sincères, finissent toujours par ... laissez tomber Miss Granger. Partez.  
- VOUS laisser tomber, c'est ce que vous vouliez dire?  
- Partez.  
- Non! Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ça! Que vous aviez confiance en moi! Je ... Et puis tant pis pour vous ! Continuez à remuer vos problèmes tout seul et vous mourrez avant l'heure! Je vous laisse toute la journée pour réfléchir, je reviendrai ce soir. À plus tard.

Elle tourna les talons, sortit. Soupir. « Vous êtes incompréhensible... » Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Un peu moins de deux heures plus tard, elle était propre, changée, avait déjeuné et se dirigeait avec Harry et Ron vers le cours de potions. Tous l'avaient crue sortie de l'infirmerie. Elle était soulagée. Mais de nouveau soucieuse de l'état de Rogue. Et en colère aussi, du moins était-ce ce qu'elle voulait lui faire croire. Elle prendrait donc l'air de circonstance quand elle croiserait son regard. Elle était fière de tant d'effronterie, mais elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait mieux qu'il l'ait avec lui que contre lui. En même temps, c'était analysable aussi comme une colère à cause de l'inquiétude, ou de la tristesse. Elle n'était pas manipulatrice mais quelque soit l'interprétation de Rogue, elle était gagnante.

La porte se dessinait, pas loin, sur la gauche. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire : elle savait ce qu'il y avait derrière, et dans la salle adjacente, et si elle continuait un peu plus loin, elle avait même le mot de passe pour y accéder. Elle savait tellement plus de choses qu'eux ... Et pourtant il refusait de lui parler de ses problèmes!? C'était insupportable pour elle. Mais elle se savait incapable de se planter devant lui et de lui dire que s'il ne lui faisait pas pleinement confiance, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle partage son temps, et qu'elle le laisserait donc à sa solitude. Du chantage … Non. Et puis, elle avait, elle aussi, besoin de lui, au fond d'elle...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et changea d'air. Elle entra dans la classe et ses yeux croisèrent directement ceux du professeur des potions. Il n'en laissa rien paraître, mais il fut étonné de toute la colère qu'il vit dans le regard de la jeune femme à ce moment là. L'avait-il touchée à ce point ?

Elle s'assit, ne le quitta pas des yeux. Lui non plus. Si bien qu'au bout de quelques secondes, chaque personne présente dans la salle put deviner qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux. La tension, palpable, était plus que gênante, mais aucun n'osait faire ni dire quoi que ce soit. Tous attendaient la sanction. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à le regarder ainsi impunément. Et ils ne voulaient pas augmenter la colère du bâtard des cachots en intervenant, et surtout pas qu'il ne la déferle sur eux.

Chacun retenait donc son souffle. Seuls les deux duellistes respiraient normalement, et même tellement calmement que dans cette situation, ça paraissait incroyable.

Chacun savait, de source différente, qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Hermione la veille et que c'était Rogue qui s'était occupé d'elle, et chacun se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils se regardent ainsi ce matin. Les Serpentards pensaient qu'il était dégoûté d'avoir dû soigner une Sang-de-bourbe, les Gryffondors, eux, qu'elle le détestait pour la même chose. Ils se trompaient tellement.

Finalement, Rogue quitta son bureau et s'approcha de l'insolente. Elle soutint son regard mais se retint de se lever, de peur d'en faire trop.

- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, siffla-t-il en détachant tous les mots.

Un éclair de haine passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme, elle serra les dents et les poings. Il eut un rictus cependant que tout le monde dans la classe semblait recommencer à respirer. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

- Vos livres. Page 38. Au travail.

Hermione grogna. Elle n'avait apparemment pas utilisé la bonne méthode. D'un côté, comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle pouvait le déstabiliser ?

Elle se mit au travail dans le silence, la mauvaise humeur et la mauvaise foi. Elle bouillait de l'intérieur et répondait sèchement à Harry et Ron, qui lui demandaient de l'aide. Ce comportement qu'elle réservait à Rogue s'était généralisé. Au départ, elle n'était pas vraiment en colère. Mais plus elle s'était perdue dans ses yeux et plus elle l'était devenue. Elle ne voyait rien au fond de son regard. Rien pour elle, rien pour personne. Que de la glace et de la haine. Elle avait eu envie de le frapper pour le faire réagir.

Ses mains tremblaient, ses gestes manquaient de précision. Son serpent, stressé par cette sensation, se serrait autour de son biceps, à deux doigts de lui couper la circulation du sang. Si elle l'avait regardé, elle aurait vu que Rogue, bien que paraissant être redevenu fidèle à lui même, était dans le même état, en témoignait sa main gauche qu'il ouvrait puis serrait par intermittence, essayant de ne pas en perdre le contrôle.

Lentement, très lentement, le temps passa, et finalement, la fin du cours vint. La jeune lionne se leva et jeta un regard noir au professeur quand il la retint, simplement, sans la regarder, en prononçant son nom. Une seconde, elle fut tentée de continuer vers la porte, mais une sorte de magie semblait l'avoir clouée sur place. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le Prince de Sang Mêlé se tourna vers elle lorsqu'il la sentit assez paniquée.

La porte claqua, on entendit un verrou, il s'approcha. Hermione essayait de se débattre et de crier. Il soupira, puis posa la main droite sur l'homologue gauche de la jeune femme. Il remonta sa manche du plus qu'il put et passa en dessous pour attraper son Serpent, encore une fois. L'ayant enlevé, il murmura un long « chut » rassurant au bijou. Il enleva le sien et les posa tous deux sur son bureau, puis revint vers Hermione, dont il rabaissa la manche. Elle s'était apaisée, soulagée.

- Si je vous libère, vous m'écouterez ?

Elle ne put que lui lancer un regard noir.

- Miss Granger, vous êtes intelligente, vous savez que nous ne pourrons pas continuer comme ça. Calmez vous je vous en conjure.

Elle sembla abdiquer il leva le maléfice qu'il lui avait jeté et la saisit aux épaules.

- Vous vous rendez compte de la stupidité de votre acte ?  
- Et vous ? Vous pensez qu'il est mieux de ne rien extérioriser d'autre que la colère, la honte, le dégoût ?  
- Vous ne comprenez pas que ça peut être _dangereux_ ?  
- C'est vous et moi ! Qu'est-ce qui peut être _dangereux_ là dedans ? Je peux, je _veux_ vous _aider_ !  
- Et moi je ne veux pas vous embarquer là dedans ! Ne comprenez vous pas que c'est pour vous _protéger_ que je ne vous dis rien ?  
- Me protéger ? (Elle eut l'air outré.) Croyez vous qu'Harry me protège ? Il a besoin de moi alors il me parle ! Il a besoin de moi comme vous avez besoin de quelqu'un vous aussi !

- Il se sert de vous ! Comme son père se servait de Lupin dans sa jeunesse !  
- Le professeur Lupin ne...  
- Quoi ? Ne trouvez vous pas la situation _similaire_ ? Ne trouvez vous pas que tout se répète ? Il y a même Weasley dans le rôle de Black, le chien fidèle.  
- Vous … comment pouvez vous penser ça ? Pourquoi laissez vous votre haine pour le père d'Harry vous aveugler à ce point à son sujet ? Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot qui vit dans un passé révolu et vous êtes trop lâche pour en sortir !  
- Bien ! Alors maintenant que c'est clair dans votre esprit partez et ne m'importunez plus.  
- Au contraire. Vous _avez_ besoin d'aide. Pour ne plus penser ce genre de choses. Vous devez voir la vérité.  
- Je pourrais dire la même chose de _vous_ ! Vous avez besoin de voir que toute cette époque est dangereuse, et encore plus pour une enfant de moldus, vous ne devriez pas...  
- Parlons-en d'ailleurs ! le coupa-t-elle en criant, se remémorant l'affreux murmure qu'elle avait entendu dans les pensées de son professeur. Vous avez quelque chose contre les enfants de moldus ?  
- Absolument pas, qu'est-ce qui a pu vous amener à penser ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas, _vous_ peut être !

Il fronça les sourcils, elle se rendit compte qu'elle en avait trop dit. Oh non, oh non, oh non …

- Votre attitude, se justifia-t-elle, envers les autres maisons, qui ne comportent pas que vos très chers Sangs Purs ou Sangs Mêlés de Serpentard !  
- Ma façon d'enseigner et les personnes que j'aime ou n'aime pas n'ont rien à faire dans la conversation, Miss Granger.  
- Oh, je voulais juste étancher ma soif de savoir, grinça-t-elle.

- Vous êtes insupportable. Quand vous avez une idée en tête, vous ne l'avez pas ailleurs.  
- Et vous ? Je veux bien faire des efforts, seulement si vous en faites.  
- Eh bien quoi Miss Granger, vous allez m'organiser un diner romantique avec Potter – (Il cracha le mot) – pour que je voie à quel point il est merveilleux ?  
- Vous … vous … Ca suffit ! Vous êtes en train de me mettre en retard, de _vous_ m...  
- Et c'est moi qui suis lâche ? _Qui_ fuit la conversation exactement ?  
- Vous êtes … borné au possible ! Je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps _maintenant_ pour un cas comme le vôtre ! J'aurais tout mon temps plus tard.  
- Oh vraiment ?  
- Vous m'avez donné le mot de passe pour vos appartements. Mon Serpent peut ouvrir toutes les portes. Il n'y a pas _un_ endroit _ici _où je ne peux être lorsque ça _vous_ concerne. Que ça vous plaise, ou _non_.

Elle le toisa encore un instant, il fit de même. Il émanait d'eux deux forces qui se combattaient et qui, paradoxalement, s'attiraient. Hermione était admirative devant le calme, la force, les sarcasmes de Rogue, dans presque toutes les situations. Lui, était admiratif devant tant de colère et d'entêtement – pour lui. Oui, tout se répétait …

Avec un air de suffisance, la jeune lionne fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la porte, mais alors qu'elle l'atteignait, une force l'attira vers l'arrière et elle se retrouva dos collé contre une surface dure. Severus Rogue venait de la prendre par la taille du bras droit, et passa sa main gauche sous la manche de la Gryffondor. Instantanément, elle sentit la fraicheur de son serpent qui se déplaçait sur son bras, jusqu'au biceps, où il s'enroula, cependant que Rogue, tout comme elle l'avait fait la veille, murmurait, près de son oreille :

- Vous aviez oublié quelque chose, quelque chose dont on ne peut pas se défaire pour le moment.

Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, expira tout autant. Il lui sembla que durant ce court laps de temps, il avait resserré son emprise sur elle.

- Néanmoins, harassante petite Je-Sais-Tout, je suis au regret de vous dire que vous vous trompez sur une chose, continua-t-il, relâchant avec tout autant de regrets la jeune femme.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le questionna du regard, mais lui même lui tourna le dos.

- Vingt points pour Gryffondor, entendit-elle en même temps que la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Elle sortit.


	20. A propos de Magie Noire

Vous vous posez des questions que je ne me pose même pas, vous êtes trop géniales.  
Je m'explique. **Blupou** m'a demandé dns une review pourquoi « Aube » pour une dispute. En fait, je pensais à « Aube » en réponse au « Crépuscule » du chapitre précédent, pour dire que ça se passait le matin, que c'étaient les couleurs du matin (j'essaie de connoter chaque chapitre avec des couleurs, vous l'aurez compris). Mais effectivement, on peut penser à « Aube » comme l'aube de quelque chose ! Cette révélation que Rogue n'a pas voulu lui faire, hinhin ! Qu'est-ce donc ?

PROCHAIN EPISODE (ou après encore).

Merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewé au quart de tour (vous êtes des malades les filles : j'adore ça) : **P'tite Mie, Cocochon** (Elle se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds Hermy!), **Emma Came** (Pour l'une des plus belles review que j'aie eu je n'attendais que ton retour :D mais contente de savoir que tu me lisais toujours !), **Git** (Non je suis pas d'accord ! J'aime ce genre de scène moi ! Je me tape des autodélires.), **Claire** (Elle a le sens des priorités, oui et non … « Ou _pire_ ! Nous faire _expulser_ ! » Mon dieu, pendez la - -' Contente que ça te plaise de plus en plus, et OUI, d'accord, je prends ta condition pour le baiser ), **Blupou, Kukaji, oOfleurdelysOo, Kristin Kreuk, Mélody **pour la correction, **Demilune34, Loutre** (wow, quelle review ! Et quel pseudo, j'adore ;) Tu dis avoir découvert une chanson avec « Planète », je peux t'en donner une bien drôle avec « Loutre » : _Ce soir_, de _Oldelaf & Monsieur D _; bref ! Contente que tu aies réussi à lire ma fic jusque là et que tu veuilles continuer, et contente qu'elle ne te paraisse pas euh … _comme les autres_ ;), **Ayaki-sama**, **lovinghumanity5** (comme tu le vois, j'ai pas de théorie … Oui oui, je suis nulle), & ma **Chloé** que j'aime (et qui m'en met plein la gueule à chaque chapitre). Je suis juste TROP HEUREUSE vous savez ? :)

Ah, **aussi **! Mes cours reprenant aujourd'hui (ouaaais !) j'ai écrit la semaine dernière quelque chapitres d'avance pour ne pas vous laisser languir trop longtemps s'il advenait que je ne puisse plus écrire autant. **Je vais donc essayer d'adopter un rythme hebdomadaire & posterai donc le lundi** (sauf si je vois que j'avance bien, mais ça, il va me falloir ma première semaine pour savoir )

Bref .. Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : A propos de Magie Noire …**

- Bonsoir, Professeur.

La jeune femme venait de pénétrer dans l'antre des Ténèbres, et c'était sa manière de s'annoncer. Rogue apparut alors dans le couloir de la bibliothèque.

- Miss Granger ! Toujours à fourrer votre nez dans les affaires des autres. Drago Malefoy n'est pas une fouine à côté de vous.  
- Ah, vous êtes au courant de ce joli surnom que nous lui donnons ? Le double de Fol Oeil avait fait du tellement bon travail. Il était si réaliste que je l'aurais bien vu sous des roues.  
- Quelle cruauté dans vos paroles !  
- Quelle fourberie dans les vôtres.

Ils sourirent, s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre.

- Je suis désolée pour ce matin, déclara Hermione, gênée.  
- Vous avez été ma seule distraction de la journée. Si vous n'étiez pas une Gryffondor, je vous en aurais certainement remerciée.  
- Oublions alors que je suis une Gryffondor, proposa la jeune femme.  
- Ce serait trop simple, que voulez vous être à part cette harassante Miss Je-Sais-Tout ?  
- La même, mais à Serdaigle.  
- C'est vrai que je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi vous aviez fini chez les Gryffondor... Je pense avoir compris ce matin.  
- J'attends mes remerciements.  
- Comme vous y allez ! Fit-il d'un geste ample en lui tournant le dos.

Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine et ouvrit un placard pour y prendre un verre.

- Un thé, Miss Granger ?  
- Des remerciements suffiraient.

Il reprit son geste, prit une tasse dans son placard. Dans un autre, il prit une bouteille remplie d'un liquide ambré dont il se servit – du whisky pur feu – ; il la reposa et prit une petite boite. D'un coup de baguette, il envoya de l'eau bouillir et prépara le thé dans un infuseur.

- Il vient d'où? S'enquit Hermione.  
- D'Inde.  
- Il est fabuleux.  
- Oui et voyez vous, ça c'est un cadeau typique, quelque chose de simple et de pas trop addictif.  
- Vous me dispensez un cours sur les présents maintenant?  
- Au cas où vous auriez la brillante idée d'en refaire un de ce genre.

Il continuait à s'affairer et ne tarda pas à verser l'eau chaude dans la tasse. Hermione n'avait loupé aucun des gestes précis de ses mains longues et fines, impressionnantes de par leur dextérité et belles malgré leur pâleur infernale et les marques diverses infligées par la matière qu'il enseignait. Quelque secondes plus tard, et ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers la bibliothèque, où ils s'installèrent dans le canapé confortable. Il y eut un moment de flottement, durant lequel chacun huma sa boisson et se détendit.

- Mes remerciements! Coupa soudain Hermione.

Elle rit devant l'air blasé de son professeur. Celui ci embraya sur autre chose.

- Suite à notre conversation d'hier soir, je vous ai rassemblé les meilleurs livres de magie noire que je possède.  
- Vous étiez sérieux ?  
- Pourquoi ne l'aurai-je pas été ? Vous êtes intelligente et bien trop attachée à Potter pour vous en détourner : cette magie ne pourra que vous rendre plus forte. Et, le temps que vous viendrez m'importuner tous les soirs en ma demeure, nous pourrons en discuter et nous essayer à la pratique.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas très disposée. Rogue la scruta un long moment avant de parler à nouveau :

- Vous pensez que le professeur Dumbledore ne connaît que de gentils sorts de soin ?  
- Le professeur Dumbledore …  
- … ne pratique pas que la magie blanche, en effet. Vous croyez vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en aurait peur, si ça avait été le cas?

La lionne marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Autre exemple, fit Rogue pour tenter de la convaincre. Vous me savez adepte de la magie noire... et vous ne cessez de répéter que je suis « quelqu'un de bien ».  
- Mais vous, et le professeur Dumbledore … vous êtes des personnes fortes, et vous pouvez supporter la pression, enfin...  
- Vous savez créer un patronus, Miss Granger ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête. Rogue sortit sa baguette et décrivit un grand cercle au dessus de sa tête aussiitôt, un intense jet de lumière bleu argenté en sortit et se métamorphosa en une biche devant Hermione. Rogue en fut soulagé. Au moins une constante : son patronus restait une biche, le même que Lily. Et il était certain qu'il ne changerait jamais. Son plus beau souvenir, qu'importe ses sentiments, resterait Lily. Après tout, elle avait été son premier rayon de soleil. C'est pour elle qu'il avait tenu jusque là, grâce à elle qu'il avait connu si douce compagnie que celle de son élève. Et elle qui lui avait dit d'aller de l'avant. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il voulait qu'elle lise ces livres : il voulait en parler avec elle, partager quelque chose avec elle, avancer avec elle. La garder. Il s'en était réellement rendu compte le matin même. Quand il l'avait eue contre lui et qu'il avait senti son cœur battre plus vite. Pour la première fois depuis des années.

Il fit disparaître la biche rapidement et se retourna vers sa protégée.

- Chaque personne qui a un moyen de garder les pieds sur terre peut étudier la magie noire sans que ça n'ait trop de répercussion sur son être. Si vous commencez à vous sentir … différente, il vous suffira de penser à cette chose qui vous fait être _vous même_ …

Il marqua une pause, durant laquelle il la regarda. Elle réfléchissait intensément à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Le plus important Miss Granger, est que vous n'oubliez jamais qui vous êtes. Que vous ne laissiez jamais _aucune sorte de magie_ changer la personne que vous êtes. Que vous soyez maître de vous même. Si vous respectez ces règles et que vous restez une Miss Je-Sais-Tout... alors vous aussi serez puissante.

Elle regardait son thé, sans vraiment le voir. Severus, lui, serrait les dents. Il avait peur de son manque de réaction, et il s'en détestait. Il se sentait comme un adolescent qui attendait une réponse de l'élu de son cœur. C'était aller vite en besogne que de la nommer ainsi, mais il ne pouvait nier cette flamme dans son cœur. L'avoir près d'elle, la voir si hésitante, se mordiller la lèvre, ou tout simplement comme la veille la regarder lire, seulement, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer. Il voulait prendre chaque seconde auprès d'elle. Le silence, la discussion, les disputes. Car elle était toujours si intéressante, quoi qu'elle fasse … Et il se disait qu'il ne respectait même pas ses propres règles : c'était elle qui était maîtresse de lui au moment présent.

- Merci, Miss Granger.

Elle releva brusquement les yeux vers lui.

- Mer... Ah, oui, ça. Vous auriez pu y mettre plus de formes! se plaignit elle en reprenant contenance.  
- Vous n'êtes qu'une gamine exigeante.  
- En effet, je ne veux que le meilleur … C'est pourquoi … J'accepte votre proposition.

Elle se pencha vers la table basse et y prit le premier livre de la petite pile qu'il avait faite pour elle. Et elle se mit à lire.

Et le temps passa. Sans qu'aucun ne bouge.

Ca suffisait au vieux Maître des Potions, qui la regardait du coin de l'oeil, comme si de rien n'était. Elle était trop prise dans son livre pour s'en rendre compte, de toute manière. Elle lisait vite et, parfois, humectait le bout de son doigt pour tourner une page, ou replaçait une mèche de cheveux tombée devant ses yeux. Il avait envie d'y passer ses doigts, juste pour savoir. Il avait envie qu'elle se serve de son torse comme dossier de fauteuil. Juste l'avoir un peu plus près. Avoir le plus qu'elle pouvait donner. Pas grand chose. Juste pouvoir la sentir tout près, entendre sa respiration, sentir son cœur battre. Même si ce n'était pas pour lui. La protéger. La voir vivre.

- Miss Granger...

Il avait senti sa voix faible, était soulagé qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendue. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour rompre le contact avec la nuit dans laquelle il s'était perdu, puis se retourna vers la jeune fille, toujours dans sa lecture.

- Miss Granger. Il se fait tard. Vous devriez rentrer.

Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Pas entendre cette annonce qu'il lui faisait. Elle voulait rester. Elle se sentait si bien ici. Et tant pis si ce n'étaient que les Serpents. Elle se sentait bien comme elle ne l'avait jamais été !

Severus était agacé. Plus contre lui que contre elle. Il savait qu'un livre pouvait couper du monde. Mais il ne voulait pas la toucher pour l'en faire sortir, ou il l'aurait sans doute prise dans ses bras, et gardée avec lui pour la nuit. Sans doute même pour plus que ça. Si elle avait la faiblesse de lui répondre, de le laisser faire...

- Miss Granger...

Elle leva finalement les yeux, enhardie.

- Vous avez dit que je devais être maître de moi même, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur ?

Il la regarda, suspicieux.

- Je ne partirai pas.

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il tourna les talons, se dirigea vers le couloir, suivi des yeux par Hermione. Chaque pas qu'il faisait lui donnait encore plus envie de se lever. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle abusait déjà assez.

- Bonne nuit, Miss Granger.  
- Bonne nuit Professeur.

La jeune femme attendit qu'il ne soit plus dans les environs avant de passer rapidement dans la salle de bain, puis alla se coucher. Il avait laissé le lit, ses affaires de nuit. Et il voulait lui faire croire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste ? Impossible.

La seule question qu'elle se posait, c'était « pourquoi ? »

Mais il était temps de dormir.

Pas pour Rogue cependant. Il dormait mal quand elle était là. Il ne dormait pour ainsi dire, pas. Il devait rester éveillé pour s'apprêter à la protéger à chaque instant.

Miss Granger.

Hermione.

_Elle._


	21. Dans l'obscurité des souvenirs de Rogue

Hey !  
Bon, des nouvelles de mon avancement : bah y en a pas trop. Et ça m'embête un peu … beaucoup. Donc le rythme hebdomadaire va continuer, même si ça m'arrange pas trop, parce que je veux poster, avoir vos avis à chaque fois, et ça me donne du courage et tout, et je ''peux'' pas sous peine que vous croyiez à un moment que vous aurez plus de nouvelles de moi etc.. bref.  
Voilà le chapitre 21. Merci à **Cocochon, June.C** (C'est vrai qu'Hermione est différente, d'un côté, elle est un peu incernable. A part le fait qu'elle soit une bourreau de travail, qu'elle pleurait pas mal dans le 1, on sait pas grand chose d'elle. C'est un peu inconcevable qu'elle n'ait pas grandi mentalement au fil du temps. Ca ne la dérange pas de dire que « C'est drôle d'enfreindre les règles » dans HP5 (un peu avant Noël, lors de la création de l'AD), alors on peut se dire qu'elle a plus de caractère et peut être, assez pour tenir tête à Rogue (surtout maintenant qu'elle est dans son cercle intime).  
**Git, Claire** (c'est un autocadeau, je crois que c'est ce que je me suis dit en l'écrivant), **Clo** (merci ! Ils sont choux hein ? Et ça continue au moins jusqu'au 24, que je suis en train d'écrire ! J'aime bien les faire se disputer :D *sadique*).  
**Kukaji, Jyuune-Chan**, et euh, re **Claire** !? o_O (Pour te répondre, non je ne pense pas qu'il changera parce qu'une loutre pour Rogue, non, désolée mais non, et comme je l'ai dit, c'est une constante … Je sais pas si ça peut changer de forme « comme ça » en plus ? Je crois pas … Merci, je t'aime)  
Et merci à tous les autres !

Vous l'aurez compris, ce chapitre est le 28ème dans HP5. Plongeons nous alors dans les pensées d'un Severus meurtri et humilié, et dans celles d'une Hermione tout autant blessée ...

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Dans l'obscurité des souvenirs de Rogue**

Et cette situation continua. Chaque soir, Hermione se rendait dans les appartements du professeur Rogue. Elle y lisait, y faisait ses devoirs. Et comme promis, il lui apprenait les rudiments de la magie noire. Il n'était pas plus bavard qu'en cours – il la laissait lire, elle était intelligente, il n'allait pas paraphraser – mais lorsqu'il devait lui expliquer quelque chose, il était doux, patient. Si différent.

Elle ne se préoccupait plus des serpents. Il avait pris l'habitude, lorsqu'elle entrait, de lui enlever d'un geste lent, caressant, toujours de la même façon. Il prenait le sien et les posait tous deux sur la table basse du salon. Ainsi, ils étaient eux même, et il était certain que si lui faisait un geste vers la jeune fille, elle le repousserait, puisque plus manipulée.

Maître d'eux même, comme il fallait l'être dans la pratique d'une telle magie.

Mais considérant de plus en plus _l'autre_ comme le _maître_.

Ils ne se débarrasseraient pas des Serpents. Et même s'ils le pouvaient, même s'ils le faisaient, rien ne changerait. Il était trop tard maintenant.

Seulement, après l'avoir accepté eux même, comment auraient-ils pu _penser_ que ça pouvait être _réciproque_?

Severus, doublé de son manque de considération pour lui même, comment aurait-il pu penser qu'elle avait trouvé près de lui une présence rassurante, une personne douce, quelqu'un dont elle appréciait le silence ?

Et Hermione, considérée pendant des années comme une Miss Je-Sais-Tout, comment aurait-elle pu penser qu'il aimait ça maintenant, qu'il prenait plaisir à répondre à ses questions – qu'elle essayait d'ailleurs de réduire au maximum ?

Il n'y avait plus eu de dispute depuis quelques jours, et grand bien leur en faisait. Malgré l'humeur massacrante du professeur lorsqu'Hermione entrait en sa demeure, il faisait vite la part des choses et se calmait. Mais ce soir, alors qu'elle l'attendait – il donnait ses cours d'Occlumancie à Harry, cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle venait alors qu'il était absent, mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger quand il rentrait – il regagna ses quartiers furieux.

Elle se leva d'un bond quand il entra, prête à ce qu'il fasse naître de délicieux frisson sur son bras, comme chaque jour, en enlevant son Serpent. Mais il lui jeta un regard glacial et la dépassa.

- Partez, Miss Granger, dit-il en claquant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

Hermione resta bouche bée, immobile en plein milieu de la salle. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle ne put que froncer les sourcils, et d'une petite voix, murmura un « mais... » presque inaudible. Elle ne comprenait pas. Etait-ce Harry qui l'avait rendu comme ça ? Comment Harry avait-il pu le mettre à ce point en colère ? Elle avait l'impression que tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fait ensemble avaient été réduits à néant en une soirée, et elle détestait Harry de lui avoir gachée. Mais elle ne pourrait pas lui dire : il n'était toujours pas au courant de ses sorties nocturnes. A croire qu'ils s'en fichaient, lui et Ron. Après tout, ils avaient autre chose à faire : jouer avec les inventions des frères Weasley, lire des trucs sur le Quidditch... Harry ne prenait même pas au sérieux tous ses rêves ignobles qu'il faisait, même après ce qui était arrivé à Arthur Weasley ! Elle lui en voulait d'être si immature. Même si il subissait une pression énorme …

Enfin, là, elle avait plus important que Harry à penser.

Severus Rogue.

Elle reprit contrôle d'elle même et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de son professeur, murmurant son prénom d'une voix douce mais non moins ferme. Elle avait beau frapper, elle n'entendait rien de l'autre côté. Elle fut brusquement saisie d'angoisse. Quelque chose de soudain, de prenant, de puissant, de grandissant, qui lui serrait le cœur, asséchait sa gorge, la rendait mal. Très mal.

- Severus !

Elle tambourinait contre la porte, du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, puis son cœur manqua un battement. Une sensation atroce. Comme si elle était morte. Mais elle savait, en reprenant une grande inspiration de longues secondes après, que ce n'était pas _elle _qui était morte.

- SEVERUS !

Son serpent fusa sur son avant bras et, comme il l'avait fait quelques petites semaines auparavant, se laissa tomber à terre pour passer sous la porte. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait peur de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de contenir les tremblements de son corps. Pourquoi ce maudit serpent n'ouvrait il pas ? Elle voulait le voir de ses propres yeux. Voir à quel point il l'avait trahie à nouveau. Comment avait-il pu ? Alors qu'elle était là, pour lui ? _Comment ?_

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit, et Hermione se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce. Rogue était là, allongé sur le lit, lèvres à demi entrouvertes, bras en croix. Si … paisible. Mais il n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

- Je sais que vous m'entendez, espèce de crétin irresponsable ! Et je vais vous faire regretter votre acte jusqu'à ce que vous ne vous réveilliez ! Je vais vous assommer de paroles jusqu'à ce que vous rouvriez vos stupides yeux qui ne voient pas … qui ne voient pas … Zut ! Comment pouvez vous laisser Harry vous mettre dans cet état ? Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Vous avez toujours su faire face et aujourd'hui vous laissez tomber ?

Elle tournait en rond, marchait de long en large, vite, en faisant de grands mouvements de bras. Elle s'arrêtait parfois face à Rogue pour pointer un doigt vers lui, accusateur.

- Je ne comprends pas, nous aurions pu en parler ou parler d'autre chose, pour vous changer les idées ! Pourquoi refusez vous _toujours_ de me parler de quoi que ce soit ? Savez vous combien vous me faites me sentir _inutile_ ? Et à quoi ça sert que je vienne vous voir chaque soir, si à la moindre saute d'humeur, vous vous enfermez dans votre chambre et utilisez une fiole que je n'avais pas trouvée ! Vous n'en avez probablement _rien à faire_, mais je suis _blessée _par votre comportement ! J'aurais tellement aimé … que nous soyons amis.

Elle s'adossa au mur, se laissa glisser contre celui ci.

- J'avais tort. Jamais vous ne considérerez personne comme votre ami. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide, d'attendre quelque chose de vous ?

Elle avait enfoui la tête dans ses bras, de sorte que sa voix, étouffée, ne pouvait lui être parvenue à la deuxième partie de cette réplique. Elle garda le silence, un petit temps, mais elle sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il les entende. Aussi se leva-t-elle, quitta-t-elle la pièce.

Parvenue dans le salon, plusieurs solutions s'offrait à elle. La première, la plus radicale : partir d'ici. Partir et ne pas revenir, puisque sa présence n'était pas indispensable. Le laisser affronter ses démons seul, puisqu'il n'acceptait pas son aide. Et espérer qu'il fasse attention à lui. Partir serait une bonne solution : le laisser vivre avec son passé, avec ses fantômes auxquels il était si attaché, dans son monde. Elle en souffrirait certes. Mais elle allait, dans cette relation, forcément finir par souffrir. Autant que ça soit _avant _que tout le mal ne soit fait.

Ses larmes coulèrent plus abondamment, plus librement à cette pensée. Quitter celui qu'elle commençait à aimer, mais surtout, quitter un ami, quelqu'un avec qui elle prenait plaisir à parler, le genre de personne qu'elle n'avait jamais eue auparavant.

Sa deuxième solution, c'était de partir juste pour cette nuit. Retrouver ses anciennes habitudes, pour cette nuit, et peut être pour les nuits suivantes. Ca ne servait définitivement à rien de rester la nuit, tant qu'elle ne restait pas éveillée dans sa chambre pour épier ses faits et gestes. Si cela se trouvait, ça faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il reprenait sa Création et elle n'en savait rien.

Et enfin, la dernière solution : rester. Rester et attendre son réveil. Mais pourrait-elle le supporter ? Elle n'en était pas sure... A quoi s'attendait-il, lui ? Elle ne pouvait pas reprendre le rôle de la femme trahie. Il s'en foutait.

- Merlin dites moi quoi faire …

Les poings serrés, la tête basse, elle laissa échapper une autre larme avant de sécher ses yeux. Les rouvrant, elle aperçut une forme qui lui était devenue bien connue. Son Serpent était près d'elle, au sol, la tête levée. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Je sais ce que tu veux, lui dit-elle. Mais je crois que tu t'es trompé. Il faut nous laisser maintenant, tu sais ?

Elle eut un hoquet, se remit à pleurer.

- Ton but n'est pas de blesser les gens, non ? Alors laisse nous tranquille, toi et ton homologue. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ce genre de choix pour nous.

Elle le prit dans sa main et se demanda à nouveau quoi faire, quand la solution lui apparut, claire. La seule solution qui le fut. Bien que cette dernière phrase prononcée à l'intention du Serpent lui ai donné la réponse à sa question précédente.

_C'était à Rogue de choisir._

Elle partit.

Seule dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elle se demandait encore si c'était une bonne idée pour elle. Si elle se faisait attraper … Par Merlin, elle n'osait pas y penser. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme, qu'elle avance lentement, à travers ces murs qu'elle connaissait par cœur maintenant.

Elle prit le premier passage secret qu'elle put et se retrouva rapidement au septième étage, où se trouvait la Tour Gryffondor. Mais quitte à être au septième étage, autant régler d'abord ce problème de Serpent …

Elle déambula un peu jusqu'à arriver devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Là, elle prit une profonde inspiration et passa trois fois devant, en pensant très fort à ce qu'elle voulait. Un endroit où il y aurait tellement d'objets qu'elle pourrait y cacher celui-ci, avec peu de chances qu'il ne soit retrouvé. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle perdait. Mais c'était ainsi.

Elle entra dans la pièce par la porte que venait de dégager le portrait en pivotant, puis s'y balada un long moment, se dirigeant ça, et là, cherchant la meilleure place. Elle trouva une vieille coiffeuse à tiroirs, dans la glace de laquelle elle s'observa, les yeux rougis et une larme encore présente sur son visage, avant de déposer le bijou au fond d'un de ces tiroirs. Et enfin, elle rentra à la tour Gryffondor, le cœur lourd. Le cœur très lourd.

Elle se changea et défit son drap, et y découvrit ceux qu'elle avait pris à Rogue. Cela lui arracha une larme de plus. Elle les enleva avec rage, les roula en boule et les jeta sous son lit, et se coucha, laissant de dernières trainées salées silencieuses couler. Il avait les cartes en main, en espérant pour elle qu'il joue les bonnes. Pour le moment, il valait mieux dormir que de se torturer l'esprit. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

* * *

Severus Rogue cria. Dans tout ça, c'était sans doute le réveil le plus difficile. Se sentir mourir, on finissait par s'y faire. Au fond c'était toujours la même chose. Mais le réveil était toujours différent. Car les paroles qu'il avait entendues n'étaient pas les mêmes à chaque fois. Et là, il entendait la voix d'Hermione, paniquée, crier son nom, plusieurs fois. Puis il entendit ses reproches, et finalement, la porte qui se fermait. C'était très rapide, vraiment très rapide, comme des flashs, ce qui rendait le moment plus angoissant encore. Car une première seconde, elle jurait qu'elle l'agacerait jusqu'au réveil, et juste après, elle partait.

Il paniqua.

Peut-être n'était-elle pas partie. Peut-être était-elle dans la bibliothèque, en train de lire. Ou en train de dormir dans le lit qu'il lui avait préparé. Non, tout espoir n'était peut être pas perdu. Il ne l'avait peut être pas perdue.

_Pas elle... Pas encore._

Il se leva très difficilement. Sa tête lui tournait, il se sentait encore dans les vapes. Mais il fallait qu'il aille vérifier. Qu'il sache. Tremblant, les jambes faibles, une main assurant son appui contre le mur, il fit le tour de son petit appartement, et comme il s'y attendait, bien qu'il le redoutât, elle n'était pas là.

Il l'avait _blessée_. Comme il avait blessé Lily quand il l'avait insultée. Il avait raison en disant que l'histoire se répétait. Et là, c'était de sa faute. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu se contrôler, parce qu'il avait été faible. Il n'avait qu'une envie maintenant, c'était de la retrouver et de la subtiliser aux Gryffondors pour la ramener avec lui. Il voulait être le premier à la voir le matin, le dernier à la voir le soir. Et il avait tout gâché. Elle était partie.

Il retrouva son lit, piteux. Il se détestait. Il s'était promis de ne plus vivre dans le passé, tout du moins en ce qui la concernait. Il voulait la faire entrer dans son cercle, être « son ami » à défaut d'être plus. Mais il n'avait pas réussi. Il n'avait pas saisi sa main tendue. Il s'en souvenait maintenant, elle avait un peu tendu la main vers lui, comme chaque soir, pour qu'il attrape son poignet et qu'il lui retire son bijou. Et il était passé devant elle comme si elle n'était _rien_, comme si elle était _comme les autres._

Après avoir enfoncé les crocs de l'artefact dans son bras, il s'était rendu compte que celui ci était vide. Il l'avait donc rempli avec une fiole qu'il avait gardée dans sa table de chevet. Il se haïssait, encore plus que tous les autres jours de sa vie.

Elle avait désespérément crié son nom tandis qu'il faisait son égoïste.

Il était dégueulasse. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de mots pour la blesser. Il avait simplement agi comme un salaud. Il savait que ça suffisait : il l'avait _vécu. _Et pourtant il l'avait fait.

Mais comment faire face à cette jeune femme, fille de moldus, sans penser à _l'autre_, celle que Potter Junior avait vue dans ce souvenir horrible, sans penser à la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, comment, sans faiblir ? Il n'aurait pas pu. Il avait préféré fuir. Il lui aurait sans doute fait encore plus de mal s'il était resté avec elle. Par honte d'être faible, par fierté. Comme dans le passé.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en défaire. Et pourtant il le voulait.

Severus Rogue se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main plusieurs fois. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il ne pouvait pas aller l'enlever. Tout ce qu'il pouvait c'était, comme avec Lily, préparer ses excuses. Et peut-être, peut-être qu'il lui dirait... Non. Non, _ça _il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il fallait trouver d'autres arguments pour la faire revenir avec lui. Il avait toute la nuit pour y réfléchir. Il comptait la voir dès les premières lueurs du jour. Pour être sûr. Pour ne pas avancer dans le doute.

Parce que le doute était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Le doute détruisait les hommes. Comme lui doutait toujours de tout le monde, ce qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Mais il avait Hermione Granger maintenant. Et il se devait de la garder. Il se devait de réparer ses erreurs, _toutes_ ses erreurs, à travers elle. Comme une deuxième chance.


	22. En eaux troubles

Pour **Kukaji** : joyeux anniversaire ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus joyeux (disons qu'il se termine sur une note positive), j'espère que toute ta journée sera/aura été ainsi ! Et euh, pour le « tord » … je jurerai presque que c'est pas moi, ça doit être euh, ma jumelle diabolique, ou quelqu'un qui me voulait du mal psychologiquement... Ou tout simplement la « moi » qui finit ses chapitres à 6 heures du matin pour en avoir d'avance pour faire face à tous les imprévus comme l'anniversaire d'une lectrice (par contre les filles, me pondez pas un anniversaire mercredi et jeudi parce qu'après, j'ai plus rien en stock xD).

Joyeux anniversaire à **Mélody **aussi ! Je t'aime (L)

Merci **Claire** (on va faire comme si t'avais rien dit et euh, ça passera bien :D), **June.C** (voilà la suite, un peu prématurément … bah, je vais écourter mes nuits xD désolée que ce soit si court à chaque fois...), **Beatrice **(non ils ne peuvent pas, toujours pas, mais ça tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre ! Ça va être marrant 8D Je pense que s'il n'avait pas fui, Hermione en aurait pris plein la gueule. C'est peut être une manière de la protéger. Même si il joue au con au final.) & **Cocochon**(j'écris en cours tu sais donc … j'ai perdu la notion du bien et du mal xD je suis très heureuse que tu aimes autant ! Et j'aime les romans ! Ca m'encourage beaucoup!)

Il m'a été tellement dûr de défendre Lily dans ce chapitre ! Mais Rogue le ferait jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Il faut que je reste crédible – au minimum ...  
Je me suis aussi rendu compte que j'écris beaucoup sur le départ et le retour (expérience personnelle). Je pourrais presque faire un copier/coller d'un post de RPG ! Dans les toutes premières phrases : _« Tout est une question de retour. Il n'y a pas de choix à proprement parler. Il y a rester ou partir. Tout dépend toujours de cela. Je suis partie. Je reviens. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Choisir de revenir nous appartient. Mais quand l'autre part aussi? Le choix ne m'appartient pas. Ce n'est pas celui qui part qui choisit. C'est l'autre. L'autre qui pardonne, ou pas. Qui revient, ou pas. »_

Je me suis aussi un peu perdue dans Inception : _« Elle avait enfoui quelque chose en elle, très profondément, une chose dont elle avait déjà été consciente mais qu'elle avait choisi d'oublier. »_

Ce chapitre porte ce nom en référence à la Pensine :) & à Hermione à la fin :)

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : En eaux troubles**

Inutile de préciser que Severus Rogue ne dormit pas cette nuit là. Il concentra d'abord son temps à préparer son discours à Hermione. Mais rien de ce qu'il ne pensait ne lui plaisait. Tout impliquait ses sentiments pour elle, qu'il refusait d'évoquer. Tout était trop long, pas assez spontané, pas assez lui. Il s'interdisait de la prendre dans ses bras ou d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un geste inapproprié – ou inhabituel, plutôt, car tous ses gestes envers elle étaient inappropriés, puisqu'ils n'auraient jamais du être aussi proches. Quand il se rendit compte qu'y réfléchir était inutile. Il n'avait pas réfléchi avec Lily – Lily, pourquoi tout revenait toujours à elle ? – il s'était simplement excusé. De tout son cœur, de toute son âme – mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Mais il était vrai qu'il était allé vraiment trop loin avec elle. Combien de filles avait-il vu pleurer de par l'appellation qu'il avait utilisée ? « Sang de Bourbe » … Lily s'était montrée droite, fière. Elle lui avait lancé un regard glacé. Puis avec une dernière phrase d'où suintait la haine, _« Servilus »_, elle était partie.

La rouge et or réagirait peut être différemment. L'espérait-il. Après tout, sa faute n'était pas _si_grave, non ? Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait gâché ce qu'il prenait pour sa deuxième chance ainsi. Mais qu'aurait-il à donner pour en avoir une autre, encore ? Il ne pourrait pas se mettre à genoux, supplier. Même à l'article de la mort. Et il se haïssait pour ça aussi. Mais ce n'était pas lui, il faudrait qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle comprenne que rien que de s'excuser lui demandait beaucoup. Qu'il ne pourrait pas donner plus.

Il passa la seconde partie de la nuit à chasser ses idées noires, plutôt en vain.

Il se leva tôt et se prépara, puis se rendit dans son bureau. Il avait déjà trop trainé.

Il essayait de garder le moins de souvenirs possible dans sa tête : trop dangereux. Tout ce qu'il pensait pouvait être retourné contre lui. Et même si ces dernières semaines avaient été agréables, et sans aucune trace du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il fallait tout de même se vider l'esprit, en plus de le fermer. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Il se raidit devant sa Pensine. Hier .. Ce qu'avait vu Potter … il espérait qu'il ne dirait jamais rien à personne. D'un côté, il en doutait. Ce souvenir faisait passer Potter père pour un salaud – celui qu'il était. Il devait bien se torturer l'esprit, le sauveur du monde sorcier, en ce moment. Et c'était la seule bonne pensée des dernières heures.

Rogue tira sa baguette de sous sa cape et la posa contre sa tempe. Il ferma les yeux, bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme une expression de souffrance sur le visage. Peut-être bien, à y réfléchir. Devoir se séparer constamment de ses souvenirs... Oh, il en conservait des bribes, mais jamais aussi précis que lorsqu'il les récupérait dans la Pensine. Alors qu'il aurait voulu garder chaque seconde en compagnie de la jeune Gryffondor. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit par sa faute. Il finit donc par écarter la baguette de sa tempe, sentant ses souvenirs le fuir. Puis, il plongea le filet argenté qui en était sorti dans la Pensine.

Il se dirigea alors dans sa salle de classe. Puis repassa dans ses appartements. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, en fait. Il n'était pas assez calme pour lire. Il ne pourrait pas dormir. Réussirait-il à préparer une potion ? Il décida d'essayer.

La nuit d'Hermione n'avait été guère meilleure. Remplie de cauchemars où il ne se réveillerait pas. D'autres où il s'égayait de son absence. Et lorsqu'elle rouvrait les yeux, ils étaient baignés de larmes, et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de les laisser couler. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cet état. Il était tôt, mais elle décida de se lever. Elle alla se préparer, en prenant tout son temps, s'autorisant même un bain dans la salle de bain des Préfets. Elle n'en avait que trop peu profité. Elle avait trop de responsabilités pour si peu d'avantages. Alors merde, ce matin, c'était son matin.

Elle se relaxa pendant une heure, mais il était encore très tôt. Dehors, le ciel était encore bien noir. La jeune femme soupira en posant sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire. Comment allait Rogue ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Brusquement elle porta sa main droite à son bras, et n'y trouva pas son serpent. Pendant quelques secondes elle avait cru qu'il pourrait être revenu. Absurde. … Non ? Elle resta encore immobile quelques minutes, avant de sortir de l'eau chaude. Maintenant, un grand bol d'air froid lui ferait du bien. La rendrait même malade, avec un peu de chance, et elle n'aurait pas à affronter le regard de Rogue aux repas ou au détour d'un couloir – quoi que, c'était plutôt inconcevable.

La rouge et or s'habilla bien chaud et se jeta un sortilège d'imperméabilisation. Il ne pleuvait pas, ne neigeait pas, mais savait on jamais ? Puis elle se débrouilla pour sortir du château le plus silencieusement possible. Et elle était apparemment douée à ce jeu. Elle parvint à la porte sans difficulté, la franchit, et se retrouva dans le froid de l'hiver. Il ne voulait décidément pas laisser place au printemps. On avait beau être fin février, il avait décidé de rattraper le retard qu'il avait eu en apparaissant en faisant souffrir les gens jusqu'à plus tard dans l'année. Enfin ça n'avait pas d'importance, puisqu'elle restait enfermée dans Poudlard. Elle y passait ses vacances, ses week-ends (elle s'arrangeait pour passer du temps avec Severus quand Harry et Ron s'entraînaient au Quidditch, allaient à Préaulard, ou faisaient elle ne savait quoi). Non, elle ne voulait plus sortir. Le plus important, c'était Severus.

Pardon. _Rogue_.

Elle attrapa les pans de sa cape et les resserra autour de son corps. Son but était avant tout de prendre un bon bol d'air frais, elle n'allait pas se jeter un sort réchauffant. Non, il fallait s'oxygéner l'esprit, penser à autre chose, fermer les yeux, prendre de grandes inspirations, souffler fort, marcher au hasard, dans la nuit.

Quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Hermione ne put retenir un cri, fit volte face en sortant sa baguette magique. Mais elle se sentit bien stupide en reconnaissant devant elle l'objet de toutes ses pensées.

- Monsieur.  
- Miss Granger.

Ils gardèrent quelques instants le silence, puis Severus Rogue sembla vouloir parler. Il se retint, puis entrouvrit la bouche à nouveau. Il grimaça de ne pas pouvoir parler, puis soupira.

- Miss Granger, dit il en l'invitant d'un geste de la main à marcher.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise d'être face à elle. Peut être que marcher lui ferait du bien ... Tout comme à elle.

- Que faites vous dehors à cette heure? Demanda t'il.

Ce n'était pas ce dont il voulait parler, mais il n'arrivait pas à évoquer le sujet. Il ne se sentait pas assez 'fautif'. Quel idiot ! Heureusement, il n'avait pas vu dans ses yeux la même haine que dans ceux de Lily, elle semblait ... Neutre. Calme. Même dans sa réponse.

- Et vous?

Ils marchaient tous les deux, silencieux, se contentant seulement de la présence de l'autre, sans se rendre compte de ce que cela représentait pour l'autre.

- Miss Granger. Je vous ai entendue, comme vous le savez, et ... Je tiens à … _m'excuser_pour … hier.

D'un coup, tout un flot de paroles voulait franchir la barrière de sa bouche mais il se devait de les taire. Hermione émit un petit son qui signifiait qu'elle comprenait. Ils continuèrent à marcher, au même rythme, toujours dans le même silence. Ce silence qu'ils appréciaient tant, tant qu'ils étaient tous les deux.

- J'ai fait des cauchemars, finit par avouer Hermione.

Le professeur Rogue la regarda du coin de l'oeil et soupira.

- Je n'ai pas eu une nuit calme non plus, répondit-il.

Elle sourit.

- Bien ! Ça peut être le point de départ d'une conversation.  
- C'est surtout sa fin, Miss. Si quelqu'un vous trouvait dehors ...  
- Il ne pourrait rien dire. Je suis déjà avec vous. Vous prendriez un air vilain et décréteriez une quelconque punition bien cruelle ...  
- Surveillez votre langage, gamine.

Elle rit de bon coeur, ils repartirent en silence. Ils ne pensaient pas vraiment à quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, ils faisaient ce vide dans leur tête dont ils avaient tant besoin tous les deux. Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite devant les portes du château. Rogue avant de les ouvrir se tourna vers Hermione.

- Vous devriez vous reposer jusqu'au début des cours.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais était émue au fond, qu'il s'enquière d'elle ainsi.

- Je vous retourne le conseil. Je sais à quel point vous aimez faire pleurer des élèves lorsque vous êtes de mauvaise humeur mais c'est une expérience traumatisante.  
- Je crois que nous avions dit que ma manière d'enseigner n'avait rien à faire dans une conversation.  
- Ce n'est pas votre manière d'enseigner ! C'est votre manière d'_être_ !  
- Je pourrais moi aussi me plaindre de vos habitudes insupportables de Miss Je-Sais-Tout.  
- Et je croyais vous avoir dit que j'attendais ce moment avec impatience.  
- Attendez encore, rétorqua-t-il en poussant la grande porte.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'école et le Maître des potions observa autour de lui. C'était désert, forcément. Il était à peine six heures. Une atroce nuit, oui. Mais qui ouvrait sur un si beau matin.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent immobiles, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans se tourner le dos, ni se regarder, un peu comme s'ils étaient ailleurs, tous les deux. Quand soudain le Prince de Sang Mêlé parla, dans un murmure.

- La Magie Noire vous intéresse-t-elle toujours autant ?

Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers lui et le transperça de ses yeux. Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire. Elle avait compris qu'il avait choisi, qu'il voulait qu'elle partage à nouveau sa vie – dans la limite du raisonnable – son espace vital. Cette bibliothèque, et ce thé délicieux, et ce canapé dans lequel ils étaient si proches. Cette nouvelle vie qui s'était offerte à elle il y a peu, qui semblait s'être terminée si brusquement et qui, l'instant présent, ne pouvait présager que des jours meilleurs encore.

Elle avait enfoui, très loin dans son esprit, le fait qu'il se devait de jouer au méchant, et qu'il finirait sans doute, en obéissant à Voldemort, par la blesser. Elle n'était plus objective. Elle avait atteint le point de non-retour. Elle était amoureuse.

Mais ce n'était pas important, puisque ça ne pouvait être réciproque, elle n'enfreignait – presque – aucune règle, ne risquait pas de se faire renvoyer, ni de_ le_ faire renvoyer, bref... le seul risque qu'elle prenait était pour son pauvre cœur amoureux. De toute façon, il en prendrait un coup : si elle le laissait tomber maintenant, elle perdait son ami, son professeur si particulier. Elle perdait sa compagnie et son silence, et son thé, et ces longues conversations si intéressantes. D'un autre côté, elle souffrirait aussi de l'avoir si proche d'elle mais pas _à_elle. Mais autant choisir cette solution. C'était la plus supportable.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Il planta lui aussi ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille et y resta lié un petit moment. Il retenait sa main de se lever pour aller caresser ses cheveux, ou son visage, ou n'importe quoi. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, aussi laissa-t-il échapper un léger soupir.

- Passez une bonne journée, Miss Granger.  
- Vous aussi, répondit-elle légèrement troublée.

En effet elle n'avait pas compris ce soupir. L'avait-elle gêné ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait ni … dit ? Aurait-il préféré qu'elle ne vienne pas ? « Arrête d'être paranoïaque », pensa la jeune femme en prenant le chemin qui menait à la tour Gryffondor, passant par un petit raccourci pour être sûre de ne trouver personne de … nuisible.

Arrivée dans sa maison, elle s'installa sur un fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il fut facile de s'endormir.


	23. Aveugles

**Même si j'avais parlé d'un rythme hebdomadaire, j'ai posté un chapitre mardi dernier. Ne le loupez pas ou vous aurez du mal à comprendre ce chapitre ;)**

« Minuit cinq, je suis dans les temps. » Mais j'ai des problèmes d'édition, put***n.  
L'un de mes chapitres préférés, avec le suivant (qui vous choquera peut être, mais je l'ai écrit ainsi et ne le voyais pas autrement, je ne l'ai donc pas modifié).  
Merci **Cocochon **(courage pour aujourd'hui!),** Kukaji **(ouh la flemmarde, et après, on me dit que je transforme les « et » en « & » =p), **Git **(niveau poignant, on est pas mal dans ce chapitre et les deux suivants … ils m'ont presque fait du mal à écrire! (et là je vous tease trop xD)), **Lovinghumanity **(oui je pense qu'Hermione est très différente de Lily, déjà parce qu'elle aime Severus, même si elle est en colère elle peut pas laisser passer l'opportunité d'être avec lui à nouveau, c'est ce que je pense. Et l'extrême, c'est plus un trait de mon caractère, mais ça ne me paraît pas choquant de leur insuffler (mot compte triple!)) & **Elsar** (as tu reçu mon mp? Je viens de penser à une phrase des _Indestructibles_ (chacun ses références) : _« Mais je suis différente ! Est-ce qu'il y a du mal à être différent ? » _Je ne conçois pas d'écrire autrement ...).

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Aveugles**

La journée, elle, ne passa pas vite. Hermione était bien trop pressée de pouvoir retrouver Rogue, de lire près de lui, de lui poser des questions, de le voir faire quelques expériences pas très _légales_. Il était tellement doué.

Après avoir mangé, la jeune femme prétexta l'habituelle bibliothèque pour aller rejoindre son professeur. Lorsqu'elle entra, et après s'être annoncée, il sortit de la pièce du fond et vint vers elle. La première chose qu'il fit fut d'attraper son poignet et d'enlever son Serpent. Elle en avait tellement l'habitude qu'elle avait inconsciemment tendu le bras vers lui. Mais elle ne l'avait plus.

- Où est votre Serpent ? Lui demanda-t-il, suspicieux.  
- Je l'ai enlevé, répondit-elle. Vous savez … cet effet qu'il a sur nous … Et je … je me demandais, si vous vouliez que je me débarrasse du vôtre.  
- Reprendre un cadeau n'est pas principe courant … Pas dans une réconciliation tout du moins.  
- Je sais bien, dit-elle gênée. Mais cette sensation, ne vous dérange-t-elle pas ?  
- Ce ne sont que des bijoux, Miss Granger.  
- Ils sont magiques ! Enfin, vous même avez dit que vous … ressentiez quelque chose!  
- J'espère avoir toujours le contrôle sur moi même et ne pas me laisser aller à de vulgaires pulsions d'adolescent.

Hermione eut une expression de surprise. De surprise choquée, blessée. Très vite elle la chassa de son visage. Alors c'était ça pour lui ? « _De vulgaires pulsions d'adolescent_ », un simple désir, rien d'autre ?

Mais Rogue avait vu. Il avait vu au fond de ses yeux que l'expression qu'il avait utilisée ne lui avait pas plu – l'avait même blessée. Et il s'était rendu compte qu'il était trop tard pour elle. Qu'elle avait succombé, son Serpent ayant fait son vil devoir. Lui aussi avait succombé, mais lui savait se retenir, et il avait bien peur qu'elle n'y parvienne pas. Qu'en gamine qu'elle était, elle essaie d'avoir plus.

Et il savait qu'il serait plus difficile de lui résister en sachant qu'elle aussi le voulait. Mais il le devait. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal consciemment. Il savait qu'il devrait en faire assez tôt ou tard.

- Je croyais vous avoir dit de toujours avoir le contrôle sur vous même, lui dit-il d'un ton dur. Vous ne devez pas laisser votre Serpent vous influencer! (Et pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, pour eux deux :) Ce ne sont pas vos véritables sentiments Miss Granger. Vous feriez mieux de vous battre contre. Et de mieux vous débarrasser de votre Serpent ! fit-il en pointant son doigt fin vers la porte.

Hermione se tourna et découvrit son Serpent, rampant vers eux, visiblement mécontent.

Il sifflait, menaçant. La rouge et or se figea en le voyant et, parvenu aux pieds de la jeune fille, l'artefact fit un bond sur elle, et s'accrocha, par les dents, à son pouce.

La réaction de la Gryffondor ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se tourna vers Rogue, saisit son poignet – non sans y enfoncer ses ongles – et plongea ses grands yeux noisettes, effrayés, dans les yeux sombres de son professeur, non moins paniqué, mais néanmoins stoïque. La brune commença à manquer de souffle, à suffoquer, et le maître des Potions ne put que la regarder, immobile. Il était hors de question qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et la rassure. Mais lorsqu'elle tomba, raide, sur lui, il se dû de la rattraper.

Il la porta jusqu'à la bibliothèque, où il l'assit sur le canapé, à sa place. Là, il la contempla quelques secondes, puis passa sa main sur le visage de sa protégée. S'en éloignant à regret, mais ne voulant pas tenter le point de non retour, il défit le Serpent qui, après avoir mordu, s'était enroulé autour de son poignet, saisit sur la table basse le livre qu'ils avaient étudié jusqu'à présent et s'assit près d'elle.

- J'espère que vous êtes attentive, Miss Granger. Je ne me répéterai pas.

Et lentement, d'une voix calme, presque douce, il reprit là où la jeune femme s'était arrêtée deux jours auparavant.

Il jetait parfois, sans s'arrêter, un oeil sur elle, et s'étonnait de voir son visage si détendu lorsqu'elle dormait. En cours, elle fronçait les sourcils, se rongeait les ongles ou se mordait la lèvre, désireuse, soucieuse et stressée qu'elle était de tout faire bien, et pareil lorsqu'elle lisait. C'était l'une des rares fois où il pouvait l'observer calme et sereine, réellement elle. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il arrête sa lecture! En aucun cas il ne devait faiblir. Il ne fallait pas. Pour elle. Seulement pour elle. S'il l'aimait, il devait faire les choses dans son intérêt à elle. Même si ça leur faisait du mal à tous les deux.

Un cri retentit, coupant Rogue dans sa lecture. D'abord tenté de se jeter sur elle pour s'enquérir de son état, il trouva préférable de lever un sourcil réprobateur pour l'avoir dérangé.

Hermione enfonça ses ongles dans le tissu en reprenant ses esprits. C'était juste ignoble comme sensation. Elle haleta de longues secondes, incapable de reprendre sa respiration correctement, puis releva des yeux faibles sur son professeur. Ce fut trop pour lui. Il se leva et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Qu'avez-vous? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle ne répondit pas, ses yeux dans ceux du Prince de Sang Mêlé, paralysée. Elle était en train d'assimiler tout ce qu'il avait dit durant ces deux longues heures et c'était particulièrement difficile. Ça cognait dans sa tête, vite, très vite. Elle se sentait tourner de l'oeil, quand de petites tapes sur la joue l'empêchèrent de tomber dans les pommes jusqu'à ce que tout cesse.

Peu à peu, ses yeux virent à nouveau, et elle put voir son professeur devant elle, visiblement ... Inquiet. Mais quand il vit ses pupilles réagir, il reconstitua son masque.

- Miss Granger, vous avez besoin de quelque chose?  
- J'ai un prénom, vous savez, répondit-elle faiblement.  
- Je sais, Miss Granger.

Elle soupira.

- Un thé. Sucré. Très sucré.

Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita en direction du couloir, sans quitter Hermione des yeux.

- Vous souhaitez vous allonger?  
- Je souhaite que vous vous taisiez, murmura-t-elle en se massant les tempes.

Elle réalisa trop tard ce qu'elle avait dit, mais c'était trop. Elle avait trop mal à la tête. C'était ... Gentil de sa part de s'inquiéter, et de lui avoir fait la lecture, mais ce n'étaient apparemment pas des bonnes idées.

Elle entendit Rogue se relever, puis le sentit s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, yeux fermés, tête baissée, mains de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Lorsque son professeur la prévint que son thé était prêt d'un "Thé." froid et retentissant, elle l'accueillit entre ses doigts avec joie. Un sucre. Deux. Trois. Elle mangerait les autres à part.

Elle but le plus lentement qu'elle put, ce qui ne fut pas très concluant tant sa gorge était sèche, consciente qu'elle gâchait un thé si parfait. À la fin de sa dernière gorgée, elle émit un soupir de bien être et murmura un faible « Merci » auquel il répondit par un grognement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Elle avait vexé Severus Rogue!? Par Merlin, _she was totally awesome_!

- « _Que des bijoux_» hein? Fit-elle en lui lançant un regard suffisant.

Elle fut surprise de lui arracher un sourire. Un rictus, quoi. Mais il l'effaça bien vite.

- Ne les laissez pas changer qui vous êtes.  
- Ce n'est pas réellement _moi_ qu'ils changent.  
- Vous m'avez compris.  
- Oui. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas changer qui je suis non plus.

Il soupira. Elle sourit, encore un peu faiblement.

- En fait, reprit-elle, c'est plus fort que moi. J'aime vous agacer.  
- Vous n'êtes qu'une peste.  
- Je suis ce que vous avez été avec Harry, Ron et moi durant toute notre scolarité. En moins pire toutefois.  
- Il n'y a pas pire que vous trois. Weasley est agaçant, Potter l'est doublement et vous, vous l'êtes trois fois plus qu'eux d'eux réunis.  
- Cela signifierait-il que vous préféreriez passer vos soirées avec Ron ? Demanda Hermione malicieusement.

Rogue eut un rictus de dégout, Hermione rit de nouveau. Avant de se faire plus sombre, les yeux perdus sur le mur. Son professeur nota ce brusque changement d'expression sur le visage de sa protégée et ne put s'empêcher de s'en inquiéter. Il était totalement atteint. Elle aussi. C'était ce dont elle venait de se rendre compte. Enfin, une nouvelle fois.

Elle savait bien qu'elle était perdue. Cela faisait plusieurs jours – semaines peut être ? – déjà, elle avait eu tout le temps de s'en apercevoir. Plusieurs fois, en cours, son esprit avait vogué vers le Maitre des Potions, et combien de fois encore avait-elle croisé son regard à la table des professeurs lors des repas ? Elle en avait souvent rêvé, ou fait des cauchemars, et se réveillant de ceux-ci elle n'avait eu qu'une envie, le rejoindre dans sa chambre et se blottir contre lui. Mais elle avait 16 ans : elle ne pouvait pas aller rejoindre un homme dans son lit sans aucune connotation. Elle aurait aimé pourtant, trouver une place sur son biceps, pas loin de son cœur.

La rouge et or, persuadée que Rogue ne la regardait pas, se tourna pour l'observer elle fut prise d'une décharge lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le regard de Rogue était sombre, transperçant, et elle frissonna à nouveau. La tension monta rapidement mais la lionne était subjuguée par ses pupilles. Elle s'y perdait, s'y noyait. Un peu plus et elle suffoquerait. Non, pas de la suffocation. Plutôt un halètement. Elle sentait qu'elle respirait plus difficilement, erratique. Mais elle ne pouvait pas céder, elle ne le devait pas ! Ou elle le perdrait.

Elle avait déjà fait trop d'erreurs. Une de plus, il ne pardonnerait pas. Il aurait bien raison. Pourtant elle mourrait d'envie de toucher ses lèvres, simplement de les effleurer, du bout des …

- Miss Granger ça suffit !

Elle l'avait senti saisir son poignet et était revenue à elle. Ce poignet, il était tendu devant elle, avec ses doigts si près de son visage, si près de …

- Je .. je suis désolée !

Elle se défit de sa prise, comme brûlée. Elle avait encore une fois merdé, mais bien.

- Pardonnez-moi, je vous en supplie.  
- Ne me suppliez pas, c'est abject.  
- Je …  
- Disparaissez.  
- Mais …  
- Vous êtes intenable !  
- Je n'y peux rien!  
- Allez vous en _maintenant_!  
- Non! Je veux comprendre ! Comment, vous, réussissez-vous à rester de marbre malgré cette magie ...  
- La _volonté_, grinça-t-il. Ce dont vous manquez apparemment beaucoup.  
- Non!  
- Et un pied à terre, continua-t-il. Je vous en avais déjà parlé. Cette chose qui vous retient.

Dans le cas de la jeune femme, ce - ou plutôt celui - qui la retenait était aussi celui l'attirait. Non elle n'avait pas oublié Ron et Harry, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle en ce moment. Vu l'air en colère de Rogue, lui non plus. Mais elle savait qu'avec lui, c'était plus compliqué. Il fallait qu'elle calme le jeu.

- J'ai tout ça. Mais je veux aller vers vous par moi même, et non parce que des bijoux ...  
- Pas de ça avec moi Miss Granger.  
- Quoi? Vous ne voulez pas accepter que ...  
- Vous m'avez regardé?  
- Oui et je vois un homme blessé qui ...  
- Cessez cela.  
- Et vous cessez de m'interrompre! Cria la jeune fille en se levant, hors d'elle.

La réaction de Rogue ne se fit pas attendre, il se leva lui aussi, imposant, menaçant, surplombant la rouge et or de plus d'une tête.

- Je vous écoute, grinça-t-il, dans l'espoir de la déstabiliser.  
- J'ai compris qui vous êtes. Vous êtes un homme blessé et solitaire, et qui n'aime pas sa vie, mais vous ne ferez rien pour la rendre meilleure car vous considérez que c'est le prix à payer pour ... Quelque chose qui s'est passé.

Loin d'être gênée, au contraire, elle le regardait dans les yeux, comme si elle y lisait.

- Mais vous avez tord, reprit-elle. Et vous devriez vivre bien plus pleinement que vous ne le faites, malgré votre situation particulière.  
- Qui croyez vous être pour me donner de tels conseils?  
- Quelqu'un qui ne veut que votre bonheur.  
- Déguerpissez et je le trouverai peut-être.  
- Hors de question ! Pourquoi ne vous laissez vous pas aimer?  
- C'est absurde.  
- Non ça ne l'est pas.  
- Voyons Miss Gr...

La fin du nom de famille se perdit dans un souffle sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Pour prouver sa dernière phrase, elle s'était jetée à son cou et, enfin, avait goûté ses lèvres. Elle l'avait senti se raidir, puis une demie seconde se détendre, puis se raidir à nouveau. Et enfin il l'avait rejetée.

- Comment osez ...  
- Je m'en vais! Annonça-t-elle en couvrant sa voix. Vous réfléchirez à tout ça.  
- N'y comptez pas !

Elle était déjà parvenue hors de sa vue et se dépêcha de rejoindre la porte. Celle-ci passée, la jeune femme porta la main à son cœur. Elle venait d'accuser le coup. Elle avait agi sans réfléchir et même son rejet ne l'avait pas touché tellement elle s'était surprise elle même de son geste. C'est comme si quelqu'un en elle, quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, quelqu'un de froid, avait pris possession d'elle et avait répondu à sa place. Mais maintenant, ça faisait mal.


	24. Le vert de l'espoir

Minuit 10 et j'ai encore ces p*****s de problèmes de mise en page de m***e!  
Merci à **Cocochon **(merci pour tes messages (L)),** Béatrice, Elsar **(j'espère que ça t'a plu au final :D),** Kukaji **(merci pour tes messages toi aussi (L)),** Git **(il faut bien … ça va venir!),** Flodd**, & **Clo** (comme tu as pu le voir, ça a tout gâché d'une part, pour le reste, j'ai tout spoilé en disant que c'était un happy end alors... =p).  
Et toutes les autres auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre car ma boite mail refuse de s'ouvrir ! Je suis désolée ! J'éditerai ce chapitre ou vous remercierai mieux dans le chapitre suivant. J'en suis au chapitre 26 ! Il est un peu plus long que les autres. Voilà … et sinon, j'arrive bientôt à mes partiels & j'ai mon rapport de stage à finir et … J'espère pouvoir honorer mon engagement avec vous tout de même.  
J'ai pas grand chose à blablater sur ce chapitre. Si ce n'est que je l'aime beaucoup, tout comme le 23, le 25 et le 26.

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Le vert de l'espoir**

Le réveil du lendemain fut difficile. Hermione ne s'était pas laissée aller aux pleurs - tout du moins, pas toute la nuit. Mais sa nuit n'en avait pas été meilleure. Elle n'avait pu qu'y penser, encore et encore. Cette bêtise, cette réussite, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment qualifier ça. Elle était fière, et en même temps, elle aurait préféré ne jamais l'avoir embrassé, et que les choses restent telles qu'elles étaient. Maintenant, il y avait un gros pourcentage de chance pour qu'elle l'ait perdu. « Chance », quel mot stupide. Elle n'avait pas de chance. Ça n'aurait jamais du lui arriver. D'un autre côté elle avait vécu quelque chose de merveilleux simplement en le côtoyant. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'elle en veuille plus? Satanés artefacts. Ah ils pouvaient être beaux!

- Mione, s'inquiéta Harry, ça va?  
- Bien, Harry. Ça devrait aller mieux à présent. Je pense prendre un peu de temps pour l'AD. Tu aurais du temps à me consacrer pour ce que j'ai raté?  
- Autant de temps que tu veux. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'en a pas passé ensemble.

Hermione se rembrunit. Et pour cause. En plus, elle avait été mauvaise langue en disant qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle. Peut être aurait-elle du lui parler. Peut être _devait-elle _lui parler. Peut être qu'il était de bons conseils. Mais quand même ... Il ne comprendrait pas. Il semblait, depuis plusieurs semaines, haïr Rogue avec plus de hargne qu'auparavant. Et Rogue n'était pas tendre non plus ... Mais ça, c'était habituel.

- Je suis désolée Harry j'ai été occupée mais … j'ai bien avancé dans mes recherches et mes révisions et …  
- Mione, pourquoi tu te justifies comme ça ? Je ne te demande rien.

Il lui sourit.

- Tu as besoin qu'on parle ? Ron ne s'est pas réveillé à l'heure et il est encore là haut pour quelques minutes, on peut en profiter pour s'éclipser.  
- J'aurais besoin d'en parler oui mais … je ne suis pas sure que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire. Il y a des choses indicibles et ç'en est une.  
- Tu n'étais pas à la bibliothèque, c'est ça ?

Ses yeux s'étaient plissés et son regard s'était approfondi. Hermione décida de jouer franc jeu.

- Je n'étais pas à la bibliothèque.

Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme ne prenne un regard plus froid.

- Promets moi que tu ne me chercheras pas sur la carte des maraudeurs, Harry. Promets le moi ! Ordona-t-elle une nouvelle fois alors qu'il plissait les yeux.  
- Promis, Hermione, lui répondit-il.  
- Merci, Harry.

Leur petit jeu dura encore un minuscule moment puis la tension baissa alors que Ron arrivait. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, Hermione avait l'impression d'être réellement avec eux. Il fallait qu'elle purifie ses pensées. Et comme la fois où elle était à l'infirmerie – _cette_fois – elle savait qu'elle y parviendrait avec eux. Elle écouterait Ron dire des bêtises, Harry en rire et tout irait bien.

Heureusement, elle ne reverrait Rogue en cours qu'une semaine plus tard, le lundi. Elle avait le temps de se sentir mieux, de réfléchir … Enfin, elle n'avait pas grand chose sur quoi réfléchir. C'était fait, c'était tout. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre … un geste de sa part …

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle et, en grande masochiste, regarda en premier lieu à la place du Maitre des Potions. Il n'y était pas. La jeune femme paniqua une seconde en se demandant s'il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose, avant de se rappeler que même si ça avait été le cas, elle n'aurait rien pu faire. Elle ne pouvait rien pour lui comment avait-elle pu croire autrement ? Il était perdu. Il était déjà trop loin pour qu'on puisse aller le chercher et le sauver. Il semblait retenir son souffle depuis des années dans un étang glacial où il se complaisait à se flageller. Il ne vivait pas, il survivait. Et il ne semblait pas vouloir vivre.

- Hermione.  
- Hein ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers Harry qui venait de prononcer son nom d'une voix ferme mais tendre. Elle était restée sur le pas de la porte, quelques secondes, mais suffisantes pour qu'il voie son trouble. Son annonce l'avait perturbé. Elle n'était pas à la bibliothèque ? Mais où était-elle alors ? Sa promesse ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Maintenant, il s'inquiétait – il n'en avait aucune raison en la sachant à la bibliothèque, mais maintenant c'était différent. Où était-elle, avec qui ? Avait-elle une relation quelconque avec un garçon quelconque ? C'était inconcevable pour Harry de se dire que sa petite sœur était avec quelqu'un et qu'il n'en était pas au courant, qu'il ne savait pas qui c'était. Oui, c'était surtout de ne pas connaître son identité qui le dérangeait. Il ne pouvait lui reprocher d'être avec quelqu'un – il voulait son bonheur – mais il avait du mal à accepter que cette personne, quelle qu'elle soit, puisse la faire changer autant – et pas pour le meilleur. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à une ombre pendant ces dernières semaines. Elle était là sans l'être vraiment – quand elle était là. Elle s'exprimait peu, ne se révoltait pas assez par rapport à toutes les injustices que faisait subir Ombrage, était toujours aussi bonne en classe mais quelque chose avait disparu. Une lueur au fond de ses yeux. Et elle semblait toujours si absente, si préoccupée. Se pouvait-il que cet homme la rende malheureuse, au final ? Comment n'avait-il pas deviné ! Il fallait qu'il sache … mais comment ? Il avait promis de ne pas regarder la carte du Maraudeur. Ce qui incluait de ne pas la suivre, c'était la même chose. Non, il fallait qu'il ait confiance en elle. Elle était trop intelligente pour se laisser emporter dans une relation qui la détruirait. Et puis elle avait décidé de passer à nouveau du temps avec eux, peut être s'était-elle détachée de son amant – ou de quoi que ce soit que ce fut. Il devait la croire. Et la soutenir. Peut être même avaient-ils rompu, et que c'était la raison de son retour. Semblait-elle triste ? Non, pas tant que ça. Elle ne semblait pas avoir pleuré, elle avait pris soin d'elle comme chaque matin depuis le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle n'avait pas l'air reposée, mais pas au bord de la crise de nerf non plus. Il l'avait déjà vue dans un pire état … Il lui manquait juste un sourire. Et il ferait tout pour le lui rendre.

Il occupa donc sa journée à divers stratagèmes visant à arriver à ses fins. Heureusement Ron, toujours aussi boute-en-train, était là pour l'y aider. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils étaient réellement ensemble, le Trio d'Or. Il se revoyait en première et deuxième année où, malgré les menaces, ils avaient gardé le sourire. Ils l'avaient perdu petit à petit, tous les trois. Tous. Et Hermione l'avait à nouveau perdu au repas du soir. Elle était plus effacée. Harry se pencha vers elle et chuchota à son oreille.

- Ca te ferait du bien qu'on commence ce soir ?  
- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle énergiquement.

Harry lui fit un sourire bienveillant, Hermione lui rendit.

Et Severus Rogue se raidit à cette scène. _Toujours Potter. _Qui fricotait avec … avec … avec _elle_ ! Et elle qui y répondait, c'était quoi son plan exactement ? Le rendre jaloux ? Il bouillait intérieurement. Il avait envie d'aller frapper cet enfant de salaud derrière la tête. Et elle, de la traîner jusqu'à ses appartements, et de lui rappeler le baiser brûlant de la veille. Lui rappeler que c'était _elle _qui l'avait embrassé ! Et là, elle agissait ainsi devant lui ? Une colère sourde grondait en lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire ! Une fois encore tout se répétait et lui ne pouvait qu'être spectateur du tournant que prenait sa vie. Car sans elle … sans Hermione … sans ses yeux noisettes qui croisaient ses pupilles sombres …

Hermione tressaillit. Elle avait faibli, elle avait regardé. Et le regard de Rogue n'était pas très avenant. Il la détestait. Elle l'avait vu dans les éclairs que ses yeux lançaient. Elle avait tellement envie d'aller le voir, de s'excuser, de s'agenouiller pour son pardon. Pour qu'il l'accepte encore. Mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas. Pas après ce regard. Pas après son baiser d'hier.

- On y va, Hermione ?

La jeune femme détourna son regard d'un mur au loin pour le reporter sur Harry.

- Prends le temps de finir de manger, répondit-elle.  
- Ca va aller, fit-il en se levant.

Elle fit de même et le suivit en silence. Ils passèrent presqu'inaperçu dans l'agitation de la Grande Salle. Mais le Maître des Potions avait remarqué, bien sûr. Il eut heureusement la présence d'esprit de ne pas se laisser guider par son instinct qui lui criait d'aller prendre sa revanche sur ce petit con de Potter. Ce salaud ! Comme son père ! Il n'avait rien de Lily, à part ces yeux enchanteurs et _trompeurs _! Et au final, peut être que les yeux si similaires d'Hermione étaient vides de sens eux aussi. Peut être voulait-elle simplement jouer avec lui, avec ses sentiments.

-_ Sang de Bourbe_, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Hermione vacilla. Se rattrapa au mur.

- Hermione, ça va ?  
- Oui je crois, une simple … baisse de tension, je pense.  
- Tu n'as pas mangé beaucoup.  
- Ca va Harry, je t'assure.

Elle mentait très bien lorsqu'elle le voulait. En réalité, ça n'allait pas si bien que ça. Son cœur s'était arrêté quelques secondes, et venait à peine de reprendre. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti ça, c'était parce que Severus s'était piqué. Mais il était à la table quelques secondes auparavant, elle l'avait vu. Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué ça ? C'était désagréable comme sensation, en plus, elle était accompagnée d'un bourdonnement, un bourdonnement très fort, qui semblait dire quelque chose … mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant que la jeune femme ne commence à entamer la conversation :

- Tu sais Harry, comme tu l'as dit ce matin, on n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces dernières semaines et... j'aimerais savoir … est-ce que ça va au niveau de tes rêves ?  
- Hermione, je t'avais dit que …  
- Je sais Harry, je sais. Que ... Rogue – (ça l'écorcha d'en parler, d'autant plus que d'instinct, c'était son prénom qui lui était venu à l'esprit, et repenser à cette proximité perdue la blessait) – avait dit que tu n'avais plus besoin de son aide mais …  
- Aide ? Tu appelles ça de l'aide ? S'emporta Harry en s'arrêtant.  
- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler ! Cria Hermione plus fort, bientôt à bout. Je … J'ai appris quelque chose sur la magie et … c'est quelque chose d'important. Je pense que ça pourrait te servir, alors, écoute moi.

Harry n'avait pas osé répondre en voyant cet air si désespéré sur son visage, les larmes au bord de ses yeux. Il acquiesça simplement.

- La magie est basée sur ta capacité à garder les pieds sur terre... A toujours avoir quelque chose ou … quelqu'un qui te retient, ça doit être fort, transcendant. Ca doit être comme ta _raison de vivre_. Et... cette simple pensée doit être assez forte pour te permettre d'effacer toutes les autres, tu sais, comme quand tu crées un patronus … Et si c'est assez fort, alors ça sera tellement omniprésent que ça sera le plus fort des boucliers... Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne dans le monde onirique mais en tous cas … lorsque tu seras réveillé, ça fonctionnera.  
- Tu as appris beaucoup ces dernières semaines ?  
- Enormément, murmura la jeune femme alors que ses yeux se perdaient encore au loin, dans cette pensée qui l'obsédait.  
- Dis moi tout, Hermione.  
- Je ne peux pas, reprit-elle en lui lançant un regard plus froid. Je ne peux vraiment pas. Je peux juste te jeter quelques conseils …

Elle ne pouvait pas lui apprendre la magie noire. Il saurait trop facilement qui elle avait côtoyé. Ou peut être pas, justement. Peut être que ça lui paraîtrait tellement inconcevable qu'il écarterait cette option directement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque.

- Et toi, reprit Harry d'un ton un peu sec, c'est cette pensée omniprésente qui te met dans cet état ? Tu penses vraiment pouvoir créer un patronus avec une pensée qui te fait déprimer et n'être plus que l'ombre de toi même ?  
- Je ne suis pas …  
- Regarde toi Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais je me demande encore comment tu peux faire de la magie ! Tu n'es plus .. _maître _de toi !

A ce moment là la rouge et or sembla à nouveau prendre un coup invisible. Une phrase qu'_il _avait dite. Dans la bouche d'Harry. Et elle réalisa. Elle l'avait laissé prendre tout contrôle sur elle, ou plutôt, avait laissé ses sentiments plutôt que son esprit diriger sa vie. Elle était femme de logique, de raison, et s'était pourtant laissée avoir comme ça.

- Vraiment ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Mais … mais, qu'ai-je fait ces dernières semaines ?  
- Oh, répondit Harry cynique, tout comme d'habitude … mais sans cette part de toi qui t'est caractéristique ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Tu continues à lever la main, mais tu n'as plus cette envie de répondre, cette envie de gagner des points et de plaire aux professeurs, et d'être la meilleure, non, tu le fais parce que tu connais la réponse et c'est tout. Et maintenant que j'y repense et que tu m'as avoué que tu _mentais_, il est vrai que tu semblais ne reprendre vie que le soir !  
- Je suis _désolée _Harry mais je ne peux rien dire ! Et si tu continues à vouloir savoir je vais être obligée de reprendre mes distances ! Et ne me demande pas ça, Harry, ça va déjà être assez difficile avec vous, je n'ose pas penser … si vous n'êtes pas là …

Ce fut le moment où elle craqua. De longues semaines de larmes solitaires et enfin, elle avait des bras dans lesquels pleurer. Ce n'étaient pas ceux de la personne qu'elle désirait, mais ceux de son frère de cœur conviendraient parfaitement.

- Nous serons là, Hermione, fit-il en la serrant dans ses bras, le menton posé sur sa tête.

Il la serra encore quelques minutes puis elle se défit un peu de son emprise, ses sanglots calmés. Il garda ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme et posa le front sur le sien jusqu'à temps qu'elle soit complètement apaisée.

- Ca va Hermione ?  
- Mieux, merci, fit-elle avec un léger hoquet.

Il sécha ses dernières larmes tout en repensant à son baiser trempé avec Cho à Noël. Hermione était encore elle-même à Noël. _Cette_Hermione lui manquait.

- Allons y alors, fit-il en relevant la tête, notant au passage Rogue au loin qu'il essaya de ne pas regarder de manière trop haineuse afin qu'il n'enfonce pas encore plus Hermione par sa faute en la voyant pleurer.

Hermione acquiesça mais vacilla légèrement Harry la rattrapa et, un bras autour de ses épaules, l'aida à marcher en reprenant le chemin qu'ils avaient entrepris précédemment. Leur destination ? La Salle sur Demande. L'endroit où les réunions de l'AD se faisaient d'habitude.

Harry avait conscience qu'Hermione n'avait pas réellement besoin de ces cours de soutien – elle connaissait déjà tout ce qu'il pouvait « enseigner », et plus même – mais il avait aussi compris qu'elle en avait besoin pour se changer les idées. Aussi s'acharna-t-il un peu sur elle, tout en faisant attention à ne pas tomber dans l'extrême, comme le bâtard des cachots. Comment pouvait-il être si salaud ? Et ses souvenirs … Rogue devait avoir humilié son père bien plus pour que celui ci réagisse ainsi. C'était la seule solution possible. Oui. Rogue n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Et tant pis s'il avait une vie de merde. Il avait dit à sa mère qu'elle était une Sang de Bourbe ! Alors qu'elle voulait juste aider ! C'était un connard. Un connard fini. Non, il n'aurait pas accepté qu'il enfonce le couteau dans la plaie d'Hermione. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il lui aurait fait … mais sûrement rien de bien.

Il ne fallait pas toucher à ceux qu'il aimait.

Et c'était la même chose pour Rogue._ Potter n'avait pas le droit de la toucher !_ Et elle qui se laissait faire, cette _garce_!

Il ne pensait pas une seule seconde que c'était sa faute.

_Mais c'était sa faute_, pensait Hermione. Et c'est sur cette pensée bien triste, qu'il ne voulait pas changer, qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, qu'elle se coucha, le soir venu.

Rogue lui ne se coucha pas. Il pouvait enfin, dans la solitude de ses appartements, laisser échapper sa colère, sa haine, contre _Potter_, contre _elle_. Il était dans un état incroyable. Jamais il n'aurait pu le penser. Mais il ne se rendait pas compte maintenant. Il avait trop bu pour ça. Boire pour oublier, quelle connerie, quelle _faiblesse_! Il n'oubliait pas, au contraire. Il ne pensait qu'à ça.

Debout dans la bibliothèque, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage, il fulminait, son verre déjà jeté par terre et éclaté en morceaux sur le parquet. Ce fut ensuite un livre posé sur la table qu'il envoya valser.

- Tout ça pour TOI ! Et pour QUOI exactement ? Pour que tu sois comme ELLE ! Que tu le préfères à MOI ! Sale GARCE !

Il continuait de tourner, en jurant, en balançant ce qui lui tombait sous la main, avant de s'avachir dans le canapé, épuisé.

- Pourquoi, Hermione ? Grinça-t-il en lacérant presque le canapé, de rage. Pourquoi me fais tu ça ?


	25. Une boule de chewing-gum bleue

« 13h30. T'as déconné Stella. » Je m'excuse je m'excuse. Je tenais aussi à vous annoncer qu'en postant ce chapitre, je n'en ai plus qu'un complet. Donc … ça va être chaud les filles :/

Merci à **Béatrice**, **Cocochon** (joliii lundiii :D tu m'amuses à dire « on l'aime comme ça » car **Kukaji**, elle, dit qu'elle le déteste, alors je lui ai dit qu'on ne **détestait pas** Rogue ! J'aime bien les différents points de vue :) continue à me donner le tien ça me fait plaisir !), **Kukaji** (voilà voilà ça continue !:) ça s'est bien passé cette semaine ?), **Blupou** (comme je te l'ai dit j'ai failli me faire tuer parce que j'ai ri en cours xD non mais en ce moment, je peux même pas écrire en cours, je travaille ! Étrange...),** Git** (les insultes à l'égard d'Hermione, oui, parfois. En fait, tout dépend de l'état d'esprit dans lequel je/tu lis le chapitre. Quand je l'ai écrit, ça m'a paru « normal ». Mais je le conçois ! Merci de ton soutien et de tes impressions!),** Maybe-Chan**, **Claire **(« guedin » … ça ne te quittera plus. Et oui, tu peux tomber amoureuse d'Harry, moi je m'en fous hein xD pour le prénom, nan, sans doute pas. D'un côté excuse moi mais « Albus Severus », le gosse est pas aidé. Et encore de la _volonté_ dans ce chapitre ! =p Et je pense que tu vas adorer les jumeaux Weasley !),** Elsar**, et **Lovinghumanity** (wow, tu te souviens de trucs dont moi je ne me souviens plus du tout ! bravo ;) et merci à toi !)

Super intriguant comme titre hein ? Mwahahaha ! Bonne lecture à toutes, merci d'être là :)

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Une boule de chewing-gum bleue**

Hermione était plutôt soulagée d'être mercredi. Mais chaque jour de plus la rapprochait du lundi. Elle ne supporterait pas le lundi. Elle avait même du mal à supporter les repas. La veille avait été blessante au possible. Elle s'était jurée d'être forte mais elle ne pouvait pas, au final. Parce qu'elle était amoureuse. Elle ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Si elle n'avait que joué avec lui, ça aurait été – bien qu'il l'aurait sans doute tuée à la fin. Mais là c'était sérieux. Elle l'aimait. Et se faire rejeter alors qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, ça lui faisait tellement de mal ! Elle aurait presque été prête à l'aimer sans rien avoir en retour que sa présence, ses bras autour d'elle. Harry avait raison. Elle n'était plus elle même. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser avoir ce genre de raisonnement. Mais non, il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte. Comme elle s'était promis de sortir Rogue de son addiction. Et finalement, elle avait échoué. Etait-elle assez forte, avait-elle assez de _volonté _pour s'en sortir elle même ? Il lui avait dit que non. Il avait sans doute raison. Etait-ce lui qui avait raison depuis le début ? Se battre, ne pas accepter, rejeter. Oui, peut être.

Bref. Il fallait tout de même aller en classe et avant ça, aller déjeuner. La rouge et or marchait à côté d'Harry, mais se stoppa devant les portes. Harry lui sourit avec compassion.

- Un problème avec la grande salle ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- Un peu, répondit-elle.  
- Quel bonheur, je ne suis plus seul.

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire son amie.

- Je serai tes yeux, déclara-t-il.

Elle rit à nouveau, puis se laissa guider du bout des doigts, qu'il lui tenait. Elle baissait la tête. Elle savait que c'était une réaction stupide, mais elle avait peur, en levant la tête, de croiser ses yeux, de ne pas en sortir, de pleurer à nouveau. Elle se sentait faible, mais plus forte avec Harry à ses côtés. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas réellement cherché à savoir, mais il faisait tout pour qu'elle se sente bien, sans poser aucune question. Le sauveur du monde sorcier était avant tout, et depuis le début, le _sien_. Quant à elle, elle avait fait le serment tacite de le suivre jusqu'au bout, n'importe où, sans broncher. Et depuis le début de l'année, elle se battait à ses côtés, contre tous, et contre le Ministère même, pour clamer le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Je t'aurais bien tiré ta chaise, mais ça m'est impossible.  
- Tu pourrais faire des efforts, tout de même.

Ils s'assirent ensemble, bientôt rejoint par Ron, en retard, et mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, Hermione essayant de prendre en considération ce qu'Harry lui avait dit la veille. Il fallait qu'elle redevienne elle-même. Mais elle avait trouvé sa place dans le silence, elle l'aimait. Il lui rappelait ce temps passé avec _lui_. … Et c'était pour ça qu'elle devait parler.

Harry et Ron restèrent près d'elle toute la journée. Ce n'était pas différent de l'accoutumée, mais cette fois, elle s'en rendait compte, elle était réellement là. Elle faisait tout pour rester « consciente », pour ne pas se laisser aller à ses pensées. Et c'était plutôt agréable. Harry et Ron parlaient du cours précédent, du cours suivant, de leurs professeurs, des devoirs donnés, se plaignaient et disaient qu'ils prendraient des inventions des Weasley pour ne pas assister aux cours de la semaine suivante …

- PAR MERLIN ! S'écria Hermione.  
- Oh ça va, Mione, les pseudos cours d'Ombrage sont inutiles, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Se défendit Ron.  
- Ce n'est pas ça, Ron, fit-elle en regardant ailleurs, honteuse d'une telle révélation. Oui oui, tu as raison.  
- Tu nous y autorises ? Demanda-t-il.  
- En aucun cas ! Rétorqua la jeune femme pour rester fidèle à elle-même.

Mais maintenant, son seul objectif était de se procurer n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de rater les cours du lundi. A n'importe quel prix …

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle se pointa devant les jumeaux Weasley à la fin de la journée, un sourire doucereux – et un peu effrayant – sur le visage.

- Il me faut quelque chose pour louper un cours ou deux dans les semaines à venir, leur annonça-t-elle. Mais attention ! Pas un mot à quiconque, et si ça a des effets … bizarres, je raconterai toutes les bêtises que vous faites à votre mère !

Ils la regardèrent surpris, puis George prit la parole.

- Wow, plus qu'un sortilège de chauve-furie et …  
- … tu seras le sosie de Ginny ! Mais on a ce qu'il te faut.  
- Une toooute nouvelle invention, préparée sous le nez d'Ombrage !  
- Indétectable.  
- Indécelable.  
- Insoupçonnable.  
- Parfait.  
- Pure invention Weasley !  
- Satisfait ou satisfait !  
- Cette petite boule de chewing gum provoquera en toi de si gros maux de ventres …  
- … Que tu ne pourras même pas aller à l'infirmerie par toi même …  
- … Mais Ron se fera une joie de t'y porter !  
- Et parce que t'es un peu notre petite sœur …  
- … Pour toi c'est gratuit !  
- Fais-en bon usage ! Firent-ils en même temps alors que l'un des jumeaux mettait dans la paume d'Hermione une petite boule bleutée.

La jeune femme resta immobile quelques secondes.

- Pas d'effet indésirable ?  
- Jamais ! répondirent Fred et George en cœur.  
- Du moins pas avec toi, reprit Fred.  
- Je ne sais pas si la femme dont nous devons avoir le plus peur est Maman, Ginny ou toi.  
- Jamais nous n'oserions.  
- Jamais ! Dit George en levant la main droite.

Encore une fois Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé de produits Weasley (sauf l'oreille-à-rallonge, au Square Grimmaurd, où elle avait commencé à se poser des questions sur l'appartenance de Rogue à l'Ordre ou pas), mais avait eu le temps ces dernières semaines d'en voir les effets. Face aux cours trop affreux d'Ombrage, beaucoup se faisaient porter malade, et bien que la plupart des professeurs soient au courant des agissements des frères Weasley, ils ne punissaient pas. Ils savaient bien que les méthodes de cette femme allaient bien trop loin et voulaient éviter au maximum que les élèves n'en pâtissent.

- On te le prouverait bien, reprit Fred.  
- … Mais personne nous emmènerait à l'infirmerie, continua George.  
- Tu vas devoir nous croire.  
- Est-ce si difficile que ça ?  
- Tu vas nous vexer.  
- C'est bon, reprit-elle. Vous savez ce que vous risquez si vous me donnez quelque chose de suspect, de toute manière.  
- On a promis ! Firent-ils en choeur.

La rouge et or rangea la petite boule dans une fiole qu'elle avait sur elle et fit demi tour après les avoir remerciés. Fuir … Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle courait droit dans le mur lorsqu'il s'agissait de combattre l'un des plus grands Mage Noir de tous les temps, et elle fuyait un homme. Mais quel homme. L'homme avec le regard le plus sombre qu'elle ait jamais vu. L'homme qui rendait mal à l'aise d'un seul de ces regards. L'homme qui insultait par ses yeux. L'homme qui haïssait le monde et qui forçait le monde à lui rendre par ses actes et ses paroles. Pourquoi tant d'entêtement, pourquoi tant de complaisance dans le malheur ?

Hermione s'installa sur un canapé vide de la salle commune où elle essaya de se changer les idées en lisant. Elle se souvint qu'elle lisait un tout autre genre de livre dans les appartements de Rogue et préféra chasser cette pensée. « Réfléchissez-y ! » avait-elle dit. C'était tellement stupide. A quoi devait-il réfléchir sinon à sa punition ? Et maintenant, elle allait devoir supporter ça pendant encore plus de deux ans... Quelle honte !

Pour autant elle n'arrivait pas à regretter. Non, ces lèvres si particulières, elle n'arrivait pas à se les sortir de la tête … Elles étaient toujours là, pas très loin, avec le goût amer des souvenirs. Les définir comme douces ? Non. Quel mot pouvait-elle utiliser ? On ne pouvait pas dire, comme pour ses mains, qu'elles étaient puissantes, mais c'est ce qui lui venait à l'esprit quand elle y pensait. Elle avait senti de la force contre ses lèvres, même s'il n'avait pas répondu à son baiser. De la rage, de la douleur. Ou peut être se faisait-elle des idées. Peut être était-ce juste ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

La jeune femme soupira.

Elle se releva et, après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à tout le monde et s'être changée, rejoignit son lit. Le petit coin qui lui était réservé dans le salon de Rogue lui manquait. Le lit était plus moelleux, ainsi que l'oreiller, la couverture avait cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant, elle semblait plus douce …

Et alors qu'elle se glissait dans ses draps, spontanément, une pensée lui vint en tête. Une pensée très personnelle, très familière, très simple. Trois mots, et c'est tout. Et elle aurait préféré ne pas les penser.

« Tu me manques. »


	26. Le Rouge et le Noir

Hey girls ! (& euh Riko) Vous savez ce dont je viens de me rendre compte ? Je vous fais un rapide copié/collé ^^

_« __CHAPITRE 29 : CONSEILS D'ORIENTATION_

_C'était le premier jour des vacances de Pâques et Hermione, comme à son habitude, avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à établir un programme de révisions pour tous les trois. Harry et Ron l'avaient laissée faire : c'était plus facile que de discuter avec elle et d'ailleurs, son tableau pouvait se révéler utile.  
Ron avait été abasourdi en découvrant qu'il ne restait plus que __**six semaines**__ avant leurs examens. »_  
Alors là les gamines, chuis dans la merde. Parce qu'il reste plus qu'un mois avant la fin du 5 haha :D et que dans ma tête c'est pas comme ça que ça devait se dérouler. Soit ! Je vais les bousculer un peu !

Je suis stupéfaite tout de même d'avoir réussi à garder une pseudo synchro avec l'ordre chronologique *-*  
Je viens aussi de trouver ça : _« Pourtant, le souvenir de son expression lorsqu'elle__ s'était mise à crier contre James le rendait aussi mal à l'aise que tout le reste. De toute évidence, elle éprouvait du dégoût pour James et Harry ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu finir par se marier. Une ou deux fois, il se demanda même si James __ne l'y avait pas forcée..._

_Pendant près de cinq ans, la pensée de son père avait été une source de réconfort, d'inspiration. Chaque fois que quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il était comme James, il s'était senti rempli de fierté. Et maintenant... Maintenant, il éprouvait une sensation de froid et de détresse quand il pensait à lui. »_et je suis aussi très contente car, sans l'avoir relu avant, je l'ai retracé précédemment.

Euh, bon, là, c'est juste pas le premier jour des vacances de Pâques. On dit qu'elles sont passées, puisqu'elle est censée les avoir passées avec lui. Ce sera des vacances d'avant Pâques. Et puis d'abord je modèle le temps comme je veux c'est mon histoire. XD

J'ai coupé le chapitre 26 en deux. Désolée. Mais je ne tiendrai jamais l'hebdomadaire sinon. Oh, j'ai bien les 3 derniers chapitres et tout, mais il manque encore le milieu quoi...

Merci à tous, à** Riko** qui a rattrapé les 25 chapitres en 3 jours, **Claire**, **Nefertiti43** (ils sont choux hein ? Enfin... tout est relatif.),** Git** (j'ai vraiment adoré les faire *-* ils ont aussi une réplique culte dans ce chapitre xD),** Skoro, Béatrice, Kukaji**, **Cocochon** (les voilà, les pensées de Rogue!), **June.C** (malheureusement non … partiels obligent...), & **P'tite Mie**.

Attention, pour être posté à minuit, ce chapitre à un nom pourrave.

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Le rouge et le noir**

Le lendemain matin vint trop vite. Hermione ne voulait pas se lever, avec comme raison la même que les jours précédents. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Enfin, bien sur qu'elle voulait le voir, mais elle ne voulait pas voir le regard haineux qu'il porterait sur elle. Elle voulait simplement remonter le temps. Mais elle était loin, la troisième année, le retourneur de temps, tout ça … et elle se voyait mal se planter devant Dumbledore et ses yeux pétillants pour le lui demander pour « raisons personnelles ». Il serait capable de tout deviner ! Donc non, elle n'avait rien à faire, sinon subir. Ou commencer une grève de la faim. Hin … Idée tentante. A quoi tenait-elle le plus ? A son intégrité physique ou son intégrité morale ? Elle fit rapidement son choix lorsque son estomac cria famine.

Elle descendit les escaliers qui la menaient à la salle commune où Harry la récupéra au passage, souriant. Hermione tenta de faire de même mais ce fut moins convaincant. Il était admirable. Malgré tout ce qui pesait sur lui, il continuait de sourire, de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il restait généreux, ouvert. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas su faire.

Leur chemin vers la Grande Salle ne fut pas très bavard mais ils y trouvèrent la sérénité et le courage d'affronter le regard des autres. Ils prirent une grande inspiration avant d'entrer puis tous deux, d'un commun accord, relevèrent la tête, prêts à faire face. Ou presque, pour Hermione.

Ron, quant à lui, les suivait, mais n'était impliqué dans aucune de leurs deux histoires. Il avait comme seul problème le Quidditch qui, bien qu'important, ne faisait pas les gens se préoccuper autant de lui – à part les Serpentards, qui continuaient à s'amuser à chanter « Weasley est notre roi ».

Le Trio d'Or alla prendre place à table sans rien de remarquable, et cette routine, celle qui était la leur auparavant – qui l'avait toujours été, au final – continua, jusqu'au dimanche soir.

Hermione ne dormit pas de la nuit. Elle était bien trop angoissée. Elle ne voulait pas voir Rogue le lendemain, et en même temps, elle avait une certaine peur de l'invention des Weasleys. Savoir qu'on allait souffrir n'était pas agréable. D'un autre côté, elle se voyait mal simuler un quelconque mal pour ne pas aller en cours. Si Madame Pomfresh le savait … ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Il fallait qu'elle prenne ce … ce truc. Qu'était-ce exactement ? De quoi était-ce fait ? Elle aurait du leur poser des questions !

Quand 6 heures du matin furent atteintes, la jeune femme fouilla dans son sac et sortit la fiole contenant la boulette bleue. Elle la considéra un long moment puis, après avoir dégluti, la mis dans sa bouche et commença à la mâcher.

Un liquide très acide se répandit dans sa bouche mais elle se força à ne pas recracher, et continua à mâcher. Rapidement la consistance du chewing gum disparut, sans doute dissoute par autant d'acidité, et Hermione avala le contenu de sa bouche. Elle sentit la substance lui couler dans l'œsophage et en eut les larmes aux yeux, puis attendit au milieu de son lit les effets promis par Fred et George.

Malheureusement pour elle, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à apparaître, si bien qu'elle se mit rapidement à se tordre de douleur, recroquevillée en position fœtale, les bras autour de ses hanches, gémissant doucement pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre. Mais lorsqu'elles se réveillèrent, elles ne purent que noter l'état déplorable d'Hermione. Solidarité féminine oblige, elles l'habillèrent sommairement, puis la menèrent au bas des escaliers où, Harry et Ron, prévenus, l'y attendaient.

Fred et George la regardèrent, puis se regardèrent.

- Je crois qu'il faut baisser les doses, frangin.  
- Ouais, répondit l'autre perdu dans la contemplation d'Hermione qui se faisait, comme prévu, porter par Ron. (Puis après quelques secondes) Tu crois qu'on est morts ?  
- Ouais.

Hermione fut conduite à l'infirmerie par un cortège constitué d'Harry et Ginny. Ils avaient rarement vu la jeune femme ainsi, et étaient inquiets au possible. Et Harry et Ron, au fond d'eux, espéraient que ce ne soit pas une rechute par rapport à cette chose qui lui était arrivé, il y a quelques semaines … Elle avait été soignée par Rogue, Rogue quoi ! Et si c'était Rogue qui était à l'origine de ce mal chez Hermione ? Histoire de « décimer les rangs », de rendre Harry et les siens moins forts … Ce salaud serait prêt à tout, pour son maître aussi vil que lui !

Harry caressa rapidement la chevelure d'Hermione lorsqu'elle fut allongée sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, endormie presque instantanément par une potion de sommeil que lui avait donnée Madame Pomfresh, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre assez vite pour l'empêcher de souffrir de trop. Le jeune homme se tenait d'un côté de son amie et Ron, de l'autre, tenait sa main dans la sienne, la caressant du pouce. L'infirmière, qui les avait laissés au calme quelques minutes, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pour le moment rien faire pour la Gryffondor et que c'était important pour ses amis de voir qu'elle allait – presque – mieux dans son sommeil, revint cependant les voir.

- Les cours vont commencer, je vous demanderais de partir, leur annonça-t-elle. Dès que votre amie se sentira mieux, je vous l'enverrai. Hop hop hop !

Harry et Ron furent donc congédiés rapidement, après que Harry se soit penché sur la brune et lui ait glissé quelques mots à l'oreille. Un léger baiser sur sa tempe, et ils étaient partis tous les deux, vers l'antre de l'ennemi.

« Si c'est lui qui t'a fait ça, je te jure que je le détruis, Hermione. »

Il semblait que Ron avait la même chose en tête et tous deux semblaient de plus en plus remontés en arrivant en cours. Rogue, regardant ses élèves entrer un par un, l'était aussi.

_Il manquait quelqu'un_. Il manquait _elle_. Le Maître des Potions aurait volontiers éclaté de rire, s'il n'y avait pas eu ces abrutis et ce regard insistant de Potter sur lui.

- Un problème, Monsieur Potter ?  
- Oui, répondit le jeune homme, soutenant son regard.  
- Et bien il ne m'intéresse pas. Baissez les yeux et 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Harry fronça les sourcils pour les points perdus pour sa maison, mais ne baissa pas le regard pour autant. Rogue eut un rictus mauvais.

- Allons bon, vous n'allez pas suivre l'exemple de votre satanée amie sécheuse de cours ? Grinça-t-il en s'approchant.  
- C'est vous ! Lui répondit Harry plus faiblement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
- Je ne vois pas du tout ce dont vous voulez parler, continua Rogue sur le même ton, pas le moins du monde déconcerté en apparence.

Mais au fond il était perturbé par cette annonce du gamin. « Vous » ? En plus de fricoter avec Potter, Hermione lui avait tout dit à leur propos ? Quelle … !

- Vous l'avez rendue malade ! Accusa Harry.

Alors elle avait tout dit ! Il lui aurait bien donné une ou deux gifles si il l'avait eue devant lui.

- Si elle s'est rendue malade, c'est _toute seule_, répondit Rogue. Travaillez, maintenant.

Il se détourna dans un bruissement de cape caractéristique et alla rejoindre son bureau. Il avait voulu y croire, faire des efforts, et elle s'était jetée dans les bras de Potter. Pire, elle lui avait tout raconté d'eux. Et il prétendait que c'était de sa faute si elle n'allait pas bien ? Et puis quoi encore ? Elle avait tout pour être heureuse, _maintenant. _Si elle avait des remords, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'était que cette fille n'était pas bien dans sa tête. Ce qui devait être le cas de toute manière. Essayer de séduire un professeur ! Et tester une potion sur elle même !

Non vraiment, il était mieux qu'ils n'entrent pas en contact. Et si elle était venue aujourd'hui, il ne lui aurait même pas accordé un regard. Elle n'était plus rien depuis qu'il avait compris son petit jeu avec Potter. Mais elle fuyait … avait-elle _honte_? Oui, sans doute. Gamine stupide.

- Vous n'aurez jamais vos BUSES, Londubat ! Asséna-t-il avec haine au pauvre jeune homme qui s'accrochait tant bien que mal. Vous non plus, Weasley. Vous êtes aussi mauvais que roux.

Il passa devant Harry avec un air de répugnance non dissimulé qui voulait dire la même chose.

Ce cours au moins lui calma les nerfs (ou lui permit de les passer), cependant, au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à propos de sa protégée. Il ne le voulait pas, mais c'était en lui. Aussi, ne l'ayant pas vue le midi, cette partie de lui angoissa et pendant un moment, il fut tenté d'aller attaquer Potter et Weasley pour leur demander quelque chose du style « Une nouvelle habitude, pour votre amie, de sécher les cours ? » mais eux même semblaient préoccupés. Allons bon, que lui était-il arrivé encore ? Enfin, ça ne devait pas être si grave, puisqu'il n'avait pas été appelé. Cependant, il n'avait pas fait attention si Pomfresh avait été présente au repas ou pas. Merde, il n'allait pas aller à l'infirmerie tout de même ! Il n'avait aucune raison valable. Avait-il une quelconque commande à donner à l'infirmière ? Non. Un larbin à envoyer ? Non. Ah ! Mais peut être pourrait-il y envoyer sa mauvaise humeur. Non ! Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y aille. Et puis, Potter et Weasley devaient être avec elle, vive l'accueil. Non, il avait toutes les raisons de ne pas y aller.

Aussi donc continua-t-il sa journée et se félicita-t-il de s'être retenu lorsqu'il la vit le soir au banquet. Un seul coup d'oeil – le seul qu'il s'était accordé – pour être sûr que ce n'était pas trop grave, qu'elle allait mieux, avant de recommencer à manger sans appétit.


	27. Un instant qui vaut de l'or

« 00:27. Je tiens à dire que je cherche un titre de chapitre depuis 20 minutes ! J'étais à l'heure sinon. »

Voilà voilà ! La deuxième partie du chapitre **26**. Donc le **27**, quoi. Hey, le 28 il est **cool**. :)  
J'ai **200 **reviews ! Merci toutes et tous (et les **26** reviews de Riko. Ca fait du poids xD)  
Ca vous dit on est tous copains sur **twitter** ? Cherchez **Stellatsu**, la seule et l'unique ! (Donc c'est moi partout sur google =p)

On y va pour les réponses aux reviews :)  
Merci à :  
- **Git,** d'abord ! Pour m'avoir mise en favori :) ainsi que **SSCG** & **LeannaB.**  
- **Riko **(tu pourras me le dire quand je serais en espagne et que je galèrerai comme une malade ^^),  
- **Beatrice** (mais ma très chère … Rogue est un idiot !),  
- **Git** à nouveau (et une deuxième à dire que Rogue est idiot ! C'est la fête :D Je te lirai au plus vite ! Quand j'aurais repris un peu d'avance sur ma fic et que j'aurais fini les partiels … u_u'),  
- **Nana **(Bonjoooouuur petite nouvelle parmi moi ! :D Voilà la suite, tu me diras si elle est à la hauteur de tes espérances :D),  
- **Chikoungounia** (le trip que je me suis tapé quand j'ai reçu le mail …),  
- **Phénix **(je suppose que c'est ça hein, fanfiction me dit « Phnix » alors bon … abruti d'site! Non je veux pas que tu sois triste mais je manque de temps pour revoir HP5 et tant que je l'aurais pas vu je n'arriverai pas à avancer dans ma fic :/ donc voilà le 27 et le 28 sortira comme prévu semaine prochaine, et j'espère ne pas vous faire faux bond pour après ! Contente que ça t'ai plu !),  
- **Kukaji** (alleeeez, encore quelqu'un qui n'aime pas Rogue, pauvre gars),  
- **& Cocochon**(WOUH AU MOINS UNE QUI LE TROUVE MIGNON ! Champagne, minette. Enfin, t'as aussi dit qu'il était bête. Je devrais faire un sondage. Qui trouve ce gars STUPIDE !?)

Il est maintenant temps de NOMMER le chapitre 27 … Bordel j'en ai aucune idée. Je l'appellerais bien « sans transition la météo » mais bon … (Je vais aller me pendre là, je cherche depuis 10 minutes.) On vient de me proposer « stupide hobbit joufflu » mais j'ai un doute.) Je m'étais pourtant jurée d'y réfléchir une semaine avant !

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Un instant qui vaut de l'or**

Hermione s'était réveillée sur le coup de 14 heures, et Madame Pomfresh lui avait apporté un repas sommaire auquel la jeune fille avait peu touché. Elle avait l'impression que son estomac avait reprit la taille de celui d'un nourrisson et qu'elle vomirait tout ce qui entrerait en contact avec ses papilles. Elle avait en arrière goût l'amertume du produit Weasley. Ah si elle les tenait ceux là ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas tenu leur promesse. S'ils pouvaient l'améliorer cependant, ça ne serait pas de refus. Jamais elle ne reprendrait la même chose la semaine prochaine ! Il faudrait trouver autre chose …

Elle ressentait encore une douleur lancinante mais beaucoup moins forte, même rien comparé au matin. Abrutis de Weasleys ! C'était à faire bouffer à son pire ennemi ou quoi ? Ils auraient pu la prévenir plutôt que de la tester sur elle ! Du calme. C'était sa faute, c'était elle qui avait demandé. Il fallait assumer maintenant. Une journée à rattraper … Si peu par rapport à son soulagement d'avoir échappé à Rogue. Faudrait-il vraiment qu'elle le revoie un jour ? Oui, aux repas, sans doute … au moins.

La prochaine fois … la prochaine fois serait lundi. Si elle ne trouvait pas d'autres solutions.

En parlant de solution …

Hermione rattrapa Fred et George qui tentaient tant bien que mal de fuir le plus rapidement possible vers les dortoirs de Gryffondor. Mais après leur avoir assuré qu'elle ne leur en voulait de rien et qu'elle ne dirait rien à Molly, les jumeaux semblèrent plus enclins à parler. Ainsi donc Hermione leur fit part de ses impressions sur leur produit non sans manquer une dizaine de fois au moins de leur rappeler qu'elle avait cru mourir, et ils promirent de lui trouver autre chose pour la semaine suivante en la remerciant d'avoir été leur cobaye. Leur conversation s'acheva ainsi, où elle avait commencé, dans les couloirs, mais la jeune femme ne les suivit pas pour rejoindre la tour Gryffondor. Elle resta là, un peu en retrait, entre cachots et maison, solitaire, incertaine. Elle voulait le voir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait autant d'efforts pour faiblir maintenant … Demain, elle le regarderait pendant le repas, quelques secondes, elle l'aurait pour elle, pour son esprit.

- Sombre idiote, se murmura-t-elle en se laissant glisser contre le mur.

La jeune femme resta ainsi un long moment. Elle avait une tonne de choses en tête. Elle pourrait prendre la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, aller voir Rogue pendant qu'il dormirait – en espérant qu'il dorme, et s'il n'avait pas changé le mot de passe. La jeune femme soupira contre la pierre froide. Le manque se faisait sentir – son serpent le lui rappelait bien souvent – et les vacances viendraient bientôt maintenant. Moins de deux mois. Et deux mois de vacances. Comment cela se passerait-il ? Comment feraient-ils, tous les deux ? Décidément, toute cette année n'avait été faite que de dépendance. D'insupportable dépendance.

Soudain, la jeune femme entendit dans le couloir résonner divers pas, ainsi que des voix.

- Mon père dit toujours que ...

Malefoy. Égal à lui même. Méprisant, malfaisant. Et la brigade inquisitoriale, donc.

Elle n'avait pas peur de Malefoy, et l'aurait volontiers frappé à nouveau. Mais avec Ombrage à la tête de l'école, qui sait ce qui lui serait arrivé ... Et qui sait ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant. La jeune femme se releva rapidement pour faire face à ses ennemis.

- Tiens, Granger, fit le blond. On a peur de Rogue maintenant?

Hermione serra les poings mais se força à rester calme - ou à peu près.

- Va te faire voir Malefoy.  
- Tu aggraves ton cas, Sang de Bourbe! Tu sèches les cours, tu traînes dans les couloirs tard le soir et en plus, tu insultes la Grande Inquisitrice en m'insultant moi! Voyons, quelle phrase pourrait résumer ça pour qu'elle puisse tenir sur ta main? J'y aurais bien gravé « Sang de Bourbe » mais quel dommage qu'apparemment ça ne se fasse pas ... Pourtant c'est ce que tu es, une sale...  
- Monsieur Malefoy, restez poli, coupa une voix grave, froide et profonde derrière le groupe.

Hermione sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Elle ne l'avait ni vu, ni entendu venir, mais il était là, menaçant.

- Continuez à pavaner, reprit-il a l'intention de la brigade. Je m'occupe de Miss Granger.

Il leur lança un regard pour les faire déguerpir et ils restèrent là, tous les deux, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Hermione n'osait faire un pas dans sa direction. Et lui, eh bien ... Il la détestait. Du moins était-ce ce dont il voulait se persuader. Mais la part de lui qui ne se faisait pas de films, qui savait les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, ne se cachait pas, elle. Cette part voulait juste la prendre dans ses bras et la voler au reste du monde.

- Les Gryffondors sont ils des personnes lâches comme vous l'avez été ce matin? Demanda-t-il bien plus mordant qu'il n'avait voulu l'être.  
- J'étais malade, rétorqua-t-elle avec la même hargne.

Ils se jaugèrent encore quelques secondes et Rogue la regarda de haut.

- Toujours est il que vous avez un cours de retard, Miss Granger. Suivez moi.

Il se détourna d'elle et se mit à marcher vers les cachots. Hermione le regarda quelques secondes descendre les escaliers avant de lui emboîter le pas, rapidement. Elle l'avait pour lui, comme avant. Même si ce n'était qu'un cours de rattrapage, il le lui accordait, à elle. Son cœur battait fort et son serpent s'agitait sur son bras. Le lui enlèverait-il ? Par Merlin, elle en frissonnait d'avance. Elle tremblait d'extase bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais connu, son esprit était embrumé. Ses yeux, à lui, ils n'exprimaient aucune haine ou dégoût à son égard comme ça avait été le cas quelques jours auparavant … Se sentait-il comme elle ?

Rogue tourna dans une salle à gauche et Hermione le suivit dans la classe. Le professeur des Potions pointa de sa baguette un chaudron au fond qui vint prendre place sur la table habituelle de la Gryffondor. Celle ci se tenait derrière, immobile, perdue dans sa contemplation. Au diable ce que Harry pensait d'elle ! Elle était … envoûtée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, hein ?

- Au travail, Miss Granger. Page 148.

La jeune femme sortit provisoirement de sa transe et alla se servir dans la réserve, pendant que Rogue examinait toutes les potions qu'il avait reçues dans la journée. Il grognait parfois, et murmurait « Ca m'étonne pas » en voyant certains noms sur les fioles. Et, souvent, il jetait un regard en coin à sa protégée qui, sans se presser, accomplissait la potion. A la perfection, comme d'habitude. Elle semblait totalement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait. Et lui était totalement absorbé par elle...

Il se leva et s'approcha, comme pour passer dans les rangs. Mais il n'y avait que son travail à vérifier. Quoi qu'il n'avait pas à être vérifié. Toujours aussi parfait...

Il était maintenant derrière elle, à distance tout de même. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait parcourir les derniers mètres. S'il le faisait, il ne referait plus jamais machine arrière.

- Miss Granger.

Finalement il s'était avancé, et leurs corps n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Hermione tressaillit mais fit de mieux pour rester concentrée sur sa potion.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il sembla décontenancé quelques secondes, incapable de lui répondre. Que voulait-il lui dire ? Rien en fait. C'était tellement compliqué. Il s'approcha encore et se colla à elle, les bras autour de sa taille.

- Est-ce assez explicite pour vous ?

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir lâché l'ingrédient qu'elle tenait entre deux de ses doigts. Essayant de se reprendre le plus vite possible, elle répondit :

- Oh je ne sais pas. J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.  
- Vous êtes insupportable.  
- Tout comme vous l'êtes. Pourquoi nous faire tant de mal pendant tant de temps alors qu'au final, le résultat est le même ?  
- Et si j'avais surtout pensé à vous ?  
- Vous faites ce genre de choses ?  
- Ca m'arrive.

Ils marquèrent un silence et Hermione en profita pour retourner à sa potion. Rogue y jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de sa protégée, toujours collée à lui. Il sentait le parfum de ses cheveux, et ceux ci chatouillaient son visage, comme lui même chatouillait le cou de la brune par l'air qu'il expirait.

- Vous auriez du rajouter quelques feuilles de chêne. Ainsi vous auriez fait un tour de plus et rendu votre potion plus liquide. Elle n'est pas facile à prendre alors il faut la rendre la plus agréable possible.

La Gryffondor se contenta d'acquiescer en continuant lentement, de sorte à ne pas se décoller du Maitre de Potions.

- Comment vous sentez vous, pour vos examens ? Demanda-t-il presque tendrement sans détacher les yeux de sa potion, et de ses mains qui s'agitaient au dessus de son chaudron.  
- Je suis un peu stressée, lui avoua-t-elle en se pressant à nouveau contre son corps, ayant l'impression qu'il se détachait d'elle à chaque fois. Ces derniers temps, je ne me suis pas réellement concentrée là dessus...

Il acquiesça à demi et s'autorisa à embrasser à peine les cheveux d'Hermione en s'éloignant d'elle.

- Je vous ai détourné de vos révisions avec la magie noire.  
- C'était enrichissant, lui répondit-elle en souriant.  
- Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire, fit-elle un peu bas.

Il lui faisait maintenant face et continuait à la regarder faire.

- Vous perdez du temps sur cette potion, Miss Granger.  
- Hermione, rectifia-t-elle. Et non, c'est important que je sache la faire. Seulement après je pourrais passer à autre chose. Pourrais-je emprunter votre bibliothèque pour mes révisions?  
- Je tolèrerai votre présence.  
- Je vous en suis reconnaissante, répondit-elle d'une voix concentrée alors qu'elle hachait un ingrédient.

Le Maître des Potions s'adossa contre le mur et lâcha, sévère :

- Soyez plus consciencieuse!

Hermione leva vers lui un regard faussement choqué :

- Moi qui pensais que vous seriez moins regardant vu la situation.  
- Quelle situation? Vous êtes mon élève et je veux que vous réussissiez vos examens. Vous bénéficiez même d'un traitement de faveur.  
- Quel honneur, répondit-elle cyniquement.

Elle lui sourit et touilla sa potion.

- Alors qu'en dites-vous?

Le Prince de Sang Mêlé revint près de la Gryffondor et examina le chaudron.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit elle n'est pas assez liquide, et votre manque d'application a fait que les bouts d'orties n'ont pas assez infusé. Elle est trop pâle.  
- Est-on obligé de passer par la case « faire pleurer Hermione » pour arriver à la case « Hermione a réussi ses examens »?  
- S'il le faut, oui, fit-il d'un air sérieux.

Elle lui lança, un regard profond.

- Ça promet, soupira-t-elle.  
- Miss Granger, rétorqua-t-il agacé. Vous voulez vous démarquer des autres et être la meilleure n'est-ce pas? Vous n'y arriverez pas en claquant des doigts. Vous devez pratiquer et accepter ainsi qu'assimiler les remarques. Lorsque ce sera fait, vous aurez les cartes en main pour être la meilleure. Votre potion est tout à fait correcte certes, mais elle n'est pas parfaite. Mais ne vous en préoccupez plus. Vous avez encore beaucoup à faire.

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer, vexée. Puis, consciente de son comportement enfantin, elle se reprit.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre pour travailler sur moi, déclara-t-elle.

Rogue grimaça.

- Vous partez donc?  
- Je pense que c'est plus raisonnable. Si je me concentre sur la magie noire je risque d'avoir de mauvaises notes aux matières réglementaires.

Il acquiesça rapidement puis la suivit des yeux lorsqu'elle contourna la table pour lui faire face. Leurs regards se lièrent et il sembla à Hermione qu'elle pouvait voir au fond de l'âme de son professeur. Ses yeux étaient durs mais elle savait qu'au fond, il avait terriblement besoin d'elle, elle voyait ses peurs, ses doutes et ses malheurs.

- Je reviens demain, annonça-t-elle comme une promesse.  
- Bien, répondit-il seulement.

Elle le regarda encore un petit moment, pour savoir quelle attitude adopter, puis alla chercher sa main, qu'elle serra, pas fortement, juste un tout petit instant. Elle lut dans ses yeux que ça lui suffisait. Elle même ne se voyait pas se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser à pleine bouche comme elle l'avait fait l'autre soir. Non. Ce soir là, c'était pour provoquer chez lui une réaction. Aujourd'hui, il avait réagi, l'avait tendrement posée contre lui (oui, « serrer » n'était définitivement pas le terme adapté, il l'avait simplement entourée de ses bras comme si elle pouvait se briser), mais tout était à faire. Auparavant, elle ne s'était pas réellement vue avec lui. Maintenant, ça pouvait commencer à s'envisager. Mais c'était encore gênant.

- Alors … Bonne nuit, Severus, murmura-t-elle faiblement, son prénom se perdant presque dans le silence.  
- Bonne nuit, Miss Granger, répondit-il stoïque.

Non, il ne pouvait pas la retenir par le bras alors qu'elle s'éloignait en lui faisant un petit signe timide de la main, il ne pouvait pas la retourner vers lui et l'embrasser à perdre haleine, la plaquer contre un mur, la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer aussi fort qu'il l'aimait (car il l'aimait). Il ne pouvait pas tout ça même s'il se disait que c'était ce dont elle rêvait – ou tout du moins, ce qu'elle _pensait_que les hommes faisaient. Il aurait voulu, sans doute, prendre du réconfort auprès d'elle, s'assurer qu'elle serait toujours là, qu'avec elle tout serait différent. Mais encore une fois sa fierté, et sa honte, le lui en empêchaient. Pourtant il faudrait qu'il lui parle, un jour, pour que ça marche entre eux, pour qu'elle comprenne. Ou il la perdrait.

Il était maintenant seul au milieu de sa salle de classe, redevenue grise sans sa présence. Et c'était dans ces ténèbres que ses souvenirs l'assaillaient. Toujours. Il avait essayé de s'en débarrasser mais n'avait pas pu. Son père, ce moldu, cet incapable, cet alcoolique. Qui battait sa mère. Et qui osait poser ses mains sur son propre fils !

TOBIAS ROGUE.

Celui à cause de qui Severus ne voulait être qu'un sang pur. Celui à cause de qui Severus ne voulait être qu'un Prince. Celui à cause de qui Severus ne pouvait retenir Hermione.


	28. Le chaperon s'installe dans le salon

« Chapitre chamallow. 05.11.2012 : J'ai trouvé un titre pour ce chapitre. Back to basics. Bordel je suis trop bonne. »  
« 11.11.2012, 21: 29. Hier y en a qui se sont tapé un gros trip parce qu'on était le 10.11.12. Si vous voulez les gens ! »  
Bon, on est dimanche. Je poste tôt ce soir parce que je sens que dans 15 minutes j'aurai fait une overdose de fièvre, ou que je serai morte de froid. Et que si je me dis que je le ferai demain … j'ai un gros doute sur ma capacité à me lever.  
J'ai bientôt fini mon chapitre **30** et, à la fin de cette semaine, je pourrai me remettre à écrire comme une forcenée (partiels finis). J'ai revu **HP5**ce qui me permet de continuer, ça m'a donné des idées chouttes. On se rapproche de la fin mes amis ...

Merci **LeannaB** et **Manon_Snape **de me suivre aussi sur** twitter**! Vous devriez en faire de même. On pourrait boire du thé de Severus et discuter :) Et je pourrais vous poster des citations des chapitres à venir ;) Et en parlant de chamallows on pourrait s'en faire griller au coin du feu avec Severus aussi. SISI.

On y va pour les réponses aux reviews :)  
Merci à :  
- **Miilde**, pour avoir réagi au quart de tour ;)  
- **GabiieT** (Aujourd'hui, je vais compter le nombre de fois que le mot « touchant » revient ;)  
- **Phnix** (Pardon d'avoir écorché alors ! Contente que tu sois moins triste ;) Normalement, ce chapitre devrait te donner le sourire. Bon lundi, merci de m'avoir souhaité bonne chance, et bonne semaine à toi !)  
- **Cocochon** (Moi, sadique ? C'est franchement pas ce chapitre le pire o_O' « Touchant » une deuxième fois, et encore une fois ce « stupide » qui revient, vous êtes très mitigées sur ce chapitre les filles! Merci pour ma semaine, que la tienne soit bonne aussi, ainsi que ton lundi =p)  
- **Zecatwoman95**  
- B**obbyneuneuille** (« mon gloubinooouuuurs! » Oh mon dieu ce que j'aime ce film.)  
- **Git** (Contente qu'il t'ait plu, il est choupinou hein ? Ce chapitre est mignon aussi. Et le 29 aussi. Il est fini, ça y est ! J'ai regardé HP5 et je peux enfin avancer. Mais je me rends compte qu'on arrive à la fin … J'en dirai plus sur Rogue bientôt, déjà dans le 29, mais tout doucement, tout en suggestion … ~)  
**- P'tite Mie** (Je te pardonne, c'est toi ;) je t'adore aussi choupette. Merci de me suivre!)  
- **Isa'ralia Faradien  
- Claire **(Rogue, ce héros. XD Non, c'est vrai, une nuit j'écoutais « Hero » de Mariah Carey, ça me faisait penser à lui :) Contente que ce chapitre te plaise, apparemment tu as trouvé ton rythme de lecture ;) il est tellement prévenant, c'est trop chou :)

**Bonne lecture !** **& bonne rentrée s'il y a !**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Le chaperon s'installe dans le salon**

« Le chaperon s'installe dans le salon  
Demande de l'eau, du sirop des boissons,  
Et pour la première fois Monsieur Violet  
Se sent l'envie de rigoler... » ~

Hermione se réveilla d'une humeur merveilleuse. Severus Rogue l'avait acceptée, enfin ! Depuis la veille elle avait du mal à y croire. Mais ça y était ... Elle espérait juste qu'il n'ait pas encore elle ne savait quelle saute d'humeurs ou réflexion personnelle trop poussée qui finalement les séparerait. Car elle était si bien avec lui! Elle ne voulait plus en être éloignée. C'était comme si, loin de lui, elle n'était qu'une moitié d'elle. Peut être était-ce vrai d'ailleurs,compte tenu de ce que disait Harry. Mais qu'importe ce que disait Harry ! Elle avait Rogue maintenant, il l'acceptait, il la voulait ! Le soir, même s'il avait été dans une heure, aurait semblé se trouver à une éternité. Elle était à des éternités de ce soir. Elle ne voulait que le voir!

Elle posa sur son lit les affaires des cours qu'elle étudierait le soir afin de les récupérer au plus vite après le repas, puis prépara son sac pour la journée, et alla se préparer. Revenant pour saisir ses affaires, elle vit dépasser de sous son lit un morceau de tissus blanc et sourit à cette vue. Peut être dormirait elle chez lui ce soir. Peut être dormirait-elle ... Avec lui? Oh par Merlin ce serait tellement fantastique !

La jeune femme prit les draps et leur lança un réducto, puis plia le mouchoir obtenu et le posa sur ses affaires du soir. Vérifiant dans un miroir qu'elle était présentable (même si ce matin, le mot « parfaite » était le plus approprié), elle descendit dans la salle commune.

Harry et Ron notèrent directement son changement de comportement (ainsi que les couleurs sur ses joues) et lui sourirent. Ça faisait du bien de la revoir. De plus, la veille au soir, elle les avait tannés pour qu'ils quittent leur jeu d'échec façon sorcier pour réviser. Oui, Hermione était belle et bien de retour.

Elle franchit la porte de la Grande Salle avec fierté, droite, regardant au loin. La présence de Severus, fidèle à lui même mais dont le regard sembla s'éveiller en la voyant, la remplit d'allégresse.  
- Que de progrès, lui fit Harry.  
- En effet, lui répondit la brune, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Oh Harry je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi heureuse depuis longtemps!  
- On avait cru comprendre, dit Ron. Mais on comprend pas pourquoi.  
- Je ne peux pas trop vous en parler ... Pour l'instant. C'est trop récent, il vaut mieux que je ne dise rien. Mais vous saurez si ... Si ... Eh bien, si tout va bien.  
- D'accord, fit Harry.

Ils déjeunèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur et ainsi passa la journée. Même les professeurs virent à nouveau en elle cet éclat de génie dans ses yeux, cette envie de réussir. Et à la fin de chaque cours, ce jour ci, elle était allée voir les professeurs pour leur dire que, malgré ses résultats satisfaisants, ils se devaient d'être intransigeants et durs avec elle, afin qu'elle soit meilleure encore

Rogue changeait complètement sa vie. Comment tous les autres pouvaient ils ne pas le voir? Ne pas lui laisser cette chance? Il était droit, et juste, et plein d'esprit. Il avait de véritables dons pour la rhétorique, pour les potions, et pour la magie noire, qui s'avérait être quelque chose de très intéressant et de très complexe. Il la poussait vers le haut, il l'aidait à s'envoler, l'aidait à être celle qu'elle voulait être, même s'il était parfois rude dans sa façon de le faire. Il avait toujours une raison, la bonne raison. C'était un homme bon, et généreux. Pourquoi était elle la seule à le savoir?

C'est toujours sur cet espèce de nuage qu'elle entra le soir dans les appartements de Rogue, après le dîner. Elle s'annonça et le Maître des potions ne se fit pas attendre. Il vint vers elle et, planté devant elle, il eut une sorte de sourire. Puis il laissa légèrement sa main glisser sur le bras de sa Gryffondor pour lui retirer son serpent, qu'il posa avec le sien sur la table basse. D'un geste de la main, il invita Hermione à faire comme chez elle et il la suivit dans la bibliothèque.

La rouge et or prit place, tout comme son professeur. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas bien plus proches, malgré l'envie de la brune de poser sa tête sur les cuisses de son aîné. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers celui ci pour avoir son approbation, et se rendit compte qu'il la regardait intensément. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose d'important ... Mais ...?

- Professeur?

Il ne fit que grogner.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? reprit la jeune femme, patiente.  
- Tout va bien, répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, Hermione légèrement troublée par son regard. Elle finit par baisser les yeux sur son livre et essaya de se concentrer à nouveau, mordant sa plume. Travailler était plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle voulait être plus proche, physiquement, moralement. Pas réviser ses examens ! Mais il le fallait ... Elle finit par se lever, son livre à la main. Rogue fut surpris et prêt à bondir pour la retenir - ou plutôt, à lui demander d'un ton glacial et tranchant ce qu'elle comptait réellement faire, là!? - mais elle ne fit que se mettre à faire les 100 pas en récitant dates et noms. Elle accompagnait ses pas par des gestes brusque de la main, comme pour appuyer sur ses dires.

Severus la regardait avec un certain amusement. Il la découvrait de plus en plus et plus il savait d'elle, plus il l'aimait. En ce moment d'ailleurs, il la trouvait adorable. Elle le faisait penser à autre chose, le faisait rêver à un avenir meilleur. Utopique certes. Mais qui aidait à tenir. Elle était si déterminée, c'était beau à voir. Si seulement elle pouvait arriver à tout ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie ... Il aurait tout fait pour ça. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, c'était impossible.

Il la reprit d'une voix dénuée de dédain et lui expliqua en quoi elle s'était trompée, ce à quoi elle montra un signe d'agacement envers elle. Comment n'arrivait elle pas au surmenage? Elle était étonnante. Mais pas lui, contrairement à ce qu'elle disait. S'il l'avait été, il aurait changé du tout au tout avec elle, il l'aurait prise dans ses bras, l'aurait chérie comme elle le méritait. Il aurait même cherché à l'emmener loin d'ici, loin de cette guerre, et tout se serait fait sans eux. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tout ça. Il n'était pas étonnant. Il était lâche de ne pas réussir à le faire.

- Monsieur ?

Elle s'était approchée de lui et posa sa main sur la joue de son professeur.

- Etes-vous toujours aussi agitée lors de vos révisions ? Demanda le Maitre des Potions pour changer de sujet.  
- Non. Mais d'habitude je n'ai aucun regard gênant au possible posé sur moi.

Il eut presque un sourire.

- Bien, je vous laisse alors.

Il se leva et, passant près d'Hermione, effleura légèrement sa main. C'était conscient, elle en était certaine. Elle le regarda disparaître puis alla reprendre place sur le canapé, sur lequel elle s'allongea. Il avait envers elle des gestes doux, bien qu'assez dissimulés, pas franc. D'un autre côté, elle aimait ce côté incertain qu'il affichait, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce par opposition à son comportement habituel.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis se remit à réviser. Six semaines. Et après ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait se pointer devant ses parents et annoncer : « Papa, Maman, j'aime un homme. Il a vingt ans de plus que moi et j'aimerais passer mes vacances avec lui. » Et puis, son statut d'espion... Non, elle ne pourrait sans doute pas le voir, ni lui écrire, pendant ces deux longs mois. Comment survivre ? Elle espérait que ces stupides serpents comprendraient que ce n'était pas le moment et les laisseraient se désespérer l'un de l'autre tranquillement.

- Travaille … !

La jeune femme se gifla mentalement et reprit ses révisions – du moins autant que ça lui était possible. Le fait que les BUSES annoncent les vacances, et donc sa séparation avec Severus, l'empêchait de se concentrer.

Elle se leva soudainement et quitta la bibliothèque, puis emprunta la porte à côté de la cheminée. La porte qui menait à la salle de classe.

- Le chat et la souris, Miss Granger ? Fit Rogue sans lever les yeux de sa préparation.  
- Et si je vous regardais comme vous le faisiez ? Répondit-elle.  
- Vous perdriez votre temps.  
- Certes.  
- Avez vous retenu les dates de Hesper Starky ?  
- Non. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir vous déranger.  
- Très bien.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, un peu perplexe, puis observa son professeur choisir un ingrédient avec soin. Elle ne réussit pas à distinguer ce que c'était, si ce n'était qu'il avait une forme ronde. Rogue y creusa un trou avec la pointe d'un couteau, comme si ça avait été une pomme, y mit un ingrédient puis le referma, avant de poser le tout délicatement sur sa potion. La rouge et or sourit un instant puis alla s'asseoir à sa place et baissa les yeux sur son livre, qu'elle avait gardé en main. Étrangement – et un peu effrayant – elle réussissait à travailler, maintenant. Hesper Starky, 1881 – 1973. Elle avait fait des recherches sur la lune et ses effets sur les potions. Pas étonnant que Rogue l'ait reprise pour son erreur.

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers son professeur pour le voir toujours si consciencieusement affairé. Elle s'émerveillait de le voir travailler, elle aurait pu le regarder faire pendant des heures. Il était silencieux, précis, et c'était comme s'il dansait une sorte de ballet au ralenti, avec une grâce dans ses mouvements que personne n'aurait pu lui imaginer. Pourquoi voulait-il faire de la défense contre les forces du mal ? C'était un professeur de potion si brillant …

La jeune femme retourna à regrets à son livre. Néanmoins l'atmosphère était propice aux révisions. Silencieuse, calme. Un peu fraîche peut être ? Mais elle respirait lentement, oxygénait son cerveau. Elle se sentait tellement bien. Comme dans son élément.

Elle continua à lire en regardant Severus de temps en temps. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais elle ne voulait pas briser cette atmosphère si particulière par la parole. Et puis il fallait qu'elle travaille !

La fin de son livre vint plus vite qu'elle ne l'eut pensé et, quand elle releva la tête, elle put capter le regard de Rogue qui l'observait entre deux ingrédients. Elle reposa son livre et se mit à regarder l'homme ostentatoirement ce à quoi il répondit par un demi-sourire, avant de reprendre sa préparation. En était-ce une autre ? Combien pouvait-il en faire, simplement pour son plaisir ? Il était tellement doué.

- Un autre livre, Miss Granger ?  
- Non, je prends le temps d'assimiler. Je vais me répéter tout ça, et je recommencerai demain.  
- Vous prendrez bien un thé, alors.  
- Avec plaisir.

Le professeur tapota son chaudron et son contenu s'évapora, puis d'un geste invita Hermione à se lever à le suivre. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et le précéda. Rogue posa sa main au creux de son dos pour l'accompagner et, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le fauteuil, il alla vers la cuisine.

- Comment s'est passée votre journée?  
- Elle m'a parue longue. Et la vôtre?  
- Une offense à l'intelligence.

Hermione rit, puis ne sachant plus que dire, attendit patiemment que Severus revienne, non sans épier chacun de ses gestes. Il revint rapidement vers elle et lui donna une tasse, puis s'assit en face d'elle, et l'observa. Elle fit de même, se perdit dans ses yeux. C'est vrai qu'en le voyant, on se demandait forcément comment elle pouvait être aussi éprise de lui. Il n'était pas un modèle de beauté. Mais au fond il avait ce charme si particulier qu'avaient les gens à ne pas fréquenter : il était mystérieux, penchait du côté sombre. Et pourtant en dedans il était si différent, et c'est ce dedans qui attirait Hermione. Franchement, quelqu'un de méchant préparerait-il du thé? Non. Il était quelqu'un de bien, et elle ne pouvait que voir du bien avec lui. Elle se voyait lui rendre visite chaque soir jusqu'à sa septième année, et à la fin, pouvoir enfin annoncer leur relation au monde, et pouvoir vivre avec lui. Elle l'imaginait tellement ainsi!

- Vous êtes dans vos pensées Miss Granger.  
- Oui. Ça n'a aucune importance. Tout va bien.  
- Je suis Légilimens Mademoiselle ...

Elle releva brusquement les yeux vers lui, le regard sévère :

- Vous lisez en moi?  
- Non. (Elle se détendit) Mais je peux le deviner.  
- Je divaguais, finit-elle par répondre.

Il laissa tomber et se remit à la dégustation de sa boisson, tout comme Hermione. Celle ci posa sa tasse sur la table quelques longues minutes plus tard. Le silence cette fois lui avait paru pesant. Peut-être à cause de cette mini dispute.

Rogue se leva peu après, toujours dans le silence, et prit le chemin de la salle de bain, où il passa un vingtaine de minutes pendant qu'Hermione revoyait ses révisions du jours. En sortant, il souhaita bonne nuit à Hermione, qui prit sa place. Il avait sorti une serviette propre, et tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. La rouge et or se prélassa donc sous la douche, tout en récitant ses dates, pour ne pas penser à ses rêves d'avenir avec Severus.

Vint alors le moment de sortir. Pouvait-elle aller dormir avec lui? Était-il trop tôt ou elle ne savait quoi d'autre? Bordel, elle voulait juste dormir avec lui, et ce depuis trop longtemps.

Elle sortit donc de la salle de bain bien décidée à lui demander directement son avis lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la porte de la chambre de son professeur était légèrement entrouverte. Elle ne l'était pas, d'habitude, Hermione aurait pu le jurer.

La jeune femme sécha ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette magique puis prit son courage à deux mains devant la porte de la chambre de son professeur et la poussa. Elle fit quelques pas avant de murmurer :

- Severus ... Est-ce que je peux rester avec vous?

Le silence lui répondit quelques secondes avant que la voix du professeur des Potions ne s'élève.

- Venez.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Rapidement, elle était près du lit y monta aussi vite, du côté droit.

Dans l'obscurité, un bras puissant entoura sa taille et l'attira avec douceur. Elle se retrouva tout près du visage de Rogue, elle sentait ses expirations sur son visage.

La jeune femme porta la main à la joue du Prince de Sang Mêlé et le sentit se crisper, puis enfin fermer les yeux, plus détendu. Elle lui caressa lentement la joue, la commissure des lèvres, la tempe, puis descendit dans son cou, lui procurant de doux frissons. Alors il lui prit la main, pour l'arrêter, et ne la lâcha pas. La jeune femme se tourna sur le dos, en s'approchant un peu plus du torse de Severus, et s'y lova. Lui-même posa leurs deux mains sur le ventre d'Hermione et embrassa sa tempe, puis garda son front collé contre son visage. Après un long moment de silence où le Maître des Potions réfléchissait à quoi lui dire, il murmura :

- Vous êtes extraordinaire.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, ni même de réaction. Hermione Granger s'était endormie dans ses bras presque instantanément.


	29. Read all about it

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Aujourd'hui, je vous poste un extra... Que je vous explique d'où il vient. Dimanche j'étais sur la route et j'ai écouté pour la première fois _Read all about it_ d'Emili Sandé. Et je sais pas, ça a fait le lien avec Rogue (comme pour « Planète »), et dans la nuit, j'ai rêvé de cet OS.

J'ai donc décidé de vous l'écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez et qu'il suscitera des émotions en vous (c'est surtout ça que je veux savoir!)

J'ai fait un cover de la chanson et je la trouvais toute pleine d'émotion mais devant l'intensité du chapitre elle paraît carrément fade. Je vous donne tout de même le lien (sur youtube) :** /watch?v=lFrwrwbSyY0&feature=g-upl**

Disclaimer : la chanson à sa propriétaire, et l'univers de HP à JKRowling :(

* * *

**Read all about it**

Hermione se réveilla peu après s'être endormie, impressionnée par la dureté et la froideur du lit. Ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, elle se retrouva rapidement aveuglée par la luminosité de la pièce. Ce n'était pas la chambre de Severus, dans laquelle elle avait trouvé le sommeil. La pièce était très grande, grise claire, et la jeune fille se rendit rapidement compte, en bougeant un peu, qu'elle était par terre et non sur un lit.

Elle battit des paupières plusieurs fois encore, ses pupilles chaque fois agressées par la lumière vive, et aperçut enfin le professeur des Potions, baguette en main, un genou à terre, l'autre non, prêt à bondir. Elle soupira de soulagement – ou presque, elle était toujours angoissée de se retrouver dans cet endroit inconnu, et peut être même plus maintenant qu'elle avait vu Rogue dans une telle position –, mais alors qu'elle voulait l'interpeller, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle supposa que sa gorge, qui lui faisait mal, en était la raison et n'essaya pas plus.

À la place, elle essaya de se questionner sur l'endroit. Ce n'était pas Poudlard. Ou alors c'était une pièce qu'elle n'avait pas encore exploré - et elle doutait qu'une telle pièce existe, vu les 400 coups qu'elle avait fait avec Harry et Ron. Peut être la salle sur demande. Mais qui voudrait d'une pièce comme ça?

La Gryffondor s'était relevée à demie, endolorie, et s'étirait maintenant sommairement pour pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle se sentait néanmoins toute crispée, comme si elle était un être à part entière trop grand pour le corps qu'elle habitait, et elle avait froid. Elle était gelée, plus précisément. Plus ce silence, l'endroit ne présageait rien de bon.

Alors qu'elle essayait de se lever complètement malgré la douleur, la poigne de Rogue sur son épaule la refit brusquement toucher terre, ses genoux frappant violemment le sol. Elle voulut protester mais un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait retint son attention plus que ça. Elle se tourna lentement vers la source du bruit et sentit sa respiration se couper.

Voldemort venait d'entrer dans la salle. Et il appelait Severus.

L'homme jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione, un air désolé, plein d'amour. La jeune femme, tremblante, impuissante, voulut à nouveau dire quoi que ce soit mais il posa avec tendresse son doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Puis l se leva, baguette en main, et sortit de derrière sa cachette.

La voix froide de Voldemort retentit à nouveau. « Severus ! » disait-il. Hermione prit enfin conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Elle était derrière une sorte de meuble, un de ces meubles avec des étagères. Certaines étagères, cependant, n'avaient pas de fond, et elle pouvait alors y voir l'homme qu'elle aimait s'approcher sans faiblir de son maître. Lui même se déplaçait, et Hermione, de peur d'être découverte, bougeait elle aussi, derrière ces meubles qui prenaient toute une partie de la pièce. Seulement, parfois, l'interstice lui permettant d'assister à ce spectacle macabre n'était pas au même endroit, et elle devait adapter sa hauteur et sa position pour continuer à rester cachée. Elle ne pouvait s'en détacher, le souffle coupé, la gorge nouée. Elle ne pouvait que regarder, le regarder parer les attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui venaient de commencer, éclairs rouges et verts et blancs, funèbre feu d'artifice.

Elle était totalement paniquée. Où était sa baguette ? Aucune idée. Où étaient-ils ? Pareil. Quelqu'un pour les aider ? Non. Ils étaient seuls contre le plus puissant Mage Noir que le monde sorcier connaissait. Ou plutôt, IL était seul. Elle, elle était inutile, elle le laissait tomber. Elle se sentait tellement mal.

Se déplaçant à nouveau, elle se rendit compte que s'il fallait continuer, elle serait à découvert. Elle regarda autour d'elle, paniquée. Peut-être pourrait-elle atteindre la porte. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ici. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. L'abandonner, alors qu'il se battait pour elle … Elle ne pourrait plus se regarder dans la glace après ça. Alors elle restait, tremblante, grelottante, presque vacillante, en voyeuse masochiste.

Le Maître des potions laissa alors échapper un cri étouffé, touché par un sort de Voldemort. Hermione ne put retenir une exclamation elle aussi, en oubliant une seconde sa furtivité.

Une seconde, où sa main avait échappé au contrôle de son esprit, et s'était crispée sur l'étagère. Le crissement de ses ongles sur le bois.

Une. Seule. Insignifiante. Seconde.

- Quel plaisir Severus, tu nous as amené quelqu'un !

Sa voix était glaciale, inhumaine, semblable au sifflement d'un serpent. C'était un souffle amplifié qui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

- Une Sang-de-Bourbe de surcroît... Je te pardonne ton affront si tu la tues.

Hermione était paralysée d'effroi. Voldemort souriait, de ce sourire sadique, froid. Il était effrayant. Il était grand et blanc, et rachitique, à peine vivant. Il la regardait de ses yeux de serpent, deux fentes jaunes et cruelles. Il ne semblait plus rien ressentir, mais ses pupilles s'étaient rallumées lorsqu'il avait parlé de la tuer. Il ne vivait que pour faire du mal, en faire le plus possible.

Severus, lui, s'était tourné vers Hermione. En voyant l'air sur son visage, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur et elle ne put retenir une plainte, silencieuse. Elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa voix. Personne ne l'entendrait crier.

Rogue s'avança vers elle et elle recula, essayant de se cacher derrière une étagère. Celle-ci vola en poussière, et Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle même, par terre, pour se protéger.

- Vois, Severus, elle n'est même pas digne de faire de la magie.

La jeune femme releva craintivement les yeux vers Rogue, qui la surplombait maintenant. Elle pouvait voir son air condescendant et dans ses pupilles noires d'entre la haine qu'il avait pour elle. Le visage de sa pauvre victime, lui, transpirait la peur et la tristesse, et l'impuissance. De la tête, elle faisait « non », alors que des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, dans un silence mortuaire. Elle grimaçait. Elle souffrait de cette trahison.

Ses lèvres formèrent le prénom de l'homme qu'elle aimait en dernière supplication, entre le tremblement de ses mâchoires, et elle attendit la sentence, les yeux fermés, le plus fort possible, tellement qu'elle en avait mal. Elle entendit la baguette du maître des Potions siffler dans l'air, et un sort fuser, sort qui ne l'atteignit pas. Un quart de seconde plus tard, on tirait sur sa manche, et elle rouvrit les yeux brusquement. Mais sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle se retrouvait à courir derrière le professeur Rogue, dont la cape la fouettait presque tellement ils allaient vite.

Elle essaya de crier pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais elle était déjà essoufflée. Ses pleurs l'avaient déjà affaibli. Elle dut cependant courir plus vite sous peine de tomber, Severus tirant plus fort encore sur sa main, qu'il avait fini par prendre.

Ils débouchèrent sur un dédale d'escaliers – celui de Poudlard – mais Severus choisit de l'amener face à un mur. Face à une statue, plus exactement. Il la fit pivoter et poussa la jeune fille dans le trou laissé par le déplacement de statue, puis celle-ci se referma sur la Gryffondor, entravée par des liens invisibles. Puis ce fut le noir complet. Un froid glacial la gagna, et elle se mit à trembler. A claquer des dents, tout en poussant compulsivement l'entrée – et la sortie – du passage secret. Elle frappait dessus si fort qu'elle finit par se blesser – son poignet, il ne s'était apparemment pas aussi bien remis qu'elle ne le pensait –, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'elle cria, ses larmes affluant sur ses joues sans discontinuer. Elle était dans une bulle de silence. Elle n'avait entendu que la voix de Voldemort, qui la faisait craindre d'autant plus le sort de Severus. Il venait de lui sauver la vie, mettant en péril la sienne, trahissant son Maître. La jeune femme se laissa tomber à genoux et continua de frapper le sol, de rage, de chagrin, se détruisant les ongles à griffer l'irrégularité de ce qui se trouvait sous ses pieds.

Et lorsqu'elle fut épuisée d'avoir trop crié, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était totalement seule au monde, que même le son de sa voix ne pouvait lui prouver qu'elle était vivante, elle se laissa tomber plus bas encore, et se recroquevilla, en position fœtale, pour pleurer les dernières larmes qu'il lui restait, faisant s'entrechoquer ses doigts comme si quelqu'un cherchait à lui attraper la main, se balançant, de côté, pour se bercer. Et meurtrie, tant physiquement que moralement, elle s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle eut peur d'ouvrir les yeux, et d'être à nouveau dans le noir. Mais elle sentit bien vite la chaleur d'une main dans la sienne, et une couverture la recouvrait. C'était un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Quel bonheur, par Merlin !

La jeune fille tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais fut à nouveau confrontée à une lumière trop vive. Dans la chambre de Severus ? Mais par quel miracle ? Se battant pour voir ce qu'il se passait au dehors, elle serra très fort ses paupières pour les ouvrir d'un coup, et essayer d'acquérir des informations. Les refermant le temps que ses pupilles ne s'habituent, elle analysa ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Penché sur elle, un homme, aux cheveux longs mais pas assez, et pas assez noirs, et trop jeune, et derrière lui, un plafond blanc, tout blanc, trop blanc.

- Hermione ?

Une voix douce, mais chevrotante. La jeune fille se met à trembler. Tout son être tremble, son corps, comme sa personne, bien trop chamboulée. Elle comprend, même si elle ne l'aurait pas voulu. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Ou plutôt, si. Mais il était réel. Des larmes commencent à couleur le long de ses joues. Elle ne veut pas savoir. Elle ne veut pas faire face à la vérité. Il lui a toujours reproché, d'ailleurs.

- Hermione...  
- Tais toi...  
- Hermione...  
- TAIS TOI !

C'était un cri déchirant qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. Elle avait l'impression qu'un sabre en était sorti. Une seconde plus tard, elle criait à nouveau, un cri bestial, suraigu, un cri de souffrance épouvantable. Elle pleurait comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie.

- Hermione. Rogue est mort. On est arrivés trop tard, on n'a rien pu faire.

Les cris de la Gryffondor redoublèrent, plus horribles encore. Son ventre se tordait, elle serrait les poings, elle n'était que douleur et tristesse. Même sa mâchoire lui faisait mal d'avoir trop pleuré.

Elle se sentait devenir folle. Severus Rogue était mort par sa faute, en essayant de la protéger. Et plus que Severus Rogue. L'homme qu'elle aimait ! Il était impossible de tomber plus bas. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir. Qu'elle avait perdu son âme sœur. Qu'elle était seule au monde, et incomplète. Qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais vivre. Alors autant mourir.

Dans un élan de démence, elle porta les mains à son visage et commença à se le lacérer.

- Hermione !

Deux mains puissantes la retinrent et elle se mit à se débattre, et à crier encore plus fort, en plein délire.

- LACHE-MOI !  
- Arrête ça !  
- TAIS TOI !  
- Hermione calme toi !  
- LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !

Elle vit alors l'infirmière s'approcher, une fiole à la main.

- Retenez la ! Je vais lui administrer une potion !  
- NON !  
- Miss Granger soyez raisonnable !  
- NON !

Alors qu'elle criait, elle sentit un liquide couler dans sa bouche et une main se plaquer dessus pour ne pas qu'elle recrache. Lentement, le liquide se fraya un chemin au travers de sa gorge et elle se sentit presque instantanément sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Miss Granger !

Elle se releva en sursaut, en prenant une inspiration profonde et bruyante. La lumière était tamisée et elle put facilement voir le professeur Rogue près d'elle, alors qu'elle haletait en tremblant.

- Miss Granger, calmez-vous.  
- Vous étiez mort !  
- Merci...  
- Vous étiez mort, vous m'aviez laissée seule !

Severus Rogue la regarda dans les yeux sans répondre, et Hermione se jeta à son cou. Il passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille après un instant d'hésitation.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, répondit-il.


	30. Idées noires

« 00:00 : Le mot « lavabo » est carrément ignoble. Le mot « soif » aussi. C'est dans sa prononciation, son -f final. Il m'attaque. »

Je vous ai trouvé une « photo » des Serpents. Par contre vous faudra faire preuve d'un peu d'imagination ! ;) Donc, il aurait la forme de celui de gauche, avec, au niveau longueur (avant la tête) la longueur d'un demi avant bras et niveau style il serait simple comme celui de droite. :) (y a 3 espaces, enlevez les ;) img208. imageshack. us/img208/1765/serpentr. png

Si quelqu'un veut la bague, c'est chez Pierre Lang (bonjour la pub =p)

Disclamer des paroles de ce début de chapitre : _Idées Noires_de Bernard Lavillier.

**Pour ceux & celles qui ne l'ont pas remarqué, un chapitre a été posté hier ! Allez y faire un tour ;)**

**Réponse aux reviews ! Merci à :**  
**- Mie :** « mignon » est suffisant ;) oublie pas de passer sur le chapitre précédent ;)  
**- Cocochon :** illuminer ta nuit ? Ma pauvre, tu as du mal dormir (humour de merde). Je pense qu'avec ce chapitre tu vas recommencer à dire Rogue stupide haha :) mais ce n'est que par amour, finalement … Alors on pardonne, hein ? :) Bonne lecture et n'oublie pas de passer sur le chapitre précédent, il est romantique aussi … à sa manière. :)  
**- Miss Lilith Samael :** un jour, tu liras ce chapitre … xD Merci pour mon cover. :)  
**- Beatrice : **Oui, elle va le faire. Enfin, pour le moment, je ne sais pas si elle va le faire ou si Harry s'en rendra compte.  
**- Riko :** « Les histoires de c*l à la Hideharu », je me souviens ;p Merci (L) Pour ta réponse à Read alla about it : ah, dommage :(  
**- Elyonportrait :** Que de souvenirs dans un seul pseudo :) merci très chère :)  
**- Robertfictions :** C'est important pour moi, de pas faire en sorte que d'un coup Rogue devienne le prince charmant parfait (après, Hermione le pense ainsi, elle est juste amoureuse, normal quoi), ou qu'il lui saute dessus comme une bête sauvage, my, non. J'ai plus de considérations pour ce personnage complexe. Contente que ça te plaise ! Passe voir le chapitre précédent :)  
**- Claire : **j'adore tes reviews à chaque fois :D ma pauvre petite, peur de les voir passer à l'étape supérieur, ROOH... =P Tu m'as fait triper avec Reducto xD la cigarette, naaaan ! Fumer c'est mal.  
T'as encore … ce chapitre plus le 31 pour t'y faire. Et le 32 je crois aussi. :) Je t'aime ma Claire, merci de me lire. Et passe sur le chapitre précédent pour me dire toutes toutes toutes tes pensées à son propos !  
**- Git :** Merci :) et pour le chapitre précédent : POISSON DE NOVEMBRE !  
- **Maddy (L) : **Contente qu'il t'ai plu... ENFIN TU M'AS LUE ! XD je l'attendais ce moment ! =p J'ai fait beaucoup d'effort sur ce chapitre. Je voulais susciter l'émotion la plus vive possible. Je t'aime Maddy.  
**- Dellia :** un jour tu atteindras ce chapitre toi aussi !  
**- Isa'ralia Faradien :** Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu :) tu peux donc passer au chapitre 30 ! :)  
**- Tu-sais-qui =P  
- Guest **: (inconnue, mais je soupçonne Mie …) Merci !

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Idées noires**

« Il se lève, c'est l'heure, écrase son mégot  
Dans sa tasse de café, éteint la stéréo  
Eteint le lampadaire, éteint le plafonnier  
Eteint dans la cuisine, met la sécurité  
[…] Où es-tu, quand tu es dans mes bras ?  
Que fais-tu, est-ce que tu penses à moi ?  
D'où viens-tu ? Un jour tu partiras  
Où es-tu, quand tu es dans mes bras ? »

Cette nuit encore, le professeur Rogue ne dormit pas. Il veillait sur sa protégée, un faible « Lumos » les éclairant. Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'il se retrouvait avec Hermione dans ses bras, le soir. Pas tous les soirs, avaient-ils convenus ensemble, car il fallait qu'elle aide Potter et Weasley dans leurs révisions, mais au moins trois ou quatre par semaines. La dépendance de l'homme à la Création d'Hermione semblant n'être plus, elle avait décidé qu'elle pouvait le laisser un peu. Et s'il n'allait pas bien, elle le sentirait de toute manière. Ils étaient devenus si proches grâce aux Serpents, qu'ils sentaient maintenant la présence de l'autre à quelques mètres, et, à distance, ils ressentaient les émotions les plus fortes. Ils s'en étaient rendu compte un soir où Hermione, fatiguée, s'était mise en colère lors de ses révisions. Severus, dans sa salle de classe, s'était immédiatement rendu auprès d'elle, après avoir senti quelque chose d'inhabituel en lui, et l'avait trouvée, furieuse, au bord des larmes, dans la bibliothèque. Sans un mot, et un peu brusquement, il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules et l'avait attiré vers lui, puis l'avait serrée. Il lui avait presque fait mal, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'était pas doué avec les gens, comment l'aurait-il été ? Il avait été seul toute sa vie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Hermione pensait. Mais elle n'aurait jamais abordé le sujet avec lui. Elle savait qu'il avait déjà trop souffert, et ne voulait pas faire ressortir toutes ces années de solitudes, ou une histoire qui se serait mal terminée. Alors qu'elle pensait toujours à un futur avec elle … mais ça non plus, elle ne voulait pas en parler.

De quoi parlaient-ils alors ? Du présent. Ou d'un passé historique. Dans sa solitude, le jeune Severus avait élu domicile dans les livres – comme elle même l'avait fait – et il avait eu la chance d'avoir cette capacité qu'était la mémoire. Des années après, et après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées, il récitait des passages de livres compliqués. Mais ce qu'Hermione préférait, tout de même, c'était lorsqu'il plissait les yeux pour se souvenir, qu'il s'arrêtait en plein milieu d'une phrase pour trouver le mot exact. Voir Severus Rogue douter n'était pas donné à tout le monde, mais elle, elle pouvait le voir, elle pouvait l'avoir.

Et presque chaque soir donc, elle s'endormait dans les bras de cet homme si merveilleux, qui la trouvait plus merveilleuse encore, et qui ne dormait pas, pour la regarder dormir elle. Combien de temps encore cela durerait-il ? Les BUSES étaient le lendemain. Après les résultats, elle partirait, pendant deux longs mois. Et qui savait ce qui se passerait pendant deux mois ? Peut-être serait-il mort, à la rentrée. Peut-être serait-il parti pour une mission perdue d'avance confiée par son Maître, le seul à qui il devait obéir. Il ne verrait pas son visage pendant deux mois, si ce n'était plus, il voulait l'apprendre par cœur, apprendre toutes ses expressions. Malheureusement elle n'était pas tranquille lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle était soucieuse. En fait, elle l'était tout le temps. Etait-elle heureuse? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Severus. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, il voulait qu'elle le quitte. Pour son bien. Lui avait été seul toute sa vie, attendant une femme qui ne viendrait pas, et qui avait fini par mourir. Peut-être ne serait-elle pas mort s'il n'avait pas été si … faible. S'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments.

Y arriverait-il jamais avec Hermione ? Il ne savait pas. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, mais quand bien même il l'aurait fait, qu'aurait été la suite ? Il n'était pas « quelqu'un de bien ». Il la décevrait, il en était certain. Comme il avait déçu Lily. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir avancé depuis son enfance. Son manque de contacts avec les gens le faisait refaire les mêmes erreurs, encore et encore. Au moins ne s'était-il vengé de cette enfance désastreuse sur personne, mais il était sûre qu'elle l'avait influencée dans ses choix, lors de son adolescence. Si seulement son père avait été plus humain, lui même l'aurait été. Mais toute cette inhumanité dès l'enfance, ce manque d'amour ne lui avait pas réussi. Cela ne réussissait à personne, d'ailleurs. Chaque enfant avait le droit d'être aimé. Et elle … elle n'était qu'une enfant, qui avait ce droit aussi, le droit d'entendre ces mots, celui d'être serrée dans les bras, d'être embrassée. Vouloir rester avec elle, c'était voler son enfance, lui faire croire des choses qu'il ne pourrait lui donner...

Il fallait qu'il la quitte. Pour son bien, et malgré la larme solitaire qui venait de glisser sur sa joue. Il dégagea lentement sa main de celle d'Hermione et essuya cette larme traitresse, avant qu'elle ne tombe sur la joue de la jeune femme, puis reposa sa main sur la hanche de la Gryffondor. Celle ci soupira et se colla un peu plus contre lui, et lui même la serra. Il avait finalement eu le courage de le faire, après plusieurs nuits. L'avoir contre elle … Il avait eu peur qu'une pulsion ignoble le prenne et qu'il agisse sur son père, mais après toutes ces années au service du Lord, il était devenu plus froid que la pierre. Il se maîtrisait admirablement et s'en félicitait. Il refusait de la perdre comme ça, parce qu'il lui aurait voulu du mal. Surtout pas. Il préférait la rabaisser au rang de moins que rien, pour qu'elle s'en aille, plutôt que de lui faire du mal physiquement.

Accoudé sur son bras gauche, il caressait doucement ses cheveux, si doucement qu'elle ne devait même pas l'avoir senti lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. Il avait tendance à la comparer, physiquement, à une poupée de porcelaine, qui pouvait se briser à tout moment. Il pensait même qu'une poupée de porcelaine était moins fragile. Mentalement parlant, il la savait forte, peut-être même aussi forte que lui. Elle savait très bien ce qui l'attendait en restant avec Potter. Beaucoup auraient fui, mais elle restait. Avec Potter, comme avec lui. Mais avec lui, c'était plus de l'inconscience. Elle ne voulait pas voir qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de mal. Elle s'accrochait à une vision idéalisée de lui …

L'homme soupira puis, à nouveau, quitta le corps de la jeune femme. Il se leva et, le plus silencieusement possible, sortit de la chambre. Une chambre pour deux. S'il l'avait un jour imaginé ! Penser maintenant qu'il allait se retrouver seul lui faisait une boule à l'estomac.

Grâce au peu de lumière diffusée par sa baguette, il se dirigea vers le lavabo de la cuisine et, après y avoir bu directement, se projeta de l'eau sur le visage. Il resta quelques secondes les bras posés sur le bord du lavabo, la tête baissée, l'eau ruisselant sur son visage et dans son cou, quand des bras se serrèrent autour de sa taille et une tête se posa sur son dos. Il sursauta mais Hermione le rassura en embrassant sa chemise.

- Pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix endormie.  
- J'avais simplement soif.  
- C'est faux. Vous êtes agité, je l'ai senti.

Il dégagea doucement les mains d'Hermione et se tourna vers elle. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, les clignant un grand nombre de fois, à cause de la lumière, même faible. Et de la fatigue.

- Vous, vous feriez mieux de retourner dormir, lui répondit-il.  
- Pas sans vous.  
- Soit.  
- Et pas tant que vous ne m'avez pas expliqué ce qu'il vous arrivait.  
- Vous en demandez beaucoup.

Ce fut à son tour de ne pas répondre, et à la place, la jeune femme se posa contre le torse de Rogue. Il l'entoura de ses bras et caressa ses cheveux, quelques secondes.

- Vous vous endormez, Mademoiselle, fit-il en se détachant d'elle.

Il la prit par les épaules et la fit faire demi tour, puis, se postant à sa droite, il mit sa main gauche dans son dos pour la faire avancer.  
- Expliquez-moi.  
- Vos examens sont demain. Profitez de cette nuit de sommeil, si vous êtes stressée ce soir et que vous n'arrivez pas à dormir, vous ne donnerez pas le meilleur de vous même. Je n'aimerai pas avoir perdu du temps avec vous pour que finalement vous ne finissiez pas avec des O partout.

Elle rit à demie, elle savait que c'était une blague. Le genre de blague de Severus Rogue, au moins.

- Alors calmez-vous, fit-elle en le laissant s'installer en premier (question d'habitude). Je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir sinon.

Il grogna en guise de réponse et elle finit par prendre place à ses côtés, près, tout près. En fait, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du professeur des potions, presque dans son cou. C'était la première fois qu'elle était dans cette position et elle s'y sentait bien, une main le long de son corps, l'autre au creux du cou de Rogue. Il lui jeta un regard en coin et, retenant un soupir, il referma ses bras autour d'elle. Elle embrassa son cou et il la serra un peu plus fort.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous préoccupe, Severus, mais tout ira bien.

Il hocha la tête, peu convaincu, mais ne put s'endormir pour autant, alors que la respiration de la jeune fille se fit rapidement plus régulière.

Le petit matin arriva vite. Rogue avait profité d'un mouvement d'Hermione pour s'extirper de son étreinte, et avait fini par se lever. L'avoir près d'elle aussi longtemps avait quelque chose d'insupportable, bien qu'agréable en même temps. Mais après la décision de la nuit, il ne pouvait pas. Simplement, il ne pouvait pas.

Il déjeuna sommairement puis s'habilla, toujours très strictement sachant qu'elle était avec lui, la cape en moins, et passa dans la bibliothèque, où les affaires d'Hermione étaient encore sur la table. Il soupira.

S'asseyant sur le canapé, il prit un des parchemins de la jeune fille, sa plume et son encre, et commença à tracer lettres et dates selon ce qu'elle lui avait dit avoir du mal à retenir. Ce n'était pas « perdre son temps », comme il l'avait insinué durant la nuit, non, il aimait l'aider, il le voulait. Il aurait voulu, à chaque instant, repasser derrière elle pour la rendre la plus parfaite possible, comme elle le voulait. Mais s'il fallait que ce soit la dernière fois, autant qu'il fasse son maximum.

Au bout d'un certain temps ses yeux détectèrent un mouvement et il releva la tête. Hermione était là, dans l'encadrement du passage, cheveux ébouriffés, mine fatiguée, dans cette chemise trop grande à lui qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de porter lorsqu'elle venait. Elle était incroyablement désirable.

Rogue ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, dans sa contemplation, et se fut donc elle qui prit la parole :

- Pourquoi m'avez vous laissée dormir aussi longtemps ?  
- Vous en aviez besoin.  
- Mais j'ai des révisions à faire, et … et Harry et Ron doivent me chercher pour que je les aide, et …

Le Maître des Potions se leva, imposant le silence.

- Pensez un peu à vous Miss Granger. Potter et Weasley ne pourront compter que sur eux-même lors de l'examen. Vous ne pouvez rien leur apporter à si peu de temps de l'épreuve.

Elle se ne répondit rien, pas vraiment convaincue par ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais Harry et Ron devaient sûrement dormir, alors ...

Elle lui lança un autre coup d'oeil avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, où elle avait maintenant l'habitude de laisser quelques vêtements propres. Elle fut prête rapidement et revint près de Rogue, qui lui tendit un parchemin sur lequel elle jeta rapidement un œil. Alors qu'elle le faisait, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle entrouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

- Vous … Mais …

A court de mot, elle se jeta à son cou.

- Merci, professeur.

Il répondit à son étreinte - « trop faible », pensa-t-il – avant de la repousser gentiment.

- Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.  
- Oui, répondit-elle en s'y perdant.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, à se regarder, quand à nouveau Hermione se jeta au cou du professeur Rogue, ou plus exactement, à ses lèvres. Il répondit d'instinct à son baiser. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis cette première fois, il y avait bientôt deux mois, et Merlin quelle sensation c'était ! Rien qu'elle et lui, coupés du monde, ailleurs qu'ici, loin, très loin. Sans passé, sans avenir, sans jugement aucun, simplement cette chaleur émanant d'eux dans ce présent, mais existait-il vraiment ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Leur baiser, un peu fébrile au départ, s'était fait passionné, et les mains d'Hermione se baladaient dans le haut du dos du professeur, tandis que celles de l'homme, que son esprit essayait de maintenir plus crispées, voguaient à leur guise, dotées d'un cerveau propre, sur l'arrière du corps de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il fallut reprendre son souffle, Rogue enfin trouva le courage de repousser la jeune fille, tout en douceur, en maintenant fermement ses épaules. Elle fut désappointée quelques secondes, puis finalement reprit pied et sourit.

- Merci, professeur.  
- Filez vite.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et rassembla rapidement ses affaires, qu'elle glissa dans son sac, sac qu'elle mit sur son épaule. Elle jeta alors un regard vers Severus, et s'arrêta devant lui. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était juste une sensation qu'elle ressentait, en elle, quelque chose d'inhabituel. Et elle savait que ça ne provenait pas d'elle.

- Quoi ? Ne put-il s'empêcher d'aboyer.  
- Vous voulez que je revienne ce soir pour que l'on en parle ? Répondit Hermione plus calme.  
- Vous avez plus important à vous occuper.  
- Non, vraiment pas.

Il sourit et à nouveau se sentit faible. Néanmoins il ne pouvait pas, juste avant ses examens, lui annoncer qu'il avait pris, pour elle, une telle décision que celle de la nuit. Il ne voulait pas la perturber avant ses examens. [Non parce que ruiner ses vacances, c'est mieux. Merci pour la priorité Snape.] Hermione déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Severus avant de fuir d'une démarche féline, comme la lionne qu'elle était.

Programme de la journée : retenir les notes du professeur Rogue et essayer d'en faire avaler le plus possible à Ron et Harry. Elle savait, pour avoir été avec eux ces derniers temps, qu'ils avaient beaucoup travaillé pour ces examens, et qu'ils avaient décidé de continuer à réviser aujourd'hui. Il fallait qu'elle soit avec eux. Malgré Severus qui …

- Oh par Merlin, Severus.

La boule dans son estomac sembla avoir grossi mais elle préféra l'ignorer. Elle irait le voir ce soir. Pour le moment, elle devait travailler, pour être à la hauteur de ses espérances...


	31. Réflexion du Moulin Rouge

Ecrire le chapitre **31** de Planète et se rendre compte qu'on a besoin de plus de précisions que celles apportées par le film. Relire le chapitre **31 **de Harry Potter & L'Ordre du Phénix et se rendre compte qu'on est dans la merde. 08/11/12, 22heures, j'ai fini le chapitre 29 aujourd'hui et j'étais ultra bien lancée, mais là, je suis arrêtée dans mon délire.  
Je tiens à préciser que j'ai dû passer des détails du livre à celui du film, car le chapitre en ligne que j'ai trouvé était pas complet. ALORS VOILA :D  
22/11/12 : j'ai pris un retard pas possible. J'ai beaucoup à faire ces temps-ci. Boouuuuge Stella !  
**Je ne suis pas sûre de vous apporter un chapitre lundi prochain. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai plus aucun chapitre à faire et beaucoup de choses qui me tombent dessus. Désolée.**

Si vous vous posez des questions sur le titre du chapitre, non non va pas y avoir de french cancan ou autres haha ! C'est juste que ma petite intro du chapitre vient de ce film (superbe en passant, drôle & émouvant en même temps, un bonheur! Enfin, presque !). De plus, ce dialogue, suivi par « The Show Must Go On » dans le film, est un peu représentatif de Rogue, qui doit continuer à jouer son rôle, qu'importe ce qu'il se passe...

Vous avez réussi à voir la **photo des Serpents d'Argent** ? Apparemment pour certains ça fonctionne pas ...

**Réponse aux reviews ? :)**  
Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, **merci** à :  
**- Devine qui c'est : **ah non, les devinettes, c'est pas pour moi … je suis pas très joueuse hein =p merci en tous cas! :)  
**- Cocochon :** aaaaah, ça y est, il redevient stupide. Ca me manquait ! XD Un jour quand je m'ennuierai, je regarderai les reviews et compterai le nombre de « stupide »... doit y en avoir un petit bout ;) roooh, le chapitre extra était triste mais il se termine bien :) (ouais j'aurais pu faire ma p**e mais bon, pas trop quand même.) Pour le nombre de chapitres restant … 10 ? 15 ? Ca se termine mes amis... Bonne semaine à toi :)  
**- Amandine : **Contente que ça te plaise et que tu te manifestes ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !  
**- Claire :** non euh, ça allait. Je savais bien que j'étais pas moi alors, non, je sais pas. Je sais que j'ai senti la peur et la tristesse dans ce rêve mais pas réellement plus. J'ai surtout fait un travail d'écriture. La fin par exemple a été modifiée, dans mon rêve, « je » me retrouvais je sais pas comment devant Rogue à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mais vu que y avait pas de logique j'ai dû changer et je voyais pas comment articuler autrement … Tu m'as fait rire à propos de mon cover ;) En grooos c'est l'histoire d'un mec qui pourrait être important et faire des choses bien et tout ça mais il reste dans l'ombre et tout … à peu près ;) Oui, c'est Harry, Mister Mauvaises-Nouvelles ! Et puis non, ils vont pas arrêter de se vouvoyer. Personnellement, j'avais prévu qu'ils se vouvoient jusqu'au chapitre de la bataille finale. Eh ouais xD Nooon, les filles de son dortoir ne se demandent rien. C'est Hermione après tout. Elle doit réviser quelque part. Merci de me lire ma Claire, je t'aime.  
**- Miss Lilith Samael : **tu t'approches tu t'approches ! Hate de pouvoir te répondre « en live » ;) Merci pour les chapitres que tu as reviewé ainsi que pour mon cover ! Concernant le chapitre 23 … Euh … je … sais … pas. XD Faudrait que je le relise xD  
**- P.Y :** tous les lundis ;) enfin, dimanche-nuit ;) contente que mon travail te plaise. Merci !  
**- Heytoilàbas :** je savaaaaiiiis que c'était toi ;) Merci encore ma jolie ;)  
**- Git :** wooow, tu as une pensée totalement différente de Cocochon. Elle pense que c'est une décision stupide. Moi, je pense … je pense … Je vais pas vous dire ce que je pense haha ! Contente que ma façon d'écrire te plaise *-* Héhééé, aucune réponse dans ce chapitre. C'est un petit plantage de décor. Un peu pour dire « je vous donne un os à ronger ». J'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance haha !**  
- Kukaji :** comment ? Rogue ? Plan foireux ? Hein ? Padutooouut. Mais je vais rien révéler ! J'espère que tu vas mieux. Courage ! Merci pour tout, et tu vois, je me bats pour pas mettre de « & » ^^' :)  
**- Riko :** Baaaah je te fais attendre comme tu me fais attendre les réponses aux RP. =p Haha ! Moi c'est les ongles d'abord, les cheveux ensuite, et le reste après. Héhé !  
**- Gwen1380 :** Quelle sadique je suis :D la voilà ta suite ;) mais … elle se finit pas par une réponse haha ! Merci de me suivre.  
**- Tit-Chat-Sauvage :** Miaooouuu nouvelle reviewieuse =p Merciii ! J'espère que ladite suite te plaira !  
**- Liliena**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Réflexion du Moulin Rouge**

« (Satine) I was a fool to believe, a fool to believe. It all ends today, yes it all ends today.  
(Zidler) - Send Christian away.  
- He'll fight for me.  
- Yes, unless he believes you don't love him.  
- What?  
- You're a great actress, Satine. Make him believe you don't love him.  
- No!  
- Use your talent to save him! Hurt him. Hurt him to save him. There's no other way. The show must go on, Satine ! _We are creatures of the underworld. We can't afford to love._  
- … Today's the day … When dreaming ends.. »

C'était le jour des BUSES. La veille au soir, après le repas, quand Hermione était descendue dans l'appartement de Severus Rogue, elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Sur la table basse reposait un mot, néanmoins.

« Je savais que vous viendriez, Miss Je-Suis-Têtue-De-Surcroit, alors je suis sorti. Partez vite, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma nuit dehors. »

Hermione n'avait pu retenir un sourire en lisant ce papier. Humour Severus. Devenu habituel. Et elle n'imaginait plus vivre sans son cynisme maintenant. Deux mois séparés … Mais elle le reverrait à la rentrée.

La jeune femme avait pris sa plume et son encrier et griffonné sur la feuille, d'une écriture assez différente de la sienne, un simple souhait qui la fit se sentir mieux : « Bonne nuit ». Elle s'était ensuite enfuie rapidement, de sorte à ce qu'il rentre. Il saurait si elle était là ou pas, il ne reviendrait pas tant qu'elle serait là. Et si elle même avait pu le sentir, elle aurait été incapable de le retrouver s'il était parti après avoir senti sa présence. Bref, pour le bien de tous – enfin presque, elle aurait tellement voulu le voir ! – elle avait pris le chemin de sa maison, et était allée se coucher tôt, après avoir, à nouveau, relu la note qu'il lui avait donné le matin.

C'était donc le premier jour des BUSES. Ils passeraient la théorie le matin, et la pratique l'après midi, sur deux semaines. Ils commençaient par les sortilèges, le lundi matin. Le mardi auraient lieu les métamorphoses, le mercredi, la Botanique. La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal eut lieu le jeudi – et par Merlin, cela fut dur pour plus d'un, qui n'avaient plus lancé ce genre de sortilèges depuis un bon bout de temps, l'enseignement d'Ombrage en étant dépourvu – et le vendredi, Hermione passa les Runes anciennes. Elle se plaignait de ne pas avoir réussi cette matière, ainsi que la DCFM, et de plus, elle n'avait vu Rogue qu'aux repas cette semaine. Ce n'était pas assez. Il fallait qu'elle le voie ! Elle était donc d'une humeur plutôt massacrante. De plus, quand elle essayait d'aller le voir, il n'était pas là. Hermione se serait bien lancée dans une partie de cache-cache géant dans Poudlard, mais elle avait peur que toute la partie « cachots », qui lui était inconnue, ne lui tende un piège. Aussi s'était-elle contentée, après environ une heure à tourner en rond dans son appartement, de laisser un mot lui intimant de la contacter _urgemment._

Mais rien n'était arrivé avant la fin du week-end et Hermione était profondément énervée. Harry était allée la voir pour essayer de la calmer :

- Peut-être qu'il révise lui aussi, non ?  
- Oh non. Il ne révise pas, avait-elle grincé.

Harry alors se demanda si cet homme qu'elle voulait tant voir – car il pensait bien que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était dans cet état, après tout, elle ne les avait pas quittés lui et Ron de la semaine et il était certain qu'ils n'avaient pas pu passer de temps ensemble – était un sixième année, ou au contraire, s'il était d'une année inférieure qu'eux. Puis il laissa Hermione dans sa mauvaise humeur pour retourner à ses révisions de Potions, l'épreuve du lendemain.

Elle même se replongea dans ses notes, et plus encore, ferma les yeux pour revoir Rogue faire certaines potions. Elle avait remis son livre dans la réserve, puisqu'elle ne pouvait maintenant plus se concentrer que sur la cinquième année. Et demain, elle ne pourrait se fier qu'à elle même. Elle et son souvenir.

Le lendemain matin, la théorie lui parut simple. Elle avait revu certains points en cours, comme tout le monde, et avait approfondi certains autres avec le professeur de Potions en privé. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, il n'était pas là. Il n'avait même pas été là le matin, au petit déjeuner. En fait, il ne s'était pas beaucoup montré cette semaine, ce qui avait accru la mauvaise humeur de la jeune fille. « Deux mois à tenir comme ça ? » s'était-elle demandé au banquet du midi. « C'est impossible », avait-elle conclu.

Pourtant il fallait tenir, elle le savait. Et réussir cette maudite potion ! L'examinateur était là, pas loin, regardant chacun de ses mouvements. Elle venait de prendre un ingrédient typique des potions et elle savait qu'elle avait retenu son attention en l'épluchant, plutôt qu'en le coupant. Elle se sentait un peu mieux … elle se demandait si Rogue n'était pas dans le coin. Comment osait-il !? Et d'un côté, elle le remerciait d'être là. Si elle avait fait sa potion alors qu'il n'avait pas été là, elle ne savait pas trop comment elle s'en serait sortie. C'était comme une habitude, qu'il soit là. Il fallait qu'elle le voie !

A la fin de l'épreuve, elle vit l'examinateur enchanté de sa potion et elle en fut rassurée. Elle sortit de la salle et s'arrêta dans le hall, quelques secondes. Rogue n'était pas loin, mais où exactement ? C'était un bon choix de choisir le hall comme fausse cachette. Il pouvait partir de tous les côtés maintenant, et le temps qu'elle choisisse où aller – il fallait faire un choix physique autant que moral – elle ne le sentit plus.

Déçue mais un peu moins sur les nerfs, elle remonta à la tour Gryffondor et travailla pour le lendemain : les soins aux créatures magiques. Cela ne demanda pas beaucoup de travail et la jeune fille essaya de se reposer, consciente que tout le week-end elle avait été exécrable. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher …

Elle redescendit au repas du soir et, jetant un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs, elle constata que Rogue la regardait d'un air différent de d'habitude, cependant, elle ne réussit pas réellement à comprendre quel était ce regard. Elle y voyait, comme d'habitude, cette tendresse qu'il avait à son égard, cette sorte de fierté. Il semblait aussi la féliciter. La jeune femme profita de cet instant pour lui murmurer qu'elle voulait le voir, et il sembla comprendre, mais détourna la tête. La Gryffondor soupira et se remit à manger. Elle ne tirerait plus rien de lui ce soir.

Le mercredi matin, l'épreuve théorique d'astronomie avait lieu. Le soir, après le repas, avait lieu l'épreuve pratique. Heureusement, l'histoire de la magie n'était qu'une épreuve théorique et elle avait été mise le jeudi après midi, pour que les élèves aient le temps de se reposer. Bref, nous étions mercredi soir, et dans le silence de la nuit, les cinquième années cherchaient les positions des planètes pour les noter sur leur carte du ciel.

Cependant du bruit vint perturber leur examen et ils détournèrent leurs yeux du ciel pour regarder plus bas, loin, vers la cabane de Hagrid. Apparemment, ce qu'il avait craint était en train de se produire : Dumbledore parti, il ne pouvait plus rester. Les membres du Ministère qui l'entouraient essayaient de le stupefixer, mais sa corpulence lui permettait d'échapper à ce sortilège. Néanmoins, le professeur McGonagal, là pour soutenir le demi géant, subit le sort à sa place.

L'examinateur ramena l'ordre dans la tour d'astronomie et les cinquième années continuèrent leurs observations, bien que perturbés. Lorsque les Gryffondor retournèrent à leur salle commune, tard dans la nuit, et dans un silence effrayant, ils n'allèrent pas se coucher, encore sous le choc. Ils restèrent les yeux un peu dans le vide, affalés sur les canapés de la salle commune, un long moment. Petit à petit, ils allèrent se coucher. Quand Hermione se retrouva seule avec Harry, luttant, tout comme lui, contre le sommeil, elle finit par planter ses yeux dans ceux du survivant et lui demanda :

- Tu me prêterais ta cape d'invisibilité ?

Il la regarda avec suspicion mais il était trop épuisé pour dire quoi que ce soit. Aussi, il monta chercher sa cape et la confia à Hermione.

- Attention à toi. Rogue rôde sans doute.  
- Il ne m'attrapera pas.

Oh non … C'est elle qui l'attraperait.

- A demain, Harry.  
- Ne sois pas en retard.  
- Je ne le serai pas.

Et sur ces mots, elle disparut sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et passa la porte.

Elle fut rapidement aux cachots. Elle enleva la cape et murmura le mot de passe au tableau qui gardait l'entrée des appartements du Maitre des Potions, qui laissa la jeune fille passer. Directement deux yeux noirs vinrent se poser sur les siens et, laissant le temps au tableau de se fermer, elle lâcha la cape à terre, avant d'annoncer :

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça. J'avais besoin de vous voir.  
- Vous êtes tellement bornée.  
- Je suis plus que ça.

Elle s'approcha de Rogue, qui ne s'était pas levé, mais qui tout de même faisait planer son ombre menaçante et imposante dans la pièce. Elle le considéra quelques secondes avant de se pencher sur lui, l'enlaçant tendrement. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de placer une main sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi êtes vous venue ? Vous devriez dormir. Vous avez Histoire de la Magie demain.  
- Ca ira. J'aurais eu du mal à dormir. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir ce que le Ministère a fait à Hagrid et au professeur McGonagal ce soir, hein ?  
- Je sais, répondit-il avec une grimace. Mais ça va aller.

Sa main glissa sur la hanche d'Hermione et sa deuxième y prit place elle aussi il l'attira à elle, et elle s'assit sur ses genoux. Il passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et caressa ses cheveux.

- Vous êtes bien plus impulsive que vous ne le laissez croire.  
- Et je me retiens. Si je ne me retenais pas, je crois que je vous aurais déjà frappé pour m'avoir empêché de vous voir toute cette semaine.  
- J'ai beau vous en empêcher, vous venez quand même.  
- J'aurais tué Harry et Ron si je ne vous avais pas vu ce soir. Je n'en pouvais plus.  
- Les vacances approchent.  
- Je sais. Et je sais qu'il serait dangereux de vous voir alors je vous promets de rester tranquille.

Severus garda le silence quelques secondes. Il aurait pu lui annoncer maintenant, qu'il ne fallait justement plus qu'ils se voient, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Elle était si calme dans ses bras, sa voix devenant plus basse, plus lente, alors qu'elle s'endormait. Et puis, elle avait encore une matière à passer. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça maintenant.

Elle était comme une poupée dans ses bras, il avait tous les pouvoirs sur elle. Il pouvait la briser en mille morceaux rien que par quelques mots, ou rien qu'en la repoussant. Mais elle soupira dans son cou et il ne put que la serrer un peu plus contre lui.

Demain. Il lui dirait demain. Il prendrait même une potion de courage s'il le fallait. Et il le fallait, pour son bien, parce qu'il ne voulait que ça au final.

* * *

**Pour celles & ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu plus haut, je ne suis pas sure de publier semaine prochaine. Je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance et beaucoup trop de choses à faire. Je sais de quoi seront faits les chapitres prochains mais je n'ai pas le temps de les écrire. Je suis terriblement désolée. Je me rattraperai je vous le jure.**


	32. Elle est rose

Bonsoir tous. Alors, état des choses. Rapport de stage fini, rendu, ça, c'est fait. Cependant j'ai encore beaucoup de travail et je totalise une dizaine de partiels la semaine du 17, donc je vous poste un os à ronger, rapidement, pour vous dire que je ne vous oublie pas, et pour pas vous laisser trop longtemps sans nouvelle, pour pas que vous croyiez que j'arrête ou quoi... J'ai aucune raison d'arrêter, puisque je sais où je vais (les derniers chapitres sont déjà écrits). Bref, désolée si cet os est particulièrement mal écrit .. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de repasser par Harry Potter 5 pour revoir la scène, alors c'est du moitié inventé, moitié livre, moitié film, moitié ce que j'avais noté en regardant le film (certains bouts de dialogue).  
J'écris un peu le soir sur mon téléphone quand j'arrive pas à dormir, le reste du temps j'essaie de l'occuper à quelque chose de … « utile », pardonnez moi le terme. Malheureusement c'est pas assez. Mais les vacances arrivent bientôt et, entre le 11 janvier (fin du premier semestre) et le 13 février (début du deuxième semestre espagnol), je fais rien, donc je devrais pouvoir écrire.  
Je suis désolée aussi de ne pas prendre le temps de vous remercier un par un, mais sachez que la pensée y est. Et je le ferai, quand tout sera plus calme.  
A très bientôt,

Stellita

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Elle est rose**

La première chose que vit Hermione au réveil furent les yeux profonds du professeur Rogue sur elle. Il n'avait pas bougé, pour ne pas la réveiller. Pour la garder contre elle, en fait. Devant tant de gentillesse au dépend de son propre confort, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur. Celui ci grimaça.

- Ne faites pas ça.  
- Sinon quoi?

Il garda le silence et elle rit, puis elle se leva. Rogue retint un geste pour la rattraper. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et, parvenue près de la porte, se baissa pour ramasser la cape d'invisibilité, de laquelle elle cacha les effets en dissimulant sa main maintenant invisible contre son ventre.

- A ce soir, fit elle avant de passer la porte.

Et dès que cela fut fait, elle revêtit l'habit et disparut.

"Ce soir". Ce soir serait plein de larme, de haine, et il n'en sortirait pas indemne. Mais il savait qu'il y avait un prix à payer à son bonheur à elle. Le retour du seigneur des ténèbres se faisait de plus en plus proche et il devrait bientôt se remettre à obéir aveuglément à tous ses ordres. Il ne pouvait pas impliquer Hermione là dedans. Alors oui, ce soir, il lui dirait.

La rouge et or retira la cape au détour d'un couloir et se planta devant la grosse dame, et entra dans la salle commune après avoir donné le mot de passe à la femme. Elle se dirigea vers Harry et Ron pour les saluer, puis monta dans son dortoir. Elle alla prendre une douche rapide et s'habilla, puis redescendit avec les autres dans la salle commune.

- j'aurais préféré passer l'histoire de la magie ce matin, grimaça Ron. On aurait été débarrassés!

Hermione se contenta de rire, le nez dans un bouquin. Elle ne lisait pas, elle connaissait déjà bien tout son contenu. Apprendre dans de telles conditions que celles chez Rogue valait toutes les heures de révision du monde. D'ailleurs elle pensait au soir. Il serait très bientôt séparés et elle se demandait ... Si ce soir pouvait être spécial.

Elle alla déjeuner le midi et à la fin du repas, on les fit sortir; ils rentrerent de nouveau moins de deux minutes plus tard, les tables disposées comme lors des autres examens.

Ainsi commença l'épreuve d'histoire de la magie, surveillée par Ombrage.

L'épreuve suivait son cours lorsque l'on entendit du bruit de l'extérieur. Miss Chatons se leva, non sans un regard suspicieux sur l'assemblée, mais avançant, elle se rendit compte que le bruit venait du dehors. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et sortit, soucieuse d'avoir une vue d'ensemble du couloir. Pourtant il semblait vide, il n'y avait rien sauf ... Sauf cette petite boule semblable à une fée qui voleta jusqu'au visage de la grande inquisitrice et explosa sous son nez.

Et soudain ce fut un déluge d'artifices ; Fred et George entrèrent dans la salle sur leur balais et émerveillèrent tout le monde, les transportant si loin qu'ils quittèrent la salle, applaudissant les jumeaux Weasley, criant, riant.

Mais lorsqu'Hermione se tourna vers Harry pour partager sa voix, elle le vit blême, chancelant, le regard vitreux.

- Harry! Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a !? Harry!  
- Si-Sirius ...

Par Merlin, il était arrivé quelque chose à Sirius. Et il était évident, puisque Harry avait vu la scène, que Voldemort était impliqué.

- Oh Harry ...

Elle l'aida à tenir debout et il reprit peu à peu contenance.

- Il faut prévenir l'ordre.  
- Mais comment? Ombrage fait surveiller toutes les cheminées!  
- Sauf une.

Il lui saisit la main et il se mirent à courir, bientôt rejoints par Ron.

- Vous filez en douce?  
- Sirius est en danger, siffla Hermione.

Il ne fallut pas plus pour faire taire le mauvaise langue. Ils coururent le plus vite qu'ils purent et croisèrent en passant Ginny et Luna qui étaient dans le couloir.

- Où courrez vous si vite ? Demanda Luna. Vous pourriez attendre Neville !

En effet celui ci courrait derrière eux. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il parvint à leur hauteur, car ils s'étaient arrêtés, et souffla fort.

- Je … je t'ai vu … faire un malaise … alors … j'ai … je …  
- Pas le temps, coupa Harry. Sirius est en danger !

Et il reprit sa course, suivit par tout le groupe.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant le bureau d'Ombrage qu'Hermione ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique. Harry hésita avant d'y entrer.

- Vous devriez peut être ...  
- Non Harry, répondit la Gryffondor en entrant. On prend les risques ensemble.  
- Ça c'est sur! Fit une voix haut perchée derrière eux.

Ombrage les força à tous rentrer dans le bureau et prit Harry à part.

- Que comptiez vous faire exactement? Vous tentiez d'entrer en contact avec Dumbledore, c'est ça?  
- Non!  
- Que quelqu'un aille chercher Rogue! Vous allez parler, que vous le vouliez ou non ...!

Quelques minutes passèrent et soudain le professeur de Potions entra dans la pièce. Il prit bien soin de ne porter son regard que sur Harry, puis la grande inquisitrice.

- Rogue, il me faut du véritasserum! Ordonna-t-elle.

Le Maître des Potions et son sens du théâtre regardèrent la bonne femme de haut avant de répondre, d'une seule voix.

- Vous avez épuisé les dernières gouttes pour Mademoiselle Chang, déclara-t-il.  
- Alors refaites en!  
- Le véritassérum est une potion très complexe qui, mal préparée, peut avoir des effets très néfastes sur la personne qui en boit et bien que, soyez en sure, je serais enchanté que de telles choses arrive à Monsieur Potter, je refuse d'en porter la responsabilité.  
- Alors sortez! Tempêta Ombrage. Et soyez sur, pour votre part, que le Ministère sera informé de votre manque de coopération!  
- Soit, Madame.

Il était prêt à franchir la porte quand la voix d'Harry retentit.

- Il détient Patmol! Il détient Patmol là où la chose est cachée!  
- Il ? Qui ça? Que veut il dire, Rogue?

Le professeur jeta un air condescendant à Harry. Alors c'était donc pour ça, tant d'imprudence?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit il en sortant.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence suite à sa sortie mais Hermione savait qu'il allait faire quelque chose, et elle en fut soulagée. Cependant ce qui suivit la fit réagir assez violemment. En effet, l'inquisitrice venait d'insinuer qu'elle allait faire parler Harry par la force.

- C'est interdit ! Cria t-elle.  
- Ce que Cornélius ne sait pas ne peut pas lui nuire, répondit Ombrage en faisant basculer le cadre du ministre de la magie qu'elle avait sur son bureau côté photo.

- Bien ... En...  
- Dis lui Harry!  
- Me dire quoi?  
- Où elle se cache.  
- où se cache quoi?  
- L'arme secrète de Dumbledore.

Le regard d'Ombrage se mit à pétiller.

- Et, où se trouve t-elle exactement?  
- Dans la forêt interdite. Mais vous ne la retrouverez jamais sans nous.  
- Alors allons y, fit-elle en relevant Harry d'un coup de baguette.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois à marcher dans la forêt interdite. Ou peut être étaient ils quatre en fait. Hermione sentait la présence de Rogue, pas loin. Elle ne savait pas où exactement mais il était là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Harry à voix basse.  
- j'improvise! Répondit Hermione.  
- C'est encore loin? Cracha Ombrage.  
- non, plus très loin.

Rogue observait la scène d'un peu plus en arrière, et sur le côté. Que venaient-ils faire là, pourquoi Hermione les conduisaient ils en plein milieu de la forêt INTERDITE? Car c'était elle qui menait la marche, indéniablement.

Mené par ses sentiments, il avait suivi Hermione lorsqu'il avait senti sa présence pas loin, alors qu'il cherchait un moyen d'entrer en contact avec le square Grimmaud. Ils venaient tous quatre de s'arrêter, Hermione cherchant du regard autour d'elle.

- Alors ? Où est cette arme ? Il n'y en a pas n'est-ce pas ? Vous cherchiez à me duper !  
- Non il … elle devrait être là !

Et là, en plein milieu de cette forêt pleine de danger, le professeur de Potions les vit alors faire face à un Géant à l'air nigaud.

- Mais qu'est-ce que … ?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Hermione. Elle avait entendu le vent murmurer avec la voix de Rogue. Il était vraiment là, à veiller sur elle, ce qui lui redonna du courage.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet hybride, jeune fille !?

Et pour couronner le tout, une flèche se mit à siffler dans l'air.

- Protégo !

La voix d'Ombrage venait de retentir mais deux barrières s'étaient créées devant elle, Harry et Hermione. Cependant, seul Rogue pouvait le savoir. Ils levèrent tous la tête dans la direction de la flèche pour voir qu'ils commençaient à être entourés par des centaures.

- Que faites-vous dans notre forêt ? Demanda celui qui venait de tirer.  
- Votre forêt ? S'indigna Ombrage. C'est la forêt du Ministère ! C'est le Ministère qui vous permet de rester alors je vous suggère de ..  
- Nous nous fichons bien de votre Ministère ! Le Ministère réduit nos terres et nous pousse à l'exil !  
- Mais vous n'êtes que des hybrides !

On sentait l'agitation chez les centaures. Fiers comme des hyppogriffes, ils ne supportaient pas d'être réduits à l'état d'hybrides inférieurs et soumis.

- Nous ne sommes pas des hybrides, et nous sommes bien plus intelligents que vous !  
- C'est justement parce que vous êtes dotés d'une certaine forme d'intelligence que … Incarcerem !

Les centaures s'approchant, Ombrage avait senti une menace. La bête était à terre, se débattant contre des lianes qui l'enserraient, le faisaient suffoquer.

- Arrêtez ! Cria Hermione en se jetant sur l'animal. Arrêtez vous lui faites mal !

Mais quelle gamine stupide et abrutie et bornée !

- Sombre idiote, allez vous vous éloigner de lui ?

La voix parvint à Hermione et elle releva la tête, juste à temps pour voir Graup se saisir d'Ombrage. Il ne devait pas apprécier qu'elle s'en prenne ainsi à un « animal ». Déconcentrée, la sous secrétaire relâcha les liens qui entravaient le centaure et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le Géant, tirant leurs flèches afin qu'il lâche la grande Inquisitrice. Ils voulaient se venger, aucun doute.

Quand enfin Graup, blessé, et ne comprenant pas la situation, daigna reposer la femme, elle fut attrapée par deux centaures et paniqua.

- Potter faites quelque chose, dites leur que je ne leur veux aucun mal !  
- Désolé professeur, répondit celui ci, mais je ne dois pas mentir.

Harry et Hermione la regardèrent s'éloigner dans un cri, quand soudain Harry reprit ses esprits. Il tira la manche de son amie.

- Hermione … Hermione, Sirius !

Oui, Black. Mais qu'avaient ces deux garnements en tête ?


	33. Blanche aux reflets bleutés

JE POOOOOOSTE ! x) J'en suis bien contente car c'était pas du tout gagné. Encore une fois on va peut-être me reprocher ce chapitre brouillon, moitié livre, moitié film. Je sais. Je m'excuse. Il n'est pas simple de re-relater des choses qui ont déjà été écrites et adaptées, surtout quand on n'a pas le temps de relire/re-regarder. Le prochain chapitre et ceux à venir devront être plus personnels. Mais je peux pas passer à côté de l'intrigue principale quoi.

Alors ! :) Réponse à euh... plein de reviews !

**Merci à :  
- Cocochon :** tu vas encore devoir attendre =p mais peut être est-ce mieux de repousser le moment fatidique ! Merci de continuer à me suivre, dernier lundi avant les vacances hein ? Courage pour ta semaine ! Je continuerai à poster pendant les vacances ! :D et, j'adore te lire ! Merci !  
**- Heytoilàbas :** Mais JE ME NOIE xD Merci :)  
**- Git :** Héhé, j'adore te lire *-* Mais c'est un peu bizarre que tu dises que tu te sens mieux quand ils sont ensemble … o_O Enfin ^^' non, mais c'est mignon :) enfin je préfère les voir ensemble que en train de se monter sur la gueule tu vois ! Quoi que ! C'est drôle à écrire aussi ! Et pardon pour les Weasley. J'ai relu rapidement HP5 avec effectivement, l'injonction à Peeves, mais trop tard je pense. J'avais vraiment oublié Peeves. C'est vrai qu'il n'apparaît pas dans le film. Superogue ! Héhé x)  
**- Or et Argent, June.C, Kukaji, Eclipse1995, Serverso, Jenifael09, Rhox, Ahriannah, Marie :D**  
**- Gabiie T : **Te revoilàààààà :D Tu sais, moi aussi j'étais prise alors … ^^ Contente que tu aimes toujours ! Effectivement pour les BUSES, je me suis servi du livre. Je fais des mélanges … suivant le support que j'ai lorsque j'écris.

**COURAGE A CEUX QUI PASSENT DES PARTIELS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Blanche aux reflets bleutés**

Rogue aurait bien voulu suivre Hermione, inquiet de ce qu'elle allait faire. Il avait essayé de sonder son esprit sans résultat, et il ne ressentait en elle aucun sentiment plus fort qu'un autre. Elle n'était pas dans l'état d'esprit de quelqu'un qui allait agir sans réfléchir. D'un autre côté, elle venait de voir Ombrage se faire enlever par des centaures et n'avait pas eu de réaction notable non plus. Il décida cependant qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Il attendit donc qu'elle et Harry se soient éloignés pour s'enfuir à son tour, empruntant un chemin détourné, un peu plus long, pour sortir de la forêt et ainsi retourner à ses appartements, où il pourrait vérifier les dires de l'enfant roi.

Harry et Hermione avait retrouvé le reste de la troupe sur le pont qui menait à l'école. Grâce à un stratagème brillant de Ron, ils avaient semé la brigade inquisitoriale, qui selon lui devait être en train de vomir leurs entrailles à la minute même.

L'euphorie passée se posa alors la question du transport. Ce fut Luna qui apporta la réponse, de son air ailleurs. Réponse qui, bien qu'étrange, enchanta tout le monde.

Il fut difficile de monter sur des montures que seuls Harry et Luna voyaient mais, une fois dessus, il suffit de s'accrocher pour décoller. Voler au dessus de Poudlard, au dessus de la ligne du train, au dessus de Londres. Londres. Passage express avant de revenir pour deux mois dans le monde moldu. Deux mois sans Severus.

Mais c'était si peu à côté d'une vie sans Sirius. Mais ça n'arriverait pas. Ils allaient le sauver. C'était de la folie, mais ils y croyaient tous tellement fort. Qu'ils pouvaient battre n'importe qui, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, tous les six. Qu'ils étaient plus forts que tout, plus forts que tous les mages noirs. Harry n'était-il pas Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ? Avec un peu de chance, tout serait fini ce soir.

Utopie. Il fallait garder la tête sur les épaules. Rester concentrée.

Ils se posèrent dans une ruelle sombre après une descente peu agréable, puis entrèrent par une cabine téléphonique, tous ensemble. Ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs où ils demandèrent à descendre au département des Mystères. Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, ils trouvèrent au fond du couloir la porte qu'ils cherchaient et se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle remplie de hautes étagères, toutes pleines de sphères blanches aux reflets bleutés.

- Il devrait être là, fit Harry … SIRIUS !

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- SIRIUS !

Personne n'osait parler. Lui dire qu'il n'était pas là, comme Hermione le pensait, ou pire, qu'il était déjà mort. Non. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Voldemort avait attiré Harry pour lui faire du mal, il n'allait pas tuer Sirius sans que le garçon ne soit là pour le voir.

Ils continuèrent à marcher un peu, en regardant toutes ces sphères, jusqu'à ce que Neville n'interpelle Harry.

- Il y a ton nom dessus, fit-il.

Harry fit volte face et observa le globe de verre, avant de lever la main vers lui et de le saisir. Instantanément, la voix du professeur Trelawney s'éleva.

- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres approche, et le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres ignore.. Car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre … tant que l'autre survit.

Soudain, ils ressentirent tous une présence, et, comme une seule personne, ils se regroupèrent.

- Restez sur vos gardes, murmura-t-il.

Le silence se fit, une sorte de froid tomba sur eux. C'était pesant. Inquiétant.

- Merci, Potter, fit une voix froide et métallique dans une allée. Donne moi la prophétie, maintenant.

Il n'y avait aucun doute : il s'agissait de Malefoy senior, bien qu'il ait son masque de mangemort, qu'il enleva bien vite. Harry serra un peu plus la sphère contre lui.

- Où est Sirius ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Oh... Il semble en colère … le … tout … petit … bébé … Potter.  
- Bellatrix Lestrange, murmura Neville.

Celle là apparut à visage découvert et jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'adolescent.

- Oh ! fit-elle. Neville Londubat, comment vont tes parents ?  
- Mieux maintenant qu'ils vont être vengés !

Neville leva sa baguette, ainsi que Bellatrix, mais Harry et Malefoy eurent le même réflexe et se postèrent devant les deux combattants.

- Gardons notre calme, répéta Malefoy. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il n'arrive du mal à personne... Donne moi ça, Potter.  
- Pas avant de savoir où est Sirius !  
- Il n'est pas là. répondit Malefoy. Il faudrait que tu apprennes à faire la différence entre les rêves et la réalité.

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Alors Sirius n'était pas là. Alors elle avait raison, et Harry avait arrêté l'occlumancie bien trop tôt. Alors ils étaient là pour rien, et ils allaient sans doute … Ils allaient sans doute ... Oh, Severus …

- Maintenant, donne moi ça ! Rugit à nouveau Malefoy.  
- Pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il tant besoin de ça ?  
- Il ôse prononcer son nom ! Intervint Bellatrix Lestrange. INFÂME SANG MÊLÉ ! Tu mérites...  
- Non Bellatrix ! Tu risques de casser la prophétie. Allez Potter … Donne la moi. Et je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir... sur ton passé … et ta cicatrice.

Le silence se fit à nouveau, et on n'entendait que de légers pas résonner. Depuis quelques secondes, durant la conversation, des Mangemorts étaient arrivés de tous côtés. Finalement, dans cette atmosphère inquiétante, la voix de Harry s'éleva :

- J'ai attendu 14 ans … Je peux attendre encore un peu ! Maintenant ! STUPEFIX !

Instantanément, chaque adolescent lança un « Stupefix » retentissant et ils commencèrent à prendre la fuite. Cependant, il y avait un Mangemort à chaque coin, et lorsqu'il n'y en avait pas, il apparaissait dans un nuage de fumée, et disparaissait de la même manière. De plus, la salle était un grand labyrinthe, si bien que très rapidement, ils furent séparés.

Courant chacun de leur côté, tournant où ils le pouvaient, se débarrassant de leurs assaillants le mieux possible, ils finirent par se retrouver dans la même allée, l'un à la suite de l'autre. Tout en courant, Ginny lança un « Reducto » sur les étagères et, telle une vague créée par la tempête, toutes les prophéties se mirent à tomber, d'un côté, de l'autre, noyant les assaillants sous leur couleur bleu pâle. Ils continuèrent leur course et suivirent Ron qui, le premier, poussa une porte au fond. Ils passèrent tous à travers et se retrouvèrent dans une pièce circulaire, qui avait pour centre une arcade. Une simple arcade, avec un voile presque incolore, secoué par un léger vent que les adolescents, après cette course folle, ne sentaient pas. Peut être parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Peut être parce que ce n'était pas le bruit du vent, mais …

- Viens Harry. Sortons d'ici.  
- Les voix, demanda-t-il, vous les entendez ?  
- Il n'y a pas de voix, Harry, répondit Hermione catégorique.  
- Je les entends moi aussi, fit Luna.

Harry semblait attiré par l'arcade.

- Viens Harry ! Tenta Ginny.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait une porte, vers laquelle ils commencèrent à se diriger lorsque les Mangemorts, qui étaient réapparus dans leur nuage de fumée noire, raflèrent chacun un des amis de Harry et l'éloignèrent de lui qui, tombé à terre, recroquevillé, la sphère dans sa main, était resté au centre, le Sang pur à la crinière blanche devant lui. L'adolescent se releva avec difficulté.

- Comment as tu pu croire que des enfants avaient une chance contre nous... Le choix va être simple pour toi Potter. Donne moi la prophétie … ou tu regarderas tes amis mourir.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Effectivement, chacun d'eux était entre de mauvaises mains. De son côté, Hermione trouvait la situation … drôle. Dramatiquement drôle. Elle aimait un Mangemort – et il semblait qu'il l'aimait en retour – et elle se retrouvait présentement entravée par l'un d'eux. Il était vrai qu'elle aimait un Mangemort spécial mais elle aurait donné cher pour voir la réaction qu'ils auraient, s'ils savaient. Enfin, avant qu'ils ne le tuent pour trahison.

- Ne lui donne pas Harry ! Cria Neville.

Il était inconcevable que, de toute manière, Lucius Malefoy, en Serpentard qu'il était - en MANGEMORT qu'il était - , après avoir reçu ce qu'il voulait, les relâche sans aucun problème. S'il se débarrassait d'Harry Potter … il serait à jamais dans les bonnes grâces de son maître.

Il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Cependant, Harry tendit la main en avant pour donner ce qu'il voulait au Mangemort, qui, lorsqu'il l'eut, prit quelques secondes pour sentir son pouvoir prochain. C'était sans compter l'intervention de Sirius, qui apparut dans une lumière intensément blanche, et qui, après avoir menacé Malefoy, s'attaqua à lui avec son poing. Projeté par terre, le Mangemort lâcha la prophétie, qui malgré ses réflexes se brisa au sol.

De partout, des lumières blanches apparurent, portant l'espoir comme des patronus, comme les adolescents savaient que c'était l'ordre qui arrivait. Hermione se prit à penser que Severus serait là. Mais n'apparurent que Sirius, Tonks, Fol'Oeil, Kingsley, et Lupin. S'ensuivit alors une bataille dans laquelle Hermione, Ginny et Luna furent mises à l'abri par Tonks. Où étaient les autres ? Hermione avait vu Harry disparaître avec Sirius, et finalement, Ron et Neville venaient d'être rejoints. Ils regardaient maintenant tous la bataille qui faisait rage sous leurs yeux. Harry et Sirius venaient d'apparaître, et se battaient contre Malefoy et un autre Mangemort.

Le rire de Bellatrix se faisait entendre, strident, angoissant, FOU, alors qu'elle se battait contre on-ne-savait-qui dans les airs. On ne voyait que leurs deux ombres, aux antipodes.

Le Mangemort qui se battait contre Harry fut projeté au loin par Sirius, il eut suffit de ce moment d'inattention de la part de Malefoy pour qu'Harry le désarme. Ce qu'Hermione n'avait cependant pas noté … C'est qu'il avait deux baguettes [Quest-ce qu'il fout avec deux baguettes!?]. Ainsi, Malefoy Senior continua de combattre contre Sirius, et il fallait avouer que tous deux étaient des duelistes hors pairs. Cependant, Sirius désarma la deuxième baguette du Mangemort et lui assena le coup de grâce, qui l'envoya valser.

C'est dans ce silence que retentit la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le sort toucha Sirius de plein fouet et, au lieu de tomber raide mort, il fut aspirer par l'arcade. Harry fut stupéfié quelques secondes et, alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits et qu'il allait se jeter à la poursuite de Sirius, il fut retenu par Lupin, qui le retint de toutes ses forces.

Ses pleurs et ses cris se répercutèrent dans le silence, et brisèrent le cœur de ses amis. Sirius, sa seule famille. Celui qu'ils étaient venus sauvé, et qui n'était même pas là. Celui qui était venu pour les sauver eux.

Harry s'élança derrière Bellatrix Lestrange, qui s'enfuyait. Ses cris résonnaient bien qu'elle s'éloignait.

- J'ai tué Sirius Blaaack !

Il y avait dans sa voix de la fierté, de la joie, mais surtout de la folie. On entendit Harry prononcer le sortilège Doloris. Ce fut à ce moment que les membres de l'Ordre ainsi que les amis de Harry se mirent à lui courir après, eux aussi. Mais alors qu'ils essayaient de franchir la porte, ils furent confrontés à un mur invisible.

Chacun en même temps, ils s'étonnèrent, s'indignèrent, se mirent en colère. De l'autre côté, ils finirent par entendre une voix froide et sifflante. Hermione fut choquée de sa ressemblance avec celle de son rêve. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais entendue auparavant. Mais c'était Voldemort … sans aucun doute.

- Trop faible …

Elle frissonna. Mais une pincée d'espoir remonta en elle quand elle entendit la voix de Dumbledore, précédée d'un bruit inconnu. Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs, de par leur incapacité à intervenir, de par leur aveuglement. Ils ne voyaient rien de ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir, mais ils entendaient tout, le bruit d'une baguette qui était tombée il y avait quelques secondes, les bruits de pas, les voix. Ils se retrouvaient dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, un monde où ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer, mais sachant Harry face au plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, il leur était difficile d'imaginer de bonnes choses. Allons … Voldemort craignait Dumbledore non ? Harry n'avait rien à craindre …

Des sortilèges commencèrent à fuser, on entendit du feu, et Voldemort crier, puis on l'entendit rire, on entendait même les baguettes fendre l'air, puis du feu à nouveau, crépitant, brûlant, et de l'eau, comme une pluie battante, des vagues en pleine tempête, et encore des cris. Une seconde de répit, puis un nouveau cri déchira leurs tympans, et on entendit du verre se briser, et soudain, siffler. Ensuite, on entendit le vent. Il était impossible de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait, mais au final, on n'entendit plus rien.

On plissa les yeux, on s'observa, puis soudain Hermione passa devant tout le monde et franchit le mur, qui semblait n'être plus. Les autres la suivirent, et ils coururent pour retrouver Harry. Cependant ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant le ministère, dévasté. Ils n'étaient pas allés jusqu'à imaginer ça. C'était vraiment trop chaotique.

Ils portèrent alors leur attention sur Harry, qui était recroquevillé au sol, en proie à une bataille intérieur. Il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore et, d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, annonça :

- Tu as perdu vieillard...

Il se mit alors à convulser, mais ses amis n'osèrent pas faire un pas de plus. Dumbledore, près de lui, le rassurait, tentait de le calmer. Et enfin, après de longues secondes, il finit par parler à nouveau.

- C'est vous qui êtes faible. Vous ne connaîtrez jamais l'amour ou l'amitié. Je vous plains sincèrement …

Voldemort dû prendre ça pour une provocation car il réapparut, les coupant lui et Harry du monde en se servant du sable qui était au sol comme d'une protection. Quand elle le vit, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il était bien pire que ce qu'elle n'avait vu dans son cauchemar. Elle frissonna. Il parla à Harry mais on ne l'entendit pas, cependant, on entendit le crépitement des cheminées par lesquelles le Ministère de la Magie fit son apparition.

Il se stoppa instantanément quand il vit Voldemort. Et alors, sa voix se tordit, et on put à peine l'entendre prononcer « Il est revenu... ». Hermione avait une envie intarissable de le frapper. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry n'essayait pas de le clamer depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Le Ministère s'en était bien fichu, et avait rendu la vie à l'école pire qu'impossible avec Ombrage. Maintenant, ils voyaient. Ils savaient. Mais le Mage Noir avait disparu.


	34. Tout blanc ou tout noir

Bonjour, tous ! voilà les vacances, enfin ! *-* Et Noël ! et le jour de l'an ! et les fêtes et le repos et OHMONDIEU Je sens que ces vacances vont être une pure soiréééée ! Ahem, bien.  
Aloooors. Voici l'un des plus beaux chapitres que j'ai écris ! Si on me reprochait le manque de personnalité dans les chapitres précédents, on ne pourra plus dans celui-ci. Je l'adore *-* ahem. Pardon xD Je suis trop de bonne humeur, ça change, haha x)  
Bon ! et je tiens à vous dire que j'ai déjà le chapitre **35** (merci mon insomnie !). Et celle ci m'a aussi permis d'inventer un **deuxième épilogue**! (oui oui parce que j'en ai déjà un, je tiens à rappeler que j'ai les 3 chapitres de fin + 1 épilogue (et donc bientôt un deuxième)). Donc je vous abandonnerai pas xD  
**édit de la soirée** : j'ai la moitié du chapitre **36** ;P  
**édit du 28/12** (ouais on vient de me faire remarquer que j'avais fait des fautes ... xD) : **j'ai fini le chapitre 36, ainsi que le chapitre 37** =p et les **deux épilogues** (j'ai modifié le premier pour qu'il s'accorde au deuxième. Je pense qu'il y en aura 3 ;) )

BIEN ! Stop mon blabla, réponse aux reviews puis bonne lecture !

**Merci à ...**  
**- Cocochon :** merci à toi! je ne continuerais pas si vous n'étiez pas là pour me lire ... (L) merci ! Voilà le moment fatidique ... courage !  
**- gl1h2, Darkpicots, cobrax1303, Redblesskid, Marie, Chloé, Mélody, Claire, Ana, HeartSerenade** (voilà voilà !), & tous les autres qui ne se font pas connaitre (mais c'est dommage ;P *tentative désespérée d'avoir des retours xD* comme je vous le dis, on pourrait se faire un boeuf entre potes (avpm ~) sur mon compte Twitter ou ma page Facebook, j'y poste des passages en exclu!)  
**- Gabiie T :** contente que ça te plaise! *-*  
**- Git :**désolée, j'ai essayé, mais je n'ai eu aucune idée ... Parce que il peut pas trop faire quoi que ce soit quoi, à part pleurer sur son sort (je l'explique d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre, j'aime bien ce passage, style "OH MON DIEU. Le professeur de Potions est humain et se ronge les sangs." xD) Alors j'espère que ce passage compensera son absence dans l'autre chapitre. :3 Bonne lecture !

**Pas beaucoup de reviews sur le chapitre précédent :( j'espère bien que vous allez changer ça à la fin de ce chapitre, au moins pour me crier dessus ! _On y est, le moment fatidique ..._**

**Bonnes fêtes de Noël cependant !**

* * *

**Planète chapitre 34 : Tout blanc ou tout noir**

Rentrée à Poudlard, Hermione se faufila en catimini dans les cachots. Elle avait perdu un ami, pas si proche, mais important dans la vie de son meilleur ami, de son frère elle même avait failli se faire tuer, mais par dessus tout, elle avait failli perdre Harry elle était mal, elle avait besoin de réconfort. Elle murmura le mot de passe au tableau et entra dans les appartements du professeur de Potions.

Elle pensait stupidement qu'il l'attendrait dans son fauteuil, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Par Merlin, comment allait-il réagir en sachant qu'elle avait fait face à des Mangemorts ? Elle avait l'impression de s'être jetée dans la gueule du loup, en allant au Ministère, en venant ici.

- Severus ?  
- Je suis là.

Hermione entendit sa voix provenir de la salle de classe à côté et s'y dirigea.

Après avoir pris contact avec l'Ordre et s'être rendu compte que Sirius Black était au square Grimmaurd, Severus était parti à la recherche d'Hermione dans tout le château, mais il la sentait déjà loin. Il était alors rentré dans ses appartements et s'était rongé les sangs. Il était passé par un tas d'émotions différentes en un infime laps de temps. D'abord, les premières secondes, il avait eu envie d'aller la chercher. Mais c'était simplement IMPOSSIBLE. Il savait où elle était, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas y aller et prendre le risque de se retrouver devant son Maitre et d'autres Mangemorts… non. Cette impuissance l'avait poussé à avoir envie de la frapper. De laisser ses plus bas instincts prendre le dessus et de lui donner la plus grosse gifle de sa vie. De l'enfermer et de ne plus jamais la laisser sortir. Enfin, il s'était inquiété à en faire les cent pas dans son appartement. Il s'était laissé tomber sur son fauteuil, le visage entre les mains, avait cru faire une attaque avant l'heure il avait bu un verre, puis un deuxième, et n'y tenant plus, il s'était levé et était allé préparer la potion dont il avait tant besoin. Cette potion de courage. Celle qui lui ferait tant de mal.

Il avait fermé les yeux quelques secondes, de douleur, avant de reconstituer son masque, et de commencer sa préparation.

Ses gestes n'étaient pas aussi précis qu'à l'habitude. Alors qu'il croyait que plus rien ne pourrait le perturber dans ses concoctions, qui lui faisaient d'habitude tout oublier, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus, imaginant pour celle qu'il aimait une fin aussi douloureuse que celle de Lily …

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée et sa main trembla une feuille de trop tomba dans la potion et celle ci tourna au bleu foncé : elle était ratée. S'il quittait Hermione, c'était pour éviter qu'elle ne souffre comme Lily. Éviter qu'elle ne soit prise à parti comme Lily l'avait été. Mais forcément, il avait fallu que l'adolescente soit une amie de HARRY POTTER ! S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit à elle aussi … Non, il n'aurait plus la force de continuer.

Toutes ces années, il avait pensé à Lily, tout en sachant que les choses étaient finies pour eux avant même d'avoir commencées. Mais il avait eu Hermione dans ses bras, il avait touché ses lèvres, il ne pouvait plus revenir tant en arrière maintenant. Il ne la connaissait « réellement » que depuis peu, mais il ne pouvait l'expliquer, il se sentait lié à elle. Plus lié à elle qu'il ne l'avait été à Lily.

Il fit s'évaporer la potion et essuya sur sa joue ce qui ressemblait bien à une larme. Une larme de rage. Où était cette petite gamine stupide et imbécile ?

Précipitamment, en tremblant, il recommença sa potion, et finit par obtenir la couleur et la texture idéale pour sa concoction. Il la but directement à la louche, puis fit quelques pas en arrière, les yeux fermés, et se heurta au mur qui portait le tableau noir. Il y déposa sa tête et ses ongles crissèrent sur le tableau alors qu'il resserrait les poings. Du courage. Pour son bien à elle.

Il lui semblait que son cœur se brisait. Et à son poignet, son serpent s'agitait, depuis le début de sa préparation. Sans doute était-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait eu du mal à la faire.

- Arrête, sale bête. Tu devrais savoir comme moi que c'est le mieux à faire.

Le serpent lui cracha dessus et continua à bouger, alors que Severus portait sa main à son front.

Et soudain il la sentit. Elle était là. Elle arrivait. Elle passait devant la salle pour rejoindre ses appartements.

Severus se détacha rapidement du mur, et essaya de tenir sur ses pieds, puis revêtit son masque, bien qu'à l'intérieur, il était perturbé au possible. Il lui semblait que plus rien ne fonctionnait en lui. Son cœur battait trop vite, son ventre se retournait. Il avait peur.

La potion n'aurait pas dû avoir ce genre d'effet. Mais était-ce la potion... ?

- Severus ?

Il entendit sa voix légèrement tremblotante et répondit de la même manière :

- Je suis là.

Il n'aurait pas dû trembler. Il ne devait pas être faible. Oh par Merlin...

Elle venait d'apparaître par la porte et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis, sans prévenir, elle courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras, et commença à y sangloter. Ses nerfs lâchaient, après toute la peur qu'elle avait ressenti dans la soirée.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle. Pardon...

Le professeur de Potions sentit ses mains trembler et se refermer sur le corps de la jeune femme. Non !

- Ne pleurez pas, s'entendit-il dire. Je ne vais pas dire que ce que vous avez entreprit n'est pas grave, ni dangereux, ni inconscient, mais vous êtes en vie … et c'est la seule chose qui compte pour moi. Ne refaites jamais ça.

Elle pleura plus fort encore dans ses bras et il la serra plus fort à son tour, avant de la décoller un peu de son corps pour soulever son menton et regarder dans ses yeux remplis de larmes.

- Je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre.

MERDE ! Bien sur que c'était vrai mais … Oh par Merlin. Il comprenait. La potion de courage n'agissait pas sur ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Le visage de la Gryffondor se troubla et ses pleurs redoublèrent pour la faire taire, le Maitre des Potions posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'enfant. Celle ci les pressa encore plus contre la peau de son professeur et s'accrocha à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il était complètement désarmé par cet aspect d'elle qu'il découvrait, et pour la rassurer et la consoler, il commença de lents mouvements dans son dos avec sa main.

A cela elle répondit en s'agrippant encore plus à lui. Leurs lèvres avaient du mal à se décoller, ils commençaient à avoir du mal à respirer, mais peu importait. Ils étaient à eux seuls l'oxygène de l'autre. Ils se retrouvaient après avoir eu du mal à vivre l'un sans l'autre durant ces dernières heures. Ils étaient vivants. Simplement là, tous les deux.

Lentement, il détacha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme et replongea dans ses yeux ses larmes avaient cessé de couler, elles semblaient mieux à présent, et lui en était soulagé. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, plus sûre d'elle, plus entreprenante passant ses bras autour du cou de son professeur, s'y pendant. Il ne put résister. Elle était désirable – et désirée – il ne pouvait pas … il ne pouvait plus …  
Depuis cinq mois qu'ils se « fréquentaient », il n'avait pas assouvi ses basses besognes. Il avait beau avoir été amoureux de Lily toutes ces années, il était des besoins qu'il avait du satisfaire, et qu'il s'était refusé à faire seul. Il n'était pas un adolescent en chaleur, par Merlin !

Mais aujourd'hui, devant elle, contre ses lèvres, contre son corps, il avait terriblement envie d'elle, réellement. Envie d'elle car il l'aimait, car elle s'offrait à lui, si impudique et pourtant, tant le contraire. Mais c'était si effrayant, d'un autre côté. Car elle était plus qu'un corps, plus qu'un réceptacle. Elle était une femme, avec une âme, avec un cœur fragile comme elle le prouvait en pleurant si ouvertement devant lui, et il ne savait pas comment faire l'amour à ce genre de femmes, bien qu'il en ait fait tant de rêves avec Lily. Mais s'il se trompait ?

- Hey, reste avec moi.

La voix d'Hermione lui parvint, très lointaine, mais il s'y accrocha et se sortit de ses pensées. Ils étaient dans sa chambre, elle était allongée sur le lit et lui, penché sur elle, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Elle alla chercher celles-ci et murmura :

- Regarde-moi. (Un autre baiser.) Tu as peur de quelque chose. (Un nouveau.) Parle-moi.  
- N-non.  
- Severus. (Encore un.) Aie confiance en moi comme j'ai confiance en toi.  
- Tu ne devrais pas.  
- Nous en avons déjà parlé. J'ai choisi d'avoir confiance en toi. N'est-ce pas ton cas ?  
- J'ai confiance en toi. Cela ne veut pas dire que je veux te parler de … de …

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, mettant fin à son calvaire, puis replongea dans ses yeux. Elle avait un homme devant elle, un homme paralysé de peur de lui faire du mal. Et elle savait que cette peur serait justement la preuve de sa douceur et de sa patience.

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois et lui sourit tendrement.

- J'ai confiance en toi. Tout ira bien.

Il la fixa encore de longues secondes avant d'enfin plier après avoir déposé un énième baiser sur ses lèvres, il descendit embrasser son cou alors qu'elle commençait, avec des gestes un peu gauche, à détacher la cape de son amant.

* * *

POISSON DE NOEL ! Je vous ai eus ... Haha, petite pensée à Cocochon =p


	35. Nature morte

**_Bonjour, chers lecteurs tant adorés_ **! Comment allez vous en ce beau dernier jour de l'année? _On va lui faire sa fête à cette bat***e !_

Alors laissez moi vous parler de _**l'avancement de la fic**_ ... J'ai écrit le **chapitre** **36**, pas de problèmes. J'ai écrit le** chapitre 37**, j'ai écrit, j'ai écrit ... et puis j'ai ouvert mon calepin où y avait mes notes sur l'ordre chronologique d'HP6 et, oh ! _horreur_ ! l'incendie du Terrier il est au début du SEPTIEME film, et pas du SIXIEME ! *va se pendre* quoi que bon, il était pas dans le livre, alors je peux le mettre où je veux hein? non? ... donc bref, le **chapitre 37** est bien avancé MAIS pas fini. Cependant le **chapitre** **38** est commencé *oh sweet insomnia, je reçois ce soir alors j'ai passé une nuit exécrable :D*, bien qu'il manque le passage au Terrier. Donc le** chapitre** **38** va peut être devenir le **chapitre** **39**! *Je vous perds hein? J'aime ça* Toujours est-il que j'ai bien avancé, qu'à la rentrée j'ai 4 jours de partiels et qu'après, j'ai un mois de "vacances" avant de reprendre en Espagne, donc je devrais vous écrire tout ça :)

Passez une merveilleuse soirée pour ce soir, je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous souhaiter une bonne année, ça sera pour lundi prochain :)

**Réponse aux reviews ! merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel! Continuez à me laisser des petits mots gentils ! - oupas.**  
**Merci à :**  
- Hum, **Guest 1** (qui me parle de "contre effet de la potion) : Parfois, j'ai des idées. Parfois je m'adore xD Surtout en voyant certaines personnes style "naaaaan ça y est c'est le chapitre où il la quiiiitte !" que nenni ;p  
**- Eagles :** Gros trip sur ta review, ça donne la pêche, merci !  
**- Cocochon & Git** (c'est à peu près la même réponse à vous deux, vous êtes tellement similaires à chaque fois, j'adore *-* !) : Je suis suuuuuper fière de moi, je me tâtais tu vois, bon, il la quitte, il la quitte pas, il la quitte ... et vous vous étiez tellement parties sur une fin tragique et des vacances gâchées ... c'était trop tentant il a fallu que je fasse le contraire xD Ce qui introduit deux jolis chapitres à venir :) *je n'en dirai pas plus !* Merci à vous d'être toujours là (L)  
**- Git** plus particulièrement : "maladresse" du style "Je sais pas comment les faire passer de la salle de potions à la chambre ... OH TIENS ! UNE ELLIPSE !" Bah c'était trop ça. XDD  
**- Lucie34** : une semaine après je ne sais toujours pas comment je dois prendre ta review ... o_O  
**- Guest 2** (qui me parle de "dur à gérer") : Je sais pas, oui, un peu, déjà parce que contexte du 6 oblige ... ;) J'ai hâte de continuer à écriiiire ! Merci pour tes voeux aussi, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour toi aussi !  
**- Isa'ralia Faradien :** Humain ou pas, c'est fait quand même *aime jouer avec les nerfs de ses lecteurs* merci beaucoup, voilà la suite ! :D  
**- Gabiie T :** pardon :( je me relis pas (oui c'est mal) et il est vrai que parfois j'imbrique des phrases dans d'autres et tout ça, j'ai du mal à faire des phrases simples. Aussi, je ne sais pas d'où tu parles exactement, mais il est des moments où le site me dégage ma ponctuation - oui oui o_O - mais je ne rejette pas toute la faute sur le site ;) merci pour cette review constructive et d'être toujours là (L)  
**- Frizou :** voilà le prochain et, oh ! il commence par un "je t'aime moi non plus" ! Mais je les aime ces moments u_u"  
**- HalfBloodAngel** :)  
- MERCI A TOUS ! Ca fait ENORMEMENT plaisir de voir une review dans sa boite mail !

Au fait ! J'ai fini une **super fic** dans la nuit, je vous la fait partager: /7454300/1/Le-soleil-se-l%C3%A8ve-encore  
**Bonne lecture** !

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Nature morte**

Hermione fut secouée au matin. Elle grogna tout d'abord, avant de papillonner des yeux, fatiguée par les assauts répétés de cette main sur son épaule.

Dans l'obscurité, elle dut forcer ses pupilles à s'acclimater pour voir que c'était Severus qui s'efforçait de la réveiller. Elle allait sourire. Allait.

- Miss Granger, levez vous. Il est bientôt l'heure du banquet, et il serait inconvenant que vous le manquiez. [Je suis sur le c*l des mots que j'arrive à sortir à une heure si tardive.]

Elle fut réveillée comme si on venait de lui balancer un saut d'eau sur le visage, et se redressa, puis se leva, brusquement.

- Miss Granger, hein? fit-elle les yeux plantés dans ceux de son professeur.

Au début, il ne comprit pas ce qui la dérangeait [c'est un homme faut pas lui en vouloir]. Puis il soupira, exaspéré.

- Je ne voudrais pas prendre une habitude qui s'avérerait regrettable si elle m'échappait, se justifia-t-il.  
- Vous échapper? Tout ce que vous faites ou dites est conscient et dans un but intentionnel.

Il la considéra un instant. Oh non. Si elle savait à quel point elle avait tort, à quel point il regrettait cette potion, cette nuit, ce point de non retour atteint. Il se devait maintenant de la garder, s'il ne voulait pas passer pour un salaud. Et il ne voulait pas. Qu'elle le déteste, d'accord. Mais qu'elle croie qu'il ait joué avec elle, non. Jamais. Pas avec elle.

Finalement, il soupira et tourna le dos, mais d'un geste brusque et franc, elle attrapa sa manche et le fit se retourner vers elle. Là, elle se jeta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement. Précautionneusement, il posa à peine ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et la repoussa sans violence.

Elle le scruta encore un instant, avant de baisser les yeux. C'était Severus Rogue, par Merlin! Comment avait-elle pu penser que, ce cap passé (et très agréablement pour une première fois, soit dit en passant), il se comporterait ... Autrement? Elle soupira à son tour.

- Bien.

Elle passa devant le professeur de Potions et récupéra ses affaires, disposées sur une chaise, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Ce n'était vraiment pas l'au revoir auquel elle s'attendait. Elle l'avait vu tellement différent cette nuit! Et maintenant voilà qu'il redevenait lui même, alors qu'elle se serait facilement fait à ce Rogue qu'elle avait rencontré durant leurs ébats.

Elle enfila rapidement ses affaires, en soupirant. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, hein? C'était sa faute à elle, elle l'attaquait dès le matin alors qu'il la réveillait afin qu'elle ne soit pas en retard au repas, ni pour le retour à Londres. Elle soupira encore une fois.

Puis elle sortit de la salle de bain et trouva le Maître des Potions immobile sur son fauteuil. Elle alla se planter devant lui et, dans un souffle, lui murmura qu'elle était désolée. Il leva vers elle des yeux indifférents puis soupira à son tour, avant de lui intimer de filer. Elle se pencha alors sur lui et se posa front contre front, quelques secondes, avant de faire demi tour, sans retour.

Elle monta dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où son absence de la veille - ou plutôt du matin -, bien que remarquée, ne fut pas relevée. Après les événements, il était normal, même pour Hermione Granger, de vouloir passer la nuit ailleurs... Avec quelqu'un.

- Hermione?

Notant qu'elle n'avait pas à se cacher cette fois, la jeune femme annonça qu'elle allait prendre sa douche, et qu'elle redescendrait après. Elle passa donc à la salle de bain, avec des vêtements « de ville », puis rassembla ses affaires et boucla ses valises. Comme elle était organisée, cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps, et c'est donc les cheveux encore mouillés qu'elle rejoignit la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Ça va Hermione? Demanda Harry.  
- Où étais tu? Fit Ron, plus brusque.  
- Merveilleusement bien, Ron, répondit Hermione. Et toi, as tu bien dormi?  
- Ne joue pas avec nous Hermione, tu sais tout de nous. Pourquoi ne saurions nous pas ce que tu nous caches?  
- Car je vous le cache, évidemment.  
- Hermione!  
- Quoi! Rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton indigné.  
- Mais ... Tu ... Tu ...!  
- Oui Ron. J'ai compris le message.

Le roux se mit à bouder tandis que la jeune femme sourit. Son regard croisa celui de Harry, pétillant. Il lui fallait moins d'explication. La savoir en forme et heureuse lui suffisait.

- À table ? Proposa-t-elle. Je meurs de faim.  
- C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on saute le petit déjeuner, maugréa Ron.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ils se mirent en route. En chemin, Harry cru apercevoir Luna et se dirigea vers elle, alors qu'Hermione et Ron continuaient vers la grande Salle. Ron n'en démordait pas, mais Hermione ne chercha pas à l'en dissuader. C'était Ron après tout. Il oublierait vite.

Elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle avec un regard vers la gauche de la table des professeurs. Severus était là, il l'observait lui aussi. Elle sourit et il esquissa un rictus, avant de détourner le regard. C'était un signal, celui qui signifiait qu'il fallait reprendre un comportement normal.

Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondors où Harry finit par les rejoindre. Ils discutèrent un peu, le temps de manger. Ils en avaient un peu : le train partait à 15h [On imagine hein. J'ai aucune idée de l'heure de retour du train]. Et Hermione se doutait bien qu'elle ne reverrait pas Severus avant de partir. Mais elle avait bien assez de souvenirs pour survivre … même si, indéniablement, il allait lui manquer.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague un petit moment, alors que les yeux de Rogue se perdaient sur elle.

- Hermione, fit Ron alarmé, j'ai bien peur que Rogue ait remarqué ton absence de cette nuit. Il te regarde … bizarrement.

La jeune femme sortit de sa rêverie et tourna brusquement la tête vers la table des professeur. Cela fit réagir le maitre des Potions, et leur regards se croisèrent une seconde, avant que Rogue ne fusillent du regard Ron, qui n'en mena pas large.

- Et tu as tellement été peu discrète qu'il a remarqué là aussi, maugréa Ron.

Hermione sourit.

- C'est la fin de l'année. Il ne peut rien te faire.  
- Et tu n'as pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire à la rentrée ? trembla le jeune Weasley. Rogue n'oublie rien !

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais au fond d'elle, ne put s'empêcher de penser. _« J'espère que tu as raison ... »_

Ils traînèrent un peu avant de quitter la table. En jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs, Hermione se rendit compte que l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était plus là. Elle s'en voulut de n'avoir pas remarqué son départ. Avec un soupir, elle quitta la Grande Salle et monta avec ses amis en salle commune, où déjà, a plupart des élèves avait descendu sa valise et, tous assis dessus pour optimiser la place, parlaient avec entrain.

- Ca va me manquer, murmura Harry.  
- Oh oui, répondit Hermione.  
- Ca ne va pas durer, répondit Ron. Vous viendrez au terrier, hein ?  
- Bien sûr, répondirent les deux amis en choeur.

Mais Harry aurait aimé avoir sa propre famille, même s'il avait découvert des choses assez désagréables à propos de son père, et Hermione, elle, aurait préféré aller retrouver son professeur et passer un peu de temps avec lui sur ces deux longs mois … Mais ça lui était impossible.

Elle était irrémédiablement amoureuse d'un homme qui travaillait au côté des forces du mal et qui obéirait au moindre caprice du chef de ceux ci. Elle ne pouvait pas le rejoindre durant les vacances.

Elle soupira et suivit Harry et Ron, montés pour descendre leur valise. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, la moitié des élèves était déjà partie, et les autres se pressaient à leur tour dans l'interstice laissé par la Grosse Dame.

- Il doit être bientôt l'heure, nota-t-elle.  
- Eh oui, répondit Harry.

Cette fois, Ron n'intervint pas. Il voyait bien en ses deux amis une sorte de détresse à quitter l'école. Mais que faisait Hermione ? Où était-elle la nuit passée ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait … un petit ami !? Mais pourquoi ne leur en parlerait-elle pas ? Et qui était-ce ?

Le chemin vers le train se fit en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne prenne la parole.

- Nous avons quelque chose que Voldemort n'a pas, affirma-t-il. Quelque chose qui mérite toutes les batailles.

Ginny, Luna et Neville s'étaient regroupés autour d'Harry. Tous savaient qu'il reprenait les derniers mots de Voldemort pour les tourner à sa façon. Et tous savaient de quoi il parlait.

Rentrant dans un wagon du Poudlard Express, Hermione s'assit sur la banquette et laissa son regard se perdre dans la forêt, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne soient attirés par un mouvement entre les arbres. Elle plissa les sourcils et discerna une forme sombre, une ombre presque imperceptible, aux cheveux mi-longs noirs.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, de bonheur. C'était Severus, qui lui disait au revoir, à sa façon … De loin. Simplement là, à la regarder, sans rien dire, sans bouger. Elle savait que c'était sa façon de faire. Elle le connaissait, maintenant. Elle connaissait le maître des Potions.

Et c'était une magnifique rencontre qu'elle avait fait là.


	36. Par une belle journée d'été

OKAAAAAAY Vamos.

BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! PRET POUR LA RENTREE ? MOI PAS DU TOUT ! =D  
Bon, plus que 4 jours, 6 partiels. JE PEUX LE FAIRE !

**BONNE ANNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E !**

**Réponses aux reviews:)  
Merci :  
- Cocochon : **A nouveau, merci pour la correction, j'espère que ta soirée s'est bien passée ? Ca a du faire du bien de délaisser tes révisions en plus ;) Tu sais, je te disais que j'étais aux fourneaux ! Bah mon four m'a lâché à 1heure du matin alors que j'allais faire cuire la nourriture pour mes convives. Je l'aurais DETRUIT :D Bonne semaine ! :D  
**- Git : **je suis contente que tu aies trouvé ça beau, voilà un chapitre pour t'expliquer comment se passent les vacances ;) j'en suis plutôt contente ! :) et un autre, très joli, sur le même thème, est à suivre :)  
**- Heytoilàbas : **je ne t'oublie pas cette fois, pardon pour la dernière fois ;)  
**- Tit-Chat-Sauvage, Isa'ralia Faradien, Eyvie, Laorah**  
**- GlaD0S :** Toute ressemblance serait purement fortuite (oh mon dieu j'aurais du le dire au tout premier chapitre, _**j'adore**_ cette phrase!), je ne connais pas du tout ce livre ;) Mais je ne le voyais pas autrement, et je ne le voyais pas non plus rester dans ses cachots alors qu'il aurait pu la voir encore (surtout que le réveil a été un peu euh... pas cool ? XD) Trop chou ce Severus. :3  
**- June.C : **Ce n'est pas encore la fin … :) Je disais 50 chapitres, mais finalement, peut être plus vers 60 … XD Que cette aventure dure encore longtemps ! Vous êtes mon énergie (L)  
**- Loldu88 : **Merci de tes encouragements, ils arrivaient vraiment à point nommé ce soir là. Merci merci merci !  
**- Gabiie T : **les voyages c'est mieux que de lire des fanfics, tu es donc pardonnée ;P Ca me fait plaisir que tu reviewes (je viens de conjuguer ce mot .. omg), même si tu dis tout le temps la même chose, tu pourrais même simplement dire « J'adore » sans rien d'autre que ça me ferait plaisir, rien que savoir que tu es toujours là :)  
**- Claire :** comme je t'ai dit, merci de supporter, de continuer, d'être là, de mettre des trop chouttes reviews (OMG TU REVES D'AGUICHER LE PROFESSEUR ROGUE?) Pour te répondre, sinon, je trouve qu'ils sont murs dans le film et le livre aussi, non ? Sauf Hermione. En fait, quand je reregarde les films, j'ai des envies de meurtre d'Hermione. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'écris sur elle. XD haaaan, t'as gaché en voyant le poisson de Noël :( hihi ! « lui parler entre ses baisers » … Je te rappelle que « Bébé » le fait aussi, et elle, c'est euh... pitoyable ? XD Ouais j'ai été soft … bah c'est pas une fiction « mature », mais « teen » alors … :/ j'aime bien ta façon de penser pour le fiasco mais je ne pense pas le faire ainsi xD ça aurait pu être TRES DROLE cela dit. J'y réfléchirai ! Peut être vais-je opter pour un 50/50 équitable haha x) Contente que ça te plaise et que tu continues, encore une fois, merci, merci, merci (L)  
**- MICKA !** (Eh oui Micka me lit *-* C'est genre, trop bizarre et trop cool en même temps (c'est une phrase typique Claire ça ;p))  
**- Merci à tous pour avoir répondu à mon manque de reviews évident, je fais de mon mieux pour terminer le chapitre 37 (celui où j'ai fait un anachronisme de FOU :D) pour lundi prochain ! Je peux le faire ! Je peux le faire ! Et après j'irai faire les soldes *-***

Je parle, je parle, mais vous vous en foutez … Alors **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Par une belle journée d'été**

Hermione était rentrée depuis trois semaines à Londres. Les résultats n'étaient pas encore arrivés – trois semaines encore – et son état « premier » avait bien vite refait son apparition. Combien avait-elle eu en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Elle n'était pas sûre. Elle avait hésité un peu, ce n'était pas la matière où elle excellait le mieux. Surtout avec Ombrage ! Elle n'avait pas pu s'entraîner comme elle l'aurait voulu …

En cet après midi de juillet, allongée sur son lit, elle regardait sa baguette posée sur sa table de nuit. C'était la chose la plus importante qui lui était arrivée dans la vie : elle était une sorcière. Elle avait dû quitter sa famille, mais la contrepartie en valait la peine. Ses amis, cette deuxième famille, ce monde de magie … Toutes ces merveilles … Et puis Rogue.

L'adolescence posa sa tête sur son épaule nue, et y vit son serpent. Elle soupira. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester à rien faire pendant tout l'après midi ! Le temps était sublime dehors, il faisait chaud, elle pourrait sortir et … lire un livre … relire une fois encore l'Histoire de Poudlard, avant d'y retourner.

Elle ne bougea cependant pas, du moins, pas les 5 minutes qui suivirent. La 6ème, cependant, retentirent des coups contre la porte.

Dans le silence de la maison, elle ne put rater ces coups secs et déterminés. Les premiers coups, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien ne pas répondre. Après tout, c'était sans doute pour ses parents. Et encore, même pas. Quelqu'un qui viendrait pour ses parents ne viendrait pas en pleine journée, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Mais lorsque les coups se réitérèrent, plus fort, Hermione soupira et se leva. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans le miroir et remarqua que ses cheveux, bien que de plus en plus domptables, étaient complètement en bataille un peu honteuse, elle les regroupa rapidement en chignon et y glissa deux baguettes tout en descendant les escaliers.

- J'arrive !

A cette annonce, les coups cessèrent, et Hermione se présenta devant la porte. Elle l'ouvrit sans même regarder par l'œillère, ce qui augmenta sa surprise lorsqu'elle fut devant Severus Rogue.

Elle resta quelques secondes interdite, tout comme l'était apparemment son professeur, devant elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vue vêtue aussi simplement – à part lors de leur nuit tous les deux –, aussi simplement belle. Quelques mèches rebelles tombaient sur son visage sommairement dégagé, elle portait un débardeur prune et un short crème.

La première, la jeune femme reprit pied avec la réalité, assez gênée par le regard de son professeur. Prudente, après avoir dégluti, elle murmura :

- Monsieur... ?

Ses yeux remontèrent soudainement sur le visage d'Hermione et il se racla la gorge.

- Miss Granger.

Un silence s'installa.

- Je peux rentrer ? finit-il par demander.

La jeune femme se dégagea de l'encadrement de la porte pour laisser entrer son professeur, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Elle l'observa ensuite avec les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?  
- J'avais envie de vous voir, lui répondit-il du tac au tac.

En un instant, le visage d'Hermione se détendit, et des étoiles naquirent au fond de ses yeux. Elle se jeta au cou de Severus Rogue qui l'accueillit les bras ouverts. Il les referma sur elle et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, lui défaisant ses baguettes et les laissant tomber par terre. Il laissa ses mains se balader dans ses cheveux, qu'il sentit, puis dans son dos.

- Vous me manquez tellement, Severus, fit-elle en faisant la même chose.  
- Vous aussi, murmura-t-il en retour au creux de son oreille.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi immobile, à ressentir la présence de l'autre, à se souvenir l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à se qu'Hermione ne se détache de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Je vous sers quelque chose ?  
- Ce que vous voulez.  
- Un thé ?  
- Très bien.

Il la suivit à la cuisine où elle s'attela à la préparation.

- Que faites vous de vos vacances, Miss Granger ?  
- Cela vous écorche-t-il tant que ça de m'appeler « Hermione » ?  
- J'ai peur de laisser votre prénom m'échapper dans un moment importun.  
- Allons bon. Mon prénom vous échappera s'il le doit. Je trouve ce « Miss Granger » bien trop impersonnel.

La jeune femme posa une tasse devant lui et prit place en face.

- Je préfère être impersonnel que de vous mettre en danger, _Miss Granger._

Elle soupira puis sourit.

- Vous trouverez toujours des raisons, n'est-ce pas ?  
- J'ai trouvé la seule qui vaille la peine.

Un silence s'installa avant que Rogue ne le brise.

- Alors ? Que faites-vous de vos vacances ?

La jeune femme soupira.

- Je tourne en rond. Je relis sans arrêt les livres de cette année en me demandant où j'aurais pu me tromper pour les BUSES … je crois même que je me suis trompée en Potions, tu te rends compte, EN POTIONS !

Elle se raidit d'un coup, se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait tutoyé sans aucune raison valable... lui donnant raison. D'un geste tendre, il caressa son visage.

- Que vous avais-je dit ?  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il lui sourit et relâcha sa joue [et non « son jouet » comme je viens de l'écrire, 2h du matin powa.]

- Vous avez été parfaite, sans aucun doute. Vous devriez passer … à une autre lecture.

En disant ces mots, il avait sorti de sa poche un petit tas de mouchoirs de couleur et les avait posés sur la table. Sous le sort « Amplificatum », les mouchoirs reprirent leurs formes initiales, s'avérant être des livres.

- Ma collection personnelle.  
- Professeur... Merci.  
- Ne me remerciez pas. J'attends une analyse complète de chacun d'eux pour la rentrée.  
- Ne pourrions nous pas nous revoir avant cela ?  
- Ca me paraît … impossible.

Le visage de la Gryffondor se rembrunit.

- Je suppose que je dois me contenter de ce que j'ai …

Elle amena l'un des livres près d'elle et en regarda la couverture, de cuir, bien abîmée.

- Mais c'est … c'est votre … Votre manuel d'études pour être Maître des Potions !  
- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire de la magie … mais rien ne vous empêche de confectionner des potions. Vous avez bien votre chaudron, non ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et Rogue sortit de sa poche un petit ballotin à qui il rendit sa forme.

- Avec ça, vous avez de quoi vous occuper un peu. Ne voyez vous pas Potter et Weasley ?  
- Harry et moi irons au Terrier les deux dernières semaines d'aout.

Le professeur de Potions grimaça et finit son thé.

- Je vais vous laisser, Miss Granger. Je suis déjà resté bien trop longtemps.  
- Mais ça ne fait que quelques minutes !  
- C'est trop déjà.

Il marqua une pause.

- Il fut un temps où vous n'auriez jamais avoué que je vous manquais.  
- Vous non plus.  
- La vieillesse nous rend faible, murmura-t-il.

Elle rit.

- Vous n'êtes ni vieux ni faible. Vous êtes absolument …

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, Rogue fut prit d'une affreuse douleur au bras gauche. Il le contracta et un râle presqu'inhumain sortit de sa bouche.

- Qu'est-ce...  
- Ne vous approchez pas.  
- Mais …  
- Je vous écrirai. Ne répondez surtout pas.

Le visage de la Gryffondor se teinta d'une douleur qu'elle essaya de cacher mais pas à Severus Rogue. Il soupira, un bras replié contre son torse, et tendit l'autre en direction de l'adolescente, qui se leva et contourna la table pour saisir sa main. Il attira la jeune fille contre lui et la garda quelques secondes, avant de s'en défaire un peu brusquement.

- Nous nous verrons à la rentrée, fit-il.  
- Vous allez me manquer, répondit-elle.

Il marqua une seconde de silence avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Vous aussi.

Et, avec un pas en arrière, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire et un bruissement de cape.


	37. Noircir du papier

Bonjour à tous ! Pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, si ce n'est que le grand jour est arrivé! Non, pas encore le départ en Espagne, le grand jour D'AVANT ! Celui où mes cours sont finis ! J'ai un mois pour vous pondre un maximum de chapitres (j'essaie de me dire que ma vie ne changera pas en Espagne mais il va me falloir redoubler d'efforts, donc j'écrirais peut être moins:/), _challenge accepted !_

Une nouvelle fois, vous me suivez sur Twitter ou facebook ? J'y poste des passages des chapitres à venir et plein de trucs bizarres qui pourraient vous plaire, Potterheads :)

Dans ce chapitre, de jolis sentiments et ma petite plaidoirie pour Draco.:) D'ailleurs, j'ai commencé ma nouvelle fic ! Elle est bien au chaud dans mon ordinateur jusqu'à ce que je termine _Planète _:)

Bref ! _Réponse aux reviews_, à l'heure où j'écris nous sommes le 11 janvier, si des reviews viennent ce week end j'y répondrai au chapitre suivant :) D'ailleurs, je voulais vous dire que j'aime beaucoup répondre aux reviews. C'est un peu un moment privilégié. Je pense que c'est important.:)  
Cette semaine,** merci à …**  
**- Claire :** Je saaaaaiiiis que c'est court, uhh désolée, celui là l'est aussi. En fait, je pourrais bien faire plus long, en mettant « plusieurs chapitres en un », mais de un je ne serais pas sure de tenir le rythme et de deux, j'aurais plus d'un fil conducteur pour un seul chapitre, tu vois ? Donc je galererais pour trouver un nom de chapitre (c'est sans doute le plus difficile!) C'est chou hein ? Severus est chou. :)  
**- Ana : **voilà la suite, c'est tout choux, tout mignon, doux comme du coton, attention âme sensibles, ne vomissez pas !  
**- Cocochon :** review de foooooooou, merciii *-* 6h30 oui c'est tôt, je te comprends (et encore plus quand tu te couches à 4h30 (ça, c'est la nuit que je viens de passer), quand le marchand de Sable arrêtera-t-il de me faire la tête ? Pourtant je l'adore, j'ai même pleuré pour lui dans les 5 légendes ! Bref.) Comment s'est passé ton examen finalement ? Bientôt fini tout ça ? Mais je SUIS gentille avec mes lectrices ! Je leur donne du choupi, tout le monde aime le choupi non !? Et t'inquiète, niveau complexité ça va s'corser (tome 6 oblige), oh je sens que je vais m'amuseeeer ! … Je me contredis totalement là, je vais vraiment pas être gentille :D (Quand tu parles de « patte » j'imagine Severus en petit chat … _TROP CHOOOUUUU!_) Bonne semaine très chère ! :D  
**- Heytoilàbas **: « Son jouet » … Je viens de penser au petit chat (review précédente) en train de jouer à la balle … ohmondieu. Ben, sans doute parce que vu que j'ai pris l'habitude de vivre « la nuit » (enfin jusqu'à 4heures du matin environ, après, ce que je fais n'est plus productif. Cette nuit, j'ai fait de la traduction de 1h30 à 3h30 xD), mon cerveau va encore bien tu vois. Après 4heures il n'imprime plus rien, il invente et pense des choses bizarres (du style, il pense à « lama » ou « vinaigrette » sans raison valable (sisi c'est vrai, c'est dommage que je t'aie pas sur facebook, tu pourrais suivre mes rêves et mes réveils difficiles (ça te ferait bien rire))), je me repose un peu pis ça va mieux. (C'est inception ma réponse, des parenthèses dans des parenthèses dans des parenthèses …) Contente que ça te plaise tant (L) et pour répondre à ta question, en stock j'avais « merveilleux », « formidable » ou « parfait ». Mais si elle ne le dit pas c'est mieux !  
**- Git : **les voilà les ch'tites lettres, toute guimauve. J'aime bien le gui. J'aime bien le mauve. C'est cool. Je vais me pendre, je reviens. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine, contente que ça te plaise toujours !  
**- PY :** bande d'impatients va ! Voilà :) merci pour ta review ! (L)  
**- Seven-Midori-Mori :** je t'ai déjà répondu par MP mais un message comme le tien mérite une deuxième réponse : merci, merci, et remerci pour tous ces compliments que tu me fais ! Saisi le principe des reviews ? Montre moi ça à la fin du chapitre ;)  
**- KenMei-Chan :** voilà, merci de ta review ! Bonne lecture ! :)  
**- Severine 32  
- : **Je suis méga supra heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant et qu'elle atteigne ce rang dans ton classement. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Noircir du papier **

« Miss Granger,

Nul doute que vous avez reçu vos résultats, maintenant. Vous sentez vous mieux? Votre examinateur en Potions m'avait fait part de la note que vous auriez, en y ajoutant que votre préparation était l'une des meilleures qui lui ait été donnée de noter - quoi que je l'aie trouvée un peu pâle. Pardonnons à cet être inférieur, voulez-vous? Et pardonnez-moi de n'avoir pu vous parler de ladite note. Mon départ de la dernière fois était plus précipité que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

Je ne vous cache pas, Miss Granger, qu'après l'épisode du Ministère, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est furieux. Ses plans sont de plus en plus noirs mais nous avons cette chance que, pour le moment, il ne s'arrête sur aucun d'eux, éternellement insatisfait.

Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour - cela commence d'ailleurs à être bien trop fréquent, lorsqu'il s'agit de vous - mais j'ai hâte de vous savoir en sécurité chez les Weasley. Vous serez entourée de quelques sorciers - quand bien même leur niveau laisserait à désirer - plutôt que seule chez vous.

Je m'inquiète. Faites extrêmement attention à vous, je vous en conjure. Dès que possible, je reviendrai lancer sur votre maison les sortilèges de protection d'usage - je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi personne ne l'a fait, étant donné votre proximité » (le mot lui avait coûté, il avait appuyé plus fort sur sa plume et l'avait écrit plus vite que les autres, le rendant presque illisible) « avec Monsieur Potter.

Il me faut maintenant terminer cette missive, n'ayant plus rien d'autre à coucher sur le papier que maintes et maintes plaintes pour votre protection qui ne seraient qu'ennui à lire et honte à écrire (je me refuse à un tel degré de sentimentalisme). Je vous écris dès que j'en sais plus. »

(Aucun paraphe, seulement une signature, et un PS : )

« Je compte sur votre silence - pour une fois, insupportable Miss Je-sais-tout. »

Hermione attendait cette lettre depuis un mois déjà. Alors qu'elle avait reçu ses résultats, et avant d'y découvrir, au derrière, le sceau de cire de l'école de Poudlard, elle avait cru que c'était une lettre de Rogue. Pourtant, elle les guettait, ces résultats. Mais Severus était plus important.

Elle avait relu ce courrier plusieurs fois, première preuve matérielle - en plus des Serpents d'argent, ou plutôt, à cause d'eux d'ailleurs - des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Bien sur, ce n'était pas un 'Je t'aime' ou 'Je vous aime' qui n'aurait laissé nulle place au doute, mais la jeune femme se serait inquiétée si elle avait reçu pareille déclaration : ce n'était tellement pas l'attitude de Severus.

Après une énième relecture, la Gryffondor décida de se relever du lit sur lequel elle s'était affalée pour s'installer à son bureau. Elle y installa un parchemin et son encrier, et prit une plume pour répondre à son amant une lettre qu'il ne lirait probablement jamais.

La seconde lettre, néanmoins, fut bien plus alarmante, surtout après les événements récemment survenus à Londres. En effet, les Mangemorts avaient attaqué le Millenium Bridge, et les parents d'Hermione avaient même été réticents à son départ. Mais elle leur avait donné l'argument servi sur un plateau par Rogue lui-même : elle serait bien plus en sécurité avec des sorciers que seule chez elle. Elle était donc au Terrier.

« Miss Granger,

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a finalement convenu d'un plan, dont malheureusement, je ne peux vous parler, sans quoi vous le contrediriez. Je m'attends à recevoir vos foudres mais j'ai une mission avant tout, une mission dont je ne dois pas me détourner, coûte que coûte. Que vous le croyiez ou non, je pense que nous – vous, vos amis, moi - sommes proches de réussir …

Cependant il nous faudra, dans cette ultime ligne droite, faire des sacrifices, et j'ai affreusement peur de celui qu'il va falloir que je fasse. J'ai malgré moi un rôle clé dans ce plan, et je suis effrayé des actes qui me sont impartis de commettre. J'ai aussi terriblement peur que ces actes m'amènent à vous perdre.

Je ne peux rien vous dire, je ne peux que vous supplier d'être prudente encore une fois, et vous prier de pardonner mes fautes et mes faux pas. J'aurais aimé vous donner plus que ça, vous mettre en sécurité - je ne peux pas. Vous ne serez en sécurité nulle part tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres régnera, il me faut donc participer à sa chute, par tous les moyens qui soient, même si ceux ci apporteront sur moi la haine la plus profonde. J'en ai l'habitude et c'est petite douleur par rapport au plus grand sacrifice que j'ai fait dans ma vie.

À nouveau je vous reparle de ce » (le mot était souligné plusieurs fois) « sujet, le premier dont nous ayons parlé. Vous souvenez vous? Quand vous avez décrété que vous feriez la sourde oreille et refuseriez de voir. J'ai peur, Hermione, que vous finissiez par retrouver la vue de la pire manière qui soit. J'ai peur de vous décevoir, d'être sujet à votre haine, car vous êtes la seule dont l'avis importe. Néanmoins j'espère que vous serez assez intelligente pour comprendre que je n'ai d'autre choix que de mener cette mission à bien, et que, jusqu'à cette désillusion finale, vous accepterez encore de partager mon temps, sans me questionner, et en restant vous même. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé au regard de ce que je vous apprends, mais autant et aussi longtemps que possible, je vous rassurerai.

Vous avez été mon réel cadeau de Noël, cette année, moi qui ne suis qu'aigreur et qui déteste les fêtes. Vous m'avez donné bien plus que j'aurais cru pouvoir recevoir, pour mon âge avancé. Je vous en remercie. »

Au bas de la lettre s'étirait sa signature, bien plus nerveuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Toute la lettre était écrite de ce style, et elle avait l'impression, qu'à son bas, des larmes avaient gondolé et tâché le papier – non, c'était impossible. Elle même n'en menait pas large. Elle tremblait à la lecture de la lettre, seule, dans une des chambres du Terrier. Elle n'avait pas voulu lire à table, se doutant bien qu'elle serait signée de Severus Rogue. Et elle avait eu raison.

Essuyant une larme sur sa joue, elle replia la lettre avec des gestes lents et précautionneux puis essaya de l'oublier, allant se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et redescendant près de Harry et des Weasley.

Tous les matins qui suivirent, elle guetta une chouette qui lui apporterait des nouvelles. Elle savait que s'il y avait une autre missive, celle-ci la rassurerait, lui expliquerait. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas être plus dramatique que dans sa dernière lettre.

Et celle-ci arriva. Finalement.

« Miss Granger,

Je ne sais pourquoi je vous écris. Peut-être pour me rassurer plus moi que vous sur ces événements à venir. Vous savez ce qu'est un Serment Inviolable, je suppose. J'ai été forcé à en faire un. Je suis partagé quant à mon ressenti à son propos. Je l'ai fait pour quelqu'un de plus faible et fragile que l'on pourrait penser, quelqu'un qui compte pour moi. Mais il va aussi à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi je crois. Ce pour quoi je me suis battu toutes ces années. Vous savez, c'est l'éducation qui forge les personnes – en grande partie. On ne peut pas dire que j'aie beaucoup été éduqué. Mon père n'avait que peu de moments de lucidité à travers son alcoolisme, et ma mère, peu de moments où elle tenait debout après qu'il l'ait frappé. Toute mon enfance, j'ai voulu l'emmener loin de là, mais je n'étais pas assez fort. Tout comme je ne suis pas assez fort pour vous emmener vous. Je me suis fait à travers l'échec, et quand on n'a l'impression de n'être bon qu'à ça, on se laisse bien vite prendre dans les filets de ceux qui disent le contraire. De là vient ma plus grande erreur … Le début de la fin. »

(Il y avait de petites taches d'encres, significatives de son hésitation : il avait dû poser sa plume, puis la relever, et la reposer à nouveau, plusieurs fois, sans savoir s'il pouvait se confier ou non, ou réfléchissant à la manière de le dire. Cela vint finalement.)

« Drago Malefoy n'est pour vous qu'un gamin insensible et cruel et je comprends bien votre avis, après tout il ne vous a pas fait que du bien. Mais je vous ai fait du mal moi aussi, et vous m'avez pardonné. Drago ne demande qu'à être pardonné, n'aspire qu'à une deuxième chance. Il n'est pas comme son père et ne veut pas l'être, mais plein de bonne volonté qu'il ne peut exprimer. En bon Malefoy, et désireux de ne pas décevoir son père, il va lui obéir quitte à faire des choix qu'il n'aurait jamais fait de son plein gré. C'est un gamin dévoué, mais malheureusement pas à la bonne personne. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, il est plus fragile qu'il ne le laisse paraître … C'est mon filleul vous savez. Ses parents et moi sommes de bons amis. Oui, Miss Granger, il peut se former des amitiés même dans le mauvais camp, et même si je n'en fais pas réellement partie. Lucius et Narcissa n'ont que Drago au monde, et ils feraient tout pour lui. Malheureusement la seule manière qu'a eu Lucius de protéger Drago et sa femme fut de servir le Maitre des Ténèbres. Cependant, Lucius est en prison depuis la bataille au département des Mystères (et s'il était possible que nous ne parlions plus jamais de cet incident, je vous en serais gré), et c'est donc à Drago que revient la mission de rétablir l'honneur familial … Et à moi de faire mon possible pour l'y aider...

Vous savez tout Miss Granger, ou presque. S'il vous plait, empêchez Potter de chercher des noises à Drago cette année. Il est certain que vous allez le trouver … changé, et votre bon ami, tout comme son _père_, ne manquera pas de remarquer sa faiblesse …

La rentrée approche, enfin. »

Hermione eut un petit rire, seule dans la chambre qu'elle partageait la nuit avec Ginny. La signature de Rogue s'étirait au bas de la page mais les yeux noisette de la jeune fille restaient sur sa dernière phrase. Sa manière détournée de lui dire qu'elle lui manquait. Elle avait tellement hâte, elle aussi, de le revoir. Il l'avait effrayée.


	38. De retour chez les vert et argent

« Je suis en r'tard, il est déjà moins l'quart ... » AHEM, pardon.

_**Ce chapitre est un joyeux bordel.**_  
Enfin, au début. Là je viens de le finir et il se tient. Vous me direz s'il est cool hein ! Il devrait vous paraître moins maladroit que le 34 ;p (ceci était un spoiler de FOU)  
Eh oui ça se complique, c'est aussi bien comme ça non ?:)

Je n'arrive décidément pas à écrire autant que je veux. Je me suis fracturé l'épaule et c'est assez une horreur de taper à l'ordi (en fait, de faire quoi que ce soit). J'ai bientôt fini le chapitre 39 mais on peut considérer que je n'ai plus d'avance pour le moment ! Et j'ai de plus en plus envie de continuer ma seconde fic .. ! è_é

**Réponse aux reviews ? :)**

**- KenMei-Chan :** une nouvelle *-* Contente que ça t'ait plu et que tu m'aies suivi jusque là. Retour à Poudlard et retrouvailles de nos protagonistes ici (:  
**- Cocochon :** et c'est pire aujourd'hui, j'ai oublié de poster ! Bravo pour ton exam et bonnes vacances ;) Haaan, ouais, et t'imagines, en colère ? « SEVERUS TOBIAS ROGUE VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Oh, devrait y avoir du mignon … sur le dernier chapitre + les épilogues xD Moi, j'aime bien qu'elles soient longues. Ca fait super plaisir !  
**- ****Isa'ralia Faradien : **Je t'avais posté un extrait sur ma page pour te remercier de me suivre ;) voilà le début de ce tome 6 …;) merci pour tout !  
**- Gabiie T :** tu aimes mes phrases et tu me les piques (je parle de ton PS … haha ;p enfin je pense que vous allez pas être contentes si je vous mets pas la suite pendant 6 mois xD) Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours, après tout ce temps. (L)  
**- Git :** tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ces questions ? Spoiler, c'est mal... =p je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, et je te remercie de continuer à me suivre !  
**- Seven-Midori-Mori :** merci pour les fav et tout ça, et pour le super mp encore :D Non non, le jap c'était l'horreur. Comme prévu !:) Mais je suis encore en vie et j'écris toujours ! Enfin euh... presque ! J'essaie disons, je me suis fracturé l'épaule *eh oui pas douée* Merci pour ton avis sur le chapitre 12, je sais pas, j'essaierai de le retravailler quand même euh... un jour xD merci pour tout !:)  
**- Dellia, Claire, Chloé, Micka, Mélody, Marie, Heytoilàbas**(L)

Qui postera la **300ème review** !? Mon dieu, **MERCI.**

Bonne lecture à tous:) je tiens aussi à vous dire que ce chapitre fait 6 pages word ***wooouh victory*** et le 39 est déjà plus long que d'habitude aussi.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : De retour chez les vert et argent**

Hermione avait le coeur léger en prenant le Poudlard Express en cette veille de rentrée. Elle savait qu'au bout du chemin se trouvait ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Après s'être inquiétée toutes les vacances, avoir été vigilante au moindre mouvement d'herbe au Terrier, elle rejoignait enfin l'endroit le plus sûr du monde, où elle pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles - et pourquoi pas même avec la raison de son tourment? Elle rit à cette pensée, et cela n'échappa pas à Harry ni Ron. Ce fut cependant ce dernier qui se hasarda à aborder la question qui fâchait.

- Contente de retrouver ton bien aimé? fit-il avec amertume.  
- Oh oui! répondit-elle sans même sans même le noter.

Elle avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, celui de l'enfant qui va se coucher à la veille de Noël. Enfin, trop pressée pour passer tout le voyage à regarder par la fenêtre, elle sortit un des livres du professeur Rogue, qu'elle relisait pour la énième fois. Le premier sur lequel ses yeux s'étaient posés, en fait. Son manuel d'étude pour devenir Maître des Potions.

Ce fut la première fois que Ron et Harry le virent, cependant.

- Potions? S'étonna ce dernier. Tu sais que tu auras sans doute moins à faire pour impressionner le professeur Slughorn qu'avec Rogue.

Slughorn était le professeur qui allait assurer les cours de Potions cette année. À cette annonce, la jeune femme avait été prise d'une panique effroyable : qu'adviendrait-il de Rogue? Le temps passant cependant, elle s'était dit qu'il lui en aurait parlé, et c'est avec cette - presque - certitude que la jeune femme s'était rassurée tout le reste des vacances. Au moment présent, la Gryffondor se retint de sourire.

- Il y avait une promotion dessus, se justifia-t-elle faussement. D'ailleurs je trouve ce livre bien plus intéressant que nos livres de cours. Il est présenté tellement différemment. Je suis certaine que vous aimeriez bien plus les Potions si vous le lisiez.  
- Permets moi de douter, fit Ron.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules et se replongea dans sa lecture. Elle avait lu tous les livres qu'il lui avait apporté, certains même plusieurs fois, et avait hâte de lui en donner des nouvelles. Elle avait envie de le voir tout court. Elle avait cédé finalement. Elle ne trouvait même plus répugnante cette attraction pour lui. Elle voulait juste y céder.

Oui, c'était bien son premier amour. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, et ne réussit pas à lui trouver des défauts. Ou peut-être que si. Cette manière qu'il avait de toujours vouloir l'éloigner, parce qu'il était « dangereux » … Mais c'était le seul. Il était courageux, attentif, intelligent et terriblement plus doux qu'on ne pouvait le penser …

Le livre reposé sur ses genoux, elle souriait bêtement à la fenêtre, ses yeux perdus dans le paysage.

- Tu es flippante, Hermione. On ne te reconnaît pas.  
- Connais moi avant de me reconnaître et nous parlerons après, lui répondit-elle en le fusillant du regard.  
- Tu pourrais nous dire qui c'est, tout de même !  
- Et pourquoi ? Pour que vous vous assuriez que c'est un bon garçon ?  
- On tient à toi, Hermione, fit Harry pour calmer le jeu entre eux deux.  
- Je vous ai dit que je vous en parlerai. Je veux juste attendre … le bon moment.

Elle se détendit et se leva pour étreindre ses amis, sur la banquette en face. Ron la serra particulièrement fort. Il avait tenté, pendant les vacances, et alors qu'Harry n'était pas encore là, de lui soutirer des infos, par la douceur, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Cependant, elle avait senti de sa part une sorte de rapprochement...

Il finit par relâcher son amie et celle ci se rassit de son côté. Elle allait se remettre à lire quand Harry se mit à parler.

- D'après vous, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, Drago, avec sa mère hier ?

Ils avaient improvisé une filature après les avoir vus se diriger vers l'allée des embrumes, alors que le chemin de Traverse était dévasté et presque désert. Seule la boutique de Fred et George marchait – et c'était une joie pour tous les élèves de Poudlard. Les gens avaient besoin de rire. Et pourtant, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient lancés à la poursuite des Malefoy. Ils savaient tous trois que Lucius était en prison. Cependant, Hermione en savait plus que ses deux amis. Mais quelle raison avait elle de les retenir ? On avait confié une mission à Drago à Rogue, celle de l'aider, et elle, elle devait empêcher Harry et Ron d'intervenir. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire au moment présent. Elle les avait donc suivis en s'excusant mentalement auprès du Maître des Potions.

Les Malefoy étaient entrés chez Barjow et Beurk. Harry frissonna en revoyant la boutique. Elle était un mauvais souvenir de deuxième année. L'allée des embrumes n'était pas plus remplie que le chemin de Traverse mais on voyait, en jetant un regard d'ensemble à la rue, des ombres dans les magasins, faussement fermés. On pouvait entendre, en tendant l'oreille, des murmures venant d'on ne savait où. Voldemort de retour, la rue était bien plus angoissante qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils étaient montés sur un toit pour observer ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, mais ils avaient failli se faire prendre.

- Et avec cette armoire, surtout, c'était carrément bizarre ! répondit Ron. Et qui étaient tous ces gens ?

Hermione grimaça imperceptiblement. Elle avait confiance en Rogue et Rogue avait confiance en Drago.

- Je pense que c'était une cérémonie, reprit Harry.  
- Harry, arrête, le coupa Hermione.  
- C'en est un, Hermione ! Malefoy est devenu un Mangemort !

La jeune femme avait peine à cacher son désespoir. Devant un Harry si haineux, elle n'avait aucune arme pour lutter sans paraître trop insistante. Lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse de Severus Rogue ? Elle aurait sans doute préféré se lancer le sortilège de Mort. Oh misère.

- C'est logique, son_ père _est un Mangemort, et il suit son exemple ! Je suis sur que ça doit le rendre _très fier_ …  
- Harry, tu ne peux être sûr de rien.

Il la défia du regard.

- Pas encore.

Il se leva précipitamment, visiblement en colère.

- J'ai besoin d'air.

Hermione soupira.

- Tu penses que … commença Ron.  
- Je n'en sais rien. Cependant … (Elle essaya de paraître convaincante) Tu sais comme moi que Malefoy est un lâche. Je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait être un Mangemort.

Elle aurait préféré être certaine que ça n'était pas le cas. Mais Severus ne lui avait rien dit. Elle se contentait d'obéir, sans savoir – pour le moment.

Le train arriva à la nuit à Préaulard, sans qu'on n'eut revu Harry. Hermione quitta le wagon pas très rassurée. Ron eut le bon goût de ne rien dire, ou tout au moins, de la rassurer en lui disant qu'il devait déjà être sorti. Ensemble, ils prirent le chemin vers l'école et finirent par se retrouver dans la Grande Salle, où Hermione ne trouva ni trace d'Harry, ni même de Rogue. Elle pensait qu'elle croiserait son regard à la première seconde où elle entrerait, elle pensait qu'il l'aurait guettée, mais il n'était même pas là. La jeune femme se sentie frustrée, et encore plus inquiète pour son ami. Elle s'assit avec Ron et Ginny en bout de table, surveillant la porte. Cependant, au moment même où la nourriture apparut, les yeux de Ron, déjà pas très présents sur la porte contrairement à ceux des deux amies, s'en détachèrent complètement, et il se mit à manger.

Hermione le regarda, exaspéré, et reprit son inspection de la porte, un long moment, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Elle se mit à le frapper avec le livre de Potions, qu'elle avait à peine lâché.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, Ron, ton meilleur ami a disparu et toi,_ tu ne fais que manger_ !  
- Regarde derrière toi, espèce de cinglée, fit l'intéressé la bouche pleine.

Hermione se tourna brusquement, tout comme Ginny. En effet, le Survivant était là, mais pas en parfait état.

- Il est couvert de sang ! S'exclama la plus jeune des Weasley. Pourquoi il est toujours couvert de sang ?

Hermione ne dit rien, abasourdie. Quand ? Comment ? Qui ? Elle avait trop plein de questions à poser. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas l'en accabler maintenant. QUOI QUE. Elle s'était bien trop inquiétée.

- Où étais-tu !? la materna-t-elle à la manière de Madame Weasley. Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé !?

Il avait contre son nez un tissu plein de sang, et ne parvenait apparemment pas à stopper l'hémorragie.

- Plus tard, répondit-il sèchement.

La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait tout le contraire de ce qu'elle s'était promis. Mais elle aussi tenait à lui, et le voir se ramener dans cet état après plusieurs heures d'absence avait été plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Elle sortit donc sa baguette et la pointa sur le visage de son ami qui, confiant, la laissa s'en approcher. La rouge et or murmura un sortilège et, instantanément, le sang coagula et cessa de couler.

- Ca ira mieux au moins jusqu'à la fin du repas, tu pourras aller voir Madame Pomfresh.  
- C'est très bien Hermione. Merci.

Il lui fit un sourire auquel elle eut du mal à répondre. Comment pouvait-il rester si calme ? Et comment pouvait-il penser aux autres dans cette situation ?

- J'ai raté quelque chose ? Demanda Harry.  
- Non, répondit Ron. Le choixpeau nous a dit de rester forts dans cette période difficile. Enfin c'est facile à dire pour lui. C'est un chapeau.

D'un coup, les conversations cessèrent et tout le monde se tourna vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore venait de se lever et allait commencer son discours. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil vers la place habituelle de Rogue et ne l'y trouva pas. Elle balaya cependant toute la table et finit par croiser son regard brûlant, posé sur elle. Elle déglutit. Ses yeux lui avaient manqué. Cette manière qu'il avait de la regarder – même si aujourd'hui semblait plus intense que jamais – lui avait manqué. Elle essaya par ses yeux de lui faire passer un message, auquel il répondit par un un début de sourire. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait compris sa question ? Elle fronça les sourcils et il hocha la tête, pour confirmer. Puis il se détourna vers Dumbledore.

Celui ci présentait le nouveau professeur de Potions, puis annonça que Rogue était le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il y eut des murmures, quelques applaudissements forcés, ainsi que certains vraiment sincères venant de la table des Serpentards. Hermione fut de celle qui l'applaudit, affichant sur le visage une mine contrite, alors qu'elle était terriblement heureuse pour lui à l'intérieur. Elle cacha un sourire alors que lui, en faisait un, très fidèle à lui même, plus de suffisance qu'autre chose. Mais en fait, ce poste qu'il avait toujours convoité n'avait aujourd'hui aucune importance pour lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était elle. Il savait qu'il la verrait beaucoup moins cette année que l'année précédente, et qu'à la fin … certainement...

Il voulait profiter d'elle le plus possible. Il l'avait prévenue dès le début que cette relation était dangereuse, mais elle avait souhaité continuer. Maintenant, avant de sombrer dans l'enfer, il voulait tout d'elle. Il avait une inextinguible envie d'elle ce soir – et ce depuis quelques jours déjà –, pour leurs retrouvailles, et après toutes les peur qu'il avait eues pendant ces « vacances ». Il voulait se rassurer près d'elle, être certain qu'elle était encore là – pour le moment.

L'on quitta le banquet et chacun retourna à sa salle commune ou à ses appartements. Malgré son envie de retrouver son amant, Hermione ne pouvait quitter Harry sans savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle fut hébétée en apprenant _qui_lui avait fait ça. Drago Malefoy. « Le garçon qui ne demandait qu'à être pardonné. » Et puis quoi encore !? Non, Hermione ne pouvait cautionner ça. Mission ou pas, elle ne pouvait laisser Drago s'en prendre à Harry ainsi, et il fallait qu'elle en parle à Severus. Ils se quittèrent un peu avant minuit où Hermione monta dans son dortoir, et redescendit quelques minutes après. Elle sortit en douce de la salle commune, puis alla emprunter le passage secret le plus proche, jusqu'aux appartements de Severus. Elle espérait qu'il n'aie pas déménagé après tout, il était toujours directeur de la maison Serpentard. Et puis il l'aurait prévenue, si ça avait été le cas. Enfin, elle serait fixée en prononçant le mot de passe … Ce qu'elle fit.

Le portrait pivota et elle entra, pour faire rapidement face à un Severus visiblement très fatigué et nerveux. Il tenait dans sa main un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et la bouteille n'était pas loin. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la porte, révulsés, tellement qu'il mit du temps à reprendre pied avec la réalité lorsqu'il vit du mouvement. Il se leva soudainement, laissant tomber son verre, ce qui eut pour réflexe de stopper la jeune fille. Elle tressaillit, et encore plus en le voyant s'approcher d'elle si résolument. Etait-il … ivre ?

A son grand soulagement cependant, Severus Rogue ouvrit ses bras et y enserra Hermione. Une chose était sûre : il n'était pas dans son état normal alors qu'il prononçait :

- J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez pas …

Il la relâcha, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et plongea dans ses yeux.

- Pourquoi avez vous été si longue, Miss Granger ? Je vous attends depuis si longtemps !

Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise, mais reprit du poil de la bête.

- Parlons-en, d'ailleurs, fit-elle en se détachant de l'étreinte de l'homme. Il se trouve que j'étais en train de discuter avec Harry, Ron et Ginny dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et Harry nous a raconté une histoire … Une histoire pas si incroyable, puisque le protagoniste – un antihéros – nous est bien connu … Lui comme ses faits d'ailleurs … Sauf que moi, j'avais choisi de croire, selon VOS dires, qu'il était meilleur que ça !

Elle avait pointé un index accusateur vers lui et il semblait avoir dégrisé totalement.

- Oui, reprit Hermione, VOTRE Drago Malefoy, que vous avez choisi d'aider dans sa mission, a frappé Harry !

Rogue resta interdit quelques secondes, le temps de digérer l'information. Drago était allé jusqu'à _frapper_Potter ? Ca changeait la donne, en effet …

- Ecoutez Miss Granger, répondit-il précipitamment, je ne suis en aucun cas responsable des actes de Monsieur Malefoy. Ma mission est de l'aider dans la sienne, ça s'arrête là. Je n'ai pas à faire de baby-sitting. Il arrive aux gens d'en venir aux mains et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre Monsieur Malefoy et Monsieur Potter, voilà tout.  
- Voilà tout ? s'indigna Hermione. C'est un peu simple quand on possède des baguettes magiques !  
- Le père de Drago est en prison à cause de votre ami !  
- Malefoy est en prison à cause de lui même ! Rien ne l'a obligé à rejoindre les Mangemorts !  
- Être un Mangemort comme il l'était, entre ombre et lumière, était le meilleur moyen pour lui de préserver sa famille. C'est un _sacrifice_, Miss Granger, que vous le croyiez ou non. Être sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas de tout repos,, et signifie l'assujettissement à vie.  
- Une servitude _volontaire _!  
- Et dans quel but, Miss Granger ? Chaque Mangemort vous dira que sa cause est juste. Parce qu'aspirer à la tranquillité et à la sécurité est légitime. Vouloir être heureux est légitime. Avoir son jour de gloire aussi est légitime. Chacun trouve sa manière d'arriver à ses fins.  
- Mais ils ont tort !  
- Et ils pensent que vous avez tort aussi. C'est un cercle vicieux. Je ne vous ferai pas entendre raison et vous ne pourrez leur faire entendre raison non plus. Je ne cautionne pas les actes de Lucius Malefoy ni de sont fils. Mais chacun ont leur but. Celui de Drago est respectable : ce qu'il veut le plus au monde, c'est que ses parents soient fiers de lui. Y a-t-il un quelconque mal à ça ? Ne travaillez vous pas, depuis votre plus tendre enfance, dans ce seul but vous aussi Miss Granger ? Toute sa vie, alors que Drago a tenté d'être digne de son père, Potter lui a volé la vedette. Où se serait situé votre point de non-retour, Miss Granger ? Il me semble que vous même avez frappé Drago il y a de cela trois ans maintenant. Drago aura tenu trois ans de plus.

Hermione ne trouvait rien à redire. Il semblait avoir réponse à tout. Bien sur que c'était légitime mais les moyens qu'ils employaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient, étaient … illégaux ! Et dangereux et malsain !

Elle fit quelque pas en arrière pour s'aider du mur pour se soutenir et il l'approcha. Elle n'avait plus peur désormais. Enfin, plus de lui. Mais de Drago, beaucoup. De ce qu'il serait prêt à faire pour plaire à son père.

- Monsieur, ce que va faire Drago...  
- ...est confidentiel, la coupa-t-il.  
- Je dois savoir.  
- Je ne vous dirai rien.  
- J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez … sincère avec moi...  
- Je le suis, répondit-il alors qu'elle continuait :  
- ...mais je ne pourrais continuer cette relation basée sur des cachotteries et des mensonges, finit-elle.

Rogue se tut quelques instants, puis prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains, levant son menton. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il put remarquer que le regard de la rouge et or était fuyant, pas assez déterminé. Celui du vert et argent en revanche, était brûlant, profond, scrutateur et empli d'un désir incommensurable. Elle fut déstabilisée par ce regard et il en profita. Il fondit sur ses lèvres qu'il dévora, peu longtemps sans réponse, tout en caressant son corps avec tendresse. Elle frissonna, et finit par passer ses bras autour du cou de son professeur. Il la souleva par les hanches comme si elle était une plume, et la conduisit jusqu'à son lit, où il l'allongea, se coulant sur elle dans le même temps. Leurs baisers, tout comme leurs caresses, s'intensifièrent leur souffle se fit erratique et, au dessus d'elle, il commença à la déshabiller lentement, recouvrant petit à petit ses parties récemment dénudées par des milliers de baisers brûlant.

Leur première relation intime avait été un cap difficile à passer mais, malgré ses souvenirs douloureux, il n'imaginait plus se passer de son corps. Le moindre de ses baisers le lavait de toutes les impuretés commises par son père, de toutes ses propres erreurs, et le remplissait de bonheur. Il aurait aimé que cela dure toute la vie mais elle venait de lui donner son premier avertissement. Pour le moment, elle n'avait aucune conscience de l'ampleur que les choses allaient prendre et ses paroles n'étaient que des paroles en l'air. Elle n'avait pas la force psychologique de le quitter, pas maintenant : le problème était trop infime encore dans son être. Mais lorsqu'elle comprendrait, elle saurait avoir le courage des Gryffondor.

C'est sur cette pensée douloureuse qu'il commença à lui faire l'amour, avec l'énergie du désespoir.


	39. Un effrayant gris anthracite

Bonjour ! _Il est 23 heures, je compte sur vous pour attendre minuit pour lire. Sisi. C'est comme le père Noël.  
_  
Après la plaidoirie pour Drago … Celle pour son père ! (à la fin du chapitre ) Je suis en train de vous préparer le terrain pour ma nouvelle fic là … Faire genre la famille Malefoy est pas si méchante... haha … hahaha … mais siii c'est vrai. Ou peut-être que je lis trop de LuciusxHermione en ce moment (d'ailleurs je pense que je vais en écrire une pour augmenter les rangs des fanfictions françaises sur eux). Oh ! C'est un couple comme un autre ! Vous lisez bien des RoguexHermione vous ! XD Bien. Un chapitre (un peu) plus long et une relation qui s'étiole, que demande le peuple ? (On a dit pas trop de mignonnerie, **Cocochon**!)

L'écriture se passe bien. Je suis sur la fin du chapitre 40 actuellement. Ca va avancer plus vite à partir de maintenant. ... (L)

**Réponse aux reviews :D la 300ème revient à Chlochat ! Merci (L)  
- Heytoilàbas : **ouais apparemment j'ai pas géré niveau orthographe le chapitre précédent ? Qu'on me pardonne. :3 Mais j'ai plus de bêta (enfin depuis 10 chapitres déjà xD) et, euh, vraiment, j'ai la flemme de me relire ^^' tu avais continué ta fic alors, finalement ? Bisous ma belle (L)  
**- Cocochon : **tu as dit le mot tabou... Disneylaaaand *zombie*… Bientôt 4 mois que je n'ai plus mon pass, je vais aller m'suicideeeeeeeer ! (oh mon dieu lorsque j'ai écrit cette réponse on était … je sais plus quand, mais à la dare du 27.01 je peux te dire que J'Y VAIS DEMAIN !) Mais il lui fait l'amour, c'est coooool :3 Les 2 chapitres à suivre sont eux aussi sous le signe de la RESISTANCE ! AUX ARMES CIT... ça va chier. Un peu comme leur combat zyeutal l'année précédente. Owh le bonheur à l'écrire ! Oui, désolée pour les fautes, apparemment elles pullulaient. J'espère que celui ci sera mieux. Peut-être aurais-je le courage de le relire … oh bah non, ça va me faire perdre du temps sur la suite. LIRE OU ECRIRE IL FAUT CHOISIR ! Non, ça me fait plaisir que tu me souhaites bonne continuation. C'est important pour moi:)  
**- Eagles :** héhé...héhéhéhé … *bave*  
**- Tylio :** bonjooouuuur nouvelle :) très touchée par ta review ! Même, très très touchée ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait changer d'avis, et surtout, je te remercie d'avoir continué pour finir par apprécier :) Hmmm, « The show must go on » est vraiment pas la chanson que j'aurais citée ^^ parce que je l'associe au Moulin Rouge, quand Satine apprend qu'elle va mourir, qu'elle va devoir quitter Christian, pour le sauver (je situe si tu ne l'as pas vu ^^). Donc dans HP ça serait plus à la mort de Dumbledore, quand Rogue se dit qu'il doit laisser Hermione pour une cause « plus grande ». Voilà :)  
**- Git : **ouiiii les faaauuutes je saaaiiis u_u' Merci en tous cas. Alors l'SES ? :)  
**- Gabiie T :** tu trouves que tu es en fin de terminale ? Hé, t'as encore 5 mois gamine ;) Merci beaucoup. Niveau temporalité ça va devenir plus... étiré. Quand je me dis ça, je me rends compte que c'est bientôt la fin... ALLEZ HAUT LES CHOEURS ! J'écris ma deuxième fic en même temps :) Courage pour tout et merci d'être toujours là !  
**- Claire :** si j'aimerais qu'on me le dise un jour... pourquoi pas. C'est joli, amoureux, c'est cool non ? ;) Ca devait être plus long avec l'incendie du Terrier sauf que LE TERRIER NE S'INCENDISE PAS ! Alors j'ai improvisé. Beeeen Voldemort lui fait confiance et puis Rogue doit avoir un hibou de compète donc il risque rien x) « Millenium Bridge ou le pont qui te masse les pieds » xD Bah, j'ai jamais dit que Rogue se sent digne d'elle. Je ne pense pas. Non, Drago est juste pitoyable. Je sais vraiment pas comment je vais gérer ma nouvelle fic x) MAAAAIS non ! À la fin ils vont tous s'adorer. Tu sais style « l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse » ;) Dégoutée que tu aies vu la fin du chapitre précédent en premier ! Beh ça casse tout quoi. Tu te dis « mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé mal qu'est-ce qui s'est passé mal !? » Et t'inquiète, niveau peur de Drago là tu vas être servie...  
**- G****rimmarvleizenn22  
- Seven-Midori-Mori : **ne pleure pas maintenant ou alors... mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça sera dans les chapitres suivants x) moi cruelle ? Nooon ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. (L)

**Bonne lecture tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Un effrayant gris anthracite**

La plaidoirie de Rogue avait beau avoir été merveilleusement menée, elle n'avait pas changé l'avis d'Hermione il était hors de question qu'elle aide Drago, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, s'il gardait cette façon d'agir. Quittant les appartements du Maître des potions ce matin là, elle se dit qu'il était capable de lui faire faire n'importe quoi et elle eut peur. Non, il n'oserait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne l'avait jamais dit, mais il l'aimait .. non ? Etait-il prêt à aller aussi loin pour arriver à ses fins ? Après tout, il trompait Voldemort (était-ce vrai? elle doutait), il n'aurait aucun doute à tromper une gamine comme elle, surtout aveuglée par l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

La jeune femme s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir et se posa contre le mur, les yeux fermés, soupirant. Et s'il mentait ? S'il avait tout prévu ? Si ce n'était qu'un piège, si elle avait eu, depuis le début, ce rôle à jouer ? Si les petits vieux de la boutique étaient dans le coup, eux aussi ?

La nuit avait été plutôt mauvaise (elle y avait pensé tout ce temps, à lui ainsi qu'à Drago alors que Rogue, lui, semblait faire sa meilleure nuit depuis longtemps), et forcément, elle était fatiguée. Tout autour d'elle n'était que menaces et elle n'avait pas les idées claires. Elle aurait aimé ne pas aller en cours – surtout qu'elle commençait par les Potions. Et même si c'était un autre professeur que Rogue … c'était justement vraiment bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Sang de Bourbe ?

Hermione se redressa subitement pour faire face à Drago Malefoy, ses yeux plein de haine posés sur elle.

- Dégage Malefoy.  
- Toi, dégage. C'est toi qui n'es pas où tu devrais être.  
- Et toi, d'où viens-tu ?  
- J'ai torturé deux ou trois personnes _comme toi _avant de déjeuner, ça me met en forme.  
- Tu es un monstre, Malefoy.  
- C'est _toi_ le monstre. Tu ne devrais même pas exister. Tu ne mérites pas ta place ici.  
- Quand on tombe assez bas pour suivre Voldemort, je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on n'a pas sa place ici non plus.

Malefoy se déplaça tel un serpent vers elle et l'attrapa par le col.

- Depuis trois ans je rêve de te rendre l'affront que tu m'as fait, fit-il, ses yeux translucides plantés dans ceux de la Gryffondor.

Elle était sur la pointe des pieds, la tête en arrière, pour respirer. Ses mains essayaient désespérément de faire se relâcher la poigne du Serpentard, mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

- Mal-Malefoy …  
- Une supplication, Granger ?

La jeune femme essaya de rassembler assez de souffle pour répondre mais n'y parvint pas. Elle se mit à prendre de l'air de plus en plus convulsivement, sentant ses jambes s'affaiblir et sa vue se brouiller.

- Il suffit, Monsieur Malefoy.

Instantanément, Hermione fut relâchée. Ses poumons s'emplirent d'air en grand bruit, et elle tituba contre le mur.

- Je peux comprendre votre aversion pour Miss Granger, fit la voix lente de Rogue alors que celle ci continuait à respirer profondément, mais vous en débarrasser ne réglera pas votre problème et _au __contraire_, Monsieur Malefoy. Regagnez votre salle commune.

Il regarda le jeune homme prendre le chemin des cachots puis se tourna vers Hermione. Elle s'était calmée mais se délectait encore de respirer, son corps encore avachi, et les yeux ouverts. Il garda le silence quelques secondes, droit, imposant, gardant ses distances et dardant sur elle un regard égal.

- Vous aussi, Miss Granger.

Elle releva le regard pour croiser ses yeux et le fusilla. Elle était dorénavant sûre que Malefoy n'était qu'un être vil et cruel. Et le comportement de Rogue ne l'aidait pas à croire qu'il était sincère.

- Bien, _professeur._

Elle sentit en disant ces mots ses lèvres trembler, elle empêchait ses dents même de grincer et, après lui avoir jeté un regard plein de colère, elle lui tourna le dos avec superbe. A la manière qu'il avait de le faire, d'ailleurs, la cape en moins. Il la regarda s'éloigner elle aussi, en retenant un soupir. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre que de la renvoyer ? Elle n'était pas en sécurité dans cette partie du château.

Tournant les talons lui aussi, il s'autorisa à retourner dans ses appartements pour craquer. Il n'aurait pas du agir ainsi hier soir. Il aurait dû l'écouter et lui parler, la rassurer, au lieu de faire son égoïste. Il aurait dû veiller sur sa nuit – car il avait vu sur son visage qu'elle n'avait pas dormi.

Une erreur de plus pour le professeur Rogue.

Hermione se dépêcha de rallier la salle commune. En y pénétrant, elle dut faire face aux regards de Ron et Harry, déjà prêts. Ils avaient dit la veille au soir qu'ils iraient s'entraîner au Quidditch après le petit déjeuner. Elle, elle avait choisi de suivre les cours du professeur Slughorn. Harry et Ron avaient décidé que les Potions étaient devenues inutiles. Il leur fallait un Optimal pour devenir Aurors, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne l'obtiendraient jamais, alors autant s'éviter des efforts supplémentaires. Les deux garçons posèrent sur elle des regards interrogateurs, qu'elle ignora. Elle monta dans sa chambre et y prit des vêtements, avant d'aller prendre une longue douche chaude. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi faible et naïve ? Fallait-il arrêter de voir Rogue ? La Gryffondor jeta un coup d'oeil à son serpent qui ondulait sous l'eau. Les Serpents ne les laisseraient pas tranquilles. Mais elle avait peur, de plus en plus peur il fallait le dire. Les lettres de Severus, ses actes de la veille et Malefoy... Elle frissonna malgré l'eau chaude et se fustigea mentalement.

- Tu vas être en retard, Hermione Jean Granger...

Elle soupira et sortit, puis s'habilla rapidement et descendit déjeuner. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient noués en un chignon sommaire. Elle toucha à peine à sa nourriture, mais gardait les yeux posés dessus. En aucun cas elle ne voulait croiser le regard de Rogue, ni ceux de Harry ni Ron. Et encore moins ceux de Malefoy. Il serait bien trop contente de lui avoir fait peur. La jeune femme quitta la table en même temps qu'Harry et Ron, mais fut vite contrainte de continuer son chemin seule, ce qu'elle fit, la tête basse. Elle atteignit la salle de Potions et entendit des rires près d'elle. C'étaient Malefoy et ses amis. Elle prit sur elle jusqu'à rentrer dans la salle, avec les Gryffondors, et s'y sentit plus forte.

Slughorn commença par faire connaissance, puis débuta enfin le cours. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'entrèrent Harry et Ron, en touristes, sous le froncement de sourcil d'Hermione. Finalement, ils suivaient la voix de la raison ?

Ils allèrent prendre un livre au fond alors qu'Hermione tentait de gagner des points auprès du professeur Slughorn. Trois potions se trouvaient devant eux et il venait de demander de les identifier. Elle se lança. Ce n'était pas difficile. Elle en avait appris énormément pendant l'été, il lui serait aisé de reconnaître les trois mixtures.

Elle se présenta devant la première et l'examina, puis sourit. Celle là était bien trop simple. Elle avait vu Rogue en préparer des tonnes et des tonnes l'année dernière. Incolore. Inodore.

- C'est du Veritaserum, annonça-t-elle.

Elle releva les yeux vers Slughorn et y vit l'assentiment de celui ci. Elle continua en passant à la potion suivante. Ca aussi, c'était merveilleusement simple. Elle avait déjà fait cette potion, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il les avait fait « ce matin », hein ? C'était impossible. Le Polynectar (comme le Veritaserum, d'ailleurs) nécessitait une préparation très longue. Un mois pour le Polynectar. Sans compter qu'il fallait trouver une plante qui ne poussait qu'une fois par mois, à la pleine lune. Elle se rappela le fiasco que fut, pour elle, la transformation ainsi que le vol des ingrédients à Rogue. Rogue, lui et toujours lui.

- Ca, c'est du Polynectar, déclara-t-elle.

Assentiment à nouveau. La jeune femme s'approcha de la dernière potion. C'était un peu plus compliqué au premier abord car elle avait une odeur de … c'est ça ! L'odeur ! Ce n'était pas l'odeur d'une potion habituelle, c'était une odeur qui lui était propre, à elle, à la jeune femme !

- Ca … C'est de l'amortentia. Le plus puissant filtre d'amour au monde. Il a une odeur propre à chaque personne selon ce qui l'attire. (Elle garda un temps de silence) Moi … je sens une odeur de bois un peu humide, de drap propres et de produit anti mites …

Elle retourna dans le silence à nouveau. Cet endroit qu'elle aimait se situait juste à côté. Il suffisait de passer cette porte – sans doute bien fermée à clé cependant – et elle y serait, et elle pourrait sentir cette odeur, retrouver cet homme – non. Non, elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

- Bravo, Miss Granger, fit le professeur Slughorn. Cependant, l'amortentia ne provoque pas un sentiment d'amour, ce serait impossible, plutôt un une très forte attirance, une … obsession. C'est pourquoi cette potion est sans doute la plus dangereuse de cette pièce.  
- Et celle ci professeur ? demanda une fille en désignant une potion dans un superbe flacon.  
- Ah, ça …

Il la prit précautionneusement entre ses doigts.

- C'est du Felix Felicis, annonça-t-il. Aussi appelé …  
- Chance liquide, coupa Hermione.

Elle obtint de sa part un hochement de tête. C'était si nouveau d'être estimée en cours de Potions. Qu'ils aient été ensemble ou pas, Hermione n'avait jamais eu ce genre de simple geste de la part de Rogue. Même pas dans l'intimité. Il s'était toujours contenté de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, sans rien noter d'autre. La jeune femme soupira. Elle l'avait déjà eu en Défense contre les forces du Mal, et elle n'avait pas apprécié, lors de cette troisième année, les cours qu'il avait dispensé. Elle n'avait pas compris son petit jeu. A cette époque ci, ni dans celle là d'ailleurs. Elle ne le cernait pas.

- Et c'est ce flacon de chance liquide que j'offrirai à celui qui réussira à préparer un philtre de mort vivant. Vous trouverez la marche à suivre page 10 du manuel. Je n'ai vu dans ma vie qu'une seule personne qui l'a réussie, néanmoins ... Bonne chance à tous.

Ils se mirent tous au travail, appâtés par le gain. Un flacon de Chance Liquide … Chacun avait ses raisons, mais personne au monde ne pouvait rêver mieux. Que ferait-elle avec ce flacon ? Elle essaierait sans doute de compromettre Rogue... de savoir. Parce que pour le moment, elle se rongeait les sangs. N'était-elle qu'un moyen de parvenir à ses fins ? Elle soupira et jeta un œil sur la recette. Elle la lu d'abord en entier pour ne pas être prise au dépourvue, et n'y voyant aucun piège, elle se mit au travail.

Elle prit une fève soporiphique et tenta de la couper, comme l'indiquait le manuel, mais la fève était glissante et ne tenait pas entre ses doigts. Elle voyait que certaines fèves volaient à travers la classe. Elle même avait eu du mal à retenir la sienne. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas un ingrédient qui allait faire la loi ! Elle essaya une nouvelle fois, avant que Harry ne lui annonce :

- Il faut l'écraser.  
- Non, il ne faut pas l'écraser ! S'emporta Hermione.  
- Je t'assure, reprit Harry. Regarde.

Il lui montra ce qu'il avait obtenu en écrasant sa fève et Hermione put apercevoir le livre que son ami avait pris dans la réserve. Elle comprit immédiatement que c'était celui de Rogue. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle l'avait oublié. Enfin, c'était sa faute. Elle pouvait bien le laisser à Harry, ça remonterait ses notes en Potions et ça l'aiderait pour ses ASPICS. Elle même devait faire des efforts, trouver ses propres améliorations, être meilleure. Cependant, elle aurait voulu gagner la fiole de Félix Félicis. Oh, elle n'avait plus l'espoir de gagner maintenant qu'elle savait l'arme qu'Harry possédait. Cependant elle fit de son mieux tout le long de la préparation, en suivant une idée directrice : qu'aurait fait Rogue? Elle était obligée de penser à lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Après tout, les Potions, c'était son domaine. Pas celui de ce professeur sorti d'on ne savait où. Dumbledore avait toujours trouvé des professeurs de Défense contre les forces du Mal (plus ou moins douteux, sauf Lupin bien sur), pourquoi cette année n'avait il pas perpétué la tradition au lieu de changer Rogue de poste? C'était celui qu'il avait toujours voulu, certes, mais il ne lui convenait pas.

Comme elle l'avait prédit et malgré tous ses efforts pour se mettre dans la peau de son amant - vraiment? - elle ne remporta pas la fiole, ce qui la mis passablement en colère. La journée se passa comme après une mauvaise nuit, sans un regard vers la table des professeurs lors du repas. Et puis, elle n'avait pas eu Défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle n'avait plus croiser les Serpentards, bref, sa mauvaise humeur était retombée lentement mais sûrement. On sentait qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette mais, tant qu'elle ne lançait pas des piques acerbes dûs à son état, le temps passait plutôt vite (et puis, ça reposait Harry et Ron.)

Après le repas, la jeune femme travailla dans la salle commune un petit moment, avant de monter pas très tardivement pour rattraper le retard de sommeil qu'elle avait. Cependant, alors qu'elle essayait de s'endormir, ses yeux restaient grand ouverts à la contemplation du plafond. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle pensait constamment à Rogue, à son comportement, et à celui de Malefoy. Il l'avait toujours beaucoup menacée mais n'était jamais passé à l'acte. Cependant ce matin, il n'avait pas regardé leurs sangs, celui de la née-moldue pouvant le contaminer, et n'avait pas hésité à s'en prendre à elle a main nues. Elle en tremblait encore. Ses yeux bleu clair habités d'une lueur de pure haine, son souffle si près de son visage. Elle avait eu peur ... Et c'était toujours le cas.

Elle frissonna dans son lit et, par réflexe, pour se réchauffer, porta les mains au bras opposé. Les doigts de sa main droite rencontrèrent le bracelet d'argent qu'elle ne cessait de porter autour de l'avant bras. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait presque oublié. ... Elle l'avait oublié, en fait. Il avait pris son mal en patience pendant les vacances, et rien ne semblait avoir perturbé sa tranquillité.

Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se dit qu'il pouvait sauver sa nuit. Elle caressa lentement le bijou, pesant le pour et le contre. Pour. Pour. Pour. Non. Contre. Elle avait déjà mal réagi à la potion. Enfin, c'était parce qu'elle l'utilisait beaucoup trop, avec les essais, et tout ça. Mais le temps avait passé non? Pour. Il n'y avait plus de danger, elle avait évacué tout ce qui pourrait encore se trouver dans son sang.

Pour.

Severus Rogue sentit sa respiration se couper puis fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui mit de longues secondes à s'atténuer. Quelque chose venait d'arriver à Hermione. Ni une ni deux, il se précipita en dehors de ses appartements et essaya d'utiliser le lien qu'ils avaient pour la repérer dans le château. Pouvait-ce être Drago? Le professeur n'avait pas compris l'attitude de son filleul le matin même. S'il voulait être découvert, c'était le meilleur moyen. Mais peut être qu'il voulait être découvert. Oui ... Peut être que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé d'échapper à sa mission. Il ne pouvait pas se dire que Drago était comme Lucius. Non, il voulait s'en détacher, et en même temps, ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le rendre fier, et surtout, de le revoir libre à nouveau. C'était son père avant tout, avant d'être un mangemort, et quelqu'un de détestable dans la communauté sorcière. C'était même, pour Severus, un très bon ami depuis Poudlard, il avait été bon élève, et avait, par la suite, réussi à se faire une place, et ce sans avoir donné tous les pots de vin dont on l'accusait. Il avait simplement voulu protéger sa famille et c'était pour cela qu'il s'était rangé du côté du plus fort, et avait fait du zèle. Malheureusement pour lui, ça s'était mal terminé.

Le maître des potions avait monté quatre à quatre les escaliers capricieux de l'école jusqu'à arriver au septième étage, où il alla se planter devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle dormait déjà et il en fut soulagé. À l'intérieur, bien que faiblement, il sentait la présence de sa chère et tendre, et encore une fois, il en fut soulagé. Mais pourquoi était-elle si loin, et que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle ressente une douleur si intense au point qu'elle en ait le souffle ... Coupé ...

- Espèce de stupide gamine imbécile! maugréa-t'il lorsqu'il comprit.

Cela faisait longtemps que cette potion n'avait pas été remise sur le tapis. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ca? Pourquoi au lieu de venir le voir? Est-ce que … non. Est-ce qu'elle aurait pris sa décision ? Sans venir le lui dire en face ? Non, elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle n'était pas du genre à laisser les choses trainer en longueur, à rester dans l'imprécis. Cela le rassura quelque peu. Si elle venait à le quitter, elle viendrait le lui dire. D'ailleurs, que ferait-il à ce moment précis ? Mettrait-il enfin sa fierté de côté ? Lui dirait-il ces mots qui pourraient, peut-être, changer la donne ? Il ne lui avait pas dit. Elle non plus. Ils étaient liés – stupides bestioles – ils le savaient, mais pour autant, ils n'avaient jamais exprimé leurs véritables sentiments. Ils étaient bien véritables, n'est-ce pas ? Il était certain que, pour lui, c'était le cas. Mais elle ?

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue ce soir ?

* * *

**A celles qui disent que le produit anti-mite c'est pas romantique comme odeur, SOIT, mais qu'on me dise pas que le dentifrice ou les parchemins l'étaient plus x) Ca a une odeur caractéristique et pis je l'avais déjà décrite (back to chapter 13 :D) donc je suis restée sur la lignée de l'armoire :)**


	40. Le sang du chaperon rouge

Bonjour tout le monde !  
Voilà le chapitre 40. Un peu plus long que d'habitude. Je suis sur le 41 actuellement (et non sur mon 31 … *nul*). Pour tout vous dire, il m'énerve. Comme tous les chapitres qui suivent l'histoire, en fait x) On peut pas dire que les temps soient très propices aux rencontres entre nos deux protagonistes... graaah !  
Well. C'est donc pas que je vais passer vite sur le sujet mais .. vraiment. Je crois que j'ai toujours imaginé de cette histoire qu'elle parlerait beaucoup du 5 (ouais je pense que 40 chapitre pour 6 mois c'est pas mal) et très peu ensuite. Ca va très vite après ça. Faut que je me motive !

Bien. Réponse aux reviews ?  
**- Tit-Chat-Sauvage :** tu as reçu mon mp ?:) merci de me suivre (L)  
**- Seven-Midori-Mori : **« I'm a bad kid, I'm disastrous, give me your money... or i'll hold my breath » (L) C'EST MAL ! Et sinon, euh non, normalement il était même plus long *va se pendre et pleure* Bon... mes efforts ne paient pas - -'' Ah et puis, laisse-toi tomber, le happy end en fin de chapitre c'est nul :D Merci de me suivre en tout cas, et de laisser des reviews !  
**- Gabiie T : **oh pardon ! Notre « Terminale » c'est l'année où on passe le bac. Où on quitte le lycée quoi. Je t'aurais bien donné plus amples informations mais je retrouve pas ta review initiale ^^' en tout cas, merci de continuer à me lire malgré tous tes devoirs et tout ça :)  
**- Cocochon : **mais il peut paaaaaas demander si ça va, et si Drago était encore làààà, tu vooooiiiis ? Non, impossible. (Genre, la phrase que j'écris tout le temps!) Alors alors … tu devrais trouver ton petit moment de bonheur dans ce chapitre. Même, y en a tout pleeein :3 même des avec ses amis :) Disons que, les serpents sont là, et les lient, c'est quelque chose à ne pas oublier. Mais lorsqu'ils sont près l'un de l'autre ben ça se ressent pas^^ mais je les oublie pas, j'y fais des allusions, et tout ça … mais je peux pas tout le temps utiliser la potion *pas bien pas bien pas bien Hermione !* voilà. Ca me plait que tu me souhaites de bien continuer. C'est cool:) Dis très chère. Je cherche une bêta, est-ce que ça t'intéresserait ? En tout cas merci ! A très vite !  
**- Isa'ralia Faradien : **merci beaucoup. Et merci pour ta demande en MP ! Ca me fait chaud au cœur !  
**- Frog38 : **oh une garnouille (L) voilà la suite, servie sur … euh... internet. (J'avais dans la tête de parler d'un « plateau d'argent » mais ç'aurait été stupide). Merci de me suivre, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !  
**- Heytoilàbas :** C'est bien d'écrire sans publier … Ca permet de pas avoir de retard (comme moi u_u') Merci pour tout ma belle (L) On ne t'entend plus ? D'ailleurs (ouais je sais que tu me liras alors je te dis ça ici) tu te souviens du cast' de Touch the Sky ? Tu y penses ? ;) C'est cool les Lumione =p  
**- Git :** Tu dis toujours comme Cocochon. Je vous adore ;) Non mais SERIEUSEMENT. Du parchemin neuf et de l'herbe coupée et du dentifrice. C'est la fête dans l'nez d'Hermione quoi ! Je vous laisse toujours sur votre faim. Parce que c'est cool. C'est le pouvoir de l'auteur ! :D Merci beaucoup Git !  
**- Riko : **Je te réponds sur CS ~  
**- Titou :** si tu te reconnais pas, je te tape x) Je suis contente que tu me suives avec autant d'assiduité et que tu aimes ! Et ... finalement, je crois que Grimm m'a inspiré pour le nom du chapitre (même si c'est quand même à l'arrache x))  
**- Claire :**tu m'as laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent? Je sais plus ... et je trouve pas:/ en tout cas, merci quand même, je sais que tu es là 3

Désolée si j'ai loupé des reviews ! Je me suis mal débrouillée apparemment sur ce chapitre ...

CA Y EST ça recommence, vous dites de Rogue qu'il est stupide … moi j'aime bien :D

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : Le sang du chaperon rouge**

Severus Rogue avait passé une nuit effroyable. Refusant de céder, comme elle, à la facilité d'une nuit calme – ou d'une mort temporelle, au choix – il était resté éveillé dans son fauteuil, sa main crispée sur un verre de whisky pur feu. Il l'avait sentie se réveiller, puis replonger dans la torpeur de la mort. Il avait juste envie de la frapper. Était-elle inconsciente ? Elle savait qu'elle finirait par mal réagir à la potion ! Elle en savait les effets ! Et si elle ne se réveillait pas à temps pour les cours ? Comment expliquerait-elle son état à l'infirmerie, au réveil ? Il ne pouvait pas toujours être là pour la sauver, enfin, si, mais pas sans que ça ne devienne suspect, sans que ça le compromette !

Il grinçait des dents, débitant des choses sans aucun sens, des bouts de phrases qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, suite de reproches et d'excuses, de mots rassurants, qu'il savait qu'il ne lui dirait jamais en face. Mais elle, c'était tellement son truc, la franchise, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue ?

Il la sentit se réveiller encore une fois, plus tard, et jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule au dessus de sa cheminée. Il était près de 4 heures. Elle semblait faire des cycles d'environ trois heures … Mais elle n'allait pas tenter le diable en recommençant une nouvelle fois, non ? Si elle loupait le réveil... Par Merlin pourquoi n'était-elle pas juste venue pour parler avec lui de ce qui l'inquiétait ? Il était certain que ça le concernait, après tout, il avait cherché son regard à chaque repas, et jamais elle n'avait daigné relever le regard vers lui. Elle fuyait, ce qui n'était pas son caractère.

Sa respiration se coupa et il toussa, et il comprit qu'elle était retournée dans son paradis artificiel une nouvelle fois. Elle était complètement inconsciente. Voulait-elle lui prouver quelque chose, attirer son attention ? Ne savait-elle pas qu'elle l'avait déjà, qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle avant tout, malgré toutes les responsabilités qu'il avait ? Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il savait qu'il l'aurait en cours aujourd'hui, et il n'hésiterait pas à la prendre à part. Elle pouvait bien fuir devant Severus, mais pas devant le professeur Rogue. Elle n'oserait pas, n'est-ce pas ? …

Hermione regarda l'heure après que son souffle soit redevenu régulier : 7heures et demie. Elle avait un mal de tête effroyable et il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle elle ait si froid. Elle alla prendre une douche chaude très rapide et s'habilla à la même vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle aille manger quelque chose avant d'aller en cours ou elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne tiendrait pas la matinée. Peut être même qu'elle irait voir Madame Pomfresh avant d'aller en cours. Par Merlin. Comment était-elle supposée suivre les cours dans cet état ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son épaule gauche recouverte de son pull d'hiver et murmura :

- Plus jamais, tu entends ?

Son serpent bougea contre son bras et la Gryffondor soupira. Elle était seule dans les couloirs et, après l'épisode Malefoy, ça ne l'enchantait guère. Elle pressa donc le pas pour atteindre la Grande Salle, qui était presque vide à son arrivée. Et pourquoi fallait-il que dans le peu de monde qu'il y ait, Severus Rogue en fasse partie ? Elle baissa les yeux en le voyant. Instantanément, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur sa place, et elle s'en était voulu aussi vite. Un mal être encore plus grand que celui qu'elle présent ait déjà s'instaura dans son ventre. Elle n'avait pas été très juste avec lui. Mais lui, l'était-il avec elle ? Toujours la même question.

Alors qu'elle mangeait, elle sentait son regard brûlant posé sur elle. Il allait être en retard. Il allait être en retard. Elle aussi. Ca n'avait aucune importance. Elle ne voulait pas se relever sous son regard. Mais elle devait encore aller aux Serres. Tant pis pour l'infirmerie non ? Il serait capable de l'y suivre.

La jeune femme finit son jus de citrouille et prit une pomme, ainsi que du pain, en se levant. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être encore plus en retard, malgré le regard pesant qui planait sur elle. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal exactement ? Ne pouvait-elle pas s'accorder une soirée tranquille ? Il n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour _ça_quand même ! La prochaine étape était-elle de la priver de toute liberté ? La brune frissonna à cette pensée. Non, il ne pouvait pas... il n'était pas si mauvais, il ne pouvait pas …

Elle mordit dans son pain pour oublier cette éventualité [à chacun sa technique], puis dans sa pomme. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir assez mangé, ou plus précisément, cette nourriture qu'elle avait ingurgitée n'avait pas été suffisante pour la faire se sentir mieux. Pourtant, elle avait pris deux jus de citrouille et un chocolat chaud bien sucré. Était-elle toujours aussi blanche que ce matin ? Severus s'était-il inquiété ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il l'avait regardée tout le long du repas ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle lui prête des intentions qui n'étaient pas les siennes ? Se doutait-il qu'elle avait replongé ?

La jeune femme s'excusa en entrant dans la serre numéro 4 et alla rejoindre Harry et Ron.

- Tu ressembles à Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, lui fit ce dernier.  
- Charmant, Ron.  
- Vraiment, Hermione. Tu fais peur. Tu te sens bien ? Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh.  
- Ca va aller, lui répondit-elle légèrement attendrie. Je vais attendre un peu et voir si ça passe.

Il hocha simplement la tête et Harry lui prit la main pour la lui serrer une seconde, avant de se remettre à manipuler les plantes du professeur Chourave. La Gryffondor rattrapa son retard, mais avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Premièrement, elle avait froid, et ses mouvements étaient imprécis du fait qu'elle tremblait et qu'elle ne sentait pas le bout de ses doigts. Ensuite, elle avait l'impression qu'un chimpanzé diabolique s'amusait à faire s'entrechoquer ses cymbales des deux côtés de sa tête. Des coups sourds résonnaient à l'intérieur. « C'était indéniablement une très mauvaise idée », pensa-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux deux secondes, afin de faire disparaître toute l'agitation en elle, mais fut bien contrainte de les rouvrir, et alors tout revint. Il lui fallait tenir encore une petite heure, et elle irait à l'infirmerie. Même si cela impliquait de passer pour une lâche auprès de Rogue – car oui, c'était Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'elle avait après la Botanique. Elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à la fin de la matinée, même si elle savait qu'il serait le plus à même de la soigner.

- Tu veux ma veste Hermione ? Chuchota Harry.

Elle le regarda avec de petits yeux, le visage blanc, les lèvres bleuies par le froid, et finalement acquiesça. Il retira son sweat et elle l'enfila, après avoir enlevé sa cape, qu'elle remit plus que rapidement.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Non. J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout.

Le garçon lui sourit tendrement et se remit à travailler, en regardant toujours du coin de l'oeil son amie. Ce fut pour elle une délivrance quand le cours cessa.

- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, fit Harry. Ne discute pas.

Elle rit doucement. C'était typiquement SON genre de phrases.

- Je ne discuterai pas. Je le promets.

Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa cape et Harry l'entoura de ses bras pour la réchauffer alors qu'ils traversaient le parc. Ils montèrent directement à l'infirmerie, et Hermione le congédia lorsqu'ils en furent à la porte.

- Tu as déjà bien assez fait, lui dit-elle. Rogue va être furieux après toi.  
- Rogue est _toujours_furieux après moi. Ca n'a aucune importance. Je veux savoir ce que tu as. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu sois dans cet état, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se plongea dans ses yeux et passa de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre, ou peut-être plutôt, sans _vouloir _comprendre. Puis elle éclata de rire.

- Attends tu crois que je suis … Harry voyons !  
- Je _m'inquiète_, Hermione. Comment veux-tu que je n'invente pas des milliers de scénarios possibles si tu ne me dis rien ?

Elle lui sourit.

- Tu sauras quand je serai prête, Harry. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est sérieux nous deux ou pas alors, je ne préfère pas trop l'ébruiter, tu vois ?

Harry hocha la tête et poussa la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Je vois. Maintenant rentre là dedans, que je t'y suive.

Madame Pomfresh examina rapidement Hermione – non sans avoir fait sortir Harry à peine fut-il entré – mais ne trouva rien d'anormal chez la jeune fille. Cependant, elle pu noter que cette dernière était gelée et lui fit boire une potion un peu tiède qui promettait de la réchauffer un peu. Elle diagnostiqua aussi une simple migraine chez la Gryffondor à qui elle fit boire une seconde potion, avant de la renvoyer, tout en lui précisant cependant que si les symptômes persistaient [contactez le revendeur du programme], il lui faudrait revenir pour des examens plus approfondis. Hermione fut donc bonne pour aller en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle n'avait aucune raison de fuir. Elle n'était qu'une élève – en retard, soit – et Rogue, son professeur. Il ne pourrait rien lui reprocher. Elle espérait.

Elle enleva ses gants alors qu'elle s'approchait de la salle et Harry l'y fit entrer en premier. Les yeux que posèrent Rogue sur eux étaient assassins, mais pas pires qu'à l'habitude. Ils allèrent prendre place et essayèrent de rattraper leur retard au plus vite.

Il y avait tant de choses que Severus Rogue pouvait dire pour la blesser et la ridiculiser. A une époque, il se serait fait une joie de les dire. Mais les choses avaient changé maintenant, et elle semblait vraiment mal. Il était hors de question qu'il l'éloigne encore plus d'elle qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Et ce n'était pas non plus le jour pour lui faire tous ces reproches auxquels il avait pensé. Il avait juste envie de la prendre dans ses bras, sur ses genoux, auprès du feu, avec une couverture sur elle pour la réchauffer. Elle avait l'air morte de froid. Elle avait gardé sa cape – et en dessous, l'habituelle veste de Potter – et elle tremblait quand même. Ses gestes étaient saccadés, ils lui coûtaient. Mais elle s'accrochait. Elle ne voulait pas faiblir devant lui. Mais il le sentait. C'était à l'intérieur de lui. Elle était lui.

Il essaya le plus possible de ne pas la regarder pendant le cours. Elle était trop adorable, sous toutes ses couches de vêtement on l'aurait crue perdue. Rogue préféra darder son regard sur Drago. Lui aussi était pâle – plus qu'à l'habitude. Il ne devait pas dormir beaucoup. Il faudrait lui proposer des potions de sommeil sans rêve : il ne pourrait pas réussir sa mission s'il était si fatigué. De plus, si les professeurs s'en rendaient compte et commençaient à le questionner, tout était perdu.

Severus étouffa un soupir. Gérer ces deux adolescents, qui n'étaient pas dans la même maison, qui n'avaient pas la même « naissance » ni la même manière de pensée, mais qui avaient tous les deux leur importance pour lui, allait sans doute être la partie la plus difficile de sa mission. Il espérait de tout son âme pouvoir les garder tous les deux, mais c'était utopique.

Le professeur n'arrivait même pas à être heureux de sa nouvelle place. Il avait toujours voulu être professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais finalement, dans ces temps si noirs, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait à peine le temps de préparer ses cours. Il voulait faire ça bien pourtant ! Essayer de rendre ses cours plus passionnant que n'étaient les Potions. Les Potions, on aime ça ou on n'aime pas. Mais la DCFM pouvait s'avérer très intéressante, bien enseignée. Il aurait voulu se débarrasser de cette image de bâtard des cachots qu'on avait de lui. Et il ne pourrait pas...

Il releva la tête quand il n'entendit plus de bruit et fronça les sourcils. Un Serpentard – bien moins enclin à se faire punir qu'un Gryffondor, « Merci ! » pensèrent les rouge et or – prit la parole.

- Il est midi passé, professeur.

Il n'alla cependant pas jusqu'à demander s'ils pouvaient sortir. Rogue le leur ordonna de lui même, rugissant. Alors que les élèves s'agitaient, il posa ses yeux sur Hermione, toujours grelottante, toujours gauche. Il fallait être … subtil.

- Miss Granger. Restez.

Elle tourna vers lui des yeux presque suppliants.

- Monsieur, Hermione n'est …  
- Pas bien, je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour le voir, merci Monsieur Potter. Maintenant sortez. Que je puisse parler à Miss Granger EN PRIVÉ.

Harry sortit à contrecoeur et Rogue, d'un informulé, ferma la porte. Alors, leurs deux réactions changèrent du tout au tout. Lui se précipita vers elle pour placer ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle laissa tomber toutes les apparences et des larmes commencèrent à se former au coin de ses yeux.

- Hermione ...  
- Severus …

Il se regardèrent une seconde de plus puis il l'attira violemment contre lui, la réchauffant entre ses bras.

- Pourquoi as tu repris cette potion? Lui demanda-t-il, plus triste qu'en colère.  
- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit-elle sans même se soucier du fait qu'il savait.  
- Tu aurais du venir ...  
- Je ne pouvais pas …

Il chercha ses yeux. Simplement :

- Pourquoi?

Elle déglutit. Elle ne voulait demander qu'une chose. Mais il mentait tellement bien.

- J'avais l'impression ... J'ai peur de n'être qu'un outil pour vous.

Il stoppa net les mouvements de mains qu'il faisait sur ses épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça?

Il avait parlé sur un ton sec et elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Ce genre de réaction par exemple. Ou cette manière dont vous m'avez ... congédiée, hier matin. Ou encore... la soirée d'avant hier.

Il n'en était pas fier lui non plus.

- Pardonnez-moi, fit-il en la prenant contre lui a nouveau. Maintenant dites-moi ce qu'il vous arrive. Quels sont vos symptômes?  
- Je meurs de froid et j'ai un mal de tête inimaginable.

Il posa sa main sèche sur le front de la jeune femme, repoussant quelques mèches rebelles.

- Vous avez de la fièvre. Vous êtes allée voir Madame Pomfresh?  
- Oui. Elle m'a donné une potion de réchauffage ainsi qu'une potion contre la migraine.  
- Et rien n'y fait?  
- Non.

Ils gardèrent le silence.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire.  
- Alors faites-moi un bisou magique, demanda-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et elle rit.

- C'est une expression moldue. C'est ... Hmmm ... C'était stupide.  
- Au contraire je pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée.

Il l'embrassa chastement pendant quelques secondes.

- Venez ce soir, d'accord?  
- Oui.  
- D'ici là tenez debout toute la journée, je ne serai pas là pour vous secourir à chaque pas.

Elle hocha simplement la tête il l'attira contre lui tendrement et la serra un court instant.

- Vous y arriverez ?  
- Je vais faire de mon mieux.  
- Vous êtes forte, Hermione.

Elle sourit et regarda dans ses yeux. Elle attendait qu'il dise autre chose. Elle aurait pu, elle aussi. Mais elle n'avait pas le courage...

- A ce soir, fit-il en la laissant s'enfuir.

La jeune femme lui tourna le dos sans plus de considération – ou elle n'aurait pas pu partir. Elle retrouva, en ouvrant la porte, Harry et Ron, avec qui elle alla manger. Harry demanda si Rogue lui avait donné quelque chose et la Gryffondor répondit que non, qu'il l'avait questionnée, et que ça s'était arrêté là, « Merlin merci ». Elle posa ses mains sur les assiettes chaudes pour se réchauffer, et mangea sans appétit. Harry, entre deux bouchées, la frictionnait dans le même but mais elle restait froide comme la mort. Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était qu'un gros bloc de glace, et qu'au moindre faux mouvement, elle pourrait se casser.

- Tu ne veux pas retourner à l'infirmerie ?  
- Ca ne servirait à rien, Harry. Peut-être qu'il faut attendre un peu pour que ça fasse effet. Et puis, on a Potions et Soins aux Créatures Magiques cet après midi, ça va me réchauffer de m'activer.

Harry acquiesça de mauvaise grâce et ils finirent de manger, avant d'attaquer l'après midi. Ce n'était pas la grande forme pour Hermione mais elle se sentait mieux. Sa migraine n'avait pas complètement disparue mais s'était atténuée, et elle réussissait à peu près à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Et bien qu'elle n'était pas fière de sa Potion, Slughorn la trouva d'un bon niveau. Le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, lui aussi, se passa bien. Hermione avait toujours apprécié les efforts que faisait Hagrid pour que ses cours ressemblent … eh bien, à des cours.

Après ces deux cours, le trio d'or se rendit à la grande salle pour le dîner. Hermione mangea un peu plus que le midi. Elle se sentait mieux, tant physiquement que mentalement. Severus était un si grand mystère. Il pouvait être si abrupte ... Et si tendre à la foi. Et elle, elle adorait chaque pan de sa personnalité, même si certains lui faisaient du mal. Il était lui, entier, elle ne pouvait l'aimer que comme ça. Tout comme elle n'accepterait pas d'être aimée seulement pour une partie d'elle même.

Après le repas, elle remonta avec ses amis à la tour Gryffondor. Elle rendit son pull à Harry et en enfila un autre, avant de leur souhaiter à tous une bonne nuit et de quitter la salle commune. Pourquoi se cacher? Ils savaient qu'elle avait quelqu'un.

- Ne rentre pas trop tard, Hermione, fit Ginny.  
- Et attention à Rogue, ajouta Ron.

Hermione rit. Après les araignées, la plus grande peur de roux devait être Severus Rogue.

- Ça devrait aller du côté de Rogue, fit-elle.  
- Tu veux la cape, Hermione?

La jeune femme sourit de toutes ses dents. Ses amis étaient vraiment adorables.

- Ça va aller, Harry.

Et sur ce, elle prit le chemin des cachots, attentive au moindre bruit qui serait plus fort que ses pas feutrés. Elle ne croisa personne et atteint vite les appartements de son professeur – son amant. Elle y entra et le trouva en train de lire calmement sur son fauteuil. Il ne se leva pas, et au contraire, lui indiqua ses genoux, sur lesquels elle vint s'asseoir.

- Comment allez vous ? Lui murmura-t-il en dégageant son visage.  
- Mieux, répondit-elle en faisant en sorte que la main du sorcier touche sa joue.

Il lui sourit et attira doucement la jeune fille pour que sa tête repose contre son épaule. La Gryffondor se lova au creux de son cou et contre son corps, entourée par les bras forts de Severus, et bercée par sa magnifique voix grave qui lui lisait une thèse fort intéressante sur les Potions.

Le professeur la sentit s'endormir, mais n'arrêta pas sa lecture pour autant. Il attendit qu'elle soit dans une phase de sommeil profond avant de la déplacer. Il alla l'allonger sur le lit et la déshabilla pour la mettre à l'aise pour la nuit, passa dans la salle de bain prendre une serviette et dans sa réserve, une potion de régénération sanguine. Il détestait ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il était hors de question que le sang d'Hermione soit une fois encore pollué par son « invention ».

Il s'assit sur une chaise à son côté et posa le bras de la jeune fille sur ses propres genoux, et, de sa baguette, ouvrit la peau de la Gryffondor. Il aurait préféré se tuer que de faire ça, mais il n'avait aucun autre choix. Une main dans celle de sa protégée, il regardait son sang la fuir et tacher la serviette blanche sous son coude. Il serra un peu plus sa main, si petite, si frêle. Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, même si elle se voulait forte, même si elle l'était par moments... Elle ne l'était pas assez pour supporter une telle pression, pour supporter les conséquences de leur relation.

Et pourtant, il l'aimait. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le lui dire.


	41. Les représentants des Rouge et Or

Bonjour à tous !  
Tout d'abord, **je tenais à m'excuser pour l'absence de chapitre les lundi passés**. J'ai revu mes amis pour la dernière fois et tout ça, et comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre (vous devriez vous en rendre compte, c'est laborieux!) J'espère faire mieux la prochaine fois.  
Je suis arrivée en Espagne ! Mon rythme a indéniablement changé, alors je peux juste vous dire que je vais faire de mon mieux. Mais je ne vous abandonnerai pas ! :)

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Titou & Marie**, l'un pour m'avoir forcé à écrire, l'autre pour m'avoir rassurée sur le fait que si je ne pouvais pas, c'était pas grave :) Mais c'est important d'être avec vous tous les lundis les gens (L)  
Et merci à** Cocochon** pour la relecture !

A très vite !

**Réponse aux reviews : Merci à : ****  
****- Seven-Midori-Mori : **Non non, je ne me suis pas pendue. J'aurais des raisons mais non x) Le vouvoiement/tutoiement est intentionnel en effet, selon le degré de proximité dans la scène, la conversation, etc. Moi ça ne me choquait pas à relire, désolée si c'est ton cas. J'aime la langue anglaise mais je suis bien contente que nous ayons un tu et un vous en français. Je les trouve tellement importants, et j'adore jouer dessus. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même si je sais qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur de 3 semaines d'absence... Et oui, Gaga Power (L) (d'ailleurs c'pas pour me faire de la pub mais j'ai fait un cover de Paparazzi y a quelques semaines... sur youtube : /watch?v=gFkSmrs6ZK8 ;)  
**- Riko :**Oui, « Hermione », il l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois x) J'aime les histoires stupides. T'es bien placé pour le savoir x) « réchauffage »/« réchauffement »... aucune idée. Mais c'est très probable que je ne cause plus bien la France.  
**- ****Cocochon : **Je sais pas. Ca me faisait bizarre qu'il demande. Désolée x) Ah, pourquoi, pourquoi, tant de questions ! J'aurais une réponse bien personnelle à te fournir mais.. pas ici. ~ Désolée vraiment pour le retard et merci pour les petits mots encourageants que tu m'as envoyés !  
**- Isa'ralia Faradien : **Contente qu'il t'ai plu ! Voilà le 41 ! Désolée d'avoir été si longue à l'écrire, mais le 42 est prêt et le 43, bientôt : vous aurez de quoi lire les deux semaines à venir !  
**- Git :** Rogue pas la peine ? Y a pas plus fidèle, hé, j'veux l'même ! (« Achète toi un chien ! » répondrait ma mère) J'adore la façon dont tu la tutoies. Vas y engueule la pour moi ! x) J'aime pas Harry et Ron, je les enlèverai bien. XDDD mais faut leur donner une place alors, les grands frères protecteurs, TU VOIIIIS. Pour finir je suis contente que le chapitre 40 t'ai plu, je m'excuse pour n'avoir pas posté ces dernières semaines. Voilà donc le 41 et j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que les autres ! Bisous !  
**- Yetyet, Terry00, Miss Pendelbury, Marie, Mic****ka, Claire **:)

**PS : Disclamer tout spécial** car dans ce chapitre, nombres de répliques appartiennent à JKR (ou au moins au script du film). Désolée, mais y a des trucs qui sont pas vraiment changeables … C'est donc aussi un moment pour rappeler que le monde d'Harry Potter, toutes ses créatures, tous ses événements et toutes ses répliques appartiennent à JKR mais que je les utilise pour créer ma propre salade de fruits :)

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : Les représentants des Rouge et Or**

Après cet épisode, les relations entre Hermione et Rogue se détendirent, et il fut convenu que leurs soirées tous les deux seraient moins fréquentes. C'était de mauvaise grâce qu'ils obéissaient à cette règle. Les vacances les avaient habitués à être séparés, mais alors ils se savaient loin. Là, Hermione n'avait que quelques mètres à faire pour se retrouver près de son amant. Et elle devait s'en priver. Enfin, elle continuait de le ressentir à travers son serpent. Elle essayait, dans la mesure du possible, d'être près de lui. Pour sentir sa présence, pour sentir cette douce chaleur la baigner... Personne d'autre ne pouvait lui procurer. Elle n'avait même pas envie d'essayer. Qui serait aussi bien pour elle que Severus ? Personne.

Vinrent, le second week-end de Septembre, les sélections de Quidditch. Harry était capitaine et chargé de trouver des nouvelles recrues. Ginny était d'ores et déjà suppléante de Harry en tant qu'attrapeur. Elle avait déjà fait ses preuves l'année précédente. Elle avait aussi trouvé sa place en tant que poursuiveuse. Cependant, Katie Bell et Dean Thomas s'étaient avérés bons aussi et Harry avait décidé – sans le dire pour le moment – de les faire jouer à tour de rôle. Les batteurs furent rapidement choisis. Pas de chance pour les autres, car Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peakes étaient de loin les meilleurs. Même s'il ne pouvait y avoir mieux que Fred et George, de par leur symbiose totale.

Cependant il fut plus compliqué de départager les gardiens. Ron et Cormac Mc Lagen se battaient pour le poste. Harry connaissait les compétences de Ron. Cependant, mis en concurrence, il n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui et avait énormément de mal à se débrouiller comme il en avait l'habitude.

Ron et Cormac se trouvaient d'un côté et de l'autre du terrain, et Cormac ne cessait d'essayer de déstabiliser Ron, quand il ne se pavanait pas devant ses innombrables admiratrices. C'était bien trop pour Hermione. Elle ne supportait pas son arrogance et ce à quoi il était prêt pour gagner. Après tout, Ron était bien meilleur, mais simplement dépourvu de ses moyens pour le moment. Elle ne pouvait rester sans rien faire.

- Confundo.

Ce n'était pas fair-play de sa part non plus, certes. Mais n'était-ce pas lui qui avait commencé ? Elle ne faisait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Au final, ce fut Ron qui fut choisi comme gardien titulaire, et Hermione n'était pas peu fière de son coup. En plus, elle avait été assez discrète pour que personne ne la remarque. Elle avait tout bon, comme d'habitude.

- J'ai cru que je ne l'arrêterai jamais, fit Ron le soir en racontant – pour la énième fois – les événements. J'espère que Cormac n'est pas trop déçu. D'ailleurs il a un petit faible pour toi, Hermione.

Hermione se retourna vivement vers lui, un regard haineux dans les yeux.

- Il est infect.

Le silence tomba quelques secondes et Harry en profita pour se pencher sur Hermione.

- Tu as déjà entendu parler de ce sort ? Sectum Sempra.

Il lui tendit le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Cela exaspéra la jeune fille. Elle avait essayé de lui reprendre tout au long de la semaine, sans résultat. Il dormait avec, disait Ron.

- Non, jamais ! Tu devrais rendre ce livre !

Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de le lui prendre et il se leva brusquement. La jeune femme fit de même, et Harry mit le livre dans son dos. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Ginny, qui elle- même prit le livre des mains d'Harry. Elle ouvrit et le lut.

- Ce livre est la propriété du Prince de Sang Mêlé … Qui c'est, ce Prince de Sang Mêlé ?  
- On ne sait pas, répondit agressivement Hermione.

En fait, elle savait, et elle aurait préféré que même Ginny n'ait pas connaissance de ce surnom. Personne. Rogue l'avait mise en garde contre les Sortilèges du livre. Elle le connaissait à présent, il était bon en tout – sauf en relations humaines –, ses sortilèges devaient donc être puissants. Et si Harry venait à les tester … Par Merlin. Il fallait qu'elle mette plus d'énergie à la récupération de ce livre.

Traitresse, Ginny rendit l'ouvrage à Harry. Hermione suspectait que l'amour que la cadette des Weasley avait eu pour le garçon dès sa plus tendre adolescence ne l'avait pas quitté, bien qu'elle eut su le cacher depuis, à travers moultes aventures. Ginny était devenue une femme à hommes, même s'il n'était pas question d'en parler. Ron aurait été fou de rage et elle ne doutait pas qu'Harry ait un petit pincement à cette évocation.

En plus de cette mission, Hermione devait faire attention aux faits et gestes d'Harry concernant Drago. Certes, il lui avait fait peur certes, il était la cause d'une dispute entre elle et Rogue. Mais elle n'était pas moins amoureuse de ce dernier et il lui avait demandé de veiller sur son ami comme sur son ennemi. Cependant, il n'était pas facile de suivre un garçon partout dans Poudlard, et surtout lorsque venait le moment de dormir – à moins que l'on ne se prénommât Hermione Granger et que l'on retrouve son cher et tendre dans ses propres appartements. La Gryffondor avait peur que son ami, méfiant, ne sorte pendant la nuit. Elle ne pouvait pas garder la cape d'invisibilité indéfiniment, lorsqu'il la lui prêtait. De plus, elle savait que ses yeux étaient presque perpétuellement sur la carte du Maraudeur. Elle avait peur d'être prise en flagrant délit avec Rogue. Bien trop de préoccupations donc pour son pauvre esprit de travailleuse, et elle fut contente lorsque vinrent les premiers après-midi à Préaulard. Ainsi elle pouvait veiller sur Harry tout en prenant l'air et en sirotant une bonne bieraubeurre. Elle se rappelait l'année précédente être allée à Préaulard et y avoir pris le temps de passer une bonne journée, et elle se souvenait aussi très bien de l'état de son amant à son retour. Cependant elle savait que ce prototype pouvait avoir des effets bénéfiques en certaines situations. Elle n'avait pas le temps en ce moment – et ne l'avait malheureusement pas pris l'année dernière – mais elle avait toujours eu pour projet d'améliorer sa potion jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'effet secondaire, ni d'addiction.

Présentement, mordillant sa plume devant son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, elle se demandait quand elle allait en parler avec son ancien professeur de Potions. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis bien trop longtemps. Presque un mois déjà. Elle attendait qu'il lui fasse un signe, le soir, lors du diner – et le week-end, lors de chaque repas. Mais au fur et à mesure que passait le temps, elle avait appris à faire avec. Vient un moment où plus rien n'importe que le bien-être de la personne que l'on aime elle savait que sa mission était périlleuse et préférait ne pas le voir que de le mettre en danger. Elle savait qu'ils ne seraient pas sans se revoir, et elle savait, le plus important, elle savait qu'il l'aimait, elle le sentait lorsqu'il la frôlait dans les couloirs, lors des cours, même pendant les repas où il se tenait un peu plus loin son serpent le lui rappelait chaque fois. Alors soit, elle pouvait attendre.

Et enfin le lendemain, vendredi soir, il lui fit le signe qu'elle attendait. Elle lui jetait parfois des coups d'œil pour capter son regard et elle le trouva en train de la scruter elle se permit de sourire. À cela il répondit en fermant ses paupières une demie seconde, tout en hochant la tête. Elle fit la même chose, signe qu'elle avait compris, avant de reprendre son repas, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Harry, je peux... ?  
- Je te la donne dès que nous serons à la tour Gryffondor.

Elle rit de la manière dont il la comprenait, puis ils finirent leur repas tranquillement, en parlant de leur sortie à Préaulard le lendemain. Il faudrait s'habiller chaudement : la neige était déjà là. Alors que ses amis parlaient, les yeux d'Hermione se perdirent au dehors. Pas question de faire une balade en amoureux dans la neige, hein ? Il fallait faire des concessions lorsqu'on était avec Severus Rogue. Peut-être après Poudlard pourraient-ils avoir une vie normale …

- Oh par Merlin, murmura-t-elle, légèrement paniquée.

Harry et Ron lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

- Non... non rien, fit-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé au futur avec lui avant. Par Merlin, après l'acceptation de ce couple improbable qu'elle formait avec lui venait l'envie de plus. Enfin, soit. N'était-ce pas le désir de chaque couple ? Elle se demanda soudainement si lui aussi voulait plus, avant de se dire que ce n'était pas le moment pour les questions. Elle le voyait dans quelques minutes. Il avait déjà quitté la table. Elle voulait presser les gens autour de la table mais cela ne se faisait pas. Allons bon, elle pouvait attendre encore un peu.

Cependant c'est presque en courant qu'elle quitta la tour Gryffondor sous la cape d'Harry, et tant pis si on l'entendait ou si on voyait un bout de sa jambe. L'invisibilité, c'était impossible de toute manière, non ? Alors personne ne croirait ce qu'il avait vu.

Elle ralentit le pas en descendant les cachots. Elle avait peur de ce que … ahem, de _qui _elle pourrait y trouver. Heureusement son chemin ne croisa celui de personne et elle enleva sa cape d'invisibilité pour entrer dans les quartiers de son professeur. Elle laissa tomber la cape près de la porte alors que Rogue se levait et s'approchait à mi-chemin. Elle parcourut le reste, et d'un geste caressant, il retira le Serpent qu'elle avait autour du triceps. Alors, en silence, elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant, et il la serra contre lui.

- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il à son oreille.  
- Ca va. Mais ça fait bien trop longtemps... Et vous ?  
- Je vais bien.

Elle le relâcha et il fit de même il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière l'oreille de sa protégée.

- Un thé ? Lui proposa-t-il en lui désignant son fauteuil.  
- Volontiers.

Elle alla s'asseoir alors qu'il préparait l'eau. Un feu crépitait dans son âtre et la pièce était baignée de chaleur et d'une certaine lumière onirique.

- Comment se sont passées ces dernières semaines ?

La jeune femme se mit à lui raconter et il l'écouta attentivement, assis dans son fauteuil tandis que le thé allait infuser de lui-même. Celui-ci vint bientôt se poser devant eux et Hermione entoura la tasse de ses mains pour se réchauffer. Les dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes, psychologiquement. Elle avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas aller le voir. Mais elle ne le lui dit pas. Elle raconta les cours, le Quidditch, tout en évitant d'aborder le sujet d'Harry, de Malefoy, du livre.

- Et comment se passent les cours de Potions ?

La Gryffondor déglutit.

- Bien, répondit-elle néanmoins, essayant de paraître la plus décontractée possible.

Mais il plissa les yeux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Eh bien … C'est forcément différent de vous. Et j'ai beau faire du mieux que je peux, je ne serais jamais aussi douée que vous.  
- Vous le serez, répondit-il. Si vous le voulez, je vous apprendrai tout ce que je sais.

Elle sourit. Elle lui aurait sans doute sauté au cou si elle avait été plus impulsive et lui, plus ouvert.

- Avec plaisir.

Il ne sourit pas. Il ne pouvait pas. « Si elle voulait » … il doutait qu'elle veuille, lorsqu'enfin il pourrait quand il n'aurait plus de mission, quand tout serait fini.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils burent un peu puis il relança une conversation à propos des derniers livres intéressants qu'elle avait lus.

Ils ne se quittèrent qu'aux premières heures du jour, sans avoir dormi. Ils avaient réussi à combler chaque silence jusqu'à ce moment où il fallait partir, rejoindre la civilisation, reposer les pieds sur terre. La journée promettait d'être bonne, mais elle aurait aimé ne pas faire de choix elle aurait aimé une relation normale, elle aurait aimé ne pas se cacher.

- Nous reverrons-nous bientôt ? Lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut dans ses bras, prête à le quitter.  
- Je l'espère.

Elle acquiesça lentement, avant de se détacher de lui à contrecœur.

- Portez-vous bien, lui fit-elle en sortant de la pièce, attrapant la cape d'invisibilité au passage.

Elle la revêtit lorsqu'elle fut dehors et marcha lentement et silencieusement à travers les couloirs vides de Poudlard. Il était encore bien tôt. Parvenue à sa salle commune, puis à son dortoir, elle jeta la cape sous son lit et s'y coucha, histoire de dormir quelques heures pour faire face à la journée.


	42. Manteau blanc et masque noir

Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis à l'heure aujourd'hui. :)  
Blabla d'avant chapitre : Je suis une fille ultra flippée par à peu près tout, ça a été difficile de se refaire la scène de l'attaque de Katie Bell è_é Ah, et puis, **HIBOU DE COMPET' SI JE VEUX D'ABORD **(le retour !),bientôt ce sera un Patronus de folie (enfin bientôt … ouais, deux-trois chapitres. Noël quoi.)

**PS : **Encore une fois, **disclamer tout spécial** car dans ce chapitre, nombre de répliques appartiennent à JKR (ou au moins au script du film). Voir speech du chapitre précédent ;)

**Réponse aux reviews, vous êtes tous morts ou quoi ? x) Merci à …  
- Cocochon, ****ma Beta**** :D **: (t'as vu tu es en gras souligné x)) Pas autant d'action, C'EST SUR ! On se fait chier comme des rats morts oui (Oh ! Queudver !). Imaginer, c'est bien. C'est fou tout ce que tu peux faire dans une vie imaginaire. Et c'est une constante chez eux car c'est une constante chez moi aussi (merci dissonance cognitive!), c'est simple à écrire si c'est dans mon esprit. Allez, courage pour tes études choupette ! On doit réussir cette putain de deuxième année toutes les deux ! PS : Hey... 60 chapitres hein =P  
**- Git :** Contente que ça t'ai plu, encore une fois. Moi, j'ai explosé de rire en écrivant la scène où Ron et Harry se tapent dans la main puis s'extirpent du banc. Parce que dans les bloopers d'HP, tu vois l'un des deux qui manque de peu de se casser la gueule x) à chaque fois que je vois la scène aussi, je me marre x) Sinon, comme dit à Cocochon, imaginer ce genre de trucs, c'est l'histoire de ma vie alors .. ça va continuer x) Je n'en dis pas plus hein, tu triches x)  
**- Seven-Midori-Mori : **Haha, désolée ;) Moi j'adore les mettre parfois en situation de les faire se tutoyer. C'est genre, un moment privilégié :) Merci très chère ! :) pour les imprévus, je cherche je cherche, j'essaie ! x) Haha, le chant, c'est ma passion, je suis en Espagne depuis 3 semaines, j'ai pas mon micro, je souffre troop! Il devrait arriver dans la semaine à venir... ouf ! Contente que tu aimes mon cover Planète ! :D Merci pour la review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira lui aussi !**  
- ****PialStigma, MortalFlower, et tous les anonymes !**

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : Manteau blanc et masque noir**

La journée commença sous la neige, comme prévu, et dans un froid polaire – ou tout au moins, bien trop froid pour Hermione. Elle avait eu un mal fou à se lever. Elle ne voulait plus sortir, finalement. Sortir, ça impliquait de devoir tenir sur ses pieds et de prendre le froid. Elle n'était pas sûre d'y parvenir après une nuit si courte.

Il était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et elle était contente de pouvoir se réfugier dans la chaleur humaine de la Grande Salle. De plus, les plats étaient bien chauds et elle se réchauffa les mains sur un bol de soupe. On ne lui posa aucune question. Non pas que ce soit tabou, mais il n'y avait simplement rien à rajouter. Il était difficile pour ses deux grands frères de cœur de ne pas savoir qui elle voyait, mais ils s'étaient faits à l'idée. Et puis, elle leur avait dit qu'elle leur dirait. Il leur fallait juste prendre leur mal en patience.

Les trois amis prirent le chemin de Préaulard après s'être habillés bien chaudement. Hermione essaya de raisonner Harry sur le fait qu'il devait remettre le livre à sa place et en acheter un autre. Ron, lui, grommelait de ne pas l'avoir pris, finalement. Et Harry se contentait de hocher la tête, comme s'il allait le faire. Bien sûr qu'il allait le faire. À la fin de l'année. Quoi que, les Sortilèges que contenait l'ouvrage avaient l'air intéressants et, s'il n'avait plus besoin des potions, il pourrait tout de même continuer à étudier ces sorts.

La jeune femme baissa la voix quand ils se retrouvèrent à proximité du professeur Slughorn qui croisait le professeur Flitwick.

- Je pensais vous voir aux trois balais ! Fit le premier.  
- Non, une urgence, répondit l'autre. Une répétition de chorale urgente !

Flitwick reprit alors son chemin pour passer près du Trio d'Or, alors que Slughorn se remettait en route lui aussi. Harry, avec une lueur bizarre dans les yeux, proposa d'aller boire une Bieraubeurre.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc aux Trois Balais eux aussi, Harry et Ron avec vue sur le comptoir, Hermione face à Ron. Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien durant quelques petites minutes, Harry fixant le bar. À un moment, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la porte, et il suivit des yeux la personne qui venait d'entrer. Hermione ne vit pas qui c'était, et elle ne voulait pas être impolie au point de se retourner ouvertement pour savoir. L'air absent, Harry répondit à une ou deux questions, ses yeux toujours fixés sur un point qu'Hermione ne pouvait voir. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Ron ne s'exclame pour le moins vulgairement :

- Oh merde, non ! Petit con...

Cette fois, Hermione regarda dans la direction que Ron pointait. Ginny et Dean Thomas étaient dans un coin de l'établissement, l'un contre l'autre, près, trop près pour les deux garçons à la table. La jeune femme soupira.

- Arrête Ronald, ils se tiennent la main, c'est tout !

Lorsqu'elle voyait la réaction qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa sœur, elle n'osait pas penser à celle qu'il aurait en apprenant qu'elle avait une relation avec Rogue. Harry non plus ne comprendrait pas, d'ailleurs.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au couple, suivant le regard de ses deux amis.

- Et ils se bécotent !  
- Je veux rentrer, annonça Ron.  
- Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Crois-tu vraiment que si ta sœur regardait dans ta direction et que tu étais avec une fille, elle s'en irait !?

Il fut sur le point de répondre quand Harry se leva en faisant un signe de la main. Hermione allait se tourner pour voir à qui mais la voix de Slughorn s'éleva :

- Harry, mon garçon !  
- Bonjour, professeur.  
- Bonjour, professeur, fit Hermione en écho avant de se saisir de sa Bieraubeurre.

- Que faites-vous là ? Reprit Harry.  
- Oh vous savez, j'aime bien me détendre autour d'une Bieraubeurre, ou … (il baissa la voix) d'un verre de Whisky pur feu. Dites-moi, Harry, dans le temps, j'organisais de petites soirées pour quelques élèves triés sur le volet … Que diriez-vous d'y participer ?  
- J'en serais très honoré, Monsieur.

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Vous serez aussi la bienvenue, Granger !  
- J'en serais enchantée, répondit celle-ci.

Ça la rassurait sur ses compétences en potions, au moins. Même si elle aurait préféré passer cette soirée – quelle qu'elle fut – avec Rogue.

- À la bonne heure ! Répondit Slughorn.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron, et après une hésitation :

- Content de vous revoir, Wallenby.

Hermione rit. Pas Ron.

- À quoi tu joues !? S'attaqua-t-il à Harry.  
- Dumbledore m'a demandé de me rapprocher de lui...

Hermione plissa les yeux. Mais c'était Dumbledore, il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Ils finirent leur Bieraubeurre dans une atmosphère un peu tendue. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher, malgré sa répulsion, de regarder dans la direction de sa sœur – elle l'avait entendu murmurer que s'il l'approchait encore comme ça, il allait lui casser la gueule – et Harry, lui, regardait ailleurs au contraire. Elle avait vue sur les deux garçons, mais c'était le feu crépitant dans la cheminée qui attirait son regard, comme lors de la soirée d'hier. L'odeur du feu lui parvenait de temps en temps.

- On y va ? Proposa soudain Ron alors qu'Harry venait de finir sa dernière gorgée.

Il n'attendait que ça apparemment, et Harry acquiesça bien vite. Tous trois se rhabillèrent pour sortir dans le froid, bien qu'Hermione fut passablement réchauffée et joliment éméchée par la Bieraubeurre. Devant marchaient Katie Bell et une de ses amies. Ron grommelait encore. Hermione marchait devant, un peu maladroitement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que Ginny peut bien trouver à cet abruti? Et puis lui si il …

Un cri déchirant le stoppa net et dégrisa Hermione en une fraction de seconde. Katie Bell était allongée par terre, du moins, elle le fut quelques secondes. Soudain, son corps fut projeté à droite, puis à gauche, et elle fut soulevée dans les airs, bras en croix, par une force inconnue.

Le cri de Leanne avait glacé le sang d'Hermione et la voir ainsi ballottée la retourna elle crut vomir.

- Je lui avais dit de ne pas y toucher !

Mais le mal était fait apparemment et la jeune fille était comme possédée, flottant dans les airs. Et lors d'une autre fraction de seconde, elle était immobile sur le sol.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Leanne étaient silencieux, pétrifiés.

- N'approchez pas ! Fit la voix bourrue d'Hagrid. Reculez !

Il leur passa devant et prit dans ses bras la jeune fille, lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Harry s'approcha alors d'un objet à leurs pieds qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

- N'y touche pas, l'arrêta Hagrid. Sauf avec l'emballage. Allez, rentrons au château.

Hermione ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait y avoir atmosphère plus tendue que leur fin de Bieraubeurre aux Trois Balais, mais elle se trompait. Le chemin vers le château se fit dans un silence de mort, et leur sembla interminable. Enfin ils se retrouvèrent sous l'œil interrogateur – quoique pire – de McGonagall. Elle avait observé le collier que l'on venait de lui remettre avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux. Hermione aurait dit de la peur.

- Etes-vous sûre, s'adressa la directrice des Gryffondors à l'amie de Katie, que Katie ne l'avait pas en sa possession en entrant aux Trois Balais ?  
- J'en suis certaine, Madame. Elle est allée aux toilettes, et quand elle est revenue, elle avait le paquet. Elle a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle le remette au professeur Dumbledore.

Le professeur McGonagall considéra sa réponse quelques secondes avant de la congédier. C'est ensuite sur le Trio d'Or que se posèrent ses yeux.

- Pourquoi quand il arrive quelque chose, faut-il que ce soit toujours vous trois ?

Hermione se tendit lorsqu'elle sentit la présence du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal approchant.

- Croyez-moi, Professeur, répondit Ron en soupirant, je me pose la même question depuis 6 ans.

Elle les regarda encore quelques secondes avant qu'apparemment n'apparaisse Rogue.

- Oh, Severus.

Il passa près du Trio d'Or avec un air égal, mais la brune sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle croyait bien déceler une sorte de colère, mêlée à de la ... déception ? Elle serrait les dents.

Sans un mot, l'inconnu Prince de Sang Mêlé procéda à l'examen de l'artefact.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? Le pressa McGonagall.  
- J'en pense que Mademoiselle Bell … a de la chance d'être encore en vie, finit-il.  
- Katie n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche, s'emporta Harry. Si elle faisait quelque chose de mal, elle ne le faisait pas consciemment.

Hermione atteint une nouvelle phase de malaise en sentant la haine que Rogue ressentait pour Harry.

- Elle a été ensorcelée, déclara McGonagall sans pour autant vouloir y croire.  
- C'est Malefoy, annonça Harry.

Summum pour Hermione. Et elle avait bien l'impression cette fois-ci que les sentiments de Rogue n'étaient pas destinés qu'à Harry.

- C'est une accusation grave que vous portez, Potter, fit McGonagall.  
- Très grave, répéta Rogue. Où sont vos preuves ?  
- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Et ça, c'était le summum de la réponse stupide. Hermione avait l'envie de bâillonner son ami et ainsi de l'empêcher de dire un mot de plus. Plus il parlait et plus il les enfonçait, tous les deux. Et si lui se fichait de la place qu'il avait aux yeux de Rogue, ce n'était pas le cas de la brune. Le professeur posa sur Harry un regard plein de haine.

- Vous le savez … C'est tout. Une fois encore on est stupéfiés par vos dons, Potter, des dons que les simples mortels ne peuvent que rêver de posséder. Comme ça doit être fabuleux … De savoir qu'on est l'élu.

Un silence s'installa, puis McGonagall parla.

- Je vous _suggère_ de rentrer dans vos dortoirs. Tous les trois.

Hermione déglutit et posa ses yeux sur Rogue elle n'y lut rien. Rien qu'un regard neutre aux tendances dédaigneuses. Pas un regard qui lui promettait de la voir le soir, ni même un regard d'encouragement qui lui souhaitait de réussir à supporter les deux cruches qui lui servaient d'amis. Rien. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche en faisant demi-tour, suivant Harry et Ron sans joie.

Lors du repas, la brune n'eut droit à aucun coup d'œil de la part du Prince de Sang Mêlé. Elle voulait aller le voir dans la soirée mais une peur inconnue lui tordait l'estomac. Elle eut du mal à manger. Elle était oppressée par les sentiments qui parcouraient son Serpent et finissaient par l'envahir. Elle se sentait mal d'être aussi mal vue par son Severus et finit par quitter la table avant la fin du repas, désireuse de s'éloigner de lui, de ne plus ressentir ces sentiments qu'elle avait pourtant toujours cherchés à sentir lors du dernier mois.

La jeune femme alla prendre une douche bien chaude avant de se jeter dans son lit. Son bras gauche se mit à trembler. Effectivement, ce serait plus simple de s'endormir avec sa « potion ». Mais provoquer Severus en de telles circonstances n'était pas intelligent. Elle essaya donc de se détendre, inspirant et expirant fortement, et de se changer les idées, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le sommeil la prenne.

Pas question pour Rogue de dormir cependant. Il était terriblement déçu. Drago qui n'en démordait pas de réussir sa mission et Hermione qui échouait la sienne. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de détester ces deux gamins incapables pendant la journée, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était la faute d'aucun des deux.

C'était la faute de Lucius Malefoy d'avoir attiré sa famille là-dedans. Et c'était de la faute de Drago s'il avait continué sa mission en ne faisant pas attention à qui se trouvait aux Trois Balais. Et c'était de la faute de Harry Potter parce qu'il avait l'audace d'exister. Hermione n'avait rien à voir là-dedans et il avait tourné toute sa frustration sur elle alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Il avait senti, lors de leur « entrevue » de l'après-midi, ainsi que lors du repas, à quel point elle se sentait mal et il n'avait rien fait que de la faire se sentir encore plus mal. Il aurait dû lui dire de la rejoindre, pour la rassurer, après qu'elle soit partie en plein milieu du repas.

Mais on ne fait pas ça quand on est Severus Rogue.

Quand on est Severus Rogue, on est lâche et mauvais.


	43. Cet affreux ruban mauve

Hola tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 43. A l'heure ! Bon maintenant, faut que j'arrête de jouer à Portal pour écrire le 44 x)

Disclamer spécial pour Bugs Bunny, qui appartient à Warner Bros (oui oui, vous êtes toujours dans Planète.) Pas facile à écrire non plus ce chapitre ! J'ai même failli écrire « Autre soupir, et après cette ellipse temporelle elle se retrouva au match ». Ca a la classe et en même temps … x)

**Réponse aux reviews :) Merci à :**  
**- Cocochon : **Y a quelqu'un aujourd'hui qui m'a parlé de danse de la joie … TU VAS Y AVOIR LE DROIT ! XDDD Aaaaah qu'est-ce qu'ils m'énervent ces chapitres ! JE VEUX DU BORDEL ! Bon, bah, pas de trucs bien dans ce chapitre non plus. Et je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai pas parlé de Rogue ! … Bon, on va dire qu'il essaie d'aider Malefoy, HOP LA CA PASSE x) UNE REVIEW, UNE REVIEW ! :D Bon lundi & bonne semaine (L)  
**- CharlotteDesireeVadi : **Contente de t'avoir fait changer d'idée sur leur romance, si je peux te questionner, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à lire si tu n'y pensais pas? :) Je suis très contente que ça te plaise, merci beaucoup pour la review, et voilà la suite !  
**- Mie :** Je sais que tu es là, c'est le principal (L) Merci. (L)  
**- ****SlaveOfModernity, Titou, Marie, Claire, et tous les autres:)**

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : Cet affreux ruban mauve**

Le hibou pour assister à la première soirée privée de Slughorn arriva dès le lendemain matin, situant la soirée au vendredi soir. Hermione et Harry y répondirent présent. Ron ne fut même pas invité. Cormac, par contre, reçut lui aussi l'invitation. Hermione n'avait jamais fait attention au fait qu'il était bon en Potions. Même si ça avait été le cas, son jugement à son propos n'aurait pas changé. Ce type était d'une prétention extrême et elle ne pouvait supporter ça. Il se vantait de sa richesse et de sa famille, proche du Ministre. Hermione préférait être une Moldue ou même une Cracmol plutôt que de faire partie des amis du Ministre, qui avait traité Harry de menteur toute l'année précédente et qui avait dans ses « personnes de confiance » une femme qui punissait ses élèves en les faisant écrire avec leur propre sang, gravant ainsi leur prétendue faute sur le dos de leur main.

Enfin, suffisait d'avoir Harry à ses côtés et une personne pas trop détestable de l'autre, de ne pas avoir d'interactions avec Cormac, et le tour serait joué. Et en effet, le tour fut joué. L'on parla de Potions, de cours, de famille justement – et Monsieur allait chasser avec le Ministre de la Magie durant le week end – et la brune fit une intervention bien peu comprise dans ce monde de sorciers. En effet, il lui fallut décrire le métier de ses parents. De un, les sorciers n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'étaient des dentistes de deux, ce métier ne leur paraissait pas assez important ou dangereux pour en valoir la peine, ce qui la sidéra. Comment manger ces succulentes profiteroles si on n'avait pas des dents en bonne santé ? Elle faisait son check-up tous les ans, comme recommandé, et n'avait jamais eu de problèmes dentaires de sa vie (sauf lorsque ses incisives ressemblaient à celles de Bugs Bunny.)

Heureusement – ou malheureusement vu les circonstances – elle fut sauvée par Ginny qui entrait entra dans la pièce. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention au fait que Ginny ait été invitée. Mais ce n'était pas la Ginny qu'elle connaissait qui était entrée dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Elle semblait bien plus faible que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient rougis.

- Tu as vu ses yeux ? Elle s'est encore disputée avec Dean, murmura la brune à Harry.  
- Pardon, fit la rouquine d'une voix forte, cachant à merveille son trouble mais trahie par ses yeux. Je suis ponctuelle en général.

Alors qu'elle allait prendre place, Harry se leva soudainement, sans réfléchir, prêt à jouer au chevalier servant. Mais il se rendit bien vite compte à quel point c'était stupide. Il ne pouvait rien faire, et même s'il avait pu, elle était amoureuse de Dean... Hermione tira doucement la manche de son ami pour le forcer à se rasseoir et prit rapidement sa main pour lui montrer sa compassion. Elle fit ensuite un tour de table de ses yeux et tomba sur Cormac qui la regardait. Alors qu'elle détournait les yeux, son cerveau analysa ce qu'elle venait de voir. Il la regardait, soit, en se … léchant les doigts !? C'était sa méthode ultime de séduction ? Elle avait envie de vomir. La soirée se termina heureusement vite et Hermione laissa Harry en compagnie de Slughorn, raccompagnant pour sa part Ginny à la tour Gryffondor. La rousse n'avait rien voulu dire à propos de cette dispute, et Hermione n'avait pas insisté. Elles se quittèrent au dortoir de la rousse et la brune monta un étage de plus, où elle rejoint rejoignit son lit. Une enveloppe reposait sur celui-ci. Ses initiales y étaient apposées, et il n'y avait pas assez de matière pour qu'elle reconnaisse l'écriture. Elle la prit précautionneusement entre ses mains et la retourna : elle était cachetée d'un sceau étranger lui aussi. Il était informe, sans doute seulement là pour être certain que personne n'ouvre la lettre.

Hermione décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit un parchemin très court, pourvu de quelques mots seulement : « Je voulais m'excuser ».

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille et pendant un instant, elle envisagea de descendre aux cachots. Mais ce n'était pas une invitation. Peut-être qu'il était occupé. Dommage...

Elle s'était inquiétée toute la semaine de n'avoir pas de ses nouvelles. Dès le lundi, elle n'avait plus rien ressenti de mauvais émanant de lui mais il ne lui avait pas lancé ses regards si particuliers non plus, ni pendant les repas, ni lorsqu'elle entrait ou sortait de son cours.

Elle sortit sa baguette et mit le feu au bout de papier, le réduisant en cendre sur sa table de chevet. Elle nettoya rapidement puis se mit au lit. Il lui fallait être en forme pour le lendemain, où elle devrait acclamer comme il se devait les Gryffondors, pour leur premier match de l'année. Elle espérait que Ron soit bon. Vraiment bon, ou on se rendrait compte que quelque chose s'était passé durant les qualifications...

Cependant le lendemain matin, elle se rendit compte que ce simple sortilège de Confusion lancé sur Cormac était bien moins grave que ce qu'Harry venait de faire. C'est Luna, arrivée soudainement à la table des Gryffondors, qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Trop occupée à faire des allers-retours d'yeux entre Rogue (qui ne daignait pas lui accorder un regard) et Ron, plainte humaine, pas courageux pour un sous, elle n'avait pas remarqué le manège de l'Élu.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, Ron. C'est pour ça que tu as mis quelque chose dans son verre, Harry ? C'est un tonique ?

Faisant un retour brusque sur Harry, les yeux d'Hermione exprimaient la colère tandis que le garçon rangeait sa fiole de Felix Felicis.

- Tu es complètement fou ! (Puis, modérant sa voix) Si ça se sait …  
- Ça ne se saura pas, coupa Harry. Après tout, Ron a été merveilleux aux qualifications, non ?

Il soutint son regard : il savait. Comment ? Hermione n'en avait aucune idée.

- Merci Harry ! Fit le rouquin avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il but goulûment le contenu de son verre et avala d'une bouchée son œuf au plat puis, la bouche encore pleine, déclara :

- Allons-y Harry ! Nous avons un match à gagner !

Ils se tapèrent dans la main et se levèrent, puis partirent ensemble vers la porte. Hermione se mit la tête entre les mains.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, Hermione, fit Luna de sa voix si caractéristique. Ce n'est qu'un tonique. Mais si tu veux mon avis, la seule chose dont Ron a besoin, c'est d'un peu de confiance en lui …

Elle observa quelques instants la brune avant de se lever.

- Oh ! J'ai oublié de mettre mon collier spécial match de Quidditch. Il attire des créatures invisibles très puissantes qui usent de leur pouvoir pour ralentir les chutes des joueurs … À tout à l'heure !

Et sur ce elle s'en alla, sautillante, laissant Hermione seule. Allons bon ! Ce qui était fait était fait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que personne ne se rende compte qu'il était sous effet d'une potion.

La jeune femme remonta s'habiller chaudement à la tour Gryffondor, non sans avoir jeté un regard à la table des professeurs auparavant, mais Rogue n'y était plus. Nouveau soupir (cela faisait d'ailleurs beaucoup trop depuis son réveil), et après nombre d'autres – elle n'était décidément pas motivée pour affronter l'hiver – elle était au stade. Celui-ci était bondé. Tout le monde était là, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards pour supporter leur équipe, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles pour savoir contre qui ils avaient le plus de chance de jouer leur prochain match. Pas de sortie à Préaulard aujourd'hui : il fallait se réchauffer les cœurs autrement. Et en fait, au milieu de cette masse de gens qui s'époumonaient, tapaient des pieds, et des mains, il ne faisait pas si froid.

Chacun dans son rôle fut excellent, et Gryffondor gagna. Hermione ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de penser au prochain match. Sans Felix Felicis, comment Ron rassemblerait-il le courage nécessaire de faire face ? Une victoire lui suffirait-il ? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est dans une grande liesse que le retour de l'équipe se fit dans la tour Gryffondor. « Weasley est notre roi » était un air déclamé par tous les lions. Ça s'était imposé comme une évidence durant le match. On ne savait pas qui l'avait lancé, mais on avait entendu, petit à petit, monter cette clameur. « Weasley est notre roi » était chantée au moment même, alors que Ron se faisait embrasser à pleine bouche par …

- Que … ?  
- Il semblerait que Lavande ait fait le grand saut, répondit Harry à sa question. Tu devrais être … Hermione ?

La jeune femme avait fait demi-tour et s'était faufilée parmi les gens pour sortir de la salle commune. Rapidement, elle prit le chemin de la tour d'astronomie, lieu propice à la réflexion et aux pleurs solitaires. C'était sans compter sur son meilleur ami qui devait avoir fait de ce lieu son repère, lui aussi, parfois, et qui la retrouva bien vite. Il s'assit près d'elle, sur la première marche, faisant attention à ne pas perturber les oiseaux qui voletaient au-dessus de sa tête.

- Je ne comprends pas, Hermione ? Fit-il tout bas.  
- Tu ne comprends pas !?

Elle essayait de se mettre en colère mais sa voix se brisa et devint un chuchotement en fin de phrase.

- Ils sont tous à étaler leur amour au grand jour alors que moi je … je … !

Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

- Si tu consentais à nous dire …  
- Non !

Harry n'insista pas et Hermione continua de pleurer en silence, le bras de son ami autour de son épaule. Cependant leur tranquillité fut bientôt troublée par des pas et des gloussements entrecoupés de bruits de baisers Hermione releva ses yeux vers les deux silhouettes qui venaient d'apparaître. La voix stupide de Lavande retentit alors :

- La place est déjà prise …

Elle lâcha Ron et repartit, attendant qu'il la prenne en chasse. Cependant, le rouquin s'attarda quelques secondes. Elle était sa meilleure amie …

- Ils sortent d'où, ces oiseaux ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Une lueur meurtrière passa dans les prunelles de la brune et, d'une voix dangereuse après s'être levée, elle murmura :

- Opugno... ! [« Marelle ! » pour ceux qui comprendront la référence (L)]

Lesdits oiseaux s'arrêtèrent alors de tourbillonner pour foncer tout droit vers Ron, qui les esquiva alors qu'ils s'écrasaient contre le mur. Avec un dernier regard d'incompréhension vers son amie, il s'empressa de rejoindre Lavande. Hermione renifla en se relaissant tomber sur la pierre.

- Tu ne peux pas aller voir ton ami, ce soir ? Demanda Harry.

La jeune femme fit non de la tête. Harry soupira doucement et prit Hermione contre lui.

- Ca va aller, lui murmura-t-il.

Ca irait … peut être … plus tard.


	44. Une mine pitoyable

Salut !

Un chapitre, un ! Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux reviews, merci à :**  
**- Jenifael09 : **Contente que tu aies aimé. Je fais au mieux, je suis désolée ! :/ Severus est avec nous dans ce chapitre. (L) J'espère qu'il te plaira mieux !  
**- Frog38 : **la voilà, et à l'heure ! (C'était pas dit x)) Alors ? Intéressant ? =p  
**- Cocochon :** Encore merci pour la correction tardive choupette. Pardon ! Ah oui je la veux, je vais écrire !;P Je viens de commencer le 45. J'espère m'en sortir mieux avec celui là. (: Alors, « mignon » ce chapitre ? Dis moi ce que tu penses de l'histoire du chêne. x) Je suis une malade. On est d'accord, Ron & Hermione, c'est ignoble ! (Oui sinon on serait pas là xD) Ca assure même pas une bonne descendance ! Bouh. Baaah, je sais pas, je sais pas comment expliquer... Mais c'est ce que je ressens :/. Moins abrupte oui, mais plus déprimant. YEAAAH. =p Well ! Bisous très chère ! (L)  
**- P'tite Mie : **Ca va venir, ça va venir... x) Haha, « Donne moi un G ! Donne moi un R ! ... » xD Okay pour Bugs, ouais, ouais ouais, je vais me pendre, un jour j'aurais un cerveau ! Haha, ça me rappelle sur LPD : « Traduction : c'est bien. » xD Merci d'être toujours là Heytoilàbas !  
**- Isa'ralia Faradien : **Je fais que ça de regarder le film, partie par partie, pour avancer x) Ca sera plus simple quand je ferais le 7.2, je le connais par cœur. … D'un côté, ça sera vachement moins long à retranscrire x) Ou alors va falloir que je fasse un pu**** de travail d'écriture, je suis pas sure de gérer là x) Severus est là, Severus est là ! Désolée pour son absence ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
**- CharlotteDesireeVadi : **Voilàà, un autre ! :) Contente que tu sois tombée sur ma fic alors et que tu l'aies aimée ! Aaaah, moi j'aime pas Lily... x) Ou disons, j'ai lu une fic ou bah, t'as Lily qui sort avec James juste pour faire chier Rogue mais que ça continue et continue et continue et le jour de son mariage elle attend Rogue et il vient pas et finalement elle est malheureuse … x) Je sais plus comment ça se dégoupillait mais c'était ça dans les grandes lignes, et c'était beau. Aaaah la voilà. s / 7454300 / 1 / En attendant, bon chapitre !  
**- Git :** SI C'EST VRAAAAAAI XD Enfin, qu'est-ce qui est vrai !? Je me souviens plus. XD Je comprends la flemmingite aigue ! Mais c'est très gentil de m'avoir écrit quand même !  
**- Seven-Midori-Mori :** merci de t'être arrêtée pour reviewer:) Merci aussi pour le courage que tu m'envoies. Vous lire dans les mauvais moments me redonne toujours de l'énergie. :) Je suis très contente que les deux chapitres t'aient plu (surtout que pour moi c'était très mauvais x)), merci d'être toujours là ! Bonne lecture !  
**- Rejane73 & les autres :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 44 : Une mine pitoyable**

Le lundi, les membres du Club Slug reçurent une nouvelle invitation de leur professeur de Potions leur priant d'assister à son petit bal de Noël qui aurait lieu deux semaines plus tard. Il fallait à chaque invité un cavalier ou une cavalière. Cependant, il était hors de question pour Hermione d'inviter Ron, comme elle l'avait pensé en lisant la missive, oubliant le léger petit détail qu'il était toujours fourré dans les bras de Lavande. Mieux valait ne pas le déranger, RonRon le petit chaton. Outre le fait qu'ils s'affichaient, il y avait maintenant la _manière_ dont ils s'affichaient qui répugnait Hermione. Elle avait envie de vomir chaque fois qu'elle les voyait. On les aurait dit prêts à se sauter dessus en public. C'était psychologiquement dérangeant et absolument dégoûtant. Mais dans leur petite bulle pleine d'amour – c'était comme ça que ça s'appelait, apparemment … -, les deux abrutis faisaient comme si de rien n'était, et Lavande en jouait même, se montrant devant toute l'école avec « Weasley le roi ».

La brune n'avait pas adressé la parole au rouquin depuis l'Opugno qu'elle lui avait lancé. Elle était en colère. De toute façon, il semblait ne pas avoir eu de temps à passer avec ceux qui devaient être ses meilleurs amis, durant tout le week-end. Toujours est-il qu'il fallait maintenant demander à quelqu'un pour le bal de Noël. Non mais, Lavande !? C'était une blague. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé auparavant, et voilà qu'ils filaient le parfait amour, c'était … ah ! C'était énervant à souhait ! Pour couronner le tout, Severus ne lui jetait aucun regard. Stupide gente masculine ! Incapables de voir soit qu'on se fout d'eux, soit qu'on a _besoin_ d'eux. Bref, le ressenti d'Hermione était tel qu'au final elle avait préféré, et qu'importe le froid, s'éloigner du château et de ses habitants de quelque genres qu'ils soient en attendant que les cours ne commencent.

Enroulée dans sa cape, elle marchait silencieusement, laissant le froid mordre la peau de son visage à découvert. Elle aurait pu se jeter un sort. Mais elle avait besoin de ressentir ce froid, besoin de se sentir vivante. Il était effrayant qu'elle se sente si « en stase » quand elle n'était pas avec Severus...

Arrivée près du lac, loin des regards extérieurs de Poudlard, elle s'adossa contre un vieux chêne qui l'accueillit contre son tronc et elle ferma les yeux. C'était peut-être ça. Loin de lui, elle s'enracinait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester immobile à attendre que le temps passe. Le chêne ne comptait plus ni les heures ni les jours, comme elle le faisait, mais les mois, les saisons. Il restait immobile et attendait que les saisons se succèdent pour lui dicter comment agir : refaire des feuilles, les perdre, et ainsi de suite. Le chêne ne vivait pas, il survivait. Et Hermione aussi.

- Je dois me reprendre en main, murmura-t-elle.  
- Je me demandais comment vous le dire, Miss Granger. Vous avez une mine pitoyable.

Hermione se tourna vers Qui-elle-savait. Après tout, il n'y avait pas deux voix semblables à la sienne. Ce qui la dérangeait le plus était qu'elle ne l'avait pas senti. Peut-être à cause de sa colère.

- Bien le bonjour à vous aussi, professeur Rogue ! entonna-t-elle d'une voix faussement entraînante. La vôtre n'est pas mal non plus, je dois l'avouer. Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?  
- La mienne est constante.

Il jeta un œil vers le château et, maintenant sûr qu'on ne pouvait pas les voir, s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il réajusta l'écharpe autour du cou de la Gryffondor en effleurant sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans un tel état ? lui demanda-t-il avec compassion.  
- Hmm, je ne sais pas, vous, pour commencer ?

Il soupira.

- Miss Granger, n'avons-nous pas déjà parlé de … cela ?  
- Si, bien sûr que si. Mais j'ai plus de mal à me passer de vous que vous de moi.

Il marqua le silence. Quelques jours n'étaient plus rien dans sa vie après tout le temps qu'il avait passé loin de son précédent amour. Il devait avouer que c'était d'ailleurs de la faute de Lily s'il était dehors. En fait, non. Disons...

Il neigeait depuis plusieurs jours, et le premier jour, regardant la neige, il s'était souvenu d'Hermione, il y avait presque un an maintenant, bravant le froid pour venir lui poser ces questions stupides. Il avait repensé au début de leur relation. Ce bijou qui l'avait attiré et qu'il avait passé autour de son poignet, dans un état second... Ce Serpent d'argent si fin tentant de se battre contre une marque des ténèbres qui ne s'effacerait jamais … Puis ces sentiments grandissants, cette gamine qui prenait la place de Lily, sa Lily, effaçant son sourire et ses yeux si particuliers. Il avait tenté de lutter, mais c'était impossible. Il avait tenté de garder Lily... Mais ça avait été impossible. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux et laissait son cœur battre, c'était à elle qu'il pensait maintenant. À Hermione. Et tout comme Lily, elle était proche d'Harry Potter, elle était en danger … Et tout était sombre à leur propos.

- Constante ? Fit Hermione d'un ton de défi. Vous êtes devenu encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, aussi impossible que ça puisse paraître.

Il reposa ses yeux noirs dans ceux de la jeune fille. Il s'était laissé aller à la réflexion et s'était perdu dedans.

- Vous êtes jeune et avez toute la vie devant vous, Miss Granger. Vous devriez penser à …  
- À ? le coupa-t-elle.

Il garda le silence encore quelque secondes.

- À sourire, finit-il par dire.  
- Oh je vous en prie, mon sourire a-t-il vraiment une importance pour vous ?  
- Il en a une, je vous défends de penser autrement.

Hermione fuit son regard mais il attrapa son menton et la força à le regarder. Là, il alla déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ne laissez rien ni personne vous voler votre sourire, Miss Granger. Vous avez toutes les possibilités de rendre votre vie aussi belle que vous le souhaitez.  
- Non, pas vraiment, dit-elle en soutenant son regard.  
- Vous. Les. Avez.

Elle frissonna sous son regard et regarda ailleurs à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il ne la força pas. À la place, il s'approcha encore un peu d'elle et l'attira contre lui. Il ne la serra que très brièvement, avant de s'écarter d'elle.

- Ne soyez pas en retard.

La jeune fille acquiesça sans s'en rendre compte, le laissant partir. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger de toute manière. Elle était paralysée par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre dans ses yeux, dans sa voix. Comment, après ça, après ce message qu'il venait de lui faire passer, pouvait-elle sourire, pouvait-elle faire de sa vie une _belle_ vie ?

Elle se reprit soudainement et sortit de derrière son arbre.

- Attendez !

Il n'était pas très loin, il devait l'entendre, mais il ne réagit pas.

- Attendez ! Fit-elle en commençant à lui courir après.

Mais c'était inutile. Il semblait flotter sur toutes les surfaces. Il allait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle.

La jeune femme ravala ses larmes en déglutissant. Non. Pas question qu'elle tire un trait sur lui. Elle n'était sans doute pas assez mature pour être avec lui mais elle l'aimait. Et elle pouvait attendre. Elle n'était pas comme Ron et Lavande qui ne savaient pas se tenir. Elle valait bien mieux que ça et _il_ valait toutes les relations. Elle allait être patiente et attendre que tout aille mieux. Elle y croyait.

Un arrêt. La Gryffondor ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, laissant un sourire prendre place sur son visage. C'était sa vie. Et rien ni personne ne devait briser SON bonheur. Son temps viendrait.

Elle reprit le chemin du château. Passant ses portes, elle se sentit pleine d'une nouvelle énergie.

Elle se dirigea vers les cachots où elle avait cours de potions. Elle n'était même pas en retard, ce qui la mit d'encore meilleure humeur. Mais ce qui la mit d'encooore meilleure humeur fut d'entendre son nom alors qu'elle se rendait en classe. Son nom crié par quelqu'un qu'elle n'appréciait guère, et dont elle était sûre de connaître le sujet de conversation.

- Hey, Granger !  
- Cormac.  
- Salut. Je sais que t'as reçu l'invitation de Slughorn ce matin et je me suis dit que ce serait sympa qu'on y aille ensemble.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina.

- Toi aussi tu le penses ?  
- C'est, euh, un oui ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Bien sur que non ! Mais je pensais la même chose d'Harry et moi ! Bonne chance pour trouver quelqu'un qui veut de toi, Cormac !

Elle n'aurait pas rêvé d'une meilleure manière de l'éconduire. [Merci C.!] Elle était tellement fière d'elle ! C'est donc le cœur encore plus léger qu'elle alla en cours. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. À part peut-être qu'Harry avait encore le livre du Prince de Sang Mêlé posé devant lui lors de sa préparation... Mais il était hors de question que ça gâche sa bonne humeur.

- Hey, Harry, murmura-t-elle.

Il releva les yeux vers elle.

- Ça te dirait d'aller à la soirée de Noël avec moi ?

Il parut surpris.

- Tu n'invites pas ton...  
- Non, bien tenté mais non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Harry …

Sa voix s'était faite dangereusement basse. Devant la menace, l'Elu abdiqua.

- Eh bien... Oui, très bien.

Dans ses yeux venait de passer la résignation d'y aller avec Ginny, mais autant qu'il y ait pensé, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. En plus, elle devait déjà avoir prévu d'y aller avec Dean.

- Ça me rassure, fit-elle, au moins je sais que je vais y aller avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie … Il faut que tu fasses attention en ce moment Harry. Il y a des filles qui veulent te faire prendre un philtre d'amour.  
- Mais, pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'elles pensent que tu es l'Elu.  
- Mais je _suis_ l'Elu ! Répondit-il.

Elle lui jeta un ingrédient au visage, plus par jeu que par réelle colère, même si elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Je vais faire attention, lui promit-il.

Elle lui sourit.

- Et tu devrais rendre ce livre, finit-elle, toujours avec le sourire, espérant que ça passe aussi facilement.  
- Tu veux dire, le remettre à sa place, à la portée d'autres élèves plus malintentionnés que moi ?  
- Ou bien le jeter !  
- Jeter un livre ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Hermione ? Je ne le jetterai pas. J'y apprends plein de choses. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'aime les potions. Je vais garder ce livre.

La jeune femme soupira. Tant que Rogue ne savait pas, tout irait bien...


	45. Un avant-goût de Noël

Bonjour très chers lecteurs et pardon pour le retard !  
Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, si ce n'est que **je remercie tout le monde** pour son soutien, avec un petit mot en particulier pour les petits nouveaux qui arrivent chapitre 44 en me disant « J'ai dévoré ta fic, je veux la suite ! ». Ca fait vraiment chaud au cœur, c'est cool de savoir que des gens arrivent même « en cours de route ». Merci à tous. Bonne lecture !

Et comme d'habitude la réponse aux reviews, **merci à **:  
**- Cocochon : **pour être ma **beta** (ça te donne la première place dans les RaR =P) On se rapproche doucement mais sûrement des 60 chapitres, hein... ? (Je vais te tanner avec ça jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive :D) ~ Cormac, un crétin ? Noooon, je vois pas DU TOUT de quoi tu parles … Qu'est-ce que je me suis marrée à écrire ses répliques dans ce chapitre. x) Quand il s'agit de faire passer des gens pour des cons, je suis pas mauvaise =p Merci pour ta review, et pour être ma beta, et COURAGE POUR TES REVISIONS ! A très bientôt dans la semaine, j'espère. :)  
**- ****Jenifael09 : **Merci beaucoup !:D  
**- FolledeGleeAlorsJ'Ecris : **Contente de te voir ici :) T'inquiète pour les reviews sur tel, je suis pareille... Je suis emportée et je zappe. Parce qu'à part tes fics, je commence jamais rien en cours par peur de n'avoir jamais la fin ! ~ Je t'avoue n'avoir jamais pensé à « Rogue », mais toujours à Alan Rickman. Parce que je n'ai lu HP1 que l'été dernier donc je n'ai pu me l'imaginer vu que j'avais vu Alan Rickman dans 8 films déjà x) Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Merci d'être là ! Bisous (L)  
**- CharlotteDesireeVadi :** Tu voulais la suite, la voilà ! Désolée de t'avoir fait tant attendre !  
**- Khalie :** Un énorme merci pour ta review, ça me touche beaucoup tous ces compliments. Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant:)  
**- selene Magnus :** C'est une bonne question que tu me poses là, _le soigner ou le perdre_... Je dirais le soigner, tout de même. Je suis pas là pour faire du mal à mes personnages ! *Repense aux derniers chapitres* … Oui euh bon, peut être que ça se voit pas bien, mais je suis pas là pour ça ! x) ~ _« Trop mignon pour que ça dure éternellement »_ : tu avais bien deviné … La devise « pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés » n'est pas vraie. Tout ne peut pas bien aller tant qu'ils ne pourront vivre leur amour au grand jours. ~ Aaaah, tout de suite,_ « détournement de mineurs »_ … Elle est consentante, hein ! Enfin, à moins que ce ne soit l'effet des Serpents ? Hinhin... *Mystère* ~ Merci pour toutes tes reviews et tes gentils compliments (et vive la redondance), j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, et pardon d'avoir trainé ! :D  
**- Git :** Merci pour la review sur Read all about it :') Tu arrives toujours au bon moment toi :D « Il t'appartient », j'adore ;) Bien sur qu'il lui appartient, mais pour son bonheur (à elle), il serait prêt à ce qu'elle appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre... (Je viens de repenser à la scène du Roi Lion 3, « Tout ce qui est derrière l'horizon... *musique émotionnante* … appartient à quelqu'un d'autre ! ») Quel homme. :') Voilà la suite, très chère Git. Merci d'être toujours là !  
**- Rose :** Bien le bonjour très chère, bienvenue sur ma fic ! Je te remercie de ta super review, c'est très gentil, et je suis contente que ça te plaise à ce point ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !  
**- ****Seven-Midori-Mori :** Merci pour le soutien, et merci à toi d'être toujours là ! 3 Oui j'ai repris du film, il est généralement en pause à portée ) je peux d'ailleurs te dire qu'il reste 1heure15 de film =P Mais ça ne me prendra pas énormément de chapitre … C'est bientôt fini :') J'ai lu ton MP, mais je ne sais plus si j'y ai répondu. Je suis « toujours » à la recherche de fic donc, pas de problème pour m'en passer une ;) cependant j'évite de lire en ce moment. Quand je lis, je n'écris pas … Et déjà que j'écris peu x) Je suis un peu dégoutée, j'arrive à des chapitres que j'adore et je commence à avoir tellement de devoirs que je vais devoir m'empêcher d'écrire ! Bref, merci pour la review et la fic, je t'en donnerai des nouvelles quand je l'aurai lue ! Bisous bisous & j'espère que le chapitre te plaira !  
**- Miss Pendelbury :** Merci pour tes reviews ! Pour tout t'avouer, je ne sais pas encore si c'est Harry qui va le découvrir ou Hermione qui va lui dire .. je réfléchis ! x) « Un moment de pur joie » … Je pense que ce n'est pas te spoiler que de te dire : oui ! Il y en aura un un jour ! XDD J'espère que tu seras toujours là pour lire quand ça arrivera. :) Bisous bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 45 : Un avant-goût de Noël**

Les deux semaines avaient semblé longues à Hermione, mais elles avaient fini par passer. Le temps passait toujours, c'était une chose constante. Seulement, on avait tous sa perception de ce temps. Mais la jeune femme avait réussi à remplir ses heures par diverses occupations, comme lire, lire, ou bien encore lire et prendre des notes pour ses devoirs. Elle avait tenté de monter son niveau en potions, aussi. Les toilettes du deuxième étage étaient, comme en deuxième année (et comme l'année dernière lors de la confection de sa « création »), devenues son repère. Elle essayait de faire des changements sur des potions simples. Mais elle ne savait même pas à quoi elle devait arriver, au final. Ses potions avaient toujours été bonnes... Mais jamais parfaites. D'un côté, pourquoi les livres ne donnaient pas la meilleure marche à suivre ? Severus, lui, avait ça dans le sang.

Dans le sang... Comment la Gryffondor pouvait-elle faire pour enlever tous les effets secondaires à cette potion ? Et comment tester les changements qu'elle y apporterait ? Être sous la surveillance de Severus durant le test était la seule solution envisageable... à condition qu'il accepte. Elle n'avait qu'à faire ça. Plusieurs potions qu'elle lui soumettrait d'un coup, en ne changeant qu'un ingrédient à la fois, et puis, le prendre de court. « Bonjour Severus, j'ai fait des modifications sur ma création. Je viens de me piquer en entrant. Tu n'as plus qu'à me veiller toute la nuit, maintenant. En espérant que je me réveille un jour. Sinon, donne mon corps au calmar géant. Je t'aime. » Chouette idée.

Blague à part, elle avait aussi passé le week-end précédent à Pré-au-lard. Elle y avait acheté tous ses cadeaux de Noël. Et cette fois-ci, elle était certaine de pouvoir offrir quelque chose à cet homme merveilleux qu'était Severus Rogue. Elle se voyait réellement vivre avec lui. Elle voyait les Noël défiler, lui redonnant foi en cette date. Après tout, Noël n'était-il pas, maintenant, leur « date anniversaire » ? Lui avoir offert le Serpent était le commencement.

Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir passer la nuit de Noël avec lui cette année : elle serait avec sa famille. Mais après tout, elle avait passé l'année dernière à Poudlard... Il lui fallait se ressourcer cette année et permettre à ses parents de profiter d'elle. C'était l'inconvénient de l'école … Mais Hermione ne regrettait pas d'être séparée d'eux. Elle était une sorcière, elle avait des pouvoirs magiques que nombre de gens rêvaient d'avoir. Rien ne valait ça.

La jeune fille pensait cela alors qu'elle se coiffait, à l'aide de sa baguette. Bien que plus facile à discipliner alors que les années passaient, sa tignasse n'était toujours pas un jeu d'enfant à maîtriser. Heureusement que la magie était là, encore une fois. La Gryffondor mit un fard clair sur ses paupières, pour illuminer son regard noisette, et un peu de mascara pour la profondeur, avant de se relever et d'enfiler ses escarpins à talon rose clair, assortis à sa robe. Un collier de perles autour du cou, et elle était prête.

Elle retrouva Harry dans la salle commune et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bureau de Slughorn. Le château était désert. Mais plus on s'approchait du lieu de la fête, plus on entendait que celle-ci battait son plein : musique, conversations et éclats de rire étaient présents.

Les deux amis entrèrent et furent assaillis par l'ambiance festive. On avait beau ne pas connaître tout le monde, on avait quand même envie d'aller voir quelqu'un et de lui dire un mot gentil, d'entamer une conversation ou de le faire rire. Ça sentait les vacances et Noël, et une nourriture délicate ce qui donna le sourire à Harry et Hermione.

Tous deux firent le tour de la pièce des yeux et trouvèrent Slughorn en pleine conversation. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas le déranger, et firent quelques pas ensemble dans la foule pour s'y mêler. Cependant, dans cette démarche, Hermione bouscula quelqu'un qui se retourna brusquement. On voyait qu'il avait l'intention de crier mais lorsqu'il vit la Gryffondor, il se radoucit.

- Salut Granger, fit-il. Tu es superbe.  
- Merci, Cormac, répondit-elle de mauvaise foi.  
- Tu me dois une danse pour m'avoir bousculé. Et puis pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas, puisque ton chevalier servant t'a abandonné ?

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et se rendit compte avec abomination que c'était vrai. Harry était effectivement plus loin, déjà bien entouré. « Je vais le tuer », pensa la brune.

- Que vas-tu faire pendant les vacances ? demanda Cormac avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de répondre. Moi, je vais aller chasser avec le Ministre. Oui je sais, encore une fois... Mais je crois qu'il m'apprécie bien. Et puis, ma famille et moi partons en France. Tu connais la France ? C'est le pays situé de l'autre côté de la Manche. Je parle le français couramment, je reçois des cours par hibou chaque semaine. Je peux te dire que... _Tu es très beau_. Ça veut dire que tu es belle. En plus, on m'a souvent dit que j'avais un très bon accent par rapport aux autres Anglais. Ce n'est pas facile tu sais.  
- C'est très intéressant Cormac mais je …  
- Tu es déjà allée chasser ? Je suppose que non, tu es une fille après tout. C'est une activité très dangereuse. Et puis, elle peut sembler barbare à beaucoup de petites natures. Mais bon, il faut bien réguler le quota de créatures magiques. Certaines sont très bonnes à manger tu sais ? Nous avons une cuisinière à la maison, elle fait des merveilles. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas goûter ce qu'elle fait, un de ces jours ? Et puis, tu pourrais dormir dans l'une des 10 chambres que nous avons à la maison. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une maison de ville, notre maison de campagne en a beaucoup plus que ça. C'est un château, en fait. Il est dans notre famille depuis des générations. On est aussi connus que les Malefoy, tu sais ? On fait juste moins de bruit. Mes parents sont droits, tu vois. Bien placés, et tout. Ils pourraient t'aider à trouver ta place dans le monde sorcier, à la fin de tes études … Enfin, si nous sommes proches bien sûr …  
- Tu veux bien aller me chercher quelque chose à boire, alors ?  
- Bien sûr, ne bouge pas.  
- C'est ça !

Il s'éloigna et, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire « Quidditch », Hermione s'était enfuie pour se cacher derrière des rideaux, « trop fins », pensa-t-elle. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, ceux-ci s'ouvrirent et elle retint son souffle, cherchant une excuse. Heureusement pour elle, c'était Harry.

- Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée, fit-il.  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu lâchée ? Lui répondit-elle sur un ton de reproche.  
- J'y ai été forcé, figure toi ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?  
- Cormac m'a attrapée à peine m'avais-tu quittée.  
- J'en suis désolé.

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent à nouveau et Hermione retint à nouveau son souffle. Mais cette fois, c'était un serveur.

- Du tartare de dragon ?

Harry et Hermione regardèrent le plat avec le même air dégouté.

- Non merci, répondirent-ils en chœur.  
- Vous faites bien, reprit le serveur. Ça donne une haleine épouvantable.

Hermione relança à nouveau un regard vers le plateau puis, avec un soupir résigné, le prit des mains du serveur :

- Tout compte fait, fit-elle.

Elle allait croquer dans une des horreurs qu'elle avait dans les mains quand elle vit à travers le rideau Cormac qui se dirigeait vers eux.

- Oh non, le voilà, prends ça !

La jeune femme tendit le plateau à Harry et s'accroupit pour franchir le rideau alors que Cormac faisait la même chose.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu ta copine? Entendit-elle.  
- Je crois qu'elle est partie se refaire une beauté, répondit Harry.

« Merci, Harry »

La jeune femme allait continuer sa fuite en se fondant dans la masse, lorsqu'elle y distingua une silhouette haute et noire, qui en imposait.

- Severus...

Elle s'était arrêtée, béate d'admiration comme à l'habitude, ce qui lui permit d'entendre à demie la suite de la conversation entre Cormac et Harry.

- Ouais. C'est quoi son problème, à ta copine ? Je suis un super bon parti et elle refuse de sortir avec moi. Pourtant, ça pourrait jouer en sa faveur pour son avenir, surtout qu'elle est née-moldue.

En fait, elle écoutait à peine. Elle restait immobile, les yeux sur son professeur qui, lui, scrutait la salle. Comme il allait lui manquer … Ses yeux de charbon se posèrent sur le rideau à côté d'elle et enfin, il la vit, et s'approcha d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que je mange, au fait ? Entendit-elle de derrière le rideau.  
- Trois heures du matin, fit Rogue en chuchotant.

Elle acquiesça.

- Les boules du dragon, répondit Harry.  
- Vous êtes superbe, Miss Granger.

Le cœur de la brune s'arrêta et son professeur tourna les talons, pour ouvrir les rideaux qui le séparaient de Harry Potter.

Personne à part Harry et Cormac ne comprit réellement ce qui se passa à ce moment-là. Cormac se pencha sur Rogue et vomit à ses pieds, sous le regard noir du professeur des Potions. Lorsque Cormac se releva, blanc comme un linge, Rogue ne cilla pas pour lui annoncer d'une voix plus glacée que jamais qu'il venait de gagner 1 mois de retenue.

Cormac fila la queue entre les jambes Harry essaya de faire de même mais fut retenu par le professeur Rogue.

- Pas si vite Potter.  
- Monsieur, il faut que je retourne à la fête, ma copine...  
- ...Peut sans aucune doute survivre à votre absence encore une minute ou deux.

Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes avant que Rogue ne reprenne la parole.

- Je viens vous apporter un message … du professeur Dumbledore. Il vous transmet son bon souvenir et vous souhaite de bonnes vacances car … il voyage.  
- Il voyage où ?

Harry n'eut pas réponse. D'un tour de cape, Rogue était retourné dans la salle principale. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsqu'un intrus bien bruyant fit irruption dans la salle, trainé par Rusard.

- Lâchez-moi, sale Cracmol !

C'était la voix de Malefoy, reconnaissable entre mille. Rusard ne tint pas compte de l'insulte et continua à bousculer le Serpentard jusqu'à ce qu'il fût devant l'hôte de la fête.

- Professeur Slughorn, ce garçon rôdait dans un couloir de l'étage. Il affirme que vous l'avez invité à votre petite fête.  
- D'accord, j'ai menti ! Attaqua Malefoy pour se défendre. Je voulais entrer en douce, vous êtes content ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers Slughorn, qui devait maintenant répondre mais il était bouche bée, ne sachant que dire.

- Je vais raccompagner ce jeune homme, intervint Rogue.

On pouvait voir qu'il était encore plus en colère que lorsque Cormac lui avait vomi dessus. Hermione le ressentit au plus profond de son être. Et elle sentit que sa mission se compromettait de plus en plus. Comment, après _ça_, pouvait-elle convaincre Harry que Malefoy n'était qu'une pauvre brebis galeuse ?

- Volontiers, professeur, cracha Malefoy.

Rogue le prit par l'épaule et le dirigea vers la porte, alors que Slughorn essayait de rétablir l'ambiance. Hermione, elle, tourna sur elle-même pour trouver Harry, mais elle ne le vit nulle part. Elle fit donc le tour de la pièce avec ferveur, mais ne l'y trouva pas. Cette fois-ci c'était certain, il les avait suivi, et elle était dans de sales draps. M'enfin, autant ne pas en parler ce soir à Rogue et profiter de ce rendez- vous qu'il lui donnait.

- Hermione, tu as vu Harry ?

Ginny s'était approchée d'elle un peu timidement.

- Non, répondit la jeune fille d'un air détaché.

Elle n'osa pas lui demander pourquoi.

- Comment vas-tu, Ginny ?  
- Oh, ça va. Et toi ?

S'ensuivit une conversation typiquement féminine et en tous points contraire à celle qu'avaient Rogue et Malefoy au moment présent.

Le professeur avait pris son élève par le col et l'avait plaqué contre un des murs de l'école.

- J'ai juré de te protéger, j'ai fait le serment inviolable !

S'il arrivait quelque chose de néfaste à Malefoy et que Rogue ne soit (n'était ?) pas là pour l'empêcher, il mourrait instantanément. Or il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Déjà, parce qu'il avait le fils Potter à protéger. Et plus important à ses yeux, plus égoïstement, maintenant, parce qu'il avait Hermione. Et qu'il ne voulait la laisser à personne d'autre que lui s'il venait à lui arriver malheur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège ! J'ai été choisi ! Parmi tous les autres, moi ! Je ne le décevrai pas !  
- Vous avez peur, Drago. Vous essayez de le cacher, mais c'est évident ! Laissez-moi vous aider.  
- Non ! J'ai été choisi ! Ce sera ma gloire !

Drago se dégagea violemment de la poigne de Rogue et fuit ; celui-ci se retint de soupirer. Aussi têtus tous les deux... Sauf que l'un jouait sur un terrain bien plus dangereux que sa petite protégée. Tout au moins, pour le moment. Car être la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter ne présageait rien de bon au bord d'une guerre.

- Hermione...

Après un petit moment sans bouger, le vieux professeur retourna dans ses appartements.

La fête ne perdura pas bien longtemps après ça. Sur le coup d'une heure et demie du matin, tout le monde était dans sa salle commune. L'on partait le lendemain, à 11heures, et il fallait se reposer. Néanmoins, Hermione ne pouvait pas se reposer. Ou du moins, elle ne le voulait pas. Si elle s'endormait et qu'elle ratait son rendez-vous, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Elle devait être chez Severus à 3heures … Trois heures, vraiment ? Ne pouvait-elle pas arriver plus tôt ?

En attendant l'heure fatidique, la Gryffondor se changea et se démaquilla. Elle n'avait pas envie d'arriver chez lui si fardée, si différente de d'habitude. Elle voulait être aussi simple que lui, à cœur ouvert. Et peut-être, si près de Noël, lui avouer ses sentiments...

Sa préparation lui prit moins de temps que ce qu'elle aurait voulu et, à 1 heure 50 du matin, elle n'avait plus rien à faire pour passer le temps. Elle prit un livre mais ne put se concentrer dessus il était donc inutile de s'attaquer à ses devoirs (bien que la plupart aient déjà été faits). La jeune fille soupira en claquant son livre. Trois heures du matin ? Elle ne pourrait pas attendre.

La jeune femme alla chercher sa cape dans le plus religieux des silences et quitta la tour Gryffondor pour les cachots.

Elle toqua discrètement contre le tableau et celui-ci la laissa passer presque instantanément. Son Severus se tenait au milieu de la pièce, les bras légèrement tendus vers elle. Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme qui, ni une ni deux, sans aucune retenue, se jeta sur lui. Il referma en douceur ses bras puissants sur le corps frêle de la jeune fille et la serra.

- Comment allez-vous, Miss Granger ?  
- Bien. Et vous ?

Il hocha la tête simplement au creux de son cou, et ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux quelques minutes, puis il la relâcha. Avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, il récupéra le Serpent autour du bras de la brune et le posa sur la table basse, qu'importent les protestations de l'artefact, mécontent de quitter la chaleur corporelle de sa propriétaire.

- Un thé ? Proposa Rogue.

Non, ce n'était pas d'un thé dont elle avait besoin.

- Volontiers, s'entendit-elle répondre.

Le Prince de Sang Mêlé invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face au sien et prit lui-même place, agitant sa baguette pour la préparation du thé. S'ensuivit un silence inhabituel dans cette situation.

- Vous rentrez pour les vacances ? Fit Rogue pour rompre ce silence.  
- Oui, répondit-elle distraitement. (Et, après une longue pause.) J'aurais aimé passer Noël avec vous.  
- Noël n'est pas une fête que j'apprécie.  
- Y en a-t-il au moins une que vous appréciez ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

- La Toussaint.

Hermione retint une réflexion dans le style de « C'est gai » et le sujet prit fin ici. À nouveau ce fut le silence, jusqu'à ce que tasses et soucoupes s'entrechoquent avant de voler vers leurs destinataires.

- Merci, fit la jeune fille en récupérant son thé.

Elle perdit son regard dans le liquide fumant ambré puis, les yeux brillant car embués, elle en but une petite gorgée et reposa la tasse sur la table. Un temps elle continua à l'observer, puis ses prunelles se relevèrent pour croiser celles de Rogue, plus noires que d'habitude, mais pas par la colère.

Non, décidément, aucun des deux ne voulait de ce thé.

Hermione se sentit trembler sous le regard de son professeur, qu'il finit par détourner en notant l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Elle en fut décontenancée. Mais il était hors de question qu'il fuie ainsi.

La Gryffondor rassembla tout le courage du lion de sa maison et se leva, pour aller se planter devant Rogue. Elle lui tendit la main il fronça les sourcils. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce soit simple. Aussi prit-elle elle-même la main de son professeur et tira (-t-elle) sur son bras avec force. Il se leva sans rechigner ; elle fut fière d'elle. C'était un pas de plus vers son objectif, et elle avait vraiment pensé qu'il aurait plus de volonté. Cela faisait sans doute trop longtemps qu'il la voulait, lui aussi.

Leur regard brûlant se croisèrent à nouveau et Hermione abandonna toute timidité : sur la pointe des pieds, sans aucune gêne ni retenue et presque avec brusquerie, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son Severus. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre haletant, tout comme elle, il referma ses bras sur la jeune fille et la souleva de quelques centimètres, afin de l'amener à la chambre.

Et ainsi refroidit le thé.

* * *

**Oui, Cocochon, un jour, je ferai un OS sur leurs ébats passionnés;)**


	46. Des yeux brillants

Pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui non plus. En me réveillant ce matin je me suis rendu compte que j'avais pas posté hier … NOW I'M THINKING WITH PLANETE ! (Que celles qui comprennent la référence me le fassent savoir & on deviendra les meilleures amies du monde *-*)  
Bref, bonne lecture, et merci encore à ma beta Cocochon qui m'a sortie d'une mauvaise passe sur ce chapitre :)  
**  
Réponse aux reviews :) Merci à :  
- Cocochon : **MOI, te faire passer pour une perverse ? Mais pas du tout, c'était juste une dédicace de fin de chapitre voyons ! =P / Hmmm, ce ne serait pas un gros lemon, mais pour autant, je ne sais pas s'il répondrait à tes attentes. Je ne suis pas sure de bien cerner les pensées des personnages à ce moment précis ! x) / Tu veux voir la tête de Rogue ? Regarde le film. x) Le mieux c'est quand même quand Cormac se relève x) / Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 45, merci encore pour l'aide apportée sur le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, et à très rapidement dans la semaine pour le chapitre 47, j'espère ! Courage pour ta semaine ma chatonne ! Bisous bisous !  
**- P'tite Mie :**_ « __Ah là là, qu'est-ce que ce serait si ils passaient Noël ensemble, ces deux-là ? XD » _J'aurais bien une réponse, mais c'est pas très dans l'esprit de Noël alors je vais me taire. x) Je t'aime (L)  
**- Rose : **Merciii, voilà la suite ! Concernant le nombre de chapitres, je dirais entre 60 et 70 ? :') J'en ai déjà 5 d'écrits pour la fin alors oui, 70 me semble à peu près le compte. Et ce qui serait bien, vu que j'ai commencé cette fic le 31 mai 2012, ce serait que je la finisse le 31 mai 2013 … :)  
**- oOfleurdelysOo : **Owh, c'est trop gentil ! Merci ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant !  
**- FolleDeGleeAlorsJ'Ecris :** tu m'as fait peur au début de ta review ! Ah, que veux tu, j'écris lentement... Mais tu me fais la même chose alors hein, chut ! =P Voilà la suite. J'espère que tu l'aimeras (quand tu la liras =p) Bisous (L)  
**- Khalie : **Contente de t'avoir fait rire !:) Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !  
**- Git :** Pas grand chose à te répondre à part un grand merci, et contente de t'avoir fait rire :') voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira elle aussi. Bisous à toi et bonne semaine !  
**- Seven-Midori-Mori : **Merci :') Eh oui, cette fic est ''bientôt'' finie ;) Et ça serait vraiment trop bien si j'y mettais un point final le 31 mai :') malheureusement fin d'année signifie examens, et ce semestre vu que je suis en Espagne, je vais devoir bosser UN PEU plus qu'en France ! x) T'inquiète, j'ai déjà prévu une nouvelle fic ! cependant c'est un Drarry … je vais perdre des lectrices mais m'en faire d'autres ! :) / J'ai fait Rogue tutoyer Malefoy car j'avais dit quelque part que Rogue était son parrain … Enfin je crois … x) Et donc, c'est bizarre si Rogue le vouvoie si ils sont ''si'' proches. Mais le film & le livre les font se vouvoyer, en effet. :) Je trouvais aussi que le tutoiement rendait les deux hommes plus proches et surtout, rendait Rogue plus concerné, plus vulnérable aussi. / Pourquoi il apprécie la Toussaint ? La fête des morts, Lily, tout ça … C'était de l'humour^^' / Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bisous  
**- Yizzakhar, Jenifael**

* * *

**Chapitre 46 : Des yeux brillants**

Après cette nuit passionnée, il fut temps pour Hermione de rejoindre la tour Gryffondor. Elle devait faire les derniers préparatifs pour sa valise avant dix heures, et faire semblant d'avoir passé la nuit ici. Elle quitta très tôt les appartements de son professeur, non sans une dernière étreinte. Il lui sourit.

- Passez de bonnes vacances.  
- Vous aussi, répondit-elle.

Un dernier regard et elle était partie. Les « au revoir » étaient déjà difficiles, autant ne pas les prolonger éternellement, ou elle aurait été capable d'annuler son retour. Bref, à six heures elle était dans sa salle commune. Comme chaque fois qu'elle rentrait si tôt, elle bénit la fainéantise des Gryffondors qui, malgré le train, ne seraient pas levés avant sept heures, voire sept heures et demie (ou bien huit en ce qui concernait Ron).

La jeune femme profita de son avance pour aller se changer, se (re)passer un coup d'eau sur le visage (la journée serait difficile avec si peu de sommeil) et finir sa valise. Fin prête avant sept heures et demie, la lionne prit un livre et se lança dans sa lecture.

Son esprit avait beau ne pas être très clair, il était tout de même plus réceptif que pendant la nuit, avant d'aller voir Severus. Elle laissa donc ses yeux naviguer sur les mots jusqu'à se sentir piquer du nez. Lorsqu'elle se sentit partir, elle ferma son livre ainsi que ses yeux et se reposa un peu.

Ginny la réveilla doucement sur les coups de neuf heures. Hermione battit des paupières un bon moment, avant de remettre en ordre les derniers événements qu'elle avait vécus.

- J'ai vu que tu avais fini tous tes préparatifs, fit la rousse, mais j'ai pensé que tu voudrais déjeuner un peu.  
- C'est gentil, Ginny.

La cadette Weasley lui sourit et s'excusa de ne pas avoir fini pour sa part. Elle remonta dans son dortoir alors qu'Hermione, elle, prit le chemin de la Grande Salle. Elle y déjeuna sommairement, assez espérait-elle pour tenir jusqu'à Londres, et remonta à la Tour Gryffondor. Elle était encore en avance, ce dont elle fut fière. Et enfin, tous ceux qui rentraient pour Noël prirent le chemin de Pré-au-lard.

Dans le train, elle s'assit avec Ginny. Elle était d'humeur mélancolique. C'était difficile de se dire qu'elle serait loin de Rogue pour deux semaines. Bien sûr, c'était beaucoup moins long que lors des vacances d'été et, durant le mois précédent, elle ne l'avait pas vu en privé. Mais à Poudlard, elle sentait sa présence, elle le ressentait au fond d'elle, elle savait ce qu'il pensait. Chez elle, elle n'aurait pas cette sensation. Et avant même de partir, elle en ressentait un vide. Mais pour le moment, il était là. Elle ne savait pas où, et elle ne le voyait pas quel que soit l'endroit où elle regardait, mais elle sentait cette douce chaleur en elle, cette sensation de bien-être et de sécurité. Elle posa doucement une main sur la vitre, scrutant les arbres avec attention. Et enfin elle le vit.

Elle sourit au moment où le train sifflait, annonçant le départ.

- Je t'aime, formula-t-elle silencieusement.

Elle avait beau aimer Severus, il n'y avait pas de plus grand bonheur que de revoir ses parents. Toujours en avance, comme elle, ils devaient déjà être là et l'attendre depuis longtemps. La jeune femme, malgré son âge, ne se retint pas de sauter dans les bras de sa mère, puis de son père. Tous deux la serrèrent tendrement. Elle était ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher au monde.

- Comme tu nous as manqué, ma chérie, lui murmura sa mère.  
- Vous m'avez manqué aussi, lui répondit la brune. Mais je me suis énormément amusée à l'école, et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses très intéressantes.

Elle leur disait toujours ça pour les rassurer. Ils la voyaient heureuse et épanouie, et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils la laissaient repartir à la fin de chaque vacances. Ils n'auraient pas supporté de la savoir malheureuse où elle était, et auraient tout fait pour la sortir de là si elle n'avait pas aimé ce qu'elle faisait. Heureusement, le problème ne se posait pas.

Pas loin de la jeune femme, c'étaient les Weasley qui vivaient leurs retrouvailles. Hermione profita qu'Harry ne soit pas serré à en être étouffé par les bras de Molly pour lui faire des signes afin d'attirer son attention, et lorsque cela fut fait, lui fit un signe de la main en lui souhaitant de bonnes vacances. Il le lui retourna, et elle indiqua à ses parents qu'ils pouvaient prendre le chemin de la maison.

À partir de là, Noël vint vite. Hermione passa un réveillon simple avec ses parents, à regarder des programmes moldus à la télévision. Elle avait décoré un sapin qui se trouvait à côté de l'écran, et quelques paquets étaient disposés en dessous de l'arbre. Les Granger les ouvriraient le lendemain, c'était la règle. Cependant malgré la fête, Hermione alla se coucher très tôt. Elle avait tenu jusqu'au dessert mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Une douleur lancinante l'avait pris soudainement, en début de soirée, et elle semblait empirer. La jeune femme prétexta la fatigue et, après avoir embrassé ses parents, rejoignit son lit.

La douleur appartenait en fait à Severus Rogue. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui donnait un coup de poignard dans le cœur en apprenant que les Mangemorts avaient prévu d'attaquer le Terrier, maison totalement disparate des Weasley, en ce soir de Noël. Il était chez les Malefoy pour parler à Narcissa de la réticence de Drago envers son aide lorsque Bellatrix, encore plus hystérique qu'à l'habitude, avait débarqué par la cheminée en criant que ce soir, on organisait un feu de joie chez les traîtres à leur sang. Le vieil homme n'en avait rien laissé paraître, mais avait été pris d'un malaise insoutenable. Hermione, son Hermione, là-bas en proie aux flammes – du moins le croyait-il. Il ne pouvait le concevoir. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Dès qu'il fut de retour à Poudlard, il alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de classe et se mit à faire son possible pour contacter la femme qu'il aimait. Il avait beau avoir dit que sa mission était plus importante que tout, il ne pouvait pas laisser Hermione.

Désespéré, il découvrit son bras gauche et se mit à parler au Serpent d'Argent.

- Réveille-la. Réveille-la, stupide Serpent !

La bestiole se mit à cracher en direction de son possesseur – ou peut-être le Serpent était-il le véritable possesseur – puis l'ignora avec dédain.

- Dis-moi qu'elle est réveillée !

Mais en fait, il était impossible pour Hermione de dormir. Elle se sentait bien trop mal depuis des heures maintenant, sans savoir pourquoi, et son serpent était agité. Elle essayait de faire sortir de son esprit la pensée selon laquelle Severus était en danger, pire, que le danger était déjà passé et que maintenant, il souffrait de elle ne savait quels maux.

Elle se tournait et retournait dans son lit, émettant des gémissements et des plaintes de douleur presqu'inaudibles. Puis, n'en pouvant plus, elle se décida à se lever et ouvrit la fenêtre, espérant que l'air froid la revigore. Elle regarda la lune, chose qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'être apaisée, mais rien n'y fit. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se décida à prendre son serpent agité dans les mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Lui murmura-t-elle, rassurante.

Et soudain elle vit, courant droit sur elle, une forme animale, blanche et bleue, comme les sphères du Ministère, comme … un Patronus. Elle fronça les sourcils. Un patronus … de … biche ?

- Severus !

L'animal s'engouffra par la fenêtre et s'arrêta en plein milieu de la chambre d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui et prit son visage en coupe.

- Qu'as-tu donc, parle-moi !

La biche leva les yeux vers Hermione.

- Soyez sur vos gardes, fit-elle de la voix grave de Severus. Ne dites rien à personne mais ne fermez plus l'œil. Je vous en supplie. Il va arriver quelque chose au Terrier.

Hermione fut prise d'une panique plus grande encore que celle des dernières heures.

- Mais … je ne suis pas au Terrier ! Severus !

La biche s'était évaporée en un nuage de fumée. L'avait-il entendu ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle tremblait comme une feuille en se saisissant de sa baguette.

- Ex-Expecto Patronum !

Un mince filet de lumière sortit de sa baguette, mais s'éteint tout aussitôt.

- Expecto Patronum ! Fit-elle d'une voix plus forte, essayant de paraître plus sûre d'elle.

Mais être sûre d'elle ne suffisait pas. Il lui fallait un souvenir heureux. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration, puis une seconde, et une troisième, les yeux fermés, calmant ses tremblements, vidant son esprit, se cramponnant à sa baguette. Et lors d'une quatrième inspiration, ses yeux réagirent à une lumière vive sous ses paupières. Elle les rouvrit et regarda sa loutre en souriant, les yeux néanmoins pleins de larmes.

- Va les prévenir, fais vite …

L'animal tourna autour d'elle puis fila par la fenêtre, en dessous de laquelle Hermione s'assit. Elle devait se concentrer sur son souvenir heureux, sur sa loutre gambadant à travers l'Angleterre pour trouver le Terrier. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faiblir, ou les Weasley... et Harry … auraient pour Noël le plus affreux des cadeaux empoisonnés.

Malheureusement pour ses amis, la douleur eut raison d'elle et la jeune femme s'évanouit. Quelque part sur les chemins anglais, une loutre translucide finit par disparaître elle aussi. Et le Terrier prit feu.


	47. Rouge et vert

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Pardon, pardon, pardon pour le retard. Je ne promets plus rien dans les semaines à venir, mais bien sûr que cette fiction sera terminée ! Au pire pendant les grandes vacances !**

**Vous savez que Planète aura **_**un an**_** à la fin du mois !? Je suis tellement heureuse de partager cette aventure avec vous !**

**Une réponse aux reviews la plus rapide possible pour vous permettre de profiter de la lecture. Merci à :  
**- **Cococ****hon **(plus que tout !)**, ****Jenifael09, Guest, Oceane Mayance, Falbala03, re Guest, lumibd, Serena-Snape17, DaPlok, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, 3lys3, MaiilysMarchand **(oh toi tu me suis sur twitter :D), **Lysinvia,  
****- sekmeth :** ''J'VEUX LE MEME !'' xDD Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra (fin d'année et exams oblige) mais la suite arrive !  
**- HermyBella :** Bien sûr que je continue ! Ca me prend du temps comme je l'ai dit avec les exams qui arrivent mais la fin viendra !  
**- Miss Pendelbury : ** Hanw, trop chou. Merci ! Je fais au mieux réellement !  
**- HeartSerenade :** Ta review était trop mignonne ! T'inquiète, un jour tout ira bien pour eux. … Un jour ! :)  
**- Guest n°3 **: _« J'ai lu tous les chapitres en une journée et trois choses ... » _: Mais non voyons si tu m'as bien lue tu te rendras compte qu'il ne peut rien leur arriver voyons... *ironie* , ensuite, je me suis dit que sous le coup de la panique Severus avait pensé Hermione au Terrier (d'ailleurs, merci la panique, je sais pas comment je m'en serais sortie sinon ! x)) / Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 47 : Rouge et vert **

Le réveil du lendemain matin fut difficile. Contre le mur, courbaturée et gelée, la jeune femme eut d'abord du mal à se situer. Puis lorsque son esprit fut plus clair, au bout de quelques petites secondes d'innocence, elle se souvint des événements de la veille.

- Les Weasley ! Et Harry !

Son premier réflexe fut de se jeter sur son bureau, où elle attrapa son encrier et sa plume pour écrire sur un parchemin. Mais comment aurait-elle pu être au courant d'un quelconque événement ? Pouvait-elle ruiner ainsi leur couverture ? D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas rester sans nouvelles. Que faire ?

Trois petits coups furent frappés contre sa porte.

- Hermione, tu es debout ? Il est déjà tard !

Un sanglot répondit à Madame Granger, qui s'empressa d'entrer et de se précipiter aux côtés de sa fille en voyant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

- Allons, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ma chérie ?  
- Harry et Ron, ils … Il s'est passé quelque chose et je … je ne sais pas s'ils vont bien !  
- Et ton ami Ron n'a pas le téléphone, c'est ça ?

La Gryffondor acquiesça en pleurant. Sa mère la serra tendrement dans ses bras en caressant ses cheveux légèrement bouclés.

- Allons, Hermione, fit-elle d'une voix douce. Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. Ils vont forcément bien.

Et ils allaient bien.

Hermione avait envoyé un hibou innocent aux Weasley et à Harry pour leur souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, auquel Harry avait répondu. Il n'avait fait aucune allusion à l'incendie du Terrier mais il lui avait retourné ses vœux, faisant allusion à une prochaine lettre qu'il lui enverrait pour la nouvelle année. Le hibou ayant été rapide et Harry de même à répondre, Hermione ne s'était pas inquiétée trop longtemps.

Elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre avant le retour du hibou. Sa mère lui avait apporté un peu de nourriture festive quand il avait été l'heure, mais la Gryffondor n'avait pas mangé. Enfin, quand elle avait reçu la réponse du hibou, elle était descendue avec ses parents, dans le salon, séchant ses dernières larmes, et avait pris le thé et quelques gâteaux avec eux avant qu'ils ne passent à l'ouverture des cadeaux. Hermione était à genoux près du sapin et distribuait les paquets.

Sa mère lui avait acheté, dans une brocante, une superbe boite à musique plus vieille que la jeune fille elle-même. Aux couleurs pastel, et dorée, elle s'ouvrait sur une ballerine en plein pointé, les bras en arc au-dessus de la tête. Les détails étaient époustouflants et la musique, envoûtante.

- Merci Maman.  
- Oh merci à toi chérie.

La mère d'Hermione venait d'ouvrir le paquet de sa fille, et en sortait une magnifique écharpe en cachemire beige.

- À toi Papa, fit Hermione en lui tendant son paquet.

La jeune fille était allée chercher ses cadeaux pour ses parents dans le monde moldu, quelque jour auparavant alors que ses parents travaillaient encore. Ça avait été la folie dans les magasins mais elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Elle offrait à son père un vinyle Best-Of d'un de ses groupes préférés, The Who, ainsi qu'un vinyle de U2. Son père, lui, offrait à son unique enfant un échantillon de l'œuvre complète de Samuel Beckett. Il avait cherché à avoir un peu de tout : théâtre, romans, contes et poèmes. Hermione se retrouvait donc avec une dizaine de nouveaux livres à lire. Elle avait adoré « Fin de Partie ». Et l'ayant adoré, elle en avait fait un cadeau pour l'homme qui habitait son cœur.

- Merci Papa, fit la jeune femme en étreignant son père.

Les cadeaux échangés, il en restait un, petit, carré, bleu, au pied du sapin.

- Pour qui il est ? Demanda Hermione.

- Aucune idée, il n'est pas de moi, répondit sa mère alors que son père haussait les épaules.

Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de se lever.

- Je reviens, fit-elle. N'y touchez pas.

Elle monta très rapidement dans sa chambre et en revint baguette en main : on n'était jamais trop prudents. Si, après s'être rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas au Terrier, les Mangemorts avaient décidé de s'attaquer à elle et à sa famille ici...

Tout un coup tout un tas de questions mêlés de malaise l'assaillait. Comment savaient-ils qu'elle habitait ici ? Que seraient-ils prêts à faire pour la faire tomber ? Est-ce que Rogue était dans le coup ? S'efforçant de rester calme, la jeune femme tendit sa baguette vers le paquet et lança quelques sorts afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Ses tests ne donnèrent rien mais elle n'en fut pas soulagée pour autant. Elle se rappelait de Katy Bell...

La jeune femme se mit à ouvrir le paquet à l'aide de la magie, commençant par le petit nœud doré. Lorsqu'il fut par terre, le papier commença à se déchirer de lui-même, révélant une petite boite caractéristique d'un bijou. Sur le haut de cette boite de velours noire, on pouvait voir l'inscription du nom du magasin.

- Par Merlin...

Elle jurait très peu devant ses parents mais là, c'était impossible de s'en empêcher. Elle savait de qui provenait le cadeau. Sans plus aucune précaution, elle le prit dans ses mains, comme subjuguée, et l'ouvrit au ralenti. Ses yeux furent happés par la beauté de deux serpents argentés entrelacés et dont les deux têtes formaient un « V » au bout d'une chaîne d'une finesse extraordinaire. Les doigts fins de la jeune femme sortirent le collier de sa boite.

- Qui t'offre ça, Hermione ? Demanda la mère de celle-ci.

Un sourire illumina le visage de la Gryffondor.

- Un ami, fit-elle en tendant le bijou à sa mère pour qu'elle le lui accroche autour du cou.

La chaîne était longue et permettait au pendentif de se faufiler sous les vêtements de la jeune fille si elle souhaitait que personne ne la voie. Elle se sentait bête : elle aurait dû y penser. Le papier bleu, le petit nœud... C'était, à quelques détails près, le même emballage que celui qui avait entouré la boite du Serpent qu'elle avait offert à Rogue l'année précédente. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que lui-même lui aurait offert quelque chose. Et surtout pas ici ! Lui qui détestait Noël … Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir envoyé son cadeau par hibou, maintenant. Il devait croire qu'elle l'avait oublié... Elle devrait peut-être lui envoyer une lettre, après l'incident du Terrier ?

- Un ami ? Répéta sa mère alors qu'Hermione observait la finesse des détails du pendentif.  
- Oh Maman arrête, lui répondit sa fille en riant, légèrement gênée.

Trois petits coups furent frappés contre la porte.

- J'y vais, fit Madame Granger d'une voix chantante.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte alors qu'Hermione ramassait sa baguette. Se penchant à la fenêtre, l'adolescente découvrit Nymphadora Tonks et cacha sa chaîne, rangeant sa baguette par la même occasion. Elle s'approcha ensuite de sa mère.

- C'est pour moi Maman, sourit-elle, essayant de faire comme si elle n'était pas au courant des événements de la nuit bien qu'un malaise la saisit. Bonjour Tonks, fit-elle en la serrant brièvement contre elle. Joyeux Noël, entre, je t'en prie. Comment ça va ?

La jeune femme lui donna un sourire pincé.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Hermione. C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'entrer. Je passais juste vérifier si tu avais quelques barrières magiques autour de ta maison. Mais apparemment elle est au top, tu as fait ça toute seule ?

Hermione fut stupéfaite quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre.

- Oui, je me suis pas mal renseignée là-dessus, vu … (Elle baissa la voix) _ce qui approche_. Mais pourquoi, Tonks ?

La Métamorphomage soupira.

- Le Terrier a été attaqué cette nuit, lâcha-t-elle.

La Gryffondor eut l'impression qu'on lui donnait un coup de couteau dans le cœur, pour la deuxième fois en moins de 24 heures, et pour la même annonce. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, bien qu'elle ait été rassurée par Harry, à peine quelques heures auparavant.

- Mais ça va ! S'empressa de rajouter Tonks en voyant l'état d'Hermione.

Elle la prit dans ses bras.

- Personne n'a été blessé. Et … On a même un nouveau couple qui s'est formé ! Fit-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Hermione rit à travers ses larmes.

- Harry et Ginny ?  
- Ce n'est même pas drôle si tu es déjà au courant, lui répondit Tonks.

Elle relâcha l'adolescente et lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle avait prévu sa réaction apparemment.

- Tout le monde va bien et a été mis en lieu sûr. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais en sécurité, toi aussi. Tout va bien, on dirait. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, envoie-nous ton joli patronus.

La brune hocha la tête en souriant faiblement et Tonks la reprit dans ses bras très rapidement.

- Passe une bonne journée Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry et les Weasley. Et mange du chocolat, tu es pâle comme la mort.

La Gryffondor rit de nouveau. Lupin avait contaminé Tonks avec l'amour du chocolat.

- Si tu les vois, fit la plus jeune, dis- leur que je pense bien fort à eux.  
- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Tonks.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et quitta le porche des Granger en descendant les trois marches qui y menaient elle traversa l'allée au milieu du petit jardin de banlieue et passa par la petite porte. Hermione la regarda s'éloigner vers une ruelle qu'elle savait très peu fréquentée, où elle savait que Nymphadora transplanerait.

Elle ferma ensuite la porte en soupirant doucement, et s'appuya contre le bois en sortant son pendentif, qu'elle serra fort entre ses doigts. Elle n'avait jamais protégé sa maison. Mais Severus, lui, l'avait fait. Et pendant l'été, elle en était certaine.


	48. Cerise et réglisse

Tadaaam ! Voilà le chapitre 48. Il était fini jeudi, vous vous rendez compte ? Je suis trop fière de moi. Le **49** est très bientôt fini lui aussi, vous l'aurez dimanche prochain. J'attends vos retours sur ces deux chapitres, le **48** parce qu'il est mignon et le **49** parce que … Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Et puis, beaucoup m'abandonnent en ce moment, c'est pas gentil.. =p (**édit** **: Suite à un problème, le site n'envoie plus de mail,** ni aux auteurs quand ils reçoivent une nouvelle review, ni aux "abonnés" à la fic quand un chapitre est posté. Je suis donc allée chercher manuellement les reviews qui m'ont été envoyée depuis le 6 mai, j'édite les remerciements!)

Réponses & remerciements à celles qui m'ont reviewées ! (et méchantes autres ! =p)  
**- Cocochon, Maïlis, ****Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Lysinvia, Jenifael09, Leniewolf, Kaaro, "Moi" x), Hermybella**  
- **romania rogue :** Et « bientôt » elle sera dans les finies ! :D C'est triste et en même temps, si génial, d'arriver à l'aboutissement de plus d'un an avec vous... tout en me disant dans le même temps que les personnes qui n'aiment pas commencer des trucs en cours pourront commencer ma fic et me donner leurs avis ! :D Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, et ta review, et j'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire ! (et désolée de ne pas être plus, euh... bavarde!)  
- **Loldu88 :** Elle pourrait s'y limiter, oui, ce serait amplement suffisant. C'est une trace de ton passage comme une autre après tout, et ça fait très très plaisir ! Aaah, quand tu l'auras relue tout d'un coup, tu verras toutes les stupidités et incohérences que j'ai écrites, ça me fait un peu peur ! é_è merci pour ta review, pour m'avoir suivie jusque là, merci pour tout ! 3  
- **Miss pendelbury :** En effet il était court, désolée, mais c'était pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps encore ! Et puis à propos de Noël il y avait peu à dire … J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre mine de rien x) Impatiente, vraiment ? Ca se voit pas, tu te tiens très bien ! =p Voilà la suite ma chère, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant (et elle est un peu plus longue =p) Et merci de me suivre sur Twitter ! Tu fais désormais partie des spoilées d'élite !=p  
**- Git :** Haaan Git ça fait longtemps ! Comment tu vas? Comment tu gères cette fin d'année? Merci pour ta super review (L) Bonne analyse à propos de la personnalité de Severus & la beauté d'Hermione.. J'y avais pas pensé mais oui, ça peut être ça ! Bisous bisous à très vite !

* * *

**Chapitre 48 : Cerise et Réglisse**

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Harry, Ron, Ginny et Molly quand elle les revit à King's Cross. Les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux, tout comme elles étaient présentes dans ceux de Molly, dont les pupilles avaient perdu de leur couleur. Fatiguée et triste, elle semblait avoir pris dix ans. Son mari posa un bras sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

- Au moins vous serez en sécurité à Poudlard, fit Madame Weasley en laissant échapper une larme.

Elle serra longuement tous ses fils et sa fille, et consentit enfin à les laisser partir. Assis dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, ils furent silencieux comme la mort. Ron, particulièrement, regardait par la fenêtre, dans le vide. On voyait les flammes de l'incendie brûler dans ses yeux, souvenir encore trop présent dans son esprit. Hermione, dans ce malaise, ressentait le même qu'au moment où elle avait reçu le Patronus de Rogue. Et nul doute qu'Harry était mal lui aussi.

Il acheta quelques sucreries pour remonter le moral de Ron mais le garçon n'en mangea pas une seule. Il était vraiment mal. Hermione fit un sourire faible à son meilleur ami brun tout en jouant avec son pendentif à travers son vêtement. Puis elle soupira, regardant elle aussi par la fenêtre.

Heureusement, l'atmosphère familiale de Poudlard les revigora. Lors du repas du soir, Ron se remit à manger presque avec autant d'appétit que d'habitude. Cela redonna un peu son sourire à Hermione. Et puis, elle avait vu Rogue, et mieux encore, son soulagement sur son visage lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la Grande Salle, alors ça allait mieux.

Son Severus... La jeune femme leva discrètement les yeux vers lui et remarqua que ses yeux brûlants étaient posés sur elle. Elle lui sourit et il hocha la tête. Attends... Oh mon dieu. C'était un rendez-vous qu'il lui fixait. La jeune femme l'observa un peu plus attentivement et le vit lever discrètement son index.

- Une heure ? Forma Hermione sur ses lèvres sans le prononcer.

Il hocha la tête. Une heure. Cette nuit, elle le verrait, et elle pourrait lui offrir son cadeau de Noël et le remercier pour celui qu'il lui avait fait parvenir. Elle le toucha presque inconsciemment et continua de manger. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il ne la regardait plus. Combien de temps avait-il cherché à lui faire passer le message ? Elle soupira. Elle était irrémédiablement amoureuse.

Retournée chez les Gryffondors, elle alla prendre une douche avant de s'installer près du feu, avec un livre, pour tenir jusqu'à une heure du matin. Avant, ce n'était pas si difficile, elle pouvait venir le voir quand elle le voulait. Mais tout semblait différent cette année … Enfin, elle aimait se dire que c'était une épreuve afin de tester leurs sentiments. Elle savait qu'il était là, qu'il allait bien, et elle faisait de son mieux pour s'en contenter. Elle soupira. Elle relisait Fin de Partie, elle le connaissait presque par cœur. Elle espérait que Rogue l'aimerait autant qu'elle, car Beckett ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Mais Hermione avait l'impression de comprendre son monde. C'était épuré de choses physiques mais tellement réfléchi. Comme Huis Clos de Sartre. C'était simple, mais beau.

La jeune femme finit son livre peu avant l'heure du rendez-vous et décida de descendre aux cachots. À pas de loup, elle fut rapidement devant chez son ancien professeur de Potions et y entra sans frapper.

Il était là, en train de lire, dans son fauteuil. La voyant il se leva, en silence, et s'approcha un peu d'elle. La Gryffondor combla la distance entre eux deux et elle se retrouva près de son corps, tout aussi silencieuse, ses yeux dans le charbon de ceux de son amant. Soudainement il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. C'était si inattendu qu'Hermione eut un sursaut, qu'il ne remarqua même pas, trop occupé qu'il était à l'embrasser comme un désespéré, comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait dans sa vie.

- Severus... ? Fit la jeune fille alors qu'il avait repris sa position initiale.  
- Chut …

Elle fronça les sourcils et il porta les mains à son visage fin, afin qu'elle se détende. Cela eut l'effet escompté car les yeux de la plus jeune se fermèrent lorsqu'elle sentit le contact de la peau de Rogue. Elle les rouvrit alors que son professeur glissait lesdites mains le long de son cou, jusqu'à ses épaules. Là, elle vit que le Serpentard ne faisait pas que la regarder, mais la scrutait, l'embrassait littéralement des yeux, sans aucune retenue ni honte.

- Sev...  
- S'il te plait.

Prise au dépourvu, la jeune femme resta silencieuse, ses yeux dans ceux de Rogue, regardant ses pupilles bouger compulsivement. Puis enfin, au bout de quelques très longues secondes, il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Hermione lui rendit son étreinte, une main dans son dos, l'autre dans sa nuque. Severus profita de l'instant, serrant la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras, une femme bien vivante et qui, fol espoir, l'aimait aussi. Il avait voulu graver son image dans ses souvenirs, afin qu'elle soit maintenant la seule qui compte. Celle pour qui il ferait tout, donnerait tout, même sa propre vie. Car après tout sa vie avait peu d'importance. Il était vieux et elle, si jeune. Elle avait tout à vivre, tout à rêver, tant d'années devant elle. Il avait fait le choix de remplacer Lily, enfin. De penser à Hermione avant chaque choix qu'il aurait à faire. De vivre pour elle, à travers elle. Il avait eu besoin de reconsidérer l'idée, au cas où, et c'était ce qu'il avait fait pendant les premières secondes de sa contemplation de la jeune femme. Le reste, ça avait été l'acceptation. L'aveu à lui-même. Et ça y est, elle était le centre de son monde.

Il s'éloigna d'elle à regret en déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Son parfum lui avait manqué. Bien sûr, son nez de Maître des Potions aurait permis de le recréer, mais il avait refusé de s'abaisser à ça. Hermione était vivante. Un jour ou l'autre, il aurait senti son parfum à nouveau. Et ce jour était enfin venu, il l'avait devant elle. Elle était son cadeau de Noël. Sa renaissance. Tout.

Ses mains n'avaient pas quitté ses épaules, et la Gryffondor les prit entre les siennes, plus petites, plus douces. Elle entremêla leurs doigts et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser l'homme qu'elle aimait dans un baiser chaste, à peine prononcer. Du bout des lèvres, tout bas, les yeux fermés, elle murmura :

- Bonne année, Severus.

Il fut secoué d'un frisson qu'elle ne vit heureusement pas et, fermant les yeux à son tour, tout aussi près de son visage, lui retourna ses vœux, la faisant tressaillir en utilisant son prénom.

Lèvres contre lèvres, front contre front, ils gardèrent le silence encore de longues secondes avant qu'Hermione ne les sorte de leur torpeur.  
- Et joyeux Noël, fit elle en sortant de sa poche la version minuscule du livre qu'elle lui offrait.

Elle lança un « Amplificato » sur le paquet et le tendit à son amant, qui le recueillit entre ses mains sans rien dire. Hermione fronça les sourcils, mi-amusée, mi-effrayée.

- Eh bien !? Fit-elle.  
- Et votre patience ? Lui répondit-il.

Elle rit. Avec précaution, il commença à ouvrir le paquet, et se retrouva vite avec le livre dans les mains.

- Je sais, commença Hermione, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais …  
- C'est beaucoup.

Elle sourit.

- C'est mon livre préféré, ajouta-t-elle.  
- Vraiment ? Répondit Rogue en allant poser le livre sur la table basse. Parlez-m'en. Qu'est-ce qui vous y plaît tant ?

Il était revenu vers elle et était allé chercher le Serpent qu'elle avait dans le haut du bras, pour le poser sur la table lui aussi. Puis, il avait invité Hermione à s'asseoir.

- Eh bien, commença la jeune femme, c'est simple. C'est vide de superficiel pour ne s'attacher que sur le texte. C'est une histoire complexe, je ne sais même pas si l'on peut dire que c'est une histoire ? C'est réfléchi, et ça nous fait nous-même réfléchir, à ce qui est important dans la vie, au comportement à adopter face à elle pour être heureux.

Elle marqua une pause, repensant aux parents de Ham, le personnage principal. Réduits à vivre – ou plutôt, à survivre – séparés l'un de l'autre, par leur enfant lui-même, près l'un de l'autre mais sans pouvoir s'approcher pour autant. Elle nota la ressemblance avec leur situation, à Rogue et elle.

- Vous inspirez-vous de ce livre pour vivre, Miss Granger ?  
- Eh bien... J'évite de tomber dans l'extrême des personnages. Je suis bien plus équilibrée qu'ils ne le sont. Cependant je pense à ce qu'ils n'ont pas et à ce que je serais si moi-même je n'avais pas … ces choses, et je me dis que peut-être je serais folle, moi aussi.

La lumière du soleil, la liberté de mouvement, ce pour quoi elle se battait.

- Quel est votre livre préféré, professeur ?

Il réfléchit un moment, puis prit enfin la parole.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Le vôtre, peut-être.

Elle sourit.

- Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? Fit-il.

Le regard de la jeune fille se rembrunit et s'attrista.

- Quand vous m'avez prévenue pour le Terrier... Ça a été un choc terrible pour moi. Mais Tonks est venue me voir pour m'annoncer que tout le monde allait bien et pour créer des barrières magiques qui protégeraient la maison... Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise quand nous apprîmes toutes deux qu'il y en avait déjà.  
- Suffisantes ?  
- Très appropriées.  
- Au moins ça de fait.

Elle sourit il rit, attendri.

- Merci, lui fit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Un thé ? Finit-il par proposer.  
- Non, merci, déclina la Gryffondor.

À la place elle se leva et tendit sa main à son professeur, qui l'a pris et se leva, et elle l'accompagna à sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et laissa Severus se retrouver en chemise et boxer, avant qu'il ne vienne à ses côtés, ouvrant ses bras pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser.

Alors que, quelques petites heures plus tard, elle descendait l'escalier des dortoirs de la tour Gryffondor, elle fut confrontée à une agitation peu commune de la part de son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Harry ? Ron n'est pas réveillé ?  
- Ron a été empoisonné, Hermione.

La jeune femme fut totalement réveillée en moins d'une seconde.

- Pardon ? Comment ?  
- Il y avait des chocolats sur mon lit hier soir. Ron les a mangés. Or, ils contenaient un philtre d'amour... (Il évita l'air d'Hermione qui disait « je te l'avais dit ! ») J'ai donc emmené Ron chez Slughorn et il lui a donné de l'alcool, sauf que dès qu'il en a bu, Ron est tombé et ...je lui ai fait avaler un bézoard assez rapidement pour ne pas qu'il...

Hermione garda le silence quelques secondes, choquée. Premièrement par la réaction de Slughorn de faire boire DE L'ALCOOL à une personne ayant bu un philtre d'amour. DEUXIEMEMENT, par sa NON réaction face à l'état de Ron. Ça, un professeur de Potion ? Rogue, lui, aurait su quoi faire, et ce, dès le début.

- Il est à …  
- HARRY !

La voix agaçante de Lavande avait résonné du haut des escaliers. Elle les descendi pour se planter devant Harry, ignorant superbement Hermione.

- Harry, où est Ron ? (Sa voix était encore plus agaçante que d'habitude, pensa Hermione.) Je suis montée voir dans votre dortoir, il n'y est pas. Personne non plus dans la salle de bain. Et il est trop tôt pour qu'il soit parti déjeuner !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et quitta sa salle commune pour aller à l'infirmerie, où Ron se trouvait effectivement. Il n'avait pas la grande forme, le prouvait la grimace perpétuelle sur son visage, mais au moins, son torse se levait et s'abaissait, prouvant qu'il respirait. C'était le principal.

- Bonjour, Miss Granger.

Hermione sourit pour elle-même. Cette même voix caressante l'avait réveillée ce matin, sortant des lèvres qui embrassaient les siennes.

- Bonjour, Professeur, répondit-elle pour la deuxième fois de la journée. (Puis après une pause :) C'est grave ?  
- Non, répondit Rogue. Encore heureux que votre ami Potter ne soit pas aussi stupide qu'il en a l'air.

Hermione baissa la voix, ce qui rendit celle-ci séductrice :

- Vous l'avouez enfin.

Lui-même lui répondit tout bas.

- Je n'avoue rien, je ne fais que constater que Potter a retenu une leçon de première année. Sans doute la plus humiliante, d'ailleurs.

Leur échange prit fin lorsque les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent sur Slughorn, toujours sous le choc, McGonagall et Dumbledore. Ils étaient silencieux. Le directeur lança le « bonjour ! » le plus joyeux qu'il put mais il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas bien concluant.

- Severus ? Demanda simplement Dumbledore pour avoir le diagnostic du professeur de DCFM.  
- Il n'est pas en danger. Potter … a encore sauvé tout le monde.

Hermione se retint de sourire.

- Nous sommes tous d'accord, coupa la directrice des Gryffondors, l'intervention de Potter est remarquable. La question est : pourquoi a-t-elle été nécessaire?

Dumbledore s'approcha de Slughorn. L'homme était honteux, tremblant. Il leva la bouteille qu'il porta dans sa main. Le directeur la prit entre ces mains et en huma le parfum.

- Ca semble être un cadeau, Horace, tu ne te souviens pas de qui t'a offert cette bouteille ? Qui au demeurant à un arôme remarquable de cerise et de réglisse... quand il n'est pas gâché par du poison.

Il tendit la bouteille à Rogue, qui la sentit à son tour. L'odeur était évidente.

- Non, répondit le professeur Slughorn. Et à vrai dire, je comptais en faire cadeau à mon tour, avoua-t-il.  
- À qui, si je peux me permettre ?

Le visage du professeur se déconfit encore plus.

- À toi... Dumbledore...

Un silence régna quelques secondes, bientôt troublé par les grands cris de Lavande, affolée. Suivaient Harry, plus calme, et Ginny. [Et hop là j'ai casé tous les personnages de la scène, même si c'est pas dans le bon ordre ! :D]

- Où est-il, où est mon Ronron ? fit Lavande. Est-ce qu'il m'a réclamé ? (Puis, posant les yeux sur une Hermione qui levait les yeux au ciel :) Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ?

Le regard d'Hermione ne pouvait pas être plus noir qu'en cet instant précis. Elle voulait quoi, cette blondasse ? S'assurer qu'elle pourrait rapidement se pavaner au bras de Weasley, le roi ? Qu'elle pourrait rapidement l'embrasser sans vergogne en public ?

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose ! Répondit la brune d'une voix dangereusement basse.  
- Il se trouve que Ron est mon petit ami ! Lui répondit la blonde sans honte.

« Petit ami », est-ce qu'ils parlaient au moins parfois ? Est-ce qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui ? Elle n'était avec lui que depuis moins de 2 mois!

- Il se trouve que Ron est mon meilleur ami ! Rétorqua Hermione.  
- C'est ça ! Tu ne lui parles plus depuis qu'on est ensemble !

Lavande allait continuer de sa voix acerbe lorsqu'un soupir sortit de la bouche de Ron. Cela calma la blonde momentanément, du moins, dans un sens.

- Tu vois ? Attaqua-t-elle Hermione. Il sent ma présence !  
- Ou il t'a entendue crier, murmura la brune.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Ronron ! Ajouta la blonde. Je suis là !

Le silence se fit dans l'infirmerie alors que Ron essayait de parler, toujours endormi. C'était un filet de voix très bas, à peine audible, et Lavande se pencha dans une position tout à fait stupide pour essayer d'entendre mieux. Et enfin ils l'entendirent tous Ron appelant Hermione. Les yeux de Lavande s'écarquillèrent, sans comprendre. Puis ses pupilles s'emplirent de larmes et elle fuit.

Hermione, elle, prit la main de son ami et lui murmura qu'elle était là, s'asseyant près de lui.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que ce simple geste, ainsi que la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec Lavande, affecterait autant Rogue. Il lui semblait que tout recommençait. C'était comme si Lily ne s'intéressait pas à Potter, mais à Black. Et c'était tout autant blessant. Leurs mains liées, et la façon dont elle caressait celle de son ami du bout du pouce, ces mots doux qu'elle lui prononçait, c'était une trahison. Une trahison pour celui qui avait décidé de faire d'elle le centre de son monde.

- Bien, nous pouvons tous sortir, déclara Dumbledore avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix. Monsieur Weasley est bien surveillé.

Rogue regarda la scène encore quelques millièmes de seconde, avant de se détourner, le premier, de ce spectacle répugnant. Il était d'une humeur exécrable.

* * *

******S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! ****(J'aime bien les messages en fin de chapitre, je suis presque quasiment sure que vous les lirez x))**  
Je recherche une âme charitable, gentille, amoureuse du couple Snamione & de **l********'édition de vidéo** pour me faire une ******vidéo promotionnelle** que je mettrais sur ma chaîne******youtube****.** Intéressées me contacter par mp ou sur ma page facebook ! Merci !

**& pour les autres**, vous pouvez aussi faire un tour sur ma page facebook, on y discute pas mal avec certaines ! Le lien est dans ma "description" vu qu'on peut pas poster de lien sur les chapitres!


	49. Comme aux échecs

Un chapitre partiellement écrit depuis **plus de 9 mois**. J'avais tellement hâte d'y arriver, et regardez, j'y suis, enfin. Je vous laisse le lire & attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

**Et je recherche toujours une éditrice de vidéos ! :)**

**Réponses aux reviews, merci à :**

**- Cocochon : **pour avoir répondu à mes questions, pour avoir corrigé, pour prendre des nouvelles quand je ne t'écris pas, merci pour tout. (L)  
**- Eva : **Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sera finie. :) Quant à s'ils auront des enfants, je ne peux rien te dire ! Iront-ils même jusque là ? Suspense.  
**- Lysinvia : **c'est noté ;) Mal ? Oh, je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! Bonne lecture, et merci de me suivre sur ma page, j'aime beaucoup parler avec vous, et vous êtes des rayons de soleil qui réchauffent mon coeur !  
**- Frog38 : **merci fort !  
**- ****Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 :** Assez drôle comme review ! Merci beaucoup (L)  
**- Rose : **Je pense personnellement que la réaction de Rogue est un peu too much, même si tu vas voir la raison dans ce chapitre, mais j'étais obligée, si je voulais arriver au point de la fin de chapitre. J'espère que celui ci te plaira, merci pour ta review (L)  
**- Margshmallow: **Bienvenue très chère ! « C'était Monsieur Jeu de Mot », haha, je vois qu'on regarde les mêmes choses ! x) J'aime beaucoup ta review, elle est très … moi ^^ Je suis pareille à mettre plein d'émoticones différents partout et tout x) Donc non je n'ai pas peur, au contraire, ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste ! Et tu sais, j'ai lu HP1 pour la première fois l'été dernier (alors que j'avais déjà fini les autres ^^), il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'y mettre. Les détails, je les pique sur le film. Je l'ai en permanence avec moi et avant d'écrire, ben, je me repasse les passages. ^^ Voilà voilà … Hmmm … En tant que nouvelle je ne saurais trop te conseiller de me rejoindre sur ma page facebook (Stellatsu), avec des produits exclusifs et des … je déconne, on blablatte surtout en fait. x) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, n'hésite pas à m'en donner tes impressions !  
**- Indifférente :** 3 jours pour lire ma fic... plus de 350 pour l'écrire … je vais pleurer xDD Sans vouloir te décevoir, malheureusement, Rogue est Rogue et a des devoirs … surtout s'il veut rester en vie et revoir Hermione. Donc si tu veux les voir ensemble à la fin... Il faut qu'il tue Dumbledore. CHOISIS. x) Bonne lecture ma chère, contente que ma fic te plaise. Et passe faire un tour sur ma page facebook si tu veux qu'on en blablate ! :)  
**- rivruskende : **(à propos du vouvoiement) Oui, ce qui vaut un beau pétage de câble d'Hermione au chapitre trente... deux, je crois. Après leur première fois. Moi je trouve ça très drôle ! x) Vraiment, j'aime qu'ils se vouvoient, et que le tutoiement reste occasionnel, comme un cadeau d'un moment cher. C'est beau. (: Bonne lecture !

**- Neige-Blanche, HermyBella, Kotojiuu**

* * *

**Chapitre 49 : Comme aux échecs**

« Fini, c'est fini, ça va finir, ça va peut-être finir. (...)

Les grains s'ajoutent aux grains, un à un, et un jour, soudain,

c'est un tas, un petit tas, l'impossible tas. (...)

Et cependant j'hésite, j'hésite à... à finir. Oui, c'est bien ça,

il est temps que cela finisse et cependant j'hésite encore à finir. »  
Samuel Beckett,_ Fin de Partie._

Hermione resta avec Ron un peu plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait dû et arriva en retard en Potions. Cependant, elle savait que Slughorn ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, sachant ce qu'il s'était passé. Lui-même n'était pas dans son assiette, d'ailleurs. Il avait donné une potion à préparer et était maintenant assis à son bureau, les yeux dans le vide. À la fin de l'heure, il demanda à ce que chaque étudiant remplisse un flacon avec sa potion, et le lui apporte pour qu'il puisse juger la qualité de la préparation. Enfin, c'était ce qu'Hermione avait compris et partiellement deviné à son baragouinage. Peut-être qu'il était trop vieux pour être professeur. Quoi que, Flitwick lui s'en sortait très bien. Mais il y avait définitivement un problème avec Slughorn.

Hermione se rendit au cours suivant, puis ce fut l'heure de manger. Elle et Harry firent au plus vite afin de pouvoir aller voir Ron. Ginny y était déjà.

- Tu devrais aller manger, lui fit Harry doucement.

Elle acquiesça mais ne bougea pas. Son ami la prit par la main pour la forcer à se lever, puis l'emmena vers la porte, avec un regard pour Hermione qu'elle comprit facilement. Les deux disparurent derrière la porte et Hermione resta seule près de Ron. Elle dégagea précautionneusement une mèche de ses cheveux de devant ses yeux alors que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrait.

Severus Rogue resta une demie seconde en arrêt avant de reprendre son chemin vers le seul lit occupé de l'infirmerie.

- Professeur Rogue, salua-t'elle en le voyant.  
- Miss Granger, lui répondit-il d'un air pincé.

Elle le sentit tout de suite. Baissant la voix, elle demanda :

- Ça va?  
- Ça va, lui répondit-il sèchement.

Hermione ne comprit pas, mais n'insista pas pour autant. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer plein de raisons pour lesquelles il était de mauvaise humeur. Ainsi, elle le laissa administrer une potion à Ron et il la quitta sans un mot, sans un regard. Hermione se jura d'essayer de le voir au plus tôt pour lui parler de ce comportement qu'il avait eu avec elle. Malheureusement, elle ne le vit pas le soir au repas, et eut peur de lui rendre visite alors que ce ne serait pas le bon moment. Aussi passa-t-elle la soirée à s'inquiéter pour lui, dans sa salle commune. Ce fut pareil le jour suivant. Ron, quant à lui, n'était pas sorti, mais était au moins réveillé. Aussi fut-il sur pied le matin d'après.

Hermione, Harry et lui étaient, le petit déjeuner passé, toujours à la table des Gryffondors, dans la Grande Salle. Harry et Hermione lisaient tandis que Ron, les coudes sur la table, le dos vouté, les yeux dirigés derrière Harry et soupirant toutes les 10 secondes, eh bien... était lui-même. Hermione en fut vite énervée, et le frappa au bras.

- Arrête, Ron ! Tu fais tomber la neige !

Il la regarda avec des yeux presque vides, puis se remit à sa contemplation vitreuse d'un point derrière son meilleur ami.

- Rappelle-moi, comment est-ce que j'ai rompu avec Lavande ?  
- Tu ne te souviens pas? demanda Hermione.

Elle se sentait un peu triste pour lui. Après tout, il avait des sentiments pour elle qu'elle ne partageait pas. Ron hocha négativement la tête.

- Eh bien, commença Hermione en choisissant ses mots et en cherchant l'appui d'un Harry qui restait totalement externe à l'histoire. Elle est allée te voir à l'infirmerie … Vous avez, hum, parlé … Vous n'avez pas eu une très longue conversation mais...

Jamais, consciemment, il n'aurait choisi Hermione à Lavande. Et il se retrouvait célibataire à cause d'un minuscule prénom qui était malencontreusement sorti de sa bouche.

- Tu ne te souviens réellement pas ? Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.  
- Non, répondit-il. Enfin si. Mais non. Je crois que c'est une invention de mon esprit.

Hermione regarda une nouvelle fois Harry qui, lâche, refusait de prendre part à la conversation. Il préférait son livre, comme depuis des mois. Car évidemment, c'était celui de Rogue. Le brun rendit son regard à Hermione, sans lui donner de réponse à la question silencieuse "Je lui explique ou pas!?". Il faudrait cependant qu'un jour ils abordent la question des sentiments de Ron au grand jour. Hermione ne pouvait pas le laisser espérer ainsi, c'était bien trop cruel. Elle soupira alors qu'elle (y) pensait et vit passer Katie Bell derrière Harry.

- Harry regarde! L'informa-t-elle. Katie est revenue!

Ni une ni deux Harry s'élança à sa suite, prenant soin avant cela de fermer le livre de Rogue et de l'emmener avec lui. "Raté" pensa Hermione. Elle suivit Harry des yeux avant de se retourner vers Ron :

- Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler, proposa-t-elle.  
- Elle m'évite depuis ce matin. Et elle fait attention à ce que personne ne me laisse l'approcher.

Il marqua une pause.

- C'est peut-être pas plus mal comme ça, finit-il par éluder.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Hermione, un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de sa réponse.  
- Ben ... (Il commença à rougir) Je l'aimais pas vraiment et … c'était pas vraiment une relation. À ce propos, Hermione...  
- Harry ?

La jeune femme le coupa en voyant son deuxième meilleur ami passer comme une furie devant eux. Elle appela de nouveau le Gryffondor qui s'était mis à courir, et voulut s'élancer elle-même à sa poursuite mais, passant par-dessus le banc, elle s'y prit le pied et tomba. Ron l'aida à se relever, mais il n'était plus possible de trouver Harry maintenant. La brune se maudit intérieurement et se rassit, honteuse.

Severus se trouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie depuis quelques heures déjà. Debout près de la rambarde, il avait vu le soleil se lever. Il n'avait pas dormi cette nuit-là, ni la nuit précédente. Ou plutôt, le début de la nuit précédente avait été hanté par la Gryffondor, et le professeur n'avait pas voulu y penser plus. Il n'aurait pas pensé que l'image qu'il avait eue d'elle avec Weasley pourrait le blesser autant. Alors qu'il se décidait enfin à abandonner Lily, prêt à s'accrocher à Hermione à jamais, à lui accorder une confiance aveugle, elle le blessait dans ce processus déjà difficile. Il aurait voulu se dire que ce n'était pas bien grave, que c'était normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour un ami comme lui s'inquiéterait pour elle mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il se sentait trahi.

Retenant un soupir, le professeur descendit de la tour d'astronomie pour aller rejoindre sa classe quand il entendit un grand fracas près de là où il se trouvait. Sortant sa baguette, il se laissa guider par son ouïe vers les bruits de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus violents.

Et soudain il l'entendit, crié distinctement par une voix qu'il détestait.

- Sectumsempra!

Le professeur sut alors qu'il devait courir. C'était son sort. Et il l'avait fait dévastateur. Qu'importe qui avait reçu le sort, il ne vivrait pas longtemps sans soin.

Rogue pénétra dans les toilettes du septième étage alors que Potter tremblait devant son œuvre. Il n'en menait pas large : il était bien trop gentil pour ça. Bien qu'arrogant, stupide et salaud comme son père, il avait aussi hérité de la bonté de sa mère.

Les lieux étaient dévastés, les miroirs brisés, les canalisations cassées. Le sol était plein d'eau qui commençait à se teinter de sang. Et dans cette marre était étendu Drago Malefoy, les vêtements déchirés, le corps entaillé, pleurant et convulsant. Rogue se précipita à côté de son protégé, sentant presque la vie le quitter alors qu'il manquait à l'obligation qu'il avait envers Nacrissa. Du regard, il renvoya Potter puis lentement, à l'aide du contresort qu'il avait _aussi_ inventé, il s'appliqua à guérir son neveu, les idées toujours plus noires, sa colère encore plus grande. Il prit alors l'adolescent inconscient dans ses bras et descendit aux cachots, heureusement sans croiser personne, et alla le coucher dans son dortoir. Enfin, il se présenta à son cours avec 15 minutes de retard.

Nul besoin de préciser combien ses élèves souffrirent ce jour-là, et ça n'allait pas mieux le temps avançant. Son humeur devenait pire à mesure que les heures défilaient, et le soir, ne s'étant pas présenté au repas du midi pour aller voir son protégé, il put enfin fixer un rendez-vous à Hermione.

Il ne voulait pas la voir, il aurait voulu attendre que le temps passe un peu avant d'être confronté à elle, après tout, elle et Weasley n'avaient jamais été très proches, et l'esprit de l'homme perturbé commençait à assimiler qu'elle ait pu rester avec lui seulement dans l'intérêt du malade. D'un autre côté, elle lui devait des explications. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait le livre? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il entre les mains (et surtout, sous l'esprit stupide) de Potter? Avait-elle révélé à Potter qui en était le véritable propriétaire? L'avait-elle réellement trahi? Se posant ces questions, Rogue se mettait de plus en plus en colère, et lorsqu'Hermione entra enfin dans ses appartements, il était plus remonté que jamais.

La jeune femme savait pourquoi elle était là. Dès la seconde où Harry leur avait raconté sa mésaventure avec Malefoy, elle avait su que Rogue organiserait un rendez-vous. Elle s'attendait aussi à passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Dire que deux jours plus tôt, ils filaient le -presque- parfait amour... Hermione s'approcha et attendit la sentence.

Arrivée au milieu de la pièce, il ne se leva pas pour accomplir leur rituel, et elle fronça les yeux, pas très sure de l'attitude à adopter. Qu'il lui en veuille, elle s'en était doutée. Après tout, elle avait failli à sa « mission ». Mais qu'il agisse ainsi lui paraissait un peu démesuré : elle ne pouvait pas être derrière Harry à chaque seconde de sa vie.

Après un silence fort désagréable, la Gryffondor se jeta à l'eau en prononçant le prénom de son amant tout bas. Il grogna pour seule réponse, et enfin consentit à se lever.

- J'imagine que Potter s'est vanté de ses exploits, fit-il d'une voix tranchante.

La jeune femme déglutit. Ça donnait le ton.

- Il ne considère pas ça comme un exploit, il...  
- Cessez de le défendre! la coupa Rogue avec haine.  
- Je ne vous laisserai pas dire tant de mal de Harry ! Vous êtes en partie fautif vous aussi, VOUS avez laissé ce livre dangereux dans l'armoire et …  
- VOUS l'y avez laissé. C'est VOUS qui l'y avez remis. Je pensais qu'il était encore en VOTRE possession !  
- J'ai acheté le mien, j'ai remis le vôtre à sa place, au cas où. Quand vous m'avez dit de ne pas utiliser les sorts qui étaient dedans, jamais je n'aurais pensé que ...  
- Vous savez très bien ce dont je suis capable d'inventer, Miss Granger. Je fais de la _Magie Noire !_  
- Comment aurais-je pu savoir que déjà, à cette époque, vous...  
- Vous n'avez rien à savoir de cette époque, Miss Granger. Vous aviez juste à être derrière lui, comme toujours, à lui dire ce qui est bien ou pas.  
- Je ne suis ni son chien, ni sa mère ! hurla Hermione.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel la Gryffondor crut avoir gagné. Elle fut bien stupide de le penser. Rogue s'approcha d'elle, menaçant, et planta ses yeux haineux dans ceux de la jeune femme. D'une voix profonde et sifflante à cause de la colère, il lui cracha :

- Oh non vous n'êtes pas comme Lily. Vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, d'horreur, après cette insulte et cette révélation. La Lily dont il avait prononcé le prénom, une fois, en la prenant dans ses bras, c'était la mère d'Harry ? C'était pour ça qu'il haïssait tant son meilleur ami ? Car il était vivant, et _elle_, non ?

Les jambes de la jeune femme vacillèrent. Tout son corps tremblait et elle ne voyait plus rien, ses yeux trop remplis de larmes. Ses dents claquaient les unes contre les autres, alors que sa bouche était entrouverte sous le choc. Elle était malheureuse, plus que malheureuse, plus misérable qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, plus blessée qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru l'être. Elle venait de se faire jeter par l'homme qu'elle aimait - et dont la réciproque lui semblait valable, après toutes leurs soirées ensemble, ses paroles, ses gestes, la protection de sa maison, le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert pour Noël. Mais il s'avérait que tout ce temps, il avait joué un rôle, et à merveille il fallait le dire. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi ? Était-ce pour la détruire tellement qu'elle ne pourrait plus aider Harry dans sa mission ? Était-il réellement du côté de Voldemort ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas été affecté comme elle par les Serpents d'Argent ? Était-elle tombée amoureuse de Rogue _de son plein gré_ ? L'avait-il ensorcelée ou empoisonnée ?

Elle avait mal. Plus que ça, même. Une plaie béante venait de s'ouvrir dans son corps et continuait de s'étendre, partant du cœur et descendant dans son ventre, lui donnant envie de vomir, et remontant dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit, semblant l'étrangler. Perdue, ses yeux allaient de droite à gauche, de bas en haut, dans l'espoir stupide de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Mais non. Non ...

- Je pensais … (Sa voix était basse, tremblante, brisée, à peine audible. Elle balbutiait.) J'avais tort ... À votre propos ... Je pensais ... (Elle eut un rire bref et faux, plus nerveux qu'autre chose.) Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide...? (Sa voix se brisa à nouveau à la fin de sa phrase. Elle ferma les yeux, hochant la tête de droite à gauche.) Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça ne pouvait pas durer, c'était trop beau...

Elle releva son regard embué vers son professeur qui gardait le même regard dur, froid, et menaçant à son égard. Elle déglutit.

- Vous avez donné sa meilleure leçon à la Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout, fit-elle en contrôlant sa voix le mieux possible.

Et elle dit demi-tour, droite, fière, sortant de cet endroit où elle avait passé tant de temps, espérant y laisser ses souvenirs. Elle buta contre la porte, rendue aveugle par ses larmes, mais fut fière de ne laisser échapper qu'un petit couinement. Elle crierait plus tard, loin de lui. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui montrer à quel point sa douleur était grande. Comment se relever après ça ? Il lui avait fait croire tant de choses … Pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Mais elle l'avait pensé. Elle avait pensé qu'elle comptait pour lui. Il avait abusé d'elle, de son esprit autant que de son corps. La jeune femme laissa échapper un sanglot en y repensant, son cœur se serrant à l'en étouffer. Avide de pouvoir laisser exploser ses sentiments, la jeune femme se mit à courir dans les couloirs de l'école, se moquant du bruit de ses pas précipités sur le sol. Tant pis si on l'entendait, si on l'attrapait. Lorsqu'on lui demanderait d'où elle sortait, elle ne répondrait pas. Si elle prenait du veritaserum, alors Rogue serait dans la même merde qu'elle. Ils seraient tous les deux renvoyés de l'école, et elle rentrerait chez elle, loin de ce monde magique, certes, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme.

À cette pensée, une complainte sortit de sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Harry. Elle devait rester, continuer, supporter le regard haineux de cet homme qu'elle aimait. Elle tomba dans les escaliers et se mordit la lèvre presque au sang pour ne pas crier. Elle, une fille calme et réfléchie ? _Allez tous vous faire foutre._

Enfin, la jeune femme arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et elle fit preuve d'une énorme maîtrise de soi pour lui dire le mot de passe et non se mettre à pleurer. Plus elle s'approchait de son but et plus c'était difficile. Encore quelques marches, quelques mètres, et la Gryffonfor fermait les rideaux entourant son lit. Elle y jeta un sortilège d'insonorisation et, à peine fut-il en place, qu'elle se mit à crier. Ses larmes coulaient depuis un bon moment déjà, et elle doutait qu'elle en ait encore beaucoup, mais elle n'avait pu crier encore. Crier sa douleur, sa déception, son sentiment de trahison, crier qu'elle l'ait aimé, crier qu'il l'ait touché. Tout en criant, ses larmes redoublant de plus belle, elle se laissa tomber à côté de son lit et enfouit sa tête dans la couverture. Ses mains vinrent s'y accrocher, comme si c'était sa bouée de sauvetage, quelque chose de doux et de chaud, qui sentait bon, mais qui n'était pas humain. Ce n'était pas ce contact qu'elle voulait, elle le voulait _lui_, elle voulait pleurer dans ses bras comme si ça avait été un cauchemar, elle voulait un retour de la part de cette surface qui n'était rien, qui ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle voulait être serrée contre un corps qui aurait pleuré avec elle simplement à l'évocation d'une rupture, quelqu'un qui aurait caressé ses cheveux pour la rassurer, n'importe qui, réellement, n'importe qui. Ayant un peu calmé ses cris, elle appelait maintenant sa mère, comme un enfant perdu. Elle l'était. Il avait brisé la femme en elle, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne serait plus capable de rien après ça. La moindre de ses pensées allait à Rogue. Comment pourrait-elle l'oublier, avec ce foutu Serpent qui avait eu un effet sur elle, et pas sur _lui_ ? Ce serpent dont elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser !? … Ce serpent qui contenait un poison que son corps supportait de moins en moins...

Oubliant toutes ses promesses de ne jamais recommencer, de rester forte, d'affronter les difficultés et toutes ces conneries, la jeune femme planta les crocs de son serpent à l'intérieur de sa veine, et la douleur qu'elle ressentit alors que le poison se répandait dans tout son corps fut bien moindre que celle que lui avait infligé Rogue.

De son côté, le professeur était resté immobile au moins dix bonnes minutes. Il n'avait pas voulu lui dire ça. Il avait vu le visage de la femme qu'il aimait se décomposer dans la seconde où il avait fini de cracher son venin. Il l'avait vue se mettre à trembler, il avait vu ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, et tout ça par sa faute. Par sa faute. Comme toujours. Alors il avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, s'excuser. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait, pour la première fois. Mais sa putain de fierté, et sa raison lui avaient dit de ne pas le faire.

Sa raison, oui. Car loin de lui, elle serait moins en danger. Il lui avait demandé de partir, trois semaines auparavant. Silencieusement, soit, mais elle avait compris, il l'avait vu dans son regard. Il voyait tout dans son regard, elle était un livre ouvert pour lui. Mais elle n'était pas partie. Et cet événement, qu'il n'avait pas voulu, la chassait enfin, mettant fin à cette folie qu'ils avaient partagé. C'était peut-être un mal pour un bien. Une souffrance passagère, une peine d'amour comme une autre pour elle. Elle était si aimée, si désirée. Elle trouverait quelqu'un pour sécher ses pleurs.

Lui resterait seul et misérable, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il avait eu sa deuxième chance et l'avait laissée passer. Il y avait toujours un Potter dans l'histoire, et il y avait toujours lui, qui faisait du mal, et_ se _faisait du mal, et qui perdait tout. Debout en plein milieu de ses appartements, n'ayant pas bougé depuis le départ de ce trésor qu'on lui avait donné et qu'il avait refusé, il se sentait comme Orphée qui, après être allé aux Enfers pendant des années pour retrouver son aimée, se retournait vers le passé et la perdait à tout jamais.

Retrouvant peu à peu l'usage de son corps, l'homme se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Tout son corps tremblait, de rage et de tristesse, et il avait du mal à respirer, du mal à déglutir. Difficilement, il découvrit sa gorge. Il avait trop chaud et en même temps si froid.

- Reviens.

Elle était déjà loin maintenant, le haïssant, croyant qu'il n'avait fait que jouer avec elle. Il aurait dû lui dire ... Non. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. _Ne reviens pas. _Elle avait souffert, mais ça passerait. Elle n'était pas seule. Et puis elle était trop bornée pour comprendre que même s'il l'aimait, ils ne devaient plus se voir, pour son bien. Non, cette situation était la meilleure, même s'il passait encore pour le salaud, même s'il l'était.

Dans un accès de rage et de folie, l'homme attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main – le fauteuil qu'avait l'habitude d'occuper Hermione – et de toutes ses forces, l'envoya valser. Il alla heurter la table, de nouveau poussiéreuse depuis le dernier repas qu'Hermione y avait pris, et en cassa un pied. Severus contempla son œuvre encore quelques secondes, bouillant, tremblant, avant de perdre toutes ses forces.

Avec le sentiment d'avoir pris dix ans, le professeur se laissa tomber dans son propre fauteuil, avachi, la tête dans les mains, et laissa la magie lui apporter un verre whisky pur feu, qu'il but d'une traite. Il s'en servit un deuxième, qu'il avala de la même manière et, avec l'intention d'en descendre un autre, il porta la bouteille à son verre pour le remplir. Ce fut le moment où il sentit son cœur, ses muscles, et tout son corps se serrer, et il lâcha la bouteille qui vint s'exploser sur le sol. La sensation passée, le professeur serra les poings et grinça des dents.

- Arrête ça, Hermione. Ne me provoque pas. Tu es plus intelligente que ça.

« Vous êtes sur Terre, c'est sans remède », avait dit Samuel Beckett.

Mais ils n'en parleraient plus.


	50. In noctem

**Joyeux anniversaire à mon bébé, ma fiction, Planète... Un an aujourd'hui, 50 chapitres, 448 reviews, 56 favoris & 99 followers, c'est tant de cadeaux que vous me faites au quotidien. Merci à tous.**

Hermione ou la fille la plus bipolaire du monde (avec Raiponce & moi)

Pas de correction par ma super bêta aujourd'hui, ou le chapitre ne sera pas posté à temps... Soyez indulgents avec mon pauvre esprit malade et fatigué ;)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'ai essayé de faire du mieux que j'ai pu dans le court laps de temps qui m'était accordé (4heures... u_u'). Je n'arrêterai pas de publier avant que vous n'ayez le dernier mot de cette fic mais je vais, dans les prochaines semaines, me concentrer sur mes exams. (Et en relisant je me rends compte que, vous laisser sur _ça_, je suis franchement une sal...) Maintenant vous avez tous hâte que je rentre en France, hein ? =p Le 27, mes choupis. J'ai hâte.

Merci à : **  
- Cocochon, ****Eagles, HermyBella, Indifférente, Jenifael09, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Eva, Manoa-Bella, Ansha, Guest, Miss Pendelbury, MortalFlower, Cyrusa, Seven-Midori-Mori, Artemis-Isil **(ou mon rayon de soleil x)), **Git **(toi aussi je t'aime), **Yusuke-kuwabara, Dame-heron, Hedwige, Laorah, miss-svetlana-black, Camcam34, Dellia, Marie, Margot, Claire, Titou, Riko, Laurine, Laetitia, Tiphaine, Maïlys, Julie, ... **

Si j'ai oublié de répondre à vos questions, reposez les moi ! Désolée, comme je vous le dis, je fais rapide aujourd'hui...

Laissez moi vos impressions, et si vous voulez, **passez sur ma page facebook** ( Stellatsu ). On commence à être pas mal et c'est sympa ! :) Merci à tous ceux qui s'y trouvent d'ailleurs !

* * *

**Chapitre 50 : In noctem**

_Carry my soul into the night  
May the stars light my way  
I glory in the sight  
As darkness __takes the day_

_Sing a song, a song of life _  
_Lived without regret_  
_Tell the ones, the ones I loved_  
_I never will forget._

_Never will forget._

_Une semaine. Une semaine que je me suis enfermée dans mon silence, troublé par des larmes traîtresses qui se mettent à couler beaucoup trop souvent, et toujours aux mauvais moments. J'aurais aimé, le lendemain matin de ce jour maudit, me réveiller et pouvoir faire face, et que personne ne sache rien de mon état, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Je n'avais tout simplement pas pu. Le poison avait duré plus longtemps que prévu, et m'avait engourdie plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Un long moment j'avais été prisonnière de mon corps, et lorsque Ginny était venue me chercher, je commençais seulement à pouvoir bouger. Elle avait compris que ça n'allait pas dès la première seconde, et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Harry, Ron, et tous les gens qui posaient les yeux sur moi pour comprendre que quelque chose s'était brisé en moi. Je revoyais dans les yeux de mes meilleurs amis la haine qu'ils avaient pour cet homme qui m'avait fait du mal. Qui cela pouvait-il être d'autre ? « Je vais lui casser la gueule », avais-je entendu dire Ron alors que je posais ma tête sur l'épaule d'Harry pour pleurer dans l'étreinte qu'il m'offrait._

_C'était une horreur. Mon état était une horreur, la situation était une horreur. Qu'est-ce que je fais, sans toi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Comment as tu pu me changer autant ? Je me croyais forte, j'avais tord. Je pensais être un roseau qui plie mais ne casse pas, et j'avais tord. Tu m'as brisée d'un simple mot, d'un simple prénom. Prénom qui résonnait dans ma tête, tout le temps, craché par ta voix. Lily. La mère d'Harry. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu le hais tant. S'il n'était pas né, ou du moins pas ce jour là, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette prophétie, elle ne serait pas morte... Mais je ne comprends pas. Qui étais-tu pour elle ? As-tu, avant James, été l'homme qui partageait sa vie ? As-tu, à cette époque, mis ta haine pour les Gryffondors de côté ? As-tu touché son corps comme tu touchais le mien et lui as-tu murmuré ces mots que je croyais que tu me dirais un jour ? Tu l'aimais, tu l'aimes encore, tu l'aimeras toujours. Quinze ans après tu défends encore son souvenir, ce que je comprends, mais le pire, c'est que ce n'est pas un souvenir pour toi, elle est toujours présente, elle est ton présent. Et pire, le sachant, tu as joué avec moi ! Pourquoi Severus ? Pourquoi ça ? C'était une mission, ou un jeu, ou une vengeance, pourquoi ? Moi, je voulais juste remercier les membres de l'Ordre pour tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour le monde sorcier, leur apporter un sourire, une seule seconde, leur changer les idées. Je suis comme ça. Mais toi... Toi tout ce que tu as fait, c'est être celui que tout le monde connait. Le bâtard des cachots. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer quand je pense à toi de cette manière car je sais que tu ne l'es pas, j'ai vu ta faiblesse cette nuit là, après la potion. La première fois que tu as prononcé son prénom. Lily. Quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras en appelant Lily. N'étais-je qu'un morceau de Lily pour toi ? T'es-tu rendu compte que je ne l'étais pas, finalement ?_

_Une semaine et tu ne m'as pas adressé un regard. Ni le regard haineux que tu jettes sur les Gryffondors, ni le regard fier que tu portes aux Serpentards, ni le regard blasé ou neutre que tu réserves aux autres maisons. Tu ne me regardes même pas. Et cette indifférence me tues. Tu me tues, tu m'as détruite, je ne comprends pas._

_Je me croyais forte. Je me croyais si forte..._

* * *

_Une semaine. Une semaine que tes yeux sont vides de lumière et remplis de larmes. Et c'est ma faute. Pardonne moi mon Hermione, ou ne me pardonne pas, mais sois forte. Tes amis ont besoin de toi, aurons besoin de toi et de toutes les qualités qui te caractérisent. Tu es une personne merveilleuse, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à m'en rendre compte, mais le futur, ou plutôt mes mauvais choix passés, ne vont pas tarder à nous séparer. Si j'avais su que je te trouverais, jamais je n'aurais rallié le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si j'avais su que je te trouverais, j'aurais attendu patiemment, dans la neutralité, dans l'ombre. Je n'aurais risqué ma vie que pour toi, et c'est d'ailleurs pour sauver ta vie que je t'ai blessée. Non, tu n'es pas comme Lily... Tu es différente. Tu t'es accrochée, dès le début, et tu as accepté chaque insulte, chaque saute d'humeur. Tu es restée, tout en sachant qui j'étais, malgré mes défauts, mon aigreur, la vieillesse. Vous vous valez, mais tu as pris sa place dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit. C'est pour te voir libre que je t'envoie loin de moi. C'est pour te savoir heureuse. Ne pleure plus, je n'en vaux pas la peine._

_Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça. Je voudrais te regarder, m'imprégner de toi pour le temps qu'il me reste, mais je ne peux pas. Savoir que c'est de ma faute me serre le cœur, savoir que tu me détestes me détruit. J'aurais préféré que tu réagisses comme Lily, que tu te montres aussi forte qu'elle et que tu passes outre aussi rapidement. Fais le. Mon Hermione, souris. Sois mon phare dans l'obscurité qu'est ma vie, guide moi vers ta lumière. Je dois prendre un chemin détourné mais qui mènera toujours au même endroit : celui où tu seras. Mon Hermione..._

* * *

- Tu t'en vas ? Demanda Hermione à Harry en le voyant quitter la Salle Commune.

Elle était dans un fauteuil, ses genoux ramenés vers sa poitrine, un livre qu'elle ne lisait pas dans la main.

- Dumbledore et moi allons... quelque part, lui répondit-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et dégagea son livre de devant ses yeux pour regarder son ami.

- Seuls ?

Sa lassitude fut remplacée par de l'inquiétude.

- Je suis avec Dumbledore. Il vaut toute une armée.

Hermione hocha la tête doucement. Cependant elle n'était pas convaincue. Elle ne doutait pas de la puissance de Dumbledore, mais il se faisait vieux. Et Harry au contraire était bien trop jeune. La jeune femme posa son livre et se leva pour aller rejoindre son ami, qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

- Faites attention à vous, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui rendit son étreinte.

- Et toi, à toi, lui répondit-il.

Elle sourit.

- Ca va aller. Je vais juste... rester là et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Elle dit ça en riant. Ca n'allait pas réellement mieux, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Autant essayer de faire que les choses aillent mieux et sourire un peu.

- Pas trop quand même, hein ?  
- Je m'arrêterai quand j'aurais inondé la salle commune.  
- Oh, ça va alors. Pas plus.  
- Promis.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et franchit la porte de la Salle Commune. Hermione le regarda quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de retourner dans son fauteuil. Elle essaya de lire, mais en vain. Elle alla alors faire un long tour dans le parc, une sensation désagréable dans le corps, puis revint et prit sa douche. Il était tard, mais elle se sentait incapable de dormir. Aussi se rhabilla-t-elle et descendit-elle à nouveau dans la Salle Commune, son livre dans la main. Mais ses yeux allèrent rapidement se perdre par la fenêtre.

Severus Rogue, remonté en haut de la tour d'astronomie peu après le départ du directeur et de son cher Harry Potter, regardait le ciel se couvrir. On aurait dit que ce dernier savait ce qui allait se passer, et qu'il essayait de prévenir les habitants du château. Mais personne ne faisait attention à lui, les rares élèves dehors se pressaient juste pour rentrer, sans rien présager de plus qu'un orage pour la nuit.

Severus ne voulait plus prendre part à tout ça. Il venait de faire face à Dumbledore et se devait, comme il l'avait promis il y avait des années de cela, de lui obéir comme un gentil chien. Nul besoin de préciser qu'il détestait ça. Toutes ces années n'avaient été que servitude - _une_ _servitude volontaire_, comme avait dit Hermione - de tous côtés. Il avait accepté d'être l'objet de ces deux leaders complètement opposés, il s'était coupé en deux, avait comme divisé son âme. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était à lui que reviendrait la tâche de tuer Albus Dumbledore si Drago Malefoy n'en avait pas le courage - et il ne l'aurait pas. Drago n'était qu'un gosse perdu, depuis le début de l'année, depuis sa naissance et le manque d'amour et de considération de la part de son père. Il n'était pas un tueur.

Le Maître des Potions balaya le ciel avant de baisser le regard vers le parc. Il y suivit des yeux une silhouette qui, malgré le temps et l'heure, s'était aventurée dehors. Elle était sur le retour et, alors qu'elle s'approchait, Severus la reconnut. C'était Hermione, son Hermione, qui marchait seule et silencieuse en pleurant sous le ciel menaçant, par cette nuit qui s'annonçait meurtrière. Une colère sourde monta en lui et il put voir la jeune femme s'arrêter et porter la main à son cœur, en laissant échapper un sanglot, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se remettre à marcher. Il devait se calmer. Elle ressentait encore tout ce qu'il ressentait comme lui même sentait, à longueur de journée, sa tristesse et son mal-être.

- Hermione...

La jeune femme s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle, séchant rapidement ses larmes, sans lever les yeux. Puis, sans trouver la raison de son trouble, elle se remit à marcher vers le château et disparut bientôt du champ de vision de l'homme. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Après un long moment en haut, il descendit et attendit le signal qui lui annoncerait que c'était son tour.

De minutes en minutes, Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle avait finalement fini par rapprocher cette sensation de celle de la nuit de Noël, lors de l'incendie du Terrier. Elle savait donc que c'était quelque chose que ressentait Rogue. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si mal ? Etait-ce le départ d'Harry et de Dumbledore ? Etait-il au courant de cette expédition ? Pourquoi n'en était-il pas ? Après tout, Dumbledore avait confiance en lui. Et Hermione... Hermione devait avoir confiance en lui, malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Peut être juste ne l'aimait-il pas, mais était-il fidèle à Dumbledore.

_Il ne l'aimait pas._ Ca faisait tellement mal à penser. La Gryffondor essuya une larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue. Après de nouvelles longues minutes de léthargie, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qui avait toute son attention depuis son retour de promenade, où elle avait cru entendre la voix de Severus l'appeler. La jeune femme scruta le ciel et l'horizon, tous deux noirs, puis retourna s'asseoir, la boule au ventre.

Rogue avait quitté son fauteuil, dans les bras duquel il enfonçait ses ongles de plus en plus depuis un long moment, pour retrouver la tour d'Astronomie. Il savait que c'était là que le directeur réapparaîtrait, et il savait que c'était là que Drago l'attendrait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas...

La voix d'Albus se faisait entendre, là haut. Celle de Drago, bien que brisée, ne tarda pas à résonner elle aussi. Rogue ne voulait pas monter. S'il montait, Drago se reposerait sur lui pour accomplir sa mission.

Cependant la donne fut changée lorsque d'autres pas et voix se firent entendre. Bellatrix était là, ainsi que d'autres Mangemorts. Ca, ce n'était pas prévu. Comment Drago avait-il fait ? Et comment cela se faisait-il que lui, fidèle du Lord, n'avait pas été mis au courant !? Voldemort commençait-il à douter ? Le Maître des Potions commença à monter, à pas de loup, les marches qui menaient en haut de la tour. Et à nouveau il fit face à quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas prévu de voir là : Potter junior. Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de SON Hermione, qui ne manquerait pas de lui dire avec quelle froideur, sans aucun remord, il avait tué le directeur...

Hermione sentit son malaise augmenter.

Severus, baguette brandie, posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en indiquant le silence à Harry. Celui ci hocha la tête, baissant sa propre baguette après que Rogue eut fait de même. Ses yeux verts étaient plein d'espoir, il voulait croire en son professeur, pour la première fois de sa vie. S'il savait, par Merlin, s'il savait... Le professeur aurait tout donné pour ne pas être là au moment présent. Pour être avec son Hermione, pour la voir sourire, car il n'aurait jamais dit ces mots assassins. Mais il était là, tremblant à l'intérieur, à monter des marches qui lui semblaient bien trop hautes, pour atteindre un palier sur lequel il n'aurait jamais voulu être, protagoniste d'une scène abominable.

_C'était un ordre. Et on ne discutait pas les ordres._

- Allez Drago... Maintenant !

- Non, fit l'homme d'une voix ferme et tranchante en apparaissant derrière Drago.

Le gamin se retourna brusquement vers celui qu'il considéra sur l'instant comme son sauveur et planta ses yeux implorants dans ceux de son parrain. Severus ne le regarda pas. Il ne voulait pas regarder la scène. Il ne voulait pas être là. Mais il devait le faire.

- Severus …

L'homme releva ses yeux vers le vieillard. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne _pouvait_ pas.

- Aidez-moi...

Entendre sa voix le supplier ainsi déchira le cœur de Rogue, même s'il savait que ce n'était que de la comédie (tragique, dans le cas présent), et Hermione se leva sur le champ, incapable de laisser la situation perdurer. Elle allait se rendre chez lui maintenant, et tirer la situation au clair. Qu'il la quitte, d'accord (euh attendez, non, _pas_ d'accord), mais qu'en plus il l'accable de toutes ses émotions, NON ! La Gryffondor fit un pas avant de tomber.

_- Avada Kedavra !_

Ses mots résonnaient dans la tête du professeur de Potions. Il l'avait dit. Il l'avait _fait_. Il avait tué Dumbledore, son mentor, son protecteur. Le seul qui ait jamais cru en lui. Le seul qui savait qui il était réellement, et à quel camp il appartenait. Il regarda avec une tristesse incommensurable le corps du directeur tomber par dessus la balustrade. Puis il se reprit et saisit Malefoy par le col alors que Bellatrix lançait la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel, déjà enclin à la recevoir.

Et tous s'enfuirent.

Tous se levèrent pour s'approcher d'Hermione.

- Ca va ? Entendit-elle de tous côtés.

Ca n'allait pas. Cette souffrance, autant physique que morale, était insupportable. Presque aveugle et sourde, la jeune femme tâtonna le sol, et saisit par hasard une main qu'on lui tendait et qui la tira vers le haut. On la fit s'asseoir quelques secondes et elle reprit plutôt vite contenance. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui mettait Rogue dans un tel état.

Remerciant maladroitement tout le monde, elle se releva et sortit de la salle commune, suivie de Ron. N'écoutant que son instinct, la jeune femme descendit tous les escaliers jusqu'à se retrouver dans le Hall de l'école, où un corps gisait à terre. Elle se précipita vers lui et vérifia ses fonctions vitales : l'homme était en vie. Alors qu'elle se relevait et qu'elle allait se diriger vers les grandes portes du château, elle s'arrêta pour se tourner vers Ron, qui ne la suivait plus. Celui ci regardait à travers les portes de la Grande Salle, ouvertes, et Hermione alla à son côté pour voir ce qui pouvait l'immobiliser autant.

La Salle était dévastée. Toute la vaisselle, prévue pour le lendemain, était à terre, les vitres étaient brisées, les chandelles bienveillantes, éteintes. Le plafond magique laissait voir la Marque des Ténèbres. La Gryffondor porta la main à sa bouche.

- Par Merlin...

Ni une ni deux, elle saisit le poignet de Ron et se mit à courir vers l'entrée du château. Ils en sortirent tous les deux, sans stopper leur course, toujours à la recherche de Rogue par le biais de l'intuition d'Hermione. Devant eux courrait Harry. Hermione l'appela mais il ne se retourna pas. Et pour cause, une voix stridente avait couvert sa propre voix.

- Haaagriiiid ! Wouhou !

Ils continuèrent tous leur course sur quelques mètres à peine jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Harry ne se fasse entendre.

_- ROGUE !_

Hermione s'arrêta subitement, électrisée. Il était là, devant. Voulait-elle le voir ? Voulait-elle savoir, finalement ? Ce fut Ron qui décida pour elle, la prenant par la main et la forçant à approcher. Il y avait Harry, seul, et plus loin, Rogue. Et Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, et d'autres Mangemorts.

Hermione s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, le cœur au bord de l'arrêt. Des larmes montèrent au coin de ses yeux.

- Non...

Elle lâcha la main de Ron et fit quelques pas timides de son propre chef.

- Il avait confiance en vous !

Les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient. « _Il_ ». Harry sans Dumbledore. Le mal être de Rogue, la fuite. La bouche entrouverte de la jeune fille se mit à trembler. Ses mains montèrent à sa bouche. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle avait envie de vomir. Pas Rogue. Pas lui. Pas l'homme qu'elle aimait...

Tous les regards furent alors attirés par le feu lancé par Bellatrix sur la cabane d'Hagrid, aveuglant Hermione qui n'y voyait déjà plus grand chose.

- Partez ! Fit la voix forte du professeur.

Hermione se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir d'y voir quelque chose. Les Mangemorts fuyaient, et Harry restait là, devant Rogue. Ou le contraire. Hermione ne savait plus. Mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'Harry aurait pu tuer Rogue à ce moment là … Sa colère était si grande, et on pouvait bien le comprendre. Quant à Rogue... Rogue était toujours aussi mal. Moins que lors du point culminant, qu'Hermione avait identifié comme le meurtre de Dumbledore, mais c'était toujours insupportable. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent à cette pensée. Ils étaient là, Ron et elle, tous les deux, immobiles.

_- Incarcerem !_ Cria Harry. (Puis, une seconde plus tard :) Battez vous ! Battez vous espèce de _lâche_ !

Lâche ? Non. Rogue n'était pas un lâche. Il s'était battu, pendant tant d'années, des deux côtés, il n'était pas … Il n'était pas... Faites qu'il ne soit pas...

Un nouveau sort fusa près du professeur. Bellatrix avait désobéi et était restée. Se tournant vers elle, Rogue rugit :

- Non ! Il appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Quelle torture de voir l'enfant de Lily ainsi maltraité. Quelle torture de voir les yeux de Lily le haïr une nouvelle fois. Il avait tout perdu, et perdu tout le monde. Et c'était de sa faute. Car il avait toujours fait les mauvais choix. Il méritait tout ce qu'il avait, il ne méritait pas de mourir, mais de souffrir encore longtemps de la haine de tous ceux qui le côtoieraient. Et Hermione, son Hermione... Si mal qu'il était, il ne la sentait pas.

Bellatrix planta ses yeux dans ceux de Rogue et soupira comme un enfant avec qui on refuse de jouer, puis partit. Rogue regarda le jeune homme à terre de longues secondes avant de s'en détourner, près à partir lui aussi.

Harry se releva difficilement et brandit sa baguette sur le professeur. Alors qu'il criait le nom du sort qu'il avait déjà utilisé sur Malefoy quelques semaines auparavant, Hermione criait le prénom de son professeur.

Celui ci se tourna pour déjouer le sort et jeta de nouveau le garçon à terre, cependant que ses yeux scrutaient les environs. Hermione était là. Par Merlin, Hermione était là, et s'approchait avec Weasley, et semblait savoir. Elle était bouleversée, il pouvait le sentir maintenant. Il voulait tellement la prendre dans ses bras, lui expliquer, s'excuser, se dévoiler. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle rende les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà ? Essayant de l'oublier, il se concentra sur son meilleur ami et s'en approcha :

- Vous osez utiliser mes propres sorts contre moi, Potter ..? (Et, face à son incompréhension qui démontrait une fois de plus son incroyable stupidité) Oui... Je suis le Prince de Sang Mêlé.

Il le regarda encore quelques secondes et tourna les talons. Il savait qu'il était trop faible pour empêcher sa fuite, maintenant. Mais Hermione, elle, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Échappant à la prise que Ron avait sur sa main, elle se mit à courir en direction de l'homme que son cœur aimait. Ron fit de même mais s'arrêta au niveau d'Harry. Il fut décontenancé qu'Hermione continue sa route.

- Severus !

L'homme tressaillit, mais ne se retourna pas. Il essaya de presser le pas, sans pour autant se mettre à courir. Mais elle se rapprochait dangereusement.

- Severus !

Sa voix se brisa, elle pleurait. Et elle pleurait par sa faute, encore. Dans un bruissement de cape, le Prince de Sang Mêlé se tourna vers elle et pointa sa baguette dans sa direction. Instantanément, il sentit la peur qu'il venait de provoquer en elle. Mais il l'avait seulement entravée, comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois. Comment aurait-elle pu penser qu'il lui voulait du mal ? Il en avait déjà assez fait.

Il fit quelques pas en sa direction alors que Weasley sortait sa baguette, mais le professeur faisait bouclier du corps d'Hermione. Il la regarda profondément dans ses yeux affolés : elle se débattait comme la lionne qu'elle était. Lentement, avec tendresse, il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et effaça du pouce une larme de rage qui coulait.

- Je ne vous ai jamais menti, souffla-t-il. Mais vous devez oublier.

Les yeux de la brune s'affolèrent encore plus, mais sans la lâcher du regard, son amant pointa sa baguette sur elle.

_- Oubliettes._

Libérée du sortilège, Hermione s'évanouit. Et Severus partit.


	51. Dead Zone

**Bouh ! Alors aujourd'hui je veux un max de reviews parce qu'après les exams de ce jour, je vais déprimer. Vous me faites ça ? :')**

Un merci rapide avant d'aller dodo pour être en forme (il me reste plus que 6heures de sommeil mais bon!)!  
- **HermyBella, Mrs Elizabeth, Darcy31, Eagles, Tit-Chat-Sauvage, Tit-Chat-Sauvage, Artemis-Isil, Git, celia beaudry, Harmonye, Seven-Midori-Mori, Eva, Rose, Indifferente, asbrou, Noin, MissPendelbury, ylymance, Laurine, Cocochon, Mélany, Marie, Claire, Dellia, Tiphaine, Maïlys, Margot, Julie, et celles que j'oublie de ma page FB (pardon, le registre est dur à tenir là bas !), ET GREG & Riko & Titou : **vous êtes **adorables**, des rayons de soleil de chaque instant, et dieu sait combien j'en ai besoin en cette période ! Merci de votre présence, depuis peu ou depuis toujours, je vous remercie d'être arrivés jusque là et d'attendre, patiemment, chaque semaine, et de me relaisser des petits mots, et … tout quoi. **Merci beaucoup**, vous m'apportez plus de bonheur que j'aurais jamais cru pouvoir en avoir rien qu'à écrire (L)

**ET VENEZ ON SE FAIT UNE BOUFFE SUR MA PAGE FACEBOOK** ! Stellatsu, pour vous servir ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 51 : Dead Zone.**

Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre connaissance. Ça n'avait été qu'un évanouissement dû au choc du sortilège. Mais rapidement, elle avait repris ses esprits, pour voir à côté d'elle ses deux meilleurs amis anxieux, et un peu courroucés, Harry fatigué mais en vie. Ron la remit sur ses pieds et tous les trois, dans le plus grand silence, ils se redirigèrent vers le château. Hermione se remit à pleurer en voyant le corps sans vie du directeur de Poudlard, grand homme et seul ennemi du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Plus rien ne pourrait stopper Voldemort, maintenant. Par Merlin. Et dire qu'elle avait fait confiance à Rogue. Comment avait-elle fait? Comment avait-elle pu être si stupide? Elle soupira.

Le professeur McGonagal leva sa baguette vers le ciel, et un filet blanchâtre en sortit. Bientôt, elle fut rejointe par tous les élèves qui se trouvaient dehors. La marque des ténèbres fut dissipée, rendant la nuit calme et étoilée. Mais Dumbledore n'était plus.

Tous allèrent se coucher avec un grand vide dans le cœur cette nuit-là, mais celui d'Hermione semblait plus béant encore. Se préparant à aller dormir, elle retira la chaîne avec le Serpent qu'elle avait autour du cou, cadeau de Noël de ses parents, et le Serpent d'argent qu'elle avait autour du biceps, autocadeau du Noël de l'année dernière. Le bijou lui siffla dessus et Hermione sourit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, elle avait à l'esprit cette fois où elle l'avait enlevé un peu trop longtemps au goût de l'artefact, et celui-ci était allé la chercher jusque dans les cachots. Ces bijoux magiques ... Ils renfermaient tellement de secrets.

La jeune femme se glissa dans ses draps et trouva une position confortable pour dormir. Dès demain, il faudrait qu'elle se remette au travail pour aider Harry à ... Eh bien ... Faire ce qu'il avait à faire, tuer Voldemort et tout ça. Mais qu'avait-elle fait les semaines précédentes? S'accorder un peu de repos, oui. Mais là, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir rien fait pour Harry depuis des mois. Enfin, ça lui reviendrait peut-être en relisant ses notes. Lors de ce genre de soirées, même les actes 'habituels' et d'ordinaire faciles ne l'étaient plus forcément. La jeune femme bailla fort. Poudlard sans Dumbledore ... C'était tellement inimaginable. Hermione l'aurait vu vivre encore 100 ans!

Elle soupira et réajusta sa tête dans l'oreiller avant d'y trouver la meilleure position.

Alors qu'elle s'endormait, elle entendit un léger sifflement près de son oreille et, avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, deux crocs se plantèrent dans son cou.

Elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer, ses membres se raidir, elle voulut crier mais elle ne le put pas. Aussi vite qu'elle avait commencée, la sensation cessa, et le Serpent d'argent alla reprendre sa place sur le bras immobile de la jeune femme.

Son cri déchira la nuit quelques heures plus tard. Rapidement, quelques filles de son dortoir furent à ses côtés pour lui demander si ça allait. Elle avait connu mieux, pour dire la vérité. Surtout après ce que ce sommeil lui avait révélé.

- Oui, oui, avait-elle murmuré en tremblant, ses mains tâtonnant le matelas. Désolée, j'ai fait un cauchemar.

On la pardonna bien vite (certaines filles n'avaient même pas réussi à s'endormir après l'événement du soir) et chacun retourna se coucher. Hermione, en revanche, se leva et s'habilla très rapidement.

Le Serpent, le deuxième qu'elle avait acheté, elle l'avait offert à Rogue car elle le croyait de son côté. Elle l'avait rempli de la même potion que celle qui était dans le sien. Et il ... Il le savait, elle l'avait vu dans son rêve, elle l'avait vu se tordre de douleur sous ses yeux. Elle l'avait vu gamin, en compagnie d'une fille de son âge. Elle l'avait vu dans les cachots, devant un tableau, lui donnant le mot de passe. Et puis elle avait revu cette nuit, ce moment où il l'avait stupéfixiée debout. Elle avait cru qu'il la tuerait. Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. À moins qu'elle ne pleurait déjà? Il s'était approché et avait essuyé une larme en lui disant ... En lui disant ...

Elle dû se cacher du corps professoral dans un des couloirs qui la mènerait aux cachots. Elle avait l'impression de connaître Poudlard comme sa poche. De connaître le chemin par cœur à travers les passages secrets. Elle était guidée par autre chose qu'elle-même, mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Enfin, elle se retrouva devant le tableau de son rêve et, du bout des lèvres, elle en murmura le mot de passe.

Elle ne fut pas surprise que le tableau se déplace. Au fond, ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire. Elle pénétra dans les appartements du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et nota, en premier lieu, le fauteuil balancé contre la table cassée.

Une seconde, elle se vit manger à cette table, Rogue en face d'elle, le fauteuil derrière lui, dans son champ de vision. Elle répara la table et, précautionneusement, elle prit le fauteuil et le remit en place, en face de l'autre. Lentement, elle passa sa main sur « son » fauteuil, et s'y assit. À peine y fut-elle, qu'elle eut une vision du professeur Rogue, assis en face d'elle. Elle plissa les sourcils. Par Merlin, que lui arrivait-il ?

Elle se releva pour s'asseoir dans l'autre fauteuil, et à peine y était-elle, qu'elle se voyait sur les genoux de Rogue.

La jeune femme trembla en se relevant, et se retint sur le dossier du fauteuil. C'étaient des souvenirs lointains, comme si on avait cherché à les lui enlever ou à les modifier. Elle savait que c'était réel. Elle savait que ça s'était passé. Elle ne savait plus quand, ni pourquoi, mais elle savait que tout ça était arrivé. Avide d'en savoir plus, la jeune femme continua son tour dans le salon. À l'aveugle, elle posa ses mains sur la table et, instantanément, un souvenir lui revint : elle vit une tasse de thé fumante. Elle rouvrit les yeux sur l'instant et se leva brusquement pour se diriger vers le coin cuisine, où elle ouvrit deux placards vides avant de tomber sur un qui contenait deux assiettes, deux verres et des couverts. Un flash lui revint : la première fois qu'elle avait ouvert ce placard, il n'y avait qu'une assiette. Elle sourit et continua sa recherche de souvenirs, curieuse de connaître leur histoire. Dans un autre placard, il y avait une boite noire qu'elle saisit et ramena près d'elle, avant de l'ouvrir. Instantanément, une odeur qu'elle connaissait bien vint chatouiller ses narines. Elle se revoyait boire un thé dans le salon... et dans une grande bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque.

Hermione reposa sans la refermer la boite métallique et se précipita vers le mur face à l'entrée. La bibliothèque était là, elle le savait. Mais comment ouvrir le mur ? La Gryffondor prit une profonde inspiration et, du bout des doigts, toucha une brique. Alors, derrière ses paupières, furent projetées les images de Severus touchant chaque pierre l'une après l'autre et, rouvrant les yeux, Hermione reproduisit le même schéma à la hâte. Le mur se déplaça, et la jeune femme entra dans la pièce qu'elle aimait tant. À sa droite, le mur magique montrait le soleil qui commençait à se lever sur le parc.

Tremblante mais surexcitée, la brune se dirigea vers la table basse sur laquelle reposait un morceau de parchemin. Alors qu'elle le saisissait et avant qu'elle n'en lise le contenu, elle eut un flash dans lequel elle regardait dans les yeux de Rogue, terrifiée, alors qu'il posait sa main sur sa joue.

_- Je ne vous ai jamais menti._

La jeune femme fut éjectée du souvenir en murmurant, d'une voix faible, ses dernières paroles :

- Mais vous devez oublier...

Elle resta de longues secondes immobile, sa mâchoire tremblante, avant de se mettre à rire, en comprenant, et à pleurer en même temps. Elle pleurait de joie. Elle n'avait pas oublié, ou plutôt, elle avait la possibilité de se souvenir. Et elle n'arrêterait de chercher des indices que lorsque ses souvenirs seraient tous là, retraçant toute la chronologie des événements, toute leur histoire. De ce qu'elle avait vu, il avait été doux, attentionné, _parfait_. Oui, cette nuit-là il avait commis un acte irréparable, mais elle savait pourquoi, il lui avait dit dès le début. Il était de son côté, de leur côté, à tous ceux qui voulaient la fin de cette guerre. Et elle le croyait ou sinon, pourquoi aurait-il tenté d'effacer ses souvenirs ? Pleurant, elle se souvenait de la dernière semaine, qu'elle avait passée dans un puits de tristesse. Pourquoi ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Mais s'il voulait lui faire oublier, c'est qu'il avait cure de son état. C'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle persiste dans sa tristesse.

La jeune femme lâcha le morceau de parchemin et posa sa tête dans ses bras, eux-mêmes posés sur le canapé de velours pourpre. Elle se vit reprendre vie après une injection de sa « Création », le crâne au bord de l'explosion, trop plein des informations contenues dans le livre que Rogue - Severus - lui avait lu durant son « sommeil ». Elle pleura encore plus, rit encore plus. Tout de suite après, elle se vit approcher sa main du visage de son professeur, qui l'arrêta. Elle rit. C'était totalement lui.

Elle continua d'évacuer toutes ses émotions une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes s'arrêtent de couler puis, après avoir frotté ses yeux, elle reprit le mot de Rogue en main et le lut.

« _Prends tout ce que j'ai »_, disait-il. _« Si tu as confiance en moi, si tu es assez généreuse pour pardonner, alors prends tout ce dont tu as besoin._

À jamais tien. »

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la Gryffondor alors qu'elle souriait, et elle enfouit le bout de papier dans sa poche. Il avait espéré qu'elle revienne, même après ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait pas prévu de lui faire oublier, mais il en avait eu la possibilité et l'avait fait, pour son bien. Quel courage, quelle preuve d'amour que de tenter de lui faire oublier leur histoire. Elle se releva, un peu chancelante, et sortit de la pièce. À sa droite se trouvait la salle de bain. Elle y entra, sans savoir ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver, mais désireuse de regrouper tous ses souvenirs. Un peu gênée, elle toucha la baignoire pour savoir s'il s'y était passé quelque chose, et fut soulagée de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se tourna pour toucher le lavabo et elle vit dans son souvenir une serviette, et une chemise blanche. Elle fronça les sourcils. Prochaine étape, la garde-robe de Severus. Elle se dirigea donc vers la dernière porte : la chambre.

Mais avant qu'elle n'y parvienne, un nouveau souvenir lui revint. Elle portait la chemise trop grande de Severus, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, et elle se tenait immobile, devant cette même porte, entrouverte, à se demander si oui ou non, elle pouvait entrer.

Revenue dans le présent, elle entra dans la chambre et fut instantanément électrisée. Il y avait trop de souvenirs ici. Prudente, la jeune femme avança la main jusqu'à toucher le lit.

Elle le vit la surplomber, et se vit relever la tête pour l'embrasser.

_- Regarde-moi, _disait-elle._ Tu as peur de quelque chose. Parle-moi.  
- N-non.  
- Severus. Aie confiance en moi comme j'ai confiance en toi.  
- Tu ne devrais pas.  
- Nous en avons déjà parlé. J'ai choisi d'avoir confiance en toi. N'est-ce pas ton cas ?_

Alors ils avaient déjà parlé de … ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Il était si prévenant. Avait-il cherché à l'éloigner pour la protéger ? Assurément.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, la jeune femme revoyait l'un de leurs nombreux ébats. Alors elle était allée _aussi loin_ avec lui. Sur le coup, ça lui paraissait étrange, à elle qui réapprenait tout de leur relation depuis même pas une heure. Mais de ce qu'elle avait déjà vu, ça ne lui paraissait pas improbable. Alors elle avait violé tant de règles, pour être avec lui ? Il l'avait ainsi changée ? Quel homme étonnant...

La jeune femme revint à la réalité et posa avec plus de fermeté sa main sur le lit. Elle monta dessus et s'allongea, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Tant de souvenirs lui revenaient, parfois même des souvenirs de souvenirs, des choses qu'elle avait pensées dans ce lit à propos d'événements qui s'étaient déroulés. Elle prenait chaque bribe, essayait de les remettre dans l'ordre, de comprendre. Mais l'ordre n'était pas ce qui importait le plus. Seul le rassemblement des souvenirs comptait, ses sourires, son sarcasme, lui. Lui et toujours lui.

- J'aurais tellement voulu te dire que je t'aime...

La jeune femme resta un long moment immobile, une main posée sur ce qui aurait dû être le torse de Severus. Puis, lorsque les souvenirs ne vinrent plus, lorsqu'elle fut repue de ces sensations, la jeune femme se releva et se dirigea vers la porte, prête à sortir.

Harry et Ron l'attendaient, la carte du Maraudeur entre les mains de brun. Hermione ne les avait jamais vus si en colère. Mais elle se sentait bien, pas honteuse pour un sou, et prête à recevoir leurs foudres. Ou presque.

- Putain Hermione j'arrive pas à croire que ...  
_- Petrificus Totalus_, coupa-t-elle doucement en direction des deux garçons.

Ceux-ci tombèrent à la renverse, raides, et Hermione les fit entrer dans la demeure de Rogue grâce à un sortilège de _Levicorpus_. Elle les laissa en plein milieu du salon, ainsi, et s'assit dans son fauteuil.

- Oui, commença-t-elle, j'ai eu jusqu'à la semaine dernière une relation avec votre grand ami le professeur Rogue. C'était quelque chose de merveilleux et d'indescriptible. J'étais heureuse avec lui, ça ne vous suffit pas? Je l'aime encore et vous venez m'agresser à son propos alors qu'il est parti? Vous n'avez pas un peu honte? Je sais ce qu'il a fait hier, et j'en suis aussi triste que vous. Mais je sais aussi pourquoi il l'a fait. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, ça aurait été Malefoy. Ou un autre. Ils étaient dans le château ce soir! Dumbledore serait mort dans tous les cas. Mais vous ne comprenez pas? Si c'est Severus qui a tué Dumbledore, c'est pour affirmer son appartenance aux Mangemorts ... Alors qu'il est de notre côté. Il est de notre côté, je le sais. Nous sommes liés, tous les deux. Par des objets magiques. Et certaines choses ... Certaines choses ne peuvent être des mensonges. Hier je l'ai senti. Tu te souviens, Ron, hier, quand je suis tombée. C'était une émotion à lui. Une émotion si forte que j'ai défailli. Il aimait Dumbledore! Et s'il m'a quitté ... C'est pour me protéger. C'était pour que je le haïsse, tout comme vous, et que son absence ne me blesse pas. Hier ... Hier il m'a lancé un sort d'Oubliette ... Mais je pense que l'artefact qui nous lie n'a pas supporté et que, par je ne sais quelle manière, il a essayé de me faire me souvenir ... Severus Rogue n'est ni un lâche, ni un traître. Vous pouvez bien le penser - de toute manière, vous l'avez TOUJOURS PENSÉ - mais jamais vous ne m'entraînerez là-dedans.

Elle marqua une pause alors qu'un autre souvenir lui revenait. Un monologue assassin à Rogue ... _Par Merlin, faites qu'il aille bien._

- Rogue ou un autre, qu'est-ce que ça change? Il n'est plus là maintenant. Il m'a quittée, et il pense que je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne le reverrai sans doute jamais ... Ou pas tant que Voldemort le commandera. Alors j'ai tout intérêt à rester à vos côtés et à essayer de le détruire comme ça a toujours été prévu. Je crois en son innocence, et si vous non, alors croyez au moins en moi. En Dumbledore.

La jeune femme leva sa baguette.

_- Finite_, murmura-t-elle.

Toujours aussi calme, elle attendait que les foudres des deux garçons tombent sur elle. Ce fut Harry qui parla en premier. Elle avait cru pouvoir les raisonner, mais elle avait tort.

- Hermione, il a tué Dumbledore!  
- Je sais. Et je t'ai dit ce que j'en pensais.  
- Mais ...

Il n'avait rien à dire de plus.

- Il a toujours essayé de nous protéger, Harry.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Il détestait Rogue, mais il n'avait aucun autre argument logique que le meurtre de Dumbledore.

Ron, lui, avait les oreilles rouges mais ne disait rien. Hermione se doutait qu'il était en colère de s'être fait doublé par le « bâtard des cachots », mais que pouvait-elle y faire? Severus avait été tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

- N'en parlons plus, dit Hermione.  
- Ouais, répondirent-ils.

Cette promesse faite, Hermione fut encore une fois projetée dans ses souvenirs. Rogue … il avait fait un serment inviolable. C'était pour ça qu'il avait dû tuer Dumbledore. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, il ... Il serait mort.

- Par Merlin ...

- Quoi?

Non, ils avaient dit qu'ils n'en parleraient plus.

- Aucune importance, murmura-t-elle lentement, les yeux dans le vide.

Elle se leva et alla fermer la boîte de thé, restée sur le plan de travail, avant de la ranger à sa place. Puis, elle indiqua la sortie aux deux garçons et ils rejoignirent la tour Gryffondor en silence. Pas question d'avoir cours aujourd'hui, ni pendant la semaine d'ailleurs. Des psychomages avaient été appelés et écouteraient, dès le matin, les plaintes et craintes des élèves - et professeurs s'il le fallait.

Hermione alla se recoucher, apaisée. Rogue, exécuteur de la mission, n'avait rien à craindre, où qu'il fut : il était considéré comme un Mangemort à part entière après ça. La jeune femme s'endormit donc relativement tranquillement.

Au réveil, elle constata qu'avec l'agitation du matin elle avait oublié de mettre sa chaîne, posée sur sa table de nuit et, la saisissant, elle fut transportée à Noël. Il y avait un cadeau restant sous le sapin qui semblait ne venir de personne et, trouvant cela étrange, Hermione avait utilisé la magie pour ouvrir le paquet. Elle avait vite été ébahie par ce qu'elle avait vu dans le petit paquet bleu et argent, du même genre que celui qu'elle avait fait le Noël précédent pour Rogue ... Alors la chaîne, ça venait de lui? La Gryffondor se rassit sur son lit. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai ! Mais après les révélations du matin, elle pouvait croire à tout. Rogue et elle ... Il n'était pas la représentation du Prince Charmant mais il avait semblé à Hermione qu'il avait toujours été vrai avec elle. Respectueux, attentif, avec un côté un peu paternaliste mais tout en sachant rester à sa place.

Pour autant, elle en savait si peu … Elle se souvenait de si peu de choses.

La jeune femme resta encore un temps immobile avant de se relever et de descendre aux cachots sans que personne ne se rende compte de son absence. Un sac en bandoulière accroché à l'épaule, la jeune femme entreprit de réunir tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin dans ces temps si sombres.

Et elle faisait bien d'y aller maintenant, car elle était loin d'imaginer qu'elle n'irait pas à Poudlard l'année suivante ...

* * *

**Petit clin d'oeil à celles qui avaient prédit ce qu'il se passerait dans ce chapitre ;) **


End file.
